Fate's Evil Curse
by AloneLostForeverRebel
Summary: Kaname & Zero X OC: Kanade's mother just died and she decides to attend a boarding school to dodge foster care, but she wasn't expecting to find the missing pieces of her life there when she meets Zero, Yuki, and Kaname. What mysterious will she unfold?
1. First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Author's Note: Just so you know I am going to change the way the school is set up a bit. Instead of there being a main building there will be a bunch of different buildings that sort of surround the main building. There will be a classroom building, a cafeteria building, a library building, a headmaster's quarters, and all that. It just sort of helps with the story and it is how I envisioned it. Also I am going to change the setting to Britain instead of Japan since it just makes more sense for the main character's situation. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Kanade walked through the front gates of her new school Cross Academy, dragging her bags along side her. Although she is usually horrible with direction, there was no way she would miss such a place. It was so insanely huge it towered over the small town that it occupied.

You would know it was a castle. There was no way anyone who didn't know any better would think it was a mere high school. Never in a million years did Kanade expect herself to be attending such a school and in a different country; since she was from a small city in North Dakota.

She only chose this place because she found one of their pamphlets in the drawer of her late mother's desk. The young girl came to the conclusion that her mother was thinking about sending her here for her sophomore year before she had died and attending a boarding school like this one seemed like the best way to dodge foster care since her mysterious father was long dead and she had no other family.

She was desperately looking around for someone, but not expecting much luck since it was almost close to 11 at night. She noticed a girl up ahead in what she assumed was the school uniform, relief washed over her.

"Uhh excuse me?" She began to walk up to the girl, pulling her bags along her side.

"What are you doing out here!" The girl's eyes narrowed at the blonde stranger. She took a step back, surprised at the girl's urgency. She had short brown hair and big brown eyes; she was very small and petite. She was actually quite beautiful. "I want your name and class number!"

Kanade couldn't help but feel nervous, since the young girl was acting as if she was in trouble. Perhaps she thought that she was a trespasser.

"Um well, Kanade Yoshi, but I'm new and I'm supposed to go to the headmasters office. My flight got delayed though so I came a bit late."

The girl's eyes softened, realizing she was getting all hyped up over nothing.

"Oh I'll take you there!"

She grabbed one of Kanade's bags and led her in the direction of one of the buildings up ahead. She was basically running though and she looked as if she had her guard up. Kanade couldn't help but wonder what was the matter. The girl knocked on the double doors labeled "Chairman" and then pushed one open to reveal a man wrapped in a blanket drinking some tea, the last thing Kanade expected to see inside these walls.

"Ahh Yuki! And you must be Kanade! I was afraid something had happened to you!" He talked in a very upbeat manner, even silly in a way.

"Um well my flight got delayed, sorry I couldn't call my phone doesn't work out here."

"Oh well all that matters is that your safe now! Please take a seat." He gestured towards the chair across from his desk. Yuki was about to leave but he stopped her. "Yuki please stay." She nodded in response and stood behind Kanade. The Chairman took in Kanade's captivating features. Her long, blonde, slightly curly hair and her electric blue eyes that had seen more than any average teenage girl stood out more than anything. It reminded him of an old friend whom he missed dearly. "You look so much like your mother."

Kanade couldn't help but feel a bit angry at his comment. She never liked hearing such words. Although she loved her mother, she never liked her. She found her mother's constant lying about anything to do with her father who she wanted to know about so desperately quite unforgivable, making her resent her in every way. When she was about to nod and pretend like she was flattered, she then realized exactly what he was saying.

_'He knows my mother even though he is from a completely different country?'_ She thought.

It didn't' make any sense since her mother was antisocial with absolutely no friends and never left North Dakota, let alone the US.

"You knew my mother?" He nodded in response. She instantly beamed when she realized that if he knew her mother, perhaps he knew the one person she had been kept in the dark about for many years. "Did you know my father?"

She edged at her seat, eager for the answer that could change her life. It took every ounce of her willpower to restrain herself from jumping up. His eyes saddened and he hesitantly nodded again. She was too occupied with her excitement to notice his distress and she felt a grin tug at her lips, which seemed to rarely happen. She had never met anyone who even knew her father's name other than her mother, who liked nothing more than to keep his identity a secret from her.

"Please, please tell me about him. What was his name? What did he do? Who is he? Who am I?!"

She just then noticed the distressed and saddened look he was giving her, the same look that her mother would have whenever she even mentioned her father. She started to feel her rage build up inside her. She hated that look; it was a look that meant there was going to be nothing but lies following it.

"I'm sorry but it is not my place to tell you." His tone became quite serious. Kanade couldn't help but let her anger take over. She stood up and slammed her hands on top of the desk.

He jumped back, startled by her sudden action. Yuki took a step forward, ready to protect her school Chairman and adopted father against any violent action.

"Not your place?!" She leaned over, trying to intimidate him into telling her the truth which she so craved for. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Your mother wouldn't have wanted it. Please sit back down." He calmly said, trying to avoid her gaze. She slowly did as he said, trying to hold in her anger, knowing it was probably best to not to get on the Chairman's bad side. He couldn't help but be reminded of his other adopted child when he looked at her now, they were both so full of rage.

"At least tell me his name. Please." She begged, staring at her hands. He let out a sigh, knowing it was probably a bad idea.

"Yuzuru Takanashi." He cringed, just saying his name made him feel like he was betraying his promise to his long dead friends.

"Yuzuru Takanashi." She whispered to herself under her breath. That sounded like the most real answer she had ever gotten in all of her 15 years. She grinned at the fact that there was suddenly some truth in her life. She looked back up at him, eager to learn more. "How did you know them?"

The Chairman took a sip of his tea, ignoring her question.

"Right now I'd like to explain the rules and how this school works, since you have never been to a place like this before."

His tone became more upbeat now that he was moving onto a different subject. Kanade's smile deflated and her eyes saddened; disappointed that a name was the only truth she was able to ring out of him. Knowing that there was no need to bother him any further she nodded. He grinned and took another sip of his tea before taking out a map of the school and placing it in front of the new student. Her eyes widened in amazement at how big the school really was.

"This school is special. We split the students up by day and night classes. You will be attending the day classes of course. The day class student's dorms are the sun dorms here." He pointed to one side of the map that had a little sun drawing on it. "And the night classes dorms are the moon dorms here." He pointed to the other side of the map that had a little moon drawing on it. "However, since you are a bit late you will be staying here with me for the rest of this school year in one of my guest bedrooms." She was a bit surprised at his suggestion. Why would he let me come here if there were no open dorms? "Classes start at 7:30 and end at 3. The curfew for you to be back into your dorm, or in your case this building is 7. You are not to leave school grounds unless I give you permission. Do you understand?" She reluctantly nodded. She didn't like to be told what to do since she found other people's judgment to be misleading. "Good! Make sure you keep your grades up! And do not break curfew!"

He folded up the map and handed it to her. She hesitantly took it, just now realizing that she would have to actually work hard to stay here since she was never all that great in school anyways.

"Yuki I would like you to show miss Yoshi around the school and help her get adjusted tomorrow." The girl nodded. Kanade stood up, ready to get settled in her room. "Also Kanade," She turned back at him wondering what other rules there could be. He gave her a sympathetic look. "I am so sorry about your mother. She was a great woman." Her eyes narrowed at him.

She did not like how he was talking about her like she was a saint, since she was nothing of the sort. He obviously didn't know her, cause if he did he would simply say 'I'm sorry' and be done with it. Instead of screaming at him for being an indecent liar, she simply nodded at him, trying to hide the fist she was making behind her back from holding in all the anger she felt with just the thought of her being talked about in such a way. She began to follow Yuki towards the door.

"Kanade." She stopped and turned back to him again, trying her best to keep a composed face. "If you would like we would very much appreciate if you would join us for dinner tomorrow night." She thought about declining, but thought that maybe she would be able to get some more truth about her father out of him again.

She nodded and then headed toward the door; ready to get out there before he could say anything further that might make her explode with anger. Yuki led her to her room, helping her with her things.

"Sorry about him. He is a bit odd but he really is caring and he just wants to help." Yuki had noticed how angry she had become at just the word of her mother and didn't want her to think of her father and school chairman as a prying man.

"I'm not that great with help." She let out a sigh, throwing her things onto her new bed. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." Not bothering to look back at the shorthaired girl standing in the doorway.

"Do you want me to come over tomorrow and take you to your first class?" She asked with caution, afraid that the girl in front of her might erupt with anger at any second. She knew how to handle people like her, always seeming to be fighting a rage within them. She had lived with one for 4 years now.

"No it's fine. I have a map, I'll figure it out." She pushed her out of the room, not able to take anymore of what she felt like was unnatural kindness and closed the door.

Kanade took a deep breath and took in her new room. It was pretty simple, nice bed. She walked over to the window, interested to see what kind of view she managed to get. She internally smiled when she saw the stars above and the dark silhouette of the trees in front of her. She always found the sheet of darkness the night brought comforting.

She opened the window and took in the fresh air. She sort of wished she was in the night class. She always found it hard to sleep at night, but had no problem during the daytime. Her mother called her a night own and used to make her take sleeping pills to help her restlessness when the sun had set, but they never seemed to work very well.

* * *

It was the next morning and Kanade was desperately trying to find the classrooms, with already ten minutes past seven thirty. So much for punctuality. She had her face buried in the map the Chairman gave her when she ran into someone, sending her to the ground. She tried to push back the stinging pain from her scraped hands and looked up.

She was taken back with surprise to see that the one she had ran into was scowling down at her like she had just done something unforgivable, instead of offering his apologies. He was actually quite beautiful with his long white hair and shocking violet eyes.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" He growled, trying to intimidate her. She pushed herself up, just noticing the tattoo on his neck. She wondered how in the world he could get away with such a thing at a prestigious school like this.

"Shouldn't you be doing the same?" She teased, not affected in any way by his angry demeanor. He was surprised that she hadn't cowered and ran away from him like every other girl would have done.

He narrowed his eyes at her and she imitated him, trying to hold back a laugh at how silly they probably looked. He looked the other way and she internally rejoiced that she had won the staring contest.

"Get to class." He walked past her, not bothering to look back, but couldn't help but wonder how she didn't seem to be in any way afraid of him. Kanade watched after him, annoyed at how such a beautiful face had to belong to such an ass like him. She stuck her nose back in the map and tried to forget the encounter as she went back to trying to find her way.

She had been searching for what she thought might have been an hour, when really it was only 30 minutes. She decided to give up and wait to see if she could find the building when first period was over and students would be walking outside.

She was simply walking aimlessly around when she came across a small barn, which was the last thing she would expect from such a prestigious school. She decided to take a look inside, finding a few horses behind stables.

She loved animals and couldn't help but feel comforted by their side. She was petting the one closest to the door, when she noticed a leg peeking out from behind one of the stable walls. Out of curiosity she went to see who it was that could be lying in such a place and with her luck it was the attractive, scowling boy from earlier.

He was fast asleep on a pile of hay. Kanade couldn't help but feel jealous of his unconscious state. She was quite tired since she got only a few hours of sleep last night, as usual.

She thought that her sleeping pattern would be at least a bit different seeing as she would be in a completely different time zone, but that was simply not the case. She let out a yawn and noticed that there was another pile of hay straight across from the boy. She was simply to tired to refuse its invitation of cushion.

She took off her jacket and laid on top of it, only expecting to rest her eyes for a few minutes until she heard some kind of bell to signal classes to be over, but instead she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Hey! Girl! Wake up!" The boy bellowed from the pile of hay across from Kanade. She slowly opened her eyes to see him glaring at her with an annoyed look on his face. She narrowed her eyes at him, not liking the way he was looking at her.

"What is it grumpy?" She teasingly smiled at him, knowing that what she had just said would really get under his skin. He made his hands into fists, trying to hold back the anger building up inside him.

"You're stalking me right? I'm not interested." He stood up and brushed off the excess hay on his jacket.

Kanade stood up, instantly more attentive after hearing his words and somewhat offended. Did he really think of himself that charming? Sure he was attractive, but she had no idea who he was and so far she was not impressed. Except, how was she going to explain this? She just happened to come across him in probably his favorite place and decided to take a nap?

_'Shit.'_

"What? You have got to be kidding me! Cocky much? I don't even know your name! I'm not stalking you by the way I just happened to come across this barn and fell asleep!"

She started to blabber a bit nervous on how exactly she was going to explain her reasoning. She was never a good liar, just like her mom.

"Do you need help finding your dorm?" He grumbled, not believing a word she was saying and just wanting to get rid of her.

Her anger started to build up inside of her, since it was obvious that he didn't believe a single word she said. She narrowed her eyes at him and tried her best to speak calmly.

"No I don't need your help." She started to walk out and towards the headmaster's building, which she had just realized was in sight.

"That isn't the dorms!" He yelled after her. _'How stupid is this girl?'_

_'I know that idiot_' She thought.

* * *

Later that night Kanade was looking out the window and looking down at her map, trying to figure out where the cafeteria and classrooms were since she had only had breakfast in the Chairman's kitchen this morning and never seemed to find her class. She spent the rest of the day reading one of her books that she had brought along, since she had nothing else better to do and didn't want to go outside out of fear of running into Yuki or that scowling boy.

There was a knock on her door and she quickly went to answer it before whomever it was cam barging in like her mother would always do. It was the Chairman. She instantly felt guilt tug at her from not going to any of her class and prepared herself for a warning, despite his overwhelming grin spread across his face.

"Kanade! I'm so sorry I completely blanked on the fact that Yuki and Zero had their duties, but Yuki said she would cover Zero's ground for tonight so that you two can meet! Come! Dinner is ready!"

He gestured her to follow him and she did, completely shocked that he said nothing of her absence. How stupid of me. Why would he care if I skip class? I'm not his responsibility. She couldn't help but wonder who Zero was, what an odd name. She followed the Chairman into the dining room to reveal the attractive scowling boy from earlier.

Her eyes widened, this was the last person she expected to see and he felt the same way when he looked up to see her.

"Chairman why is she here?" He hissed, not liking that the girl who was in his mind stalking him today was anywhere within 10 feet of her. She glared at him, not liking his tone of voice when he was talking about her.

"Why is he here?" She didn't think that the cold boy she met earlier would be the mysterious Zero.

"You two know each other? Well you are in the same class but according to attendance both you and Zero did not attend any of your classes today." Kanade felt the heat rose to her cheeks when she realized that he really did notice the attendance record.

"I'm sorry Chairman, I got lost and never was able to find my way. I assure you it won't happen again."

She more than anything did not want the one man that was keeping her from foster care think that she was slacking off and kick her out school. She sat down across from Zero and the Chairman, just noticing the food in front of her was ramen.

"I see you must really not have a sense of direction to be lost for so long." He laughed. She forced herself to laugh with him, one of the other reasons she hated being around people who always seemed to be so unnaturally happy, she had to act as if she was happy to. They ate in silence. Kanade, wanting more than anything to ask about her father again, forced herself to keep quiet since she doubted that he would tell her anything now that she missed her entire first day of classes. "Kanade." She looked up from her food, noticing how serious his tone turned. Maybe he was about to scold her. Maybe he was about to tell something about her father. She attentively waited for him to continue, hoping that was the case. "I am deeply sorry for all of the troubles in your life." Her eagerness turned to disappointment and anger. So he is pitying me now… how annoying. She looked back down at her food, trying to hide her emotions, which she knew showed so easily on her face. "What I'm trying to say is. I know you are all alone now, but if you would like you could be apart of our family." Her eyes widened, taken back by his words. She looked up at him, hoping to God he was pulling some cruel joke. "Both Zero and Yuki also have no one else. I took them in when they were young. We are a family, and we would very much appreciate it if you joined us."

She looked over at Zero who kept his focus on his food, seeming to show no interest in the conversation. He did not think of himself as apart of this family.

_'This man wants me to be apart of his family? How could anyone want me to be apart of their family? I don't even know the meaning of the word.'_ Kanade thought to herself, disgusted by the idea of the four of them calling each other a family.

She took a deep breath and tried her best to keep her tone calm. She stood up and grabbed her dishes, her appetite completely gone.

"Thank you for your kindness, but you do not want me. Even if you may know things about me even I am in the dark about, you still don't know ME. And trust me, you don't want to." She walked out of the room and into the kitchen, where she cleaned her dishes as quickly as she could and retreated to her room. She collapsed onto her bed and grabbed onto the sheets out of anger.

_'Family? Why would they care? Why would they want me? They are just pretending. Just like everyone else. Always lying. This is insane. How did I get here!' _

She started to tear up, remembering her old live back at home and even though it was in no way satisfying and far from interesting, it was sure better than here alone as she always seemed to be in an unfamiliar place. She couldn't take it anymore. She always loved the enclosed walls of a small room she could call her own that separated her from her mother, but now she just felt like she was trapped.

She ran out of her room and outside. She just kept running, trying to escape this feeling of being helplessly caged. She stopped in front of a giant cherry blossom tree that seemed to invite her in. She couldn't help but feel like she had been here before, but was sure that if she had seen such a tree with its overpowering appearance that she would remember it.

She decided to take a rest, since she was almost out of breath from all the running, she's never been exactly in shape. She sat down and leaned against the tree, instantly feeling as if she was safe, no longer trapped behind walls. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then came the one feeling she thought she had escaped years ago. It felt as if she was being stabbed in the stomach, at her very core.

She grabbed onto herself and tried to work through the pain until it passed. She remembered how her mother would always just say it was period cramps, but Kanade knew period cramps and those were nothing compared to this pain.

"Do you smell that?" A boy said. She assumed it was one of the night class students and decided to ignore it since she was in to much pain to bother.

"What is that?" Another boy said.

"Is it her?"

She couldn't help but wonder if it was her they were talking about her.

_'Do I smell?' _

She opened her eyes, expecting to see two boys watching her. Instead she found Zero standing in front of her in a protective stance, hiding her view of who exactly was in front of her.

"Get away from her!" Zero growled at the unidentified voices.

_'What the hell are you doing here Zero? Stalker.' _

She narrowed her eyes at his back, annoyed at the fact that he thought that she couldn't take care of herself. She was about to stand up and yell at him, despite the pain, but was soon interrupted.

"What is she?" One of the boy asked. She was overcome with curiosity.

_'Why would he ask a question like that?'_

"Human and you aren't having a taste."

_'What the fuck? Of course I'm human idiot! That's sweet and all that he doesn't want me to hook up with these guys but I can take care of myself. I'm not his property.'_

She closed her eyes and tried ignore the pain as she attempted to push herself up and scream at him, but then felt like she was burning from the inside out. She let out a cry in pain. He had picked her up, thinking she was unconscious. Shocked by her scream, he gripped onto her more tightly.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, not quite understanding what was the matter.

Tears streaming down her face, the burning was so agonizing that it was hard for Kanade to say anything. He started to run to the Chairman's building, wanting to get her to her bed as soon as possible and have the Chairman look at whatever was causing her pain.

"Put me down." She finally managed to scream. Trying to push him away, despite the pain.

"Are you alright?" He asked, not listening to her demand.

"I'm fine, I can walk by myself." She growled through her teeth, desperately trying to breathe. She grabbed onto his arm and squeezed as hard as she could, trying to make his let go, but it was no use.

"We are almost there hold on."

She gave up and simply focused on working through the mysterious pain as much as possible. Zero tried not to let the fact that she was in so much pain affect him.

"What were you doing out here passed out? You know your supposed to stay inside." She didn't respond, just simply tried her hardest to breathe. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Let go." She managed to scream, not wanting to listen to his annoying questions anymore and simply wanted to curl up into a ball and die. He opened her door and set her on her bed. The burning pain faded into a slight piercing and then it disappeared. Kanade took a deep breath and wiped away her tears.

"Do you want me to get the Chairman?" Zero stood in the doorway. Kanade shook her head, simply wanting him to leave. He thought about doing it anyways, but decided against it. "Don't go outside at night. Next time there will be consequences." He growled before closing the door and leaving her alone.

He leaned against her closed door and took a deep breath, she had smelled so good and he almost lost control when he was holding her for a moment. He had been trying his best to avoid as much human contact as possible, but it almost seemed like these past two days she was purposely trying to get him to drink her blood.

Although her presence was annoying, she seemed to remind her of himself. She didn't show one hint of fear when he gave her his frightening glare, every time she would open her mouth his words would make his blood boil, and he noticed that her eyes were also filled with anger. He had never met someone who would do such things.

* * *

More Author's Notes: Hope you are liking it so far!


	2. Stalker Like Behavior

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Author's Note: I made the way this schoolwork a bit different than a normal school since it didn't make much sense in the manga. January is when the new school year start with breaks throughout the year and then a long break for Christmas and then a new school year again. Also I know that the way Zero acts is a bit odd in this chapter and it isn't his usual self, but you will soon learn why that is so for now just go along with it.

**Chapter 2**

Kanade quickly grabbed an apple from the kitchen and made her way outside, map in hand, determined to find the classroom building today on time. When she opened the front doors she was welcomed with an unexpected surprise. Standing at the bottom of the steps was Zero. He had his back to the door, leaning against one of the statues that decorated the entrance.

"What are you doing here?" Kanade scowled, not wanting to have to deal with him. He turned towards her as she descended down the stairs. He didn't seem to know the answer himself.

"Chairman asked me to take you to class." It was the truth, but it wasn't like him to do such an unneeded task. Usually he would make Yuki do this sort of thing, but he did not protest and did it himself anyways. She glared at him.

"I'm fine. I can find my way myself." She walked past him and started in the wrong direction.

"Obviously not." He grabbed onto her arm and she was immediately overcome with the agonizing feeling of her insides burning her from the inside out. She held in a scream and fell to her knees. He let her go and the burning faded into a light stabbing and then completely disappeared. She tried to catch her breath. "What's wrong?" He asked with an annoyed tone, masking his actual worry for her.

"Nothing." She held onto her stomach and pushed herself up. "I just tripped."

Although she didn't quite understand why the unbearable pain simply came out of nowhere and disappeared within seconds, she didn't want him to question her about it. He stared at her, seeing straight through her lie. Hoping he could uncover it with just one look, but she was completely composed.

"Come on." He started towards the classrooms and she followed, afraid that if she protested and they ended up arguing again that sooner or later she might be overcome with that agonizing pain that she could not explain. She followed behind him in silence, trying to figure out what would cause this unidentified discomfort within her.

'_Perhaps an ulcer? No that doesn't seem right…'_

Meanwhile Zero was glancing back at her with the corner of his eye, making sure she hadn't ran away. He could tell she was in deep thought; he more than anything wanted to hold a conversation with the mysterious, girl but was at loss of words. What could he say?

Zero led Kanade into their first period class. Apparently their schedule was almost exactly alike as well as Yuki's. Since Kanade is from America and compared to this school she was behind, she was now a 1st year, as they called it, along with Zero and Yuki. She walked up to the homeroom teacher as Zero took his seat.

"I'm Kanade Yoshi, I'm new." She shyly explained.

Kanade was never good with teachers or people who had authority over her; she found them intimidating. The homeroom teacher nodded as she checked her role call list. The bell rang and the rest of the students took their seats.

"Everyone, please welcome our new transfer student." She gestured towards her and gave her an encouraging look. "Please introduce yourself." Kanade's eyes widened, not expecting to have to do such a thing.

_'Will I have to do this in every class?' _

"I'm Kanade Yoshi." She tried to project loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Are you from America?" One of the boys in the front row asked, eager to hear her answer. She was average looking, but there was something about her that pulled people in.

"Uhh yeah." She looked over at the teacher, waiting for her to instruct her where to sit. She looked down at her seating chart.

"Since you two already seem to be familiar, you can go sit next to Zero." She pointed towards the familiar face and Kanade was overcome with surprise. That was the last place she wanted to be sat. She simply stared at the woman, pleading to her telepathically to say 'Just kidding sit there!' and point to a seat in the corner of the room. The teacher looked over at her with a confused look. "Is there something the matter?"

Kanade snapped out of her daze and shook her head, to shy to protest since she had no idea how the old woman would react if she refused. She forced herself up the steps that led to back of the room and sat herself next to him. She then noticed that she was sitting directly behind Yuki. She let out a breath of relief; happy that there was someone there she knew that didn't completely crawl under her skin. She looked over at Zero and he seemed to be staring at her intently.

He quickly looked away, hoping she didn't notice his gaze. Although he had enjoyed his time at his desk by himself, he felt a little overjoyed that Kanade was sitting next to him. Her boldness and familiar traits to him made him comforted, but right now he did not understand his feelings fully.

He desperately tried to figure out what it was that was pulling him to her as he kept staring at her from the corner of his eye throughout the rest of the class period, making Kanade feel quite uncomfortable.

She knew he was watching her, she just didn't understand why.

* * *

The bell rang and Kanade quickly gathered her things, wanting to get away from Zero's stare as quickly as possible. Although she found his presence comforting, she isn't used to being stared at so much and doesn't quite enjoy it. Plus she found everything he said quite annoying. She stood up and headed for the door when Yuki suddenly appeared in front of her. She jumped back out of surprise.

"Hey Kanade! I'm so glad you found your way today!" Kanade couldn't help but feel more uncomfortable, realizing that the girl in front of her was unnaturally cheery just like her adopted father.

"Uhh yeah." She pushed past her, not wanting to have to deal with her annoying smile. She found herself lost in the hallway trying to find her next class, not realizing that Zero was following after her. One of the boys from her previous class approached her.

"Hey Kanade." She looked up at him, waiting to see what he had to say. "I'm Jason. I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch-" He stopped mid sentence when he saw Zero stop behind her, glaring at him. "On second thought, never mind " He walked past her and she was overcome with confusion. She looked back to find Zero standing over her.

"Are you following me?" Her thoughts leading back to the idea of him stalking her.

"You're going the right way, our next class is over there." He nodded down the hall. She looked over at the door number and the number it said on her schedule.

"How did you-?"

"The Chairman gave Yuki and I your schedule. She has this class too." He had an annoyed tone in his voice, just wanting to get moving. She stared at him for a second before forcing herself into her classroom where she sat in front of him.

She felt uneasy knowing that he was staring at her from behind. Zero found that this class wouldbe the hardest since he had direct view of her neck which smelled so very delicious. He tried his best keep his urges under control.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Kanade's piercing feeling that seemed to be lightly nagging at her all day made it hard for her to build up an appetite. She simply bought a water and an orange before following Yuki and her friend Yori to a table, with Zero closely behind.

She had given up on telling him to leave her alone and stop following her, since that was all she seemed to be doing this morning in between classes. Even after the ones that he didn't have with her, he was outside the classroom waiting for her as soon as the bell had rang. She found it absolutely creepy and undoubtedly annoying.

He said every time he was just making sure that she wasn't getting lost, just as the Chairman had instructed; which was quite true. Usually Zero would never go to such lengths and would find such a task annoying, but he couldn't help but feel like it was fun seeing her flushed red face full of anger whenever she came out of the classroom to see him.

They sat down, Zero sat next to Kanade and she scooted her chair away as a way to tell him that she didn't want to be so close to him. He smirked, finding it hilarious at what lengths she was going to try and get rid of him. She noticed that he hadn't gotten any lunch.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Kanade asked him and instantly regretting it, realizing she just showed concern for him. He simply stared at her, amazed by her words of worry.

"Zero seems to almost never eat." Yori said.

Yori seemed unaffected by Zero's glares and stares in any way and also found his grumpy demeanor quite annoying. But it is never her he seems to try and annoy. It did nothing but confuse Kanade the way that Zero would find pleasure in annoying her, but barely spoke a word to Yuki or Yori.

* * *

The next morning Kanade found Zero waiting for her in front of the Chairman's building once again. She filled with anger and stomped down the steps to meet his eyes.

"Why are you here today?! I know my way now I do not need you escorting me!" She threw her arms up, showing just how angry she was. He tried to hold back the smirk tugging at his lips.

"Come on." He started to head towards the classroom building expecting her to follow, but she stood still with her arms folded. "What?" He glared at her, annoyed at her persistence.

"Leave me alone." She growled, her eyes narrowed.

There was a ghost of a smile spread across his lips as he walked over to her. The piercing pain started to emerge and she tried her best to push it aside as she watched him approach her. He was now standing over her, his eyes trailing to her neck. He held his breath, trying his best to ignore the craving he felt.

"If you don't come with me right now, I'll drag you." He said, instantly regretting his words, but he didn't show it. She stared at him long and hard, trying to see if he was bluffing. She let out a sigh, realizing he wasn't fucking around and did as she was told.

_'I should be as far away from this girl as possible right now with that scent of hers'_ is what he kept telling himself, but he could not control the actions of impulse he made.'

Wanting more than anything to be by her side at all times, protecting her, watching her, and understanding what it is exactly about her that was so familiar yet foreign. He never encountered someone who seemed to hold the same rage in his eyes and he has never felt this magnetic like feeling that he had when he sees her, pulling him to her side.

* * *

Kanade began to get used to Zero's unwanted presence that seemed to be around almost all the time for the past week. He even stayed by her side after classes ended, when she would go to library, or when she would sit by the cherry blossom tree that made her feel like she wasn't in such a cage as she read one of her books.

He would always make her go to her room early before he had to start his duties as a guardian and she finally stopped arguing with him after the third day. She got used to his silence and his stare and actually started to think of it as a compliment. Although she found his presence annoying, she couldn't help but find joy in the fact that someone with such a beautiful face wanted to be within 5 feet of her.

She was leaning against the Cherry Blossom tree reading "Huckleberry Finn", the book she was assigned for English class. Zero sat across from her leaning against a smaller apple tree.

"Why do you always come here?" He asked. She looked up from her book, surprised that he broke his long silence.

"I find this place comforting." She informed him. "Why do you always follow me?" She didn't expect an answer since she had been asking it nonstop for the past week without so much as a hint.

"I find you comforting." He mumbled, but she managed to make it out. Her eyes widened in disbelief, not at all expecting those words to come out of his mouth.

He could very well kill this girl. He needed to keep his distance, but that was the opposite of what he was doing. He did not act this way willfully, he couldn't help but feel like he needed to protect her, like her knew her. "Have you ever been here before?"

"No." She couldn't help but feel a bit confused by his words. "I was born and raised in North Dakota, never even left the city, let alone the country." She looked back down at her book, trying to find her place.

He simply stared at her, trying to figure out what it was about her that seemed so familiar and yet so odd and why exactly he felt the need to protect her.

* * *

Kanade found Yuki's smile to become comforting instead of annoying now, and spent most of her time around her, with Zero close behind. Yuki did not mind, in fact she loved Kanade. She found her gestures to try and include her in Kanade's and Zero's confusing yet close friendship quite nice.

"Why does Zero follow you everywhere Kanade?" Yuki asked as they walked to their next class with Zero following behind them. It had been a month of Zero's constant following. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe he has a crush." She knew he could hear him, she glanced back to meet his narrowed eyes and she let a smile spread across her face. She just loved to tease him.

Yuki looked back at him confused. She had never seen Zero act this way with anyone else but her. She felt a bit of jealously tug at her heart, not quite understanding why.

* * *

Kanade was sitting at the cherry blossom tree, which she so often did, reading one of her personal books about adventure. It was something she so often did crave with her boring life at North Dakota. All she wanted was some excitement. Zero was sitting across from her under the apple tree like he always did, watching her, trying to ignore the scent of her blood.

"Where were you after 4th period today? It's not like you to not always be there waiting for me." Kanade looked up at him, waiting to see his reaction.

Although she was a bit relieved when she could did not find him waiting outside her classroom at the same time she couldn't help but feel worried if something had happened, but she said nothing when she saw him outside of her class after 5th period. This seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"Doesn't matter." He said, not knowing how to explain his painful fit that seemed to occur a lot more lately.

Kanade looked back down at her book and they sat in silence. After a few pages she noticed that he had stood up and was now walking over to her side. She looked up at him, curious to why he was behaving so differently from usual. He sat down beside her and met her stare.

"I want to try something."

He leaned in and she noticed that her piercing pain that had been rising from her core a lot lately had returned. She watched him curiously as he lifted his hand up to the side of her face. With his touch, she instantly felt the burning pain she so hated, she cringed and he pulled away. The pain started to fade from the burning sensation to the mere stabbing feeling.

She stared at him in shock, that as soon as his skin came in contact with hers she felt the mysterious pain. She did not even realize that he was planning to kiss her, she was simply to distracted. She grabbed his hand and felt the burning pain emerge once again and as soon she jerked it away it seemed to fade. She tried to piece together what exactly was going on as he watched her intently, not completely understanding her actions.

At first he had thought she had felt disgusted at his touch and that was why she had cringed, but when he grabbed onto his hand so abruptly he was overcome with confusion.

'_What is running through her mind? Does she know what I was planning to do? Why was I even planning it in the first place, I cannot touch her so lightly and not expect to lose control._ _I need to keep my distance, but why does that seem to be so hard?' _

She grabbed onto his hand again and took note of the fact that the burning feeling came only when they touched. She pulled back and stared at him.

'_What is going on?_' they both thought.

* * *

After dropping Kanade off in her room Zero made his way to the Chairman's office. He needed to know everything about Kanade to understand what it was that seemed so familiar, so he was going to fond out that secret about her that the Chairman was keeping. He didn't bother to knock he simply barged in. The Chairman jumped, but instantly knew who it was without a glance.

"Why don't you ever knock Zero?" He asked. Zero just simply glared at him. He smashed his hands against the Chairman's desk, causing it to crack slightly.

"Who is she?"

The Chairman's eyes widened, surprised that he was just as eager as Kanade to know exactly who she was. He let out a sigh.

"So now you want to know as well..." He trailed off. Zero simply stared, waiting for his explanation. "Alright." Zero relaxed a little, surprised that he gave up so easily. "Her name isn't Kanade Yoshi, it's Kanade Takanashi." Zero's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about? She is dead." He growled, not liking the fact that the Chairman would make up such a cruel lie.

"Oh so you remember her?" The chairman asked, fully knowing that he would remember.

"Of course I do and that is not her."

"I assure you it is, it turns out her death was faked. I just learned about it myself when she called here to ask for admittance."

"I do not understand how that is even possible." He growled.

* * *

More Author's Notes: Damn that was a cliffy... sorry! I will make up for it though, no doubt!


	3. Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Author's Note: Anything that is italic form and is like big paragraphs and obviously not thoughts or emphasis, it is either a dream or a flashback of the past. In the case of this chapter it is a flashback.

**Chapter 3**

_"Zero, Ichiru, this is Kanade." The twin's mother gestured to the small blonde girl in front of them. Ichiru hid behind Zero as the boys stared at the girl in confusion. "You need to swear to me that you will both protect her no matter what."_

_ The little 3 year olds looked up at their mother, not quite understanding why they had to make such a promise, but nodded anyways._

* * *

Kanade and Zero were walking their next class. He was watching her intently, it was just last night he was informed of who she was and he still couldn't wrap his head around it. Kanade was lost in deep thought, also trying to wrap her head around the thought that with just one touch from Zero can cause her enormous unnatural pain. She tested earlier today to see if anyone else's touch did the same by bumping into almost anyone she could find in the hallway. Zero would glare at her annoyingly, not quite understanding her odd behavior. It seemed that it was only Zero so far who caused her such odd pain. They walked past the entrance to the moon dorms and noticed that their was a large crowd surrounding the gates. They stopped and moved towards the mob, confused at what all the noise was about. They noticed Yuki standing on the wall that separated the crowd of screaming girls from the night class dorms.

"Alright everyone the night class students do not come out during the day so head to class!" She yelled at them. Kanade stared at confusion. Zero had told her about how part of his job as disciplinary committee was to keep the screaming girls from the day class away from the night class when they would come out, but she never saw them crowd around the gates so early in the day.

"Bunch of idiots." Zero mumbled. She looked over at him.

"What's going on?"

"The day class girls want to give the night class boys their chocolates."

"Chocolates?"

"You know because it's Valentines Day." She simply gave him a confused look. "Do you not celebrate Valentines Day in America?"

"No we do, just not like this. Couples just get mushy and show off to everyone. It doesn't get so crazy." She watched as the girls screamed and yelped at the gates, trying to push them open.

"Here girls give their crushes chocolates on Valentines Day." She had never heard of such a tradition before, but found it to be a bit better than the annoying couples thing.

"And they are all crushing on the night class students?"

She didn't understand why they would all be so crazy over the students who came out at night. It's not like they were that special. She would think that a lot of them would be all over Zero. He is quite attractive compared to the rest of the day class boys who had the guts to have any contact with her while Zero was following her around. People are really scared of him, causing the both of them not to have a wide variety of friends, which Kanade liked.

"Yeah. It's disgusting." He scowled. She felt a bit confused at his comment. Weird yes, but not disgusting.

One of the crazed girls started to climb the wall. Yuki was about to stop her when she suddenly lost her grip and began to fall. Instead of meeting the hard concrete ground, she was in Zero's arms. Kanade hadn't even noticed that he left her side. She felt a bit of jealousy tug at her heart. The fact that other girls seemed to be unaffected by his touch bothered her.

"Way to go Zero!" Yuki cried out before she started to climb down from the wall. Zero yelled at everyone to come back later when the night class students come out. The crowd fanned out since they all feared Zero too much to try any further.

Yuki and Kanade ended up walking to class together with Zero trailing behind them. "So Kanade are you going to give anyone chocolates?" Yuki asked excitedly.

"Uhhh." When she thought of who would be her crush all she could think about was Zero. Probably because he was one of the few boys she actually talked to. She decided it was best to avoid the question, knowing he could hear everything that they were saying. "What about you?"

"Haha nah!" Kanade could tell by Yuki's nervous behavior that she had been lying. She was glad that she was also a bad liar.

"Liar." She teased. Yuki just laughed nervously. Kanade looked down and noticed a ribbon poking out of Yuki's messenger bag.

She leaned in and spoke low so Zero couldn't hear, "Is it for Zero?" She tried to hide her jealousy.

"What no!" Yuki exclaimed, surprised that Kanade would think that she had those feelings for him. Kanade raised an eyebrow.

"A boy from the night class?" Maybe she is also one of those crazy fangirls who was just lucky enough to be apart of the disciplinary committee.

"Well." She smiled to herself.

"I see." She couldn't help but wonder why everyone was so crazy over these guys. "I'm interested to see who. If I come today when the night class leaves their dorms will you point him out to me?"

"Uhh."

"Great!"

They walked into the classroom and took their seats.

"Don't tell me you've become one of them too." Zero growled from his seat.

He didn't want Kanade anywhere close to those students, especially now that he knew exactly who she was. She couldn't help but laugh at his accusation.

"I just want to see what all of the fuss is about. Don't think that I will let you lock me up in my room early this time."

He simply glared at her, knowing that even if he tried to do such a thing he would fail.

"Don't get in the way." He tried his hardest to hide his anger.

* * *

Kanade walked out of her 6th period class with Yuki to find that there was no Zero waiting for her. She couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. Yuki could see the look on her face and instantly understood, but only because it was something that Yori had pointed out to her earlier since she is simply to naive to notice on her own. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small box of chocolates.

"Here, I accidentally made extra. I thought that maybe you could give them to Zero."

Yuki held the chocolates out and Kanade hesitantly took them, giving her a confused look.

"I thought that you only gave chocolates to your crush though."

Yuki knew that wasn't the whole truth but she also knew that the only way Kanade would understand was if she nodded and smiled.

* * *

Kanade leaned against a tree that sat towards the end of a line of screaming girls trying to push each other to the front of the gates that Yuki and Zero had set up specifically for this day to give the night class students a pathway. Kanade offered to help, but Yuki said that she couldn't unless the Chairman appointed her as apart of the disciplinary committee and Zero simple glared and said no.

The gates started to open and the screams got louder. Kanade's jaw dropped at the sight of the night class students who had just emerged from behind the doors.

_'Wow they are all __**really **__beautiful.'_ She thought.

She quickly shut her mouth and composed herself. She did expect attractive people, of course, but not _that_ attractive

_'I guess I can understand why the girls are so into them, but do they really need to go this crazy?'_

She noticed that one of the groups of screaming girls just ahead of her started to actually climb over the gates. Yuki and Zero were too busy to notice, so Kanade ran over to the girls and started to push them back

"Hey! Get back behind that gate!" She yelled at them.

"Who are you!" Once of them screamed.

"You can't tell us what to do!"

"Oh shut up will you!" She hissed and they instantly listened as if it was Zero who had given them the order.

Kanade smiled at herself, loving the feeling of being feared by them.

"Who are you?" A kind voice asked her. She glanced over and saw that it was one of the night class students who was addressing her.

"Uhmm I'm Kanade." She said while pushing back a few girls who were now jumping on top of her and holding out their chocolates to the boy. She noticed that all of the night class students had now stopped and were staring at her. She started to feel a bit nervous, feeling as if a hundred Zero's were glaring at her.

"Are you a new member of the disciplinary committee?" His voice was so smooth and calm.

She felt like she was melting from his words. She couldn't help but notice that he was the most beautiful out of all the night class students who were now gazing at her. Her heart started to race.

_'Keep your cool Kanade_.'

The piercing feeling started to emerge, but it was light enough that she was able to ignore it.

"Uhh no. I saw that they were starting to climb over so I thought I would help out."

"Kanade! I told you not to get in the way." Zero bellowed as he ran over to her side. He hissed at the eager girls and they instantly shut up. Zero glared at the boy who was talking to Kanade and then at the other night class students. "You better get to class." He growled. It was obvious that he isn't very fond of the night class unlike how everyone else is.

"Yes, well thank you Kanade for helping Yuki out." The boy slightly bowed his head at her and she nodded.

He glanced over at the other night class students as if telling them to follow before walking off. Yuki ran to Kanade and Zero's side and watched after the mesmerizing group. From the look on her face it was obvious that she lost her chance to give the one she liked her chocolate. Some girls managed to climb over the gates and fell on top of her, sending her to the ground at the bottom of a dog pile. Something fell out of her pocket and Zero bent down to grab it. He then threw the foreign object at the back of the boys head and he turned around, catching it with no hesitation.

"You forgot one." Zero said. The boy looked down at it and smiled.

"I accept. Thank you Yuki." He said before walking off with the other students following behind him, disappearing into the building ahead.

"Was that your chocolate Yuki?" Kanade asked her as Yuki pushed the girls on top of her away and stood up. She nodded and glared up at Zero. He acted as if she wasn't even there.

"How dare you give it to Kaname like that!" She started to hit him. '_So his name is Kaname….'_

"You were going to wimp out!" He yelled. Kanade looked over at the two, just realizing now that they really did seem like brother and sister.

"He probably didn't even want it." She started to slump, watching after him.

"I think he really appreciated it." Kanade smiled, remembering the way he said _'Thank you for helping Yuki'_ It's obvious that he has _some_ feelings towards her.

"Zero can you go take Kanade to the Chairman's building. I'll go make sure everyone else goes back to their dorms." Yuki suggested.

"Oh no it's fine I can find it." Kanade started to look around, trying to figure out the right direction.

"No you can't. Come on." Zero huffed and started to walk ahead. Kanade followed behind, relieved that the piercing ache started to fade.

Zero quickly disappeared into the Chairman's building. When Kanade walked in after him he was no where in sight. He seemed to be doing this a lot lately.

"Zero?" She started to look around for him. When she passed by a hallway, she came across him leaning against a wall.

"I know you're there. Just come out." He growled. She started to walked towards him but quickly retreated when she saw another girl come out from behind the wall on the other side of the hall.

"Umm I wanted to thank you for saving me this morning and since today is a day to thank people with chocolates I-"

"Just go away!" He hissed.

"But-"

"Forget about it." The girl then ran off. Kanade made a note to herself to throw away the chocolates that Yuki had given her to give to the scowling boy, for she knew he would not accept. _'I guess it was a silly thought anyways' _The fact that they couldn't touch without her feeling an enormous amount of pain would obviously get in the way. She still could not find the answer to that mystery, but was very determined to. She then noticed that Zero had fallen to the ground. She ran up to him.

"Zero?"

He was sweating like crazy and it was obvious he was in pain. He was holding onto his stomach like if he didn't he would fall to pieces.

"Go away!" He started to shudder and breath heavily. His behavior reminded her of herself whenever she would touch him.

"Do you feel like you've been stabbed repeatedly and that your insides are burning from the inside out?" She instinctively asked, wondering if he somehow felt the same way even without her touch. He looked up at her surprised that she was able to explain his pain so precisely. Kanade noticed that the piercing feelings started to emerge as she sat down next to him and the burning sensation soon followed when she grabbed onto his hand. She cringed at the sudden pain, but endured it.

"Don't touch me." He tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let him. Her grip simply tightened.

"We will get through it together." She gritted through her teeth, holding back a scream of pain. He simply stared at her completely forgetting the agonizing discomfort he felt. He didn't quite understand what she was doing, but it was obvious to him by the way she was trembling next to her that she was in pain as well. Could the same thing be happened to her? No, that can't be. He cringed as the pain intensified.

The Chairman walked in on them and let out a sigh, as if he was expecting to come across something like this. He started to pour a glass of water.

"You will feel better after drinking this." He extended the glass out to Zero.

"What is it?"

"You know what it is Zero." The Chairman's tone was very serious and Kanade wanted more than anything to know what the glass was full of. _Could it help me as well?_ Zero suddenly slapped the glass out of his hand and sent it crashing to the floor.

"What was it?"

"I doesn't matter. Just promise me you will never drink it." He stared down at Kanade, giving her a look that screamed 'promise me'. She nodded, not wanting to have to argue with him while they were both in so much pain.

"The fits are coming much more frequently now, for the both of you. If you refuse it the pain will get worse. Zero, why don't you understand? You have endured it this far, you won't be able to refuse much longer and you could very well end up hurting the one you swore to protect." He glanced over at Kanade. She tried to follow their conversation but was completely lost. "But you already know that don't you?"

The pain started to fade as Zero stood up and walked away without a word. Kanade sat and watched after him, completely dumbfounded.

* * *

That night Yuki walked in on Zero in the bathroom.

"Ah! Zero you're here." Yuki said. He was sitting on the floor drenched with no shirt and a towel hanging around his neck, lost in deep thought. "Zero! Where the-" Yuki then noticed how wet he was and the distressed look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked as she knelt down beside him. He said nothing, he simply held his head down and ignored her. Yuki grabbed the towel from his neck and started to dry his hair. "Silly... you'll catch a cold. At least dry yourself off." It looked as if he hadn't even noticed what she was doing as he stared down. She grabbed his shirt that was laying at his side and helped him put it on. "Come on, I need some help to get the sleeves on right." She said. "Did Kanade give you her chocolates?" Zero then glanced up at her out of surprise. Yuki let out a sigh. "I guess not." She then stood up and reached into her pocket, she pulled out a small chocolate. "Here!" She smiled down at him as she held it out.

* * *

More Author's Notes: Ok I know that the whole Zero and Kanade thing is a bit unclear, like how the hell did they know each other when they were younger if they are from completely different continents?! It will become more clear soon. Also you should know that there is no way Zero remembers that day exactly since he was 3, but he does remember the promise.


	4. A New Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Author's Note: Just so you know the first part of this chapter is the day after Valentines Day.

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Kanade stumbled out of bed and dragged herself to the bathroom across the hall in a daze, only getting her usual 3 or 4 hours of sleep last night. There was so much running through her head. Why is it that when Zero and her touch she is overcome with agonizing pain? Why does Zero seem to feel the same pain but not when they touch? What was that glass that the Chairman had? Why does Zero always follow her around and not explain his reasoning? There was just so many questions and no one seemed to be willing to answer them. She didn't bother to knock on the door since the headmaster never woke up this early. Unexpectedly when she walked in she found Zero fast asleep on the ground. with his shirt unbuttoned. The heat rose to her cheeks when she noticed his bare chest. She crouched down to his side and took in his cute sleeping face before attempting to wake him up.

"Zero?" She whispered. No reply. "Zero?" She said a bit louder.

_'I need to take a shower, but I don't want to wake him up.' _

He doesn't get much sleep with his job patrolling the school grounds at night, thats why he would always try and get her to ditch class and go to the barn so he could sleep. With how tempting the idea was every time she would say no. She had to work hard to stay at the Academy. So she endured the unneeded detention he made her attend with him whenever he got caught sleeping in class.

She put her hand on his shoulder thinking she could shake him awake but as she expected she was overcome with the burning discomfort when their bodies touched, she instinctively jerked her hand away and the burning faded to a stinging.

She decided to take a shower anyways, hoping the sound of the water wouldn't trigger him to open his eyes. But even if it did the door would cover her naked body and he wouldn't be able to see anything.

When she finished she grabbed the towel she hung over the door and wrapped herself in it before walking out of the shower to find Zero wide awake looking up at her. Her cheeks flushed red.

"I tried to wake you up but…." She trailed off not knowing how to explain the burning.

"It's fine." He held his head down and she walked over to the mirror.

"Don't you think you should go get ready for class?" She needed him to leave so that she could start getting ready for school.

He didn't answer her. She could tell he was lost in deep thought.

"What was the Chairman talking about last night?" She tightened her grip on the towel that started to fall. She started to get a bit nervous, afraid that she might forget to hold onto it with dear life and give him a big shock. He noticed that she was starting to lose her grip and stood up.

"Sorry." He started to walk out. "I'll be outside." He disappeared behind a corner. She stared after him, trying to be annoyed by the fact that he dodged her question, but could only feel worried about him.

* * *

Zero left Yuki to her extra classes as he went to pick up Kanade from her classroom.

The entire day they walked in their usual silence. She more than anything wanted to know what was bothering him, but she knew that he would never tell her.

They turned the corner and saw Kaname and another night class student walking our way. Kanade was surprised to see them since it wasn't time for them to come out of their dorms. She looked up at Zero to see he had a completely blank look on his face. The piercing feeling started to nag at her.

"I didn't expect to see you here Kiriyuu. Yuki isn't with you today?" Kaname asked glancing down at the mysterious girl at Zero's side who smelled so very odd.

She followed Zero as he walked past the two night class students.

"She has extra classes today Kuran."

Kanade noticed that Zero started to make a fist at his side, holding in his rage.

"Kiriyuu." Zero stopped and Kanade glanced back to see what the unnaturally attractive man had to say. "How are you feeling?" Zero's facial expression turned to shock and Kanade didn't understand. "Take care now." The mysterious man said as he walked off. Kanade followed behind Zero as walked off.

Was he talking about the burning? How would he know about that? Does he know why her and Zero get those pains? Whatever it was she was determined to find out and it seemed Kaname had some answers.

* * *

Kanade walked out of her room once she was positive Zero had left. She was going to go find Kaname and demand he tell her what he was talking about. She walked past the Chairman's office and the door suddenly opened. She jumped back and saw that it was Kaname. Just the guy she wanted to see.

"Kaname."

He looked over at her and closed the door behind him.

"Hello Kanade."

She felt the heat rush to her cheeks when she noticed that he remembered her name.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"How convenient, I wanted to do the same." He lightly smiled. She felt her cheeks get hotter. He gestured towards the door. She swallowed her nerves and nodded. Walking along side him outside. The stinging pain nagging at her.

"Are you from America?" Kaname asked, breaking their silence.

"Uh yeah."

"Are you adjusting well?"

"Um yeah. It's very different here."

She tried her best to sound as calm as possible. Her heart was racing and her cheeks were on fire. She didn't expect him to make her this nervous.

"I never caught your full name."

"Kanade Yoshi, but I just recently found out that my father's name was Takanashi." She mentally facepalmed.

_'He probably doesn't care about that.'_

He was filled with shock when she said her real last name, but didn't show it.

"Why aren't you apart of the night class Kanade?" He managed to choke out in a calm manner, trying to understand her situation. She looked up at him surprised by his question.

"Uhh well I'd like to be. I can never sleep at night and I think things would be a lot easier. Actually what I really want to talk about is-"

Her pain started to increase and she managed to trip over her own feet, but instead of coming in contact with the hard ground she was in Kaname's arms. The burning feeling was more intense then she ever felt and she let out a pained scream.

"Kanade?! Are you hurt?"

She writhed in pain as he set her down at the ground and laid his hand on her cheek, wanting to comfort her.

"Kaname! What's wrong?" A girl from the night class appeared along with a few other students.

He didn't pay attention to them. Kanade tried to hold in her screams as she desperately tried to lift her arm to move Kaname's hand, but she was too weak.

"Don't touch her!" Zero exclaimed as he and Yuki came running in. He aimed his gun towards Kaname's heart.

He moved his hand away and took a step back.

The burning faded into a mere stabbing feeling, she tried to recover her breath.

"What are you doing out here Kanade it's past curfew! Are you hurt?" Yuki asked as she ran over to her side to see if she was hurt.

"Impossible!" One of the night class boys exclaimed.

"She is one of them isn't she Lord Kaname?"

"One of what?" Yuki asked.

Kanade tried to listen through the ringing in her ears.

"She's a dhampire. Half vampire, half human." Kaname explained as he stared down at her.

_'What?! Is this really the time to be joking?!'_

Zero walked over to her and picked her up sending the burning agony through her body once again, but mush less intense than before. She held in a scream and tried to hide the pain.

"You bloodsuckers aren't getting your hands on her." He growled as he began to run off with her in her arms.

'You shouldn't touch her Zero." Kaname called after him, but he simply ignored it.

The night class watched after them, dumbfounded. Never before have they come in contact with a dhampire. They were rare creatures.

"Do we kill her?" Aido asked.

"What?! There is no killing on school grounds!" Yuki exclaimed, hoping to god they were joking.

"Yuki is right. You are not to kill her, she is an old friend."

The night class students stared at him in confusion as he started to walk off.

"Kaname!" Yuki called after him. He glanced back at her. "Why would they want to kill her?"

* * *

Zero set Kanade down on her bed and she recovered her breath. He backed away against the wall as the pain started to fade.

"What the fuck?! Are you guys all making fun of me? Making up all that bullshit about vampires!"

She wanted to get up and slap him, but she was still to weak from the stress her body just went through.

"No on was making fun of you." He kept his head down, ashamed that he couldn't keep her as far away from Kuran as possible.

"Stop fucking with me!" She screamed.

She didn't understand why deep down she believed him. He seemed so sincere.

"This cruel joke of yours doesn't make any sense since I've seen Kaname during the day."

"Some vampires can walk in the sun. They are just nocturnal, the sun only weakens them."

"Seriously, it's not funny. I don't like liars."

"I'm not lying." He snapped at her. She stared at him in disbelief, she didn't expect him to go this far.

"Okay, lets say I believe this whole charade. Did you know I was a dhampire this entire time?"

"I've known for a few days now…." He kept his gaze towards the ground.

"Was my father a vampire?"

He slightly nodded. She felt like a complete idiot for believing him. She started to stand up, but her knees were too weak and she fell to the ground. He went to pick her up, but quickly stopped himself.

"Where are you going?"

"To wash off all this sweat. I feel like I just ran a mile." She looked up at him, afraid he might laugh if she started to crawl. He lifted her up and she winced in pain.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled as he quickly carried her to the bathroom and set her on the cold floor. He started to leave but she grabbed onto his pant leg.

"Don't leave me, please."

He sat down across from her, careful not to touch her so she wouldn't have to be in anymore than she already was.

"I thought you were going to take a bath."

"I don't want to be alone." She took a deep breath. "I've always been alone."

"Zero?" She breathed, breaking the long silence. "What else do you know about me?"

"... when we were kids, my parents made me swear to protect you no matter what."

"That doesn't make sense. I never left North Dakota." She interrupted him.

"No, you were born here."

Her eyes widened, surprised that he would make such an accusation.

"No, I've seen my birth certificate. I was definitely born in North Dakota."

"It was probably fake."

She started to fill with anger. It wouldn't be much of a surprise to her if it was, her mother did love to lie.

"Don't you think I would remember living in Britain? Or would have an accent?"

"You were only 3 at the time I was told you were dead, so you probably lost your accent when you were taken to America."

She didn't want to believe the nonsense she was hearing, but it sort of made sense. If she was born here then there would have been more of a chance for her mother to meet the Chairman.

"So your parents made you swear to protect me because…?"

"My family were vampire hunters." He tried not to not show her his anger when he thought of his family and the tragedy they faced.

"So you're… a vampire hunter?" It would explain his hatred for the night class. He nodded. "And you swore to protect a half vampire because…?"

"I don't know."

"You made a promise to protect me without knowing why?" She wanted to laugh at his stupidity but the atmosphere was too dark.

"It was more than a promise, it was an oath that I thought I failed to pull through on, but it turns out I didn't." He looked up at her with hopeful eyes that she would believe him and she surprisingly did.

They sat in another long silence. She was trying to wrap her head around the information she was just given.

"Why does it hurt so much whenever we touch?"

"I don't know." Which was the truth.

"Why do you feel the same pain sometimes? Even when we don't touch." She started to sweat a bit more, just noticing the nagging stabbing pain at her core.

He noticed her discomfort and got up to grab a washcloth. He ran it under the water and crouched over to her side, dabbing it on her forehead. She closed her eyes and took in the nice cold touch. She felt her heart start to race when she started realizing just how close they were. She more than anything wanted to graze her lips against his, but she new if she moved any closer her body would erupt in agonizing pain. He met her gaze and she could see the serious look in his eyes.

"Promise me you will never be one of them, you'll never drink blood." She thought about his words for a second and then nodded.

"Okay." She smiled, loving the fact that he was looking into her eyes as if he could see her soul.

She had never felt like this before. No one had ever done anything like this for her. No one ever showed any affection for her or seemed to care if she was in pain.

_'Do you care for me Zero? You would probably be the first. If you do….thank you.'_

* * *

More Author's Notes: Aw man that was intense! I bet if Kanade and Zero didn't have the whole pain every time we touch thing she would have jumped his bones right then and there! Haha! Tell me what you think!


	5. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Author's Note: Short chapter :P

Ahhh I find Zero and Kaname hard characters to write, simply because they have such distinctive personalities.

**Chapter 5**

Kanade woke up on the bathroom floor across from Zero, surprised that she could fall asleep with him so close. She stood up and peaked through the door to look out the window across the hall. The sun was up, she hoped to God that the Chairman hadn't walked in on them. Kanade closed the door and walked over to Zero's side.

'_He is so cute when he's asleep' _

He seems to always be sleeping when they are alone or in class. It made her feel a bit special, like he felt safe around her and she felt the same. She carefully pushed back some of his bangs that were covering his eyes, making sure not to touch his skin.

"Zero." She whispered. He didn't respond."Zero, come on we have to go to class." She said a bit louder and his eyes started to flutter open. She unwillingly smiled. "We are probably already late." Her cheek started to get hot from his sleepy gaze.

"Can't we just sleep?" He pulled her in and laid her head on his chest, closing his eyes. She tried not to whimper at the pain that rose within her core. She tried to catch her breath and work through it, not wanting to leave this position. She loved being so close to him, despite the fierce pain. She closed her eyes and tried her best to enjoy this moment. In the same second Zero's eyes shot open and he quickly pushed her away, realizing the pain he was causing her. "Sorry."

"It's fine, it isn't that bad." She breathed, but he knew it was much worse then how she described.

"Go change into your uniform. I'll wait outside." He said as he stood up and left her leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. She still did not understand why she was in so much pain whenever her and Zero touched, but she knew who might.

* * *

Zero disappeared after 2nd period and he didn't come back. Kanade was overly worried the entire time and when she saw him waiting for her outside of her classroom at the end of last period she was overcome with rage.

"You idiot!" She punched him in the arm sending waves of pain through her. "You had me worried sick!" She screamed at him. He just kept his head down and said nothing as he followed her around as usual.

_'Something is wrong.'_

* * *

It was night time and Kanade had snuck out of her room once again trying to find the one person who might have some answers and willingly give them to her. She was in the classrooms building walking around aimlessly, hoping she would run into Kaname. She stopped in her tracks and froze in shock at what she was seeing in front of her.

Zero was biting into Yuki's neck.

"Zero you're?" Yuki pulled away, surprise written all over her face.

"Yuki I'm sorry." Zero pleaded, not noticing the blonde girl watching from the sidelines, unable to move her gaze.

"Yuki!?" Kaname appeared next to the frozen girl. She started to feel the stabbing pain, but was too overridden with shock to pay any attention to it.

"Ka- Kaname!"

Zero looked over their way and his eyes widened when he saw the one person he more than anything did not want to have to witness what he had just done. Kanade took a step back when she met his eyes.

_'H-he's a vampire?'_

Everything started to make just a bit more sense. The burning only came when she touched Zero or Kaname, but not anyone else. Maybe if she touched any other students from the night class she would feel the same discomfort. If she just merely touches a vampire, she will experience intense pain. And then it really hit her.

_'This…. this is all true. This isn't some delusion. This isn't my insanity. This is real! There really are vampires! And I've been hanging around one this entire time!'_

"So you have finally fallen to the bloodlust of beasts!" Kaname exclaimed standing in front of Kanade protectively and pushing Yuki behind him and into her friends arms. She stared down at the wound on Yuki's neck. So much blood...she could faintly smell it. It smelled a bit... good.

His eyes narrowed at the blood covered vampire. Yuki jumped out of Kanade's arms and ran in front of Zero. Kanade simply stood there shocked, watching them from behind Kaname.

"Don't Kaname!" Yuki screamed before she started to feel dizzy and fell limp into Zero's arms.

"Your thirst must of been great to have drained her to a point where she can't even stand." Kaname said as he ripped her from Zero's hold.

"Kaname why... why is Zero-?" Yuki tried to ask.

The Chairman appeared out of no where.

"Chairman." Kaname stated.

"Yes I know."

Kaname walked off with Yuki and the Chairman grabbed Zero. Kanade stood still, not knowing what to do. She had so many things running through her mind.

"Kanade." She shot her head up at the man. "You should go to your room, before Zero loses control again." He said before walking off with Zero behind him.

Kanade stood there and stared at the empty space in front of her.

_'Zero is… a vampire.' _

The words kept running through her head. They didn't make sense, it didn't seem right.

Kanade hadn't realized that she was now running in the direction of the infirmary where Kaname was patching up Yuki. When she snapped out of her daze she was in the doorway. They were talking. Kaname had his hand on her knee and she felt a bit of jealousy tug at her heart. Although she had no reason to feel that way since she had no connection with him. She shook it off, stepped out of the room and slumped against the wall. Her head held down as she stared at her hands.

"Kanade."

She looked up to see the Chairman standing over her.

"Where's Zero?" She whispered.

"In his room. You shouldn't be here Kanade you could lose control too with the smell of blood in the air."

She narrowed her eyes at him, insulted by the fact that he thought she would such a thing.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look it."

"I'm just confused." She looked back down at the floor, not wanting to have to meet his worried gaze any longer.

"Let me clear it up for you a bit then come on." He held out his hand and she hesitantly took it. Instinctively cringing when they touched even though there was no pain. They walked in together and the Chairman asked for Kaname to leave and attend to his fellow students.

The Chairman sat Yuki and Kanade down and explained to them the truth about Zero's past. How his family was killed by vampires and a "pureblood" vampire bit him. He explained to them how if a pureblood bites you, you either die or become a vampire and since Zero is apparently not a pureblood Yuki won't turn.

Kanade walked out without a word and went to her room in a daze. The sun was coming up and she was tired, but there was way to much weighing on Kanade's mind.

_'I doubt Zero is going to class today.'_

She closed her eyes and the next thing she knew she was in front of Zero's dorm. She had only ever been her once when they went to get one of his textbooks and she had no recollection of walking here. She opened the door and saw Zero lying on his bed.

"Zero?" She whispered. He did not move his gaze away from the ceiling.

_'This is all a dream. I wanted to see Zero so this is a dream... so I'll go along with it. I'll say what I want to say.'_

"What are you doing here Kanade?" He asked, emotionless and not even glancing over at her. She closed the door and started to walk over to him. "Don't come any closer. I can hear your heartbeat from here. I can't control myself."

She did as he said and noticed the gun that was sitting on the nightstand next to him. She took a shaky breath, still afraid of what he might do even if it was just a dream.

"My entire life I haven't been able to smile, not sincerely. I never knew who I even was. I was alone and all there was around me was lies. I've been depressed my whole life. I've definitely contemplated suicide more than once." She blurted out. He looked over at he gun.

She sat down at the edge of the bed, the stabbing feeling starting to emerge. She was surprised that she still felt this feeling even though this was a dream.

"I just wanted the truth. At first I thought you lied to me, I thought you were like all the others, but then I thought about it and realized you never lied. You always told me the truth. Even though you kept secrets you never actually lied and... I'd like to thank you Zero." She whispered the last part and he glanced over at her.

'I'm the one thing I'm supposed to protect you from." He said, emotionless.

"What better way to protect me from vampires then being one?" She tried to laugh but it just sounded so odd in this dark and serious atmosphere. "You must be really beating yourself up after biting Yuki." She looked down at her hands and started to fidget with her fingers, wishing more then anything she was having a sex dream now instead of this. "Since you care for her deeply…. she is lucky."

She understood by the way he would look at Yuki that he had feelings for the girl, but she still did not understand how he felt about her.

"How is she lucky?" He growled.

"To be cared for by someone. I can see that you, Kaname, and the Chairman care for her very much. I've never had that." She let out sigh, preparing herself for what she was about to say. "My mother never cared for me and I don't know if my father would have... no one has ever loved me. She is very lucky Zero... and so are you." She looked up at him. "You are cared for. The Chairman and Yuki love you dearly and I think... I think I care for you too…"

He looked over at her, not knowing how to respond to her words. She lied down next to him and grabbed his hand. The burning feeling emerging in her core. He tried to pull away, but she squeezed his hand tightly. He held his breath so that he didn't do anything he would regret and turned his head the other way.

"I think of you as a friend... a real friend, because I can smile when I'm around you Zero."

She started to tear up, she was pouring her heart out to him and yet she still didn't seem to be saying the right thing. He tried to pull away from her grip again, seeing that she was in pain, but she didn't let go.

"I'm crying because I'm happy, not because of the pain. I never knew I could cry from happiness. It's such a wonderful feeling…. I don't care what you are or if you think about me the same way, but please don't leave. You're thinking of leaving right? One way or another." She glanced over at the gun. He stared down at her, feeling as if he was being tortured by her tears. "Because you've become the one thing you hate… Yuki feels the same way as me you know. She loves you very much and you've been by her side for so long now, leaving her would make her devastated. You have a family Zero. Something I can never have… don't waste it." She let go of his hand and then walked out, the burning feeling leaving slowly leaving her body. She closed the door and took a deep breath.

She closed her eyes.

_Time to wake up. _

But when she opened them she was still in the same place. She was overcome with confusion and then she started to panic. She tried pinched herself and nothing happened.

_'This... this is real!? Then I just poured my heart out to the real Zero!?'_

Meanwhile Zero stood up and walked over the recently closed door and held his hand out for the handle, but then jerked it back. He could still feel her presence outside of his room and he wanted more than anything to swing open the door and hold her in his arms, but he knew it would just cause her pain. He longed for her blood as well as her touch, but both were forbidden. Although he made a promise that he thought he had broken many years ago, it turns out he would have to break it again.

* * *

More Author's Notes: Okay I cried a bit when I wrote her little monologue and I thought it was hilarious how the whole time she still wanted to jump his bones. Don't think that she got there out of magic or anything, she was just walking there in a daze like she had been in since she saw him chomping on Yuki.


	6. A Confusing Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Author's Note: Okay so Zero still tried to leave and it was Yuki who got him to stop. Also you should know that Kanade already knows about Yuki's past with Kaname and Zero, since she told her over the the course of the month they knew each other.

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Kanade walked out of the front doors to the Chairman's building and was overcome with joy when she saw him waiting at the bottom of the steps. He turned towards her and she grinned from ear to ear as she jumped down the stairs and into his arms, sending the immense burning throughout her body. He quickly pushed her away even though he longed for her hold.

"You stayed!" She exclaimed.

"Of course I did."

There was a ghost of a smile on his lips before he turned away to hid his slightly warm cheeks.

"Guess what?" He looked back down at her, curious to what she had to say. "I am a prefect now."

She tried to contain her smile, but she was just to happy to see his beautiful face. He didn't know how to react. Although it is a better way for him to keep an eye on her, it is also an easier way for the vampires to get to her.

"At least now you won't go sneaking out at night." He started to walk ahead and Kanade eagerly followed.

They ran into Yuki who was glaring at Zero. Kanade held her breath, afraid of what the short girl was going to say.

"I am still mad at you Zero for not telling me!" She exclaimed. Kanade let out a relieved breath. Yuki grabbed onto Zero's wrist and dragged him inside, Kanade followed curiously. "Just where were you planning on going?!" Zero looked down, not wanting Kanade to know he almost left. Yuki glanced back at him before knocking on the double doors leading to the Chairmans office and pushing them open. "Chairman, we have something to say."

The three of them walked in to see the Chairman holding out a night class uniform with a goofy smile on his face.

"Good Morning! You've come at the right time! Just in time to see this! The night class uniform I made for Zero!"

Zero walked up to him and slapped him across the face. Kanade tried to contain her giggles as he walked past her.

"I'm leaving."

"Yeah same."

"Wait Zero!" Yuki grabbed onto Zero's arm and Zero grabbed onto Kanade's jacket, no way was she leaving without him. "Chairman!"

"Look at it from a chairman's point of view!" He growled, holding his face where Zero had hit him. "You look like you've recovered."

Zero looked down in Kanade's direction, not wanting to have to see that idiot's face.

"I know Zero can never go back to the way he was before, but I won't let Zero go to the night class!"

"Me either." Kanade interrupted.

She knew that if he did go to the night class then she would probably barely ever see him and she couldn't bear to lose him now, not when she was so close to all of the answers. The Chairman scratched his head and then let out a sigh.

"Yeah well you're right. Even with our new prefect we will need Zero as a guardian as well." Yuki looked over at Kanade, assuming that was who he was talking about as the new prefect. She smiled, happy that she could be apart the group. "Yuki." He lifted up a bracelet. "Put this on." He handed to her and she did as he said. The Chairman held out a small knife. "Zero cut open your fingertip." Kanade and Zero shot their heads up at him in surprise. Yuki simply stared at Zero with a confused look on her face. "I need your blood." He glared at the sliver haired boy who reluctantly did as he said. "Don't look so suspicious!" When his finger was cut the Chairman grabbed the two by the shoulders and pulled them closer so his blood dripped onto the bracelet.

"What…" Yuki trailed off.

"... have you done?" Zero finished her sentence.

Kanade simply stared at the three in confusion.

"I would have given you one as well Kanade but I am afraid touching Zero's blood would affect you, so here." He handed her a two daggers. "These daggers are vampire hunter daggers that will only cut the flesh of a vampire, so be careful." She took them and nodded.

* * *

Kanade was following Zero towards the moon dorms, not quite understanding what was going on.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I'm going to get Yuki. You're gonna stay here." He pointed to the spot she was standing in, just outside of the gates to the moon dorms.

"Why can't I go?! I'm a prefect now too!" Her face started to get flushed as she rose with anger, she never did like him telling her what to do.

"Stay." He growled at her. She folded her arms and glared at him.

"I am not a dog." He internally smirked as he left her and headed towards the dorm. When he was out of sight Kanade quickly ran the other direction. She needed some time alone away from him, even though she more than anything wanted him at her side.

* * *

Kanade managed to dodge Zero all day and it was now night time. The night class students were in their classrooms and Kanade had no idea where Zero and Yuki were. She was leaning against her favorite tree, knowing Zero had already looked here for her. She took a deep breath and tried to figure out what she was going to do about this burning pain that came whenever she touched Zero. Is there a cure? She started to feel the stabbing pain. She now knew that it meant there was a vampire around. She hovered her hand over one of the daggers she had hanging from her garter under her skirt. She stood up and looked around to find Kaname in front of her. She did not move her hand away from his ready position to defend herself, not knowing his intentions.

"So you like this place as well."

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

A grin tugged at his lips.

"Do not worry, I will not hurt you. I am taking a break from my studies at the moment."

She relaxed a little and then notice the pain started to increase. She slightly winced.

"I'm sorry if I'm causing you pain." He started to walk off.

"Wait!" He turned back towards her. "Why does it hurt so much when I touch you, but not as much with Zero? Why does it hurt at all?"

"You are part vampire. The vampire side of you is trying to come out and our blood is what triggers it. Being so close to our blood makes the cells in your body try to change but your human cells are fighting back. It hurt more when you touched me because I am a pureblood vampire. My blood is very powerful, causing a powerful reaction within yourself. Just touching me made you even more vampire then you were before." He calmly explained. He watched her intently as she wrapped her head around what he just said, curious to see her reaction.

"How do I make it stop?"

"By drinking just any vampires blood you will temporarily become vampire, but drink my blood, a pureblood, and you will become full vampire permanently."

He took a step closer to where they were inches apart. The pain started to increase, but she tried her best to ignore it. She noticed that her heart was racing at an unnatural speed and her cheeks grew hotter. He leaned down to her ear and said in a low voice,

"Did you know that your father broke serious rules by mating with a human without turning her first?" She trembled at his hot breath against her cheek. "Any other set of vampires and you would be killed in an instant. To the rest of the vampire world you are an abomination." She was surprised at how he said his frightening words so calmly. She expected to be full of rage, but all she could feel was scared.

"And to you?" Her voice was shaky.

"Your special..." He trailed off. He leaned closer as he carefully moved her hair away from her neck. Her pain worsened. "I could drink from you and you wouldn't become vampire." She shuddered at his words and he took a step back.

"Do I really smell that bad?" She tried to laugh as she caught her breath, recovering from the pain.

"No, your smell is unbelievably intoxicating, but drinking from you would cause you immense pain. I'm surprised Zero hasn't sucked you dry yet."

Kanade was overcome with anger by his words.

"Zero would never." She hissed.

"You care for him don't you?" She just glared at him. He let out a sigh. "But the attraction you have for me is great, I promise you it is not one sided. Even I am having a hard time controlling myself when I am around you." Her eyes widened, not quite understanding how to react to his words.

"It's not like that."

"Don't deny it." He said cold heartedly. "We were originally meant for each other."

"What are you taking about?" She looked up at him in confusion, hoping to God he was joking now.

"Your father was a great pureblood. Your family and mine, we are like pedigree when it comes to our blood. His daughter was meant to be my bride, but then he brought you into this world. A half human, half vampire. The blood was soiled. I'm surprised he didn't change you at birth, knowing how much pain you would be going through your entire life. He refused to the vampire council's orders and was killed on the spot. I thought you were killed along with him." He said, emotionless.

_'Vampires killed my father...because... because of me? I'm the reason he is dead?'_

"How can you talk about such sad things so coldly." She snapped at him, tears streaming down her face. She fell to her knees. His eyes averted away from hers almost instantly, finding her tears nearly unbearable. "I'm an abomination! So why don't you just kill me now? Won't the vampire council be angry otherwise?"

"I could never."

"Kaname!" Takuma called out as he walked their way.

"Don't tell Yuki or Zero about this." He said in a low voice so only they could hear.

"Lets go back to class Takuma."

The blonde haired boy gave the crying girl a curious look before followed him back to the classroom. The pain faded completely and she took in a deep breath.

_'Does he look at me as food? Entertainment? Does he believe I am an abomination as well as the rest of the vampires supposedly do? He said I was supposed to be his bride... Does he like me? I thought he liked Yuki... What is going on!?' _

She felt like her head was spinning. She brought her knees to her chest and tried to make sense of what just happened.

"Kanade." She looked up to see Zero standing over her. He was surprised to see her stained face and sad eyes. He looked the other way. "Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you all 're a prefect now, you have duties."

She nodded and stood up.

"I'm sorry." She grabbed a hold of his arm triggering the burning pain in her core. She trembled in pain as she pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around him.

"What's the matter Kanade? You're just causing yourself pain." He kept his hands in his pockets, not returning her embrace. He tried not to take in her captivating smell.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm such an abomination." She sobbed into his chest.

"You're not an abomination Kanade." He slowly wrapped his arms around her, hoping her pain wasn't as bad as he thought. Despite her immense discomfort, she couldn't help but smile at Zero's words. Just being close to him was so painful, yet so wonderful.

"Do I smell good Zero?"

"Why would you ask such an idiotic question?"

"Kaname says I smell amazing, but you don't seem to be affected by the smell of my blood at all. Do I repulse you?"

"Don't ever talk to that filth." He tried to pull away from her, but she wouldn't have it. "Kanade. Let go before I do something horrible…" She didn't do as he said. She simply pushed back the pain, waiting for him to answer her question. He let out a sigh. "Being around you…. is one of the hardest things for me."

A grin appeared on the girl's tear-stained face.

"Why are you smiling at such a horrible thing." He growled.

"Because I'm not disgusting to you." He took a step back to relieve her pain. "I've never felt this happy before. Even if you don't care about me I'm not disgusting to you."

"I never said I didn't care about you." He looked the other way.

_You're the first person to ever care about me Zero. _

"Thank you." She whispered.

She followed him as he walked away with no words.

* * *

More Author's Notes: Oh hot damn! What was that all about? Kaname is such a meanie for making her cry like that! You would think he'd be nicer to her, but you will understand why he was acting like that soon.


	7. The Curse

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Author's Note: Hope this chapter doesn't sound to far fetched. It will make more sense soon.

**Chapter 7**

"Ah! It's been so long since I came out for a walk!" Yuki exclaimed stretching out her arms. Today the three prefects were out in the village running an errand for the Chairman. Kanade smiled at Yuki's happy atmosphere even though she felt slight pain being so close to Zero. "Come come! Don't look so bored Zero!" She pointed at him. "You should take this opportunity to spread your wings!"

"But I don't have any wings to spread." He said in a glum tone.

"Why are you so gloomy! Lets go!" Yuki said grabbing ahold of his jacket and dragging him along. Kanade followed laughing at their silliness. 

* * *

"Okay what else do we need?" Kanade asked the short girl holding the list of groceries as she tightened her grip on the few bags she was grasping.

"Uhm well the Chairman wants us to do arrangements, buy some hamburgers, green vegetables, and-"

"Any more?" Zero asked. He didn't notice that Yuki was off at a stand looking at clothes.

"Zero!" She called after him and we walked over to her. She was looking at a boys shirt.

Kanade thought it was so cute how Yuki would buy all of Zero's clothes.

"We should head back to the academy before sundown." Zero said looking up at the sky.

"The night class will be resting tonight so we don't need to worry."

"If you just let go a bit Zero it would be easier." Yuki said while holding the shirt up to him to see if it looked like a good fit. "You're like a younger brother, always making me worry don't you feel the same Kanade?"

"Uhh well-" She didn't want to call him a brother since that isn't exactly how she cared for him.

"You are so humorous Yuki, even though you are one year younger than me." Zero started to walk away. "If you don't hurry I will leave you." Kanade started to follow but Yuki was trying to quickly buy the shirt. She impatiently waited for her.

* * *

"Aren't you two going to have anything to eat?" Yuki asked between bites while eating an ice cream sundae.

"I'm not hungry." Kanade said, regretting sitting next to Zero. The stabbing pain she felt made it hard for her to build up an appetite. She barely eats anything these days with Zero always a few feet away.

"I wan't fish and chips."

"This is the best ice cream shop in town. I came here with Yori before." She seemed a bit nervous.

"You're still incapable of walking the streets I see, both of you."

"I can-" They both exclaimed but he interrupted them.

"There is no need for you two to put up a brave front. Leaving school grounds brings back memories of those event's right Yuki?" Kanade knew exactly that he was talking about the night Kaname saved her. He looked over at Kanade. "And you can't even get from your room to class without getting lost."

"Shut up." She huffed and crossed her arms, he smirked. He so loved to get under her skin.

"The world is not filled with 'harmless vampires' like Kaname Kuran." He said while looking at Yuki but Kanade could tell he was saying it to the both of them.

"I'm not scared that was 10 years ago!" Yuki exclaimed. She went back to devouring her ice cream.

"You sure can eat a lot." Zero glared at her.

"Zero you are too cunning! I've been living with you for four years, you know everything about me but I don't know a thing about you! Both of you! I don't know if you have any siblings or what school you went t-"

"I had a younger brother." Zero interrupted. They both looked at him surprised. They didn't expect him to open up. "He died... on that day."The day he lost his family. The day a vampire killed them all.

"Zero..." Yuki started.

"Sorry to interrupt." They looked up at the waitress who was standing by their table with a pitcher of water with another girl close by. they were both flustered. "Are you a student at Cross Academy?" She asked Zero. "I'm right! No wonder you two seem different from the other people." She was referring to him and Kanade, completely ignoring the brown haired girl sitting across from them.

"That- Please wait!" Yuki exclaimed.

"As expected people from Cross Academy are special! Are you two apart of the night class? The night class students there are all so beautiful! Do you know Aido? He loves sweet things! Sometimes he comes here. Will you please help me tell him that he is welcome back anytime?"

Zero stood up.

"I'll go out first." He said while walking out.

"Yes wait for us outside!" Yuki cried out. Yuki started talking to the girls.

"Will you tell Aido?!" The waitress asked the blonde haired girl who had her attention focused on the door. She looked over at the girl confused.

_'Do I really look like a night class student?'_

"Uhh sure I guess." She looked back towards the door and then over at Yuki. Something wasn't right. She walked over to her friends side and grabbed her arm, dragging her outside.

"Wait Kanade!"

She opened the door and as expected Zero wasn't there anymore.

"Where's Zero?" Yuki's eyes widened.

"That idiot." Kanade scoffed as she walked off to look for him. Yuki followed.

"Zero?"

They had found themselves in a dark alley.

"Where do you think he went?" Yuki asked before tripping over some garbage and scraping her arm.

"Are you okay?" Kanade asked as she helped her up.

She nodded and regained her balance before returning to look for her adopted brother. Kanade felt a slight pain in her core. She looked around, but no one was in sight. She sensed something and looked up. Her eyes widened as she saw a creature jumping over them.

"Yuki!"

She pushed her friend out of the way and let out a scream when the vampire fell on top of her causing her to write in pain under him.

_'This beast isn't like any of the other vampires I've encountered.' _

His face was disgusting and he looked like he was rotting.

"What are you? Her blood smells so delicious but you smell different... like chocolate but better!" He exclaimed. "Let me taste both of your blood!" He showed her his fangs and started for her neck but he was pushed off her and thrown against the wall.

Kanade looked up ago see Zero holding Artimes.

"Zero!" Yuki cried out. Zero held his hand out for Kanade but then slowly took it back, realizing touching her would make it worse. "What are vampires doing out here?"

They watched the vampire hop up and get into fighting stance.

"Something is not right. We cannot allow humans to see this creature. You were once human right?" Zero asked the beast.

"Yeah! So what?" He exclaimed as he jumped up and started to head straight for Zero.

Then suddenly the beast was in two pieces, sliced right down the middle. Some of his blood splattered but then instead of becoming a corpse he became ash.

Kanade started to feel immense pain, worse than she had ever felt. She fell to the ground and writhed in pain.

"Kanade!" Zero started over to her, but stopped and took a step back instead thinking he was the cause of the pain.

"Takuma! Senri!" Yuki exclaimed. "Please step back I think your cause her pain…" She crouched over Kanade and tried to figure out how she could help.

Kanade felt the pain suddenly start to fade and she slowly stood up, not needing to catch her breath like she usually did.

"Sorry."

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked.

She nodded, unable to take her eyes off the human's wound. Something smelled so good and it seemed to be coming from where Yuki was hurt. Her throat felt dry, she was so thirsty.

"Kanade! Why are you're eyes red?" She exclaimed, trying to get a closer looked.

Kanade snapped up at her and gave her a confused look.

"Yuki you should go clean your wound. Our noses are sensitive you know." Takuma interrupted knowing exactly what was happening. He walked over to the dhampire's side. "Kanade, I think it's time you go see Kaname."

He grabbed her shoulder and she looked over at him, not able to take her eyes off his neck.

"No, she isn't going to see that bloodsucker." Zero hissed.

"Careful how you speak about our dorm president." Takuma led Kanade over to Senri's side. It took all of Kanade's will not to bite the model.

"I don't understand." Yuki interrupted.

Kanade suddenly realized that Takuma had his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she looked up at him.

"How are you touching me? Aren't you a vampire?" She looked over at Zero who was glaring at the two night class student.

"We will explain later." Takuma said trying to get her to move.

"What are two night class students doing out here anyways?" Yuki asked.

"If you are so curious why don't you come by the moon dorms later tonight?" He nervously said, trying to get Kanade out of there as soon as possible.

"Get your hands off of her!" Zero aimed his gun at blonde haired boy.

"Careful with that, you could hurt someone precious to you." He glanced down at Kanade and she instantly understood. She knew she needed to get out of there.

"We are going!" She cried out, grabbing onto the two boys arms and pulling them back. They were surprised at her action, but went along with it.

"Kanade!" Zero called after her.

"I'll see you later Zero!"

* * *

"What's going on?" Kanade asked the two night class students once they were within the safe walls of the Academy.

"Some blood from that level E must have splattered into your mouth." Takuma said as he led her towards the moon dorms.

"What's a level E? What do you mean?" They ignored her questions. "HEY LOOK AT ME!" She yelled out and then found herself suddenly in front of them. They looked surprised. She looked around and her back was now facing the gates to the moon dorms.

_'I don't remember running in front of them.' _

"No doubt about it now." Senri mumbled.

Takuma nodded and dragged her across the gates. She was outraged that he would treat her this was and she found herself suddenly in front of him, her mouth inches away from his neck. He stood still.

She slowly moved away from him and brought her hand up to her teeth. She poked her finger on the sharp ends of her fangs. She looked down at her now bleeding flesh.

"Sorry." She whispered. He simply nodded and walked ahead of her, she followed as she watched her finger slowly heal in front of her eyes.

Kanade looked up to see bunch of beautiful people all dressed up, staring straight at her. The heat rose to her cheeks and she looked down, she didn't like being the center of attention. She started to walk forward, looking for a familiar face. She looked up and saw Kaname sitting on a couch, leveled up so he was overlooking everyone. Her heart started to race and she felt joy wash over her. He looked like royalty among the others. She started to walk over to him but was soon stopped by Aido.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Uhh."

"It's okay Aido." Kaname interrupted. "Let her come."

The blonde haired boy gave her a glare as he moved out of her way. She hesitantly walked past him and up the steps leading to the mysterious dorm leader.

Although he pissed her off and even scared her a little, she felt a pull to him. He gestured to the seat beside him and she cautiously did as he wanted, sitting as for away from him as possible. She didn't want to feel the way she did for him at that moment, she needed to conceal it.

"Why are you so far away? It doesn't hurt to be around me right now am I right?"

She looked over at him, not knowing what to do.

"Come closer."

She scowled and scooted over his way a bit.

"Closer."

He started to get impatient. She glared at him and scooted another inch his way. He reached out for her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to his side.

"I am so glad that we can finally touch."

She looked up at him and saw his big brown eyes smiled down at her, although it did not show on his lips. She started to feel happiness enclose around her, but it wasn't hers. She gave him a confused look. Is it his? She enjoyed being close to him for some reason, but she wasn't this happy. These weren't her feelings. She looked around and noticed that everyone was glaring at her. She pulled out of his grip.

"What's happening?"

"Takuma tells me that you accidentally consumed some vampire blood. Although it's only a level E's blood it still made you change into your full vampire self." He sighed. "Sadly it will only last for a few more minutes since it was a low class vampire's blood and you had so little."

"What is a level E?"

"A vampire that was once human that never tasted its makers blood, lost all of its will, and recklessly attacks everything within its sight to try and fulfill its lust for blood."

"And why did Takuma and Senri go outside of school grounds and kill it?"

"We higher class vampires have taken it upon ourselves to manage them, and sometimes even take care of them. I couldn't have vermin running around the city so close to the Acedemy." He scoffed. She was surprised at his crudeness.

"How can you speak so lowly of one of your kind?"

"They are beasts. They are not one of us."

"They are abominations like me?" She gritted her teeth, feeling her anger begin to build up.

"I am deeply sorry for what I had said. I was just angry with you for coming back as you are. You are nothing like them." He leaned in closer and let out a sigh. "I was afraid that you wouldn't remember even in your vampire form, turns out I was right."

"Remember what?"

"Doesn't it feel good? To not feel so much pain all the time?" He laid his hand on her cheek and twirled his thumb in circles, cherishing her soft skin. His intense gaze never parting from her own."I can make you this way forever, then you can become one of the night class students."

She felt her entire body trembling as his softened, wide eyes trailed over her flustered face. Her heart was pounding furiously when she suddenly felt his hot breath against the side of her neck. She closed her eyes softly as she inhaled his tantalizing scent. Completely forgetting her self control. It felt so good to be so close to him. She felt his passion for her radiate around them.

When she opened her eyes she was unable move her gaze from his inviting neck. Her throat was aching and she felt herself craving his warm blood to wash over her taste buds. The attraction she had to him has never been this intense before. She's always been able to hold back, but right now she couldn't control herself.

"What's going on?" She breathed.

"What do you mean?" He whispered into her ear. She licked her lips, finding her own breaths harder to catch with each passing moment as he pressed a lingering kiss against the side of her neck and she felt him exhale deeply against her skin. "May I taste your blood Kanade? It would be a real treat."

"Pl...please don't." Her breath was shaky as she forced herself to blurt out the words. She wanted him, every inch of herself ached for him, and it took every ounce of the last of her precious control to not allow herself to melt into him right then and there.

"Why are you restraining yourself, Kanade?" He lifted his gaze to hers, loving how she was feeling the same lust for him as he was for her.

"I... I can't. Yuki loves you." She managed to choke out. He sighed.

"I love Yuki very much, but you were originally supposed to be my bride. If you let me turn you we can be together and I can let Yuki live a happy human life." He pulled away from her but held onto her hand.

"So you don't want Yuki to be like you?" She asked, recovering from her nerves. He didn't respond and instead just looked away. "Why me? Why was I supposed to be with you?" He looked back at her and met her passion glazed red eyes he loved so much.

"Our ancestors have loved each other for centuries, except we are cursed. A member of the Takanashi family can never be with a member from Kuran family until the curse is broken and your father was the one who broke the spell. Our marriage was planned before birth and upon the curse breaking, all of the love that our ancestors had for eachother entered us."

"How did he break the curse?" She knew it sounded like nonsense, but it was the only way to explain this sudden attraction to him.

"I don't know." He pulled her into an embrace. "I thought you were dead. All that matters now is that you are safe." He mumbled into her shoulder.

She wanted more than anything to wrap her arms around him but instead forced herself away.

"This sounds like a lot crap." She stood up.

"How dare you speak to Lord Kaname like that!" Aido exclaimed, interrupting their conversation. She had completely forgot that the other vampires were there.

"It's fine Aido. She can speak to me anyway she likes right now. She is a pureblood anyways."

There were gasps and Kanade looked around as they started to bow.

"Why are you bowing?" She was a bit creeped out by their gesture.

"Right now you are pureblood the most prestigious of vampires. They have to bow to you, you are their superior." She turned back towards him, not fully understand his words. "I suggest you enjoy your last few minutes as vampire, since your time is running short. Have a drink, you must be starving." He gestured towards the glass on the table in front of him. He picked up a tablet and dropped it in the water.

"What is that?"

"It's a tablet that cures your craving for blood."

Kanade's thoughts brought her back to the glass that Zero threw to the ground when the Chairman offered it to him. She thought about how she promised Zero that she wouldn't take them or drink any blood.

"I can't"

"Why? It will help with the hunger." She sat down and stared at the glass of water.

"Kanade." She looked up at him. "If you drink my blood you can stay like this forever, you will feel no more pain and we can be together. What do you say?"

He pulled her in close. She simply stared at him, surprised that he was still going on about it.

"I can end your suffering. I can hold you like this forever." He said as he stroked her hair.

She was about to tell him to get the fuck off of her even though that was the complete oppisite of what she wanted, but then he suddenly let go.

"We will have to continue this conversation later. Yuki is about to come. Please do not tell her or Zero of our conversation."

Kanade looked over and saw the two guardians come into view. She smiled at the sight of them, happy to see two sane people. Zero looked over at her, his eyes filled with rage. She could feel his anger inside of her.

_'How am I...?' _

She looked over at Kaname, his attention was completely focused on Yuki. She noticed that he moved as far away from her as possible.

"Kaname." He looked over at her. "Do vampires have powers?"

He smirked. "Only nobles and purebloods."

_'Is this pureblood power?'_

He looked back over at Yuki. She was talking to Takuma and Aido, Kanade could hear everything they were talking about. They were explaining the level E vampires to her. It's like a pyramid with purebloods on the top, then nobles, then normal vampires, then ex-human vampires, then level E vampires.

He got up and walked over to her, Kanade followed eager to get to Zero's side.

"I heard there was an E class roaming the city so Takuma and Senri hunted it down... at my order." He interrupted.

"Kaname! Kanade!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Yuki why didn't you report this matter to the headmaster?" Kaname asked.

"As a school prefect upon hearing Takuma's words, I think that simply reporting this matter wouldn't be enough... also I'd like to confirm it myself."

Kanade raised an eyebrow.

_'She is really serious about this prefect thing.'_

"Yourself... is it? Coming here with Zero..." He started to walk back to the couch. Yuki followed him and Zero followed her. He looked at Kanade and then at the other vampires. He grabbed her arm and dragged her up the steps.

_'No pain. I'm touching Zero with no pain. It's so...wonderful.'_

Kanade could feel his anger though and she couldn't quite understand why he had so much rage inside of him. She stood behind the silver haired boy and watched the two in front of them. She laid her hand on Zero's back just for the closeness.

"Yuki sit beside me." Kaname said.

"Eh?" She was very surprised and nervous and Kanade could feel every bit of it.

"Just do it."

She noticed Kaname's impatience and looked around to see everyone staring at them. Yuki looked over at Zero and he simply looked the other way with no expression on his face, but Kanade could feel his anger rise. Yuki then looked over at her friend and she glared back at her.

_'Just a few seconds ago he was all over me you don't want to get involved with this guy.'_

"No thanks."

"Yuki." Kaname sighed.

"Yes."

She then walked over to the couch and sat beside him. He grabbed onto Yuki's shoulder and pulled her closer.

_'This guy is pretty handsy.'_

She felt jealously pile up inside of her, hers and Zero's.

"The safest place is beside me."

He started to talk about how there was a war between vampire and human and that is why there are level E vampires because they were pawns in the war and now they are exterminating them.

"That is a vampire hunters job Kaname." Zero stepped up. Infuriated by his words.

"Then why didn't you kill it at the time Zero?" Kanade could feel Zero's surprise. "Is it because you pity it?"

Zero's anger rose within her and then his gun was pointed at the pureblood. In the same second Kanade stepped in front of him, standing in between the two. She noticed that at the same time another girl had her hand to Zero's neck and he had a small cut now. Kanade started to notice the dryness in her throat again and how delicious that drop of red smelled. He stared at Kanade surprised that she protected Kaname. She couldn't help but feel the same way about her actions, it was like instinct.

"It's okay Kanade, Seiren."

The other girl stepped back and Kanade slowly moved out of the way. Zero kept his stare towards her. She could still feel his jealousy and anger start to emerge.

"I am the only one who spoke carelessly." He then kissed Yuki's wound from earlier.

"Kanade how did you move so fast?" Yuki asked. The dhampire looked over at Kaname, not quite sure about it herself.

"Kanade is vampire at the moment. She accidently got a taste of the E class's blood." She then felt Kaname fill with a bit of jealousy when he said those words, yet he was completely composed. "Which caused her to change. It should wear off any second now."

Yuki stared at her friend, she was full of confusion and fright.

"Are you scared Yuki?" Kaname asked. She looked back over at him. She was now trembling.

_'Does he have the same powers?'_

"Actually Kaname I've always been a bit scared of you." She choked out.

Kanade started to notice the piercing pain emerge.

"So mean of you to forget! Everyone is gathered here to celebrate my birthday!" Takuma yelled out.

She tuned him out and focused on ignoring the pain, but grew more intense and she fell to the floor, trying to hold in a scream.

"Kanade!" Yuki cried out.

Zero crouched over her. The pain was worse than she ever imagined.

"She is changing back into her human self. You should take her out of here, being around this many vampires, her pain would be endless." Kaname calmly said, the sound of his voice soothed her a bit.

Zero picked her up and ran out of there as fast as he could. Yuki called after him. Kanade caught the sweet smell of blood on the way, not like Yuki's… different.

Zero stopped at the pool where he was a good distance away from the smell. He set her down and fell to his knees. She looked over and Zero was crouched over a few feet away from the pool, a box of tablets fell out from his jacket.

"Zero." The pain began to fade and she started to crawl over to him. "Zero." She laid her hand on the side of his face, the burning sensation returning. "It was the blood wasn't it?"

He looked up at her and grabbed hold of her waist, pulling her onto his lap. She yelped at the sudden intensity of the pain.

"Ever since I attacked Yuki that night I've been taking those tablets, but they make me feel disgusted." He started to tighten his grip and he was adding onto the the burning pain. She wanted to scream out, but held it in.

"Zero, your making it unbearable." She yelped. He licked her neck.

"You smell so good, even better then her." His fangs came into sight. She needed to stop him, but she couldn't.

She couldn't move. His fangs bit into her skin and the pain became unendurable. Kanade opened her mouth to let out a scream but no sound came out.

She felt a heavy push and they were suddenly in the pool. She couldn't swim with how weak she was, he let go of her and was relieved as she started to sink, but then she met the burning again. She let out a scream and water filled her lungs.

When she was pulled above she was coughing and trying her best to breathe with the agonizing pain throughout her body. She looked over through her stinging eyes and saw she was in Zero's arms. Then there was a gunshot.

"Kanade! Zero!"

The panting girl looked over and Yuki was standing on the side of the pool they were before they fell in.

_'She must of pushed us.'_

She looked over to where the gunshot came from and there was a man standing over them with a gun inches away from their quivering bodies. She could smell Zero's blood, his grip on her started to loosen but he didn't let go.

"Stop right there vampire!" The man bellowed.

"Master?!" Zero looked up at him in surprise.

"Even if its just a little brush the pain is still great. That bullet was imbedded with magic. Zero, even with that craving for blood, you should still retain awareness am I right."

Kanade tried to wrap her arms around Zero to shield him but her limbs were too heavy to move. She was limp in his arms. There was a splash and then Yuki was in the water in front of the two.

"Don't shoot!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Are you that dullwit hermit's daughter?"

"Don't touch Zero." Kanade tried to say as loud as she could but it came out as a whisper. She could barely breath and she still burned from being so close to Zero.

"Who are you? The other homeless he's taken in? How can you protect him after he bit you?" He addressed the young girl staring back at him in the vampire's arms.

She didn't respond. Zero's grip tightened on her even though he was in pain from the gunshot, but he knew if he let go of her now she would sink.

"I do not know the relationship between either of you and Zero, but who are you to determine wether or not he dies?"

"I will not let Zero die." Yuki exclaimed and grabbed hold of the two.

"Me either." Kanade choked out.

"Even if he falls to a level E?"

"Yuki, Kanade….enough." Zero moved out of Yuki's grip and handed the limp dhampire over to her.

The pain faded and Kanade tried to take a deep breath, despite the chlorine still lingering in her throat, making every attempt more painful.

"Why has it turned into this! This is why I say I hate vampire hunters!" The Chairman came running over. "How long do you expect a couple of girls to soak in water!" The Chairman reached towards them. "Come now kids, hold onto me."

Yuki handed her friend over to the Chairman as the two got out. He set her on the ground and realized just how much pain she was in.

"Kanade!" Kaname was standing over her. The piercing feeling rising up in her again.

From the corner of her eye, she saw as he reached out towards her, just slightly, only to pull away again, clenching his hands together into hardened fists as if it were painful to him.

She lied there and fought to keep her eyes open.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked the man.

"Yagari, vampire hunter. I was Zero's teacher." He said grabbing a cigarette. "Isn't that right Zero?"

"Yes." Zero said keeping his gaze towards the girl on the ground.

"You really act like the daughter of that dimwit headmaster." The man said to Yuki then he looked over at Kanade. "Are you alright?" She glared at him. "You were bitten by Zero. I'm doing this for your own good so stop blaming."

"You will go into shock and your body will try to turn back into vampire without blood." Kaname whispered. "You won't survive much longer without some of my blood."

"No." She tried to say and then the burning started to come back. She looked around to see if Kaname was touching her but he was now a few feet away.

_'I... can't... breath.' _

Her eyes started to get heavier.

"What's wrong with her?" Yagari asked.

"Don't... Kaname... please." She choked out.

"Zero." Was the last thing she heard from Kaname before passing out. 

* * *

More Author's Notes: Oh man that was tiring just to write! I just love Yagari!


	8. Kaname Cares

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Author's Note: This chapter is a bit short but super emotional. Have fun with that!

**Chapter 8**

Kanade woke up in a room she had never been in before. She looked around and saw a window with a bit of sunlight peeking out from behind a drawn curtain. She took a deep breath and looked over at the clock sitting on the nightstand next to her. It was noon. Kanade got up, feeling completely rested and walked out of the unfamiliar room. She looked down at herself and noticed that she was wearing someone else's clothes. She swallowed, not wanting to think about who changed her while she was unconscious.

The confused girl looked around the empty hallway and noticed an open door leading to a bathroom across from her. She slowly walked over to the small room and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair sprawled out over her shoulders and the little make up she was wearing before had run down her cheeks. She looked over at her neck, remembering the events from the previous night. She was surprised to see there weren't any bandages or markings to indicate that she had been bit. She looked over at the other side of her neck, still nothing.

_'I would have thought that there would be a scar. He bit me pretty hard... wait did Kaname? Did he give me his blood?'_

She looked at herself closer in the mirror.

She didn't look different. She lifted her upper lip. No fangs. Wait are their fangs retractable? She tried to focus hard on her teeth, still nothing. She recalled Yuki saying she had red eyes. She looked up to see that her eyes were still the same electric blue.

_'I guess he didn't then…. Thank goodness.' _

She ran her fingers through her hair and washed off the excess make up before walking out of the bathroom and over to the set of stairs ahead, but before she could reach them Kaname was in front of her. She jumped back out of surprise.

"Kaname!"

Kanade still felt the attraction she had towards him, but it wasn't as strong. She was able to control herself.

"I see you turned back in your sleep."

"What are you talking about? Where am I?"

She started to notice the piercing pain emerging in her stomach.

"Zero drained you so much you would have died. I offered you my blood, but you refused, so Zero gave you his blood. You are in the moon dorms. It was too dangerous for you with that hunter around while in your full vampire form. The Chairman said he had him under control, but I don't trust him."

"Why would the hunter want me?"

"You're a dhampire. Vampire hunters orders are to kill your kind on sight."

Her eyes widened. "So now I'm wanted?" The pain started to increase as Kaname inched closer. He nodded.

"Do you want some blood? I can get one of the nobles to give you some." She shook her head.

"I don't want to force anyone into offering me blood."

"I do not like causing you pain." She looked up at him, completely perplexed by his words.

_'Why do you care so much? Why would you?'_

"I'm fine." She ignored the heavy stabbing feeling as much as possible. He let out a sigh, he could see straight through her.

"The vampire hunter will not hurt you while your in human form, so please do not drink any vampire blood unless it's mine."

"Okay."

She stepped back into the room she woke up in and looked around for her clothes. They were neatly folded at the end of the bed, no blood stains. She quickly changed and headed back out the door to see Kaname still in the same spot he was when she left him. She raised an eyebrow. He was watching her intently as she walked up to him.

"You better not be the one who changed my clothes." She growled. A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips.

"Of course not."

She nodded and ran down the stairs and to the door.

_'I just want to see Zero.'_

* * *

Kanade searched everywhere for Zero for the rest of the day, but no luck. She finally gave up and went to do her duties as a prefect.

"Zero wasn't in class today." Yuki said, they were getting ready for patrol now that they got all of the day class students back to their dorms.

"He never goes to class unless I make him." she sighed before walking off.

* * *

Kanade sat on the balcony that the prefects usually did patrol from as she watched Yuki run towards the Chairman's building. She knew she was running towards Zero. She had overheard the conversation the girl had with the hunter. She wanted more than anything to run to Zero's side, but she didn't want Yuki around to witness her intentions. She was going to let him drink her blood, no matter the pain. Yuki must have the same idea.

_'It hurts. Why must it hurt this much?'_

She envied Yuki, but she understood that they had a bond that would be unbreakable. She laid her head in her hands as she wallowed. She felt the slight piercing feeling appear.

"What's wrong Kanade?"Kaname asked from behind her. She didn't bother to look back at him. She just simply stared at the stone building ahead of her.

"You probably know exactly what's wrong." He always seemed to know everything so why not this?

"I'm sorry." His tone was sincere.

"Maybe I should become vampire….for good."

"He may never accept you then…. and even if he did your feelings for him would fade."

"I know." Her tears started to fall unwillingly as she spoke. "He was the first person to care." She said to herself.

Kaname sat down next to her. The pain in her stomach increased, but she welcomed it. He hovered his hand over her shoulder, wanting to comfort her the best he could without causing her anymore pain. Kanade then smelled the faint aurora of Yuki's blood. Her tears flowed heavier down her cheeks and she felt like she couldn't breath. She knew he smelled it too. He seemed unaffected by it, but she could see the pain in his eyes. He leaned into her ear and took a deep breath, sending shivers down her spine.

"I've cared about you since the beginning of time." He whispered. She couldn't take it anymore. She gave into her urges and wrapped her arms around him. He returned her embrace and held her tightly. She sat there in agonizing pain feeling so many emotions.

_I don't fully understand my feelings for Zero but I think... I think I love Kaname._

* * *

More Author's Notes: Oh god that last part was so sweet. I cried a bit writing this. I love writing her little Kaname moments.


	9. Master Knows Best

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Author's Note: Sort of a filler chapter, but needed to show how hard Kanade's choice really is. Some Zero love in this one. I don't know if it's too early for you guys to know yet, but I want to know who you are rooting for. Do you like Kaname or do you think he is a bit to forward with her? Do you like Zero or do you think he is a bit to not forward with her? Haha. It's hard I know!

**Chapter 9**

"If you do the same as Yuki I would kill that ex-human on the spot. I wouldn't be able to bear watching both of you be used as food." Kaname said.

Kanade pulled away from him and nodded, wiping her tears away.

_How can I love someone when every time we touch I'm in agonizing pain?_

"Would you like to stay in the moon dorms tonight?"

She looked up at him not getting it at first. She looked back at the stone building ahead of them and realized that Zero is probably right down the hall from her. Kaname is scared for her safety.

_Funny how he thinks that I'm safer surrounded by a bunch of vampires instead of being down the hall from one._

She shook her head. It would be impossible for her to go to sleep being surrounded by that many vampires.

"Then I'll walk you back to your room." Usually she would detest the offer but she didn't want to pass by Zero's room alone, not knowing what she would do.

They walked in comfortable silence. Being around Kaname may be the most painful times of Kanade's life but it's also the most natural for her. They ran into Yuki. Kanade instantly noticed the bandaid on her friends neck. It's confirmed now. Kaname stopped in front of her.

"Where are you going Yuki?" Kaname asked. It was obvious she was nervous.

"Uh I'm…. I'm going to the night classrooms." She looked over at Kanade and the dhampire just looked away, not knowing what she could do to comfort her idiot of a friend.

_At least she is taking care of Zero._

"There is no need, class is dismissed. Everyone is back in their dorms. Should I tell chairman cross that your secretly outside?" It was obvious he was teasing her and Kanade did not like it. She made a mental note to scold him later.

"No." Yuki looked down. He took a step forward. Kanade looked the other way to give them them some privacy. She would of just gone ahead but she could see the hunter behind the tree and she was scared of what he was waiting for.

"Is that so..." He gently ran his fingers through a few strands of her hair. "The ends are wet. Did you wash it?" She looked up at him, she was now shaking from how nervous she was. He moved the collar of her shirt to reveal the entire bandage and pulled her in for a hug. Kanade tried to push back the jealousy that tugged at her heart. "Since when did you not tell me everything? This aspect is the only thing that has changed." He then pulled away fro her. "Goodnight Yuki."

"Goodnight Kaname." Yuki started to walk away and he watched her as she disappeared in the distance.

"A pureblood vampire hugging a girl so warmly." Kanade looked over and the hunter came out from its hiding spot. Kaname slightly turned his head to look at the hunter. "I don't know why you break tradition to favor that little girl, you should know what she just did, after all the evidence is still there." Kaname narrowed his eyes at him. "And you should have killed that dhampire on the spot." He nodded towards Kanade. "Yet you walk beside her with ease." He paused momentarily, waiting for the pureblood's response. "Nevermind it's getting uncomfortable waiting for any honest answer. What is your motive? Why don't you drive Zero in the corner?" Kaname completely turned around and the wind picked up.

"So I wont lose them of course." He said before walking off, Kanade was about to follow but thenstopped and looked over at the hunter.

"Please don't hurt Zero." She said before running to catch up with Kaname.

* * *

Kanade tried to sleep but the image of Zero sucking from Yuki's neck kept popping into her mind. She got up and decided to take a shower to help her calm down. She grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom.

When she walked in she stopped. she felt a vampire's presence. She looked over at the closed shower and slowly approached the door, mentally preparing herself for the worst. When she opened the door Zero looked up at her with blood still on his face. She felt the light piercing as she sat beside him.

"It's okay I already knew. Don't worry I won't tell anyone." She let out a sigh. "I wish I could help you too."

"Having to already do something disgraceful as that to one of you is enough." He looked down. She took in a sharp breath and they sat there in silence while she tried to build up the courage to say what was on her mind.

"If I drank Kaname's blood I would become a vampire permanently... we would be able to touch." I looked away, afraid of what his response might be.

"Don't you ever become of them." He growled. "Promise me." She looked back over at him and tried to hold back the tears that were forming.

"I can't promise that."

He just blankly stared at her before getting up and walking out, slamming the door behind him. She sat and let the tears fall for the rest of the night.

_He can never know about the curse, both of them. They would leave, I just know it. _

* * *

Kanade obviously could not sleep last night with Zero in the next room, disgusted by her. She stared at the board blank, trying to keep her eyes open. Her head snapped up when she heard a chair scoot back and a door slam. She looked down and noticed Yuki's chair was now empty. She instantly got up andean after her, knowing it was something to do with Zero.

She ran towards Zero's room and when she opened the door and the hunter was standing over him with a gun pointed at his head.

"Zero! No!" They screamed and there was two gunshots, but Zero had pointed it upwards just in time so he was unharmed. They let out a breath of relief.

"Isn't it a good thing to be killed by me?" The hunter asked. "Have you forgotten? 'I won't let you regret losing your right eye to save me.' " He put his hand over the patch that was covering his right eye and Zero grabbed the gun. "That day you made me an oath. Seeing you like this makes me want to kill you. I kind of feel like doing so would make me feel comfortable, somewhat happy even. While you can still fight, struggle to your heart's content. The life you have chosen now is that much full of fresh blood." The hunter turned around. "Don't run away... Zero." He walked over to the two girls.. "Hey little girls."

"Wh... What?" They both asked.

"When this guy breaks down you need to stop him." He looked over at Yuki. "His crooked arm is from his injury, just sew it up and it'll be alright." He veered his attention towards Kanade. "He made an oath to you too. Make sure he keeps it. You understand him the most, he needs you. He picked up his suitcase. "All of this is for his own good. From now on it's all up to you two."

"The person who made the attack at the pond..." Yuki trailed off.

"If I wanted to kill him I wouldn't have left just a wound. Missing a shot from a distance? You must be joking." He looked over at Kanade and nodded. He could tell she wasn't as clueless as Yuki, she already knew he didn't want to kill his prodigy. He set down his bag. "I'll just send for this suitcase some other time. I'm a busy man and I have a lot of work to do. No time to slack." He walked over to the door. "Good-bye...I want to see you alright at our next meeting." He grabbed the handle. "Zero…..that woman. It seems that somehow she survived." He said before walking out.

Kanade could see Zero's surprise and fear in his eyes. He grabbed onto his neck where his tattoo was. Yuki turned to the boy and walked over to him.

"Zero. I thought you were really going to die."

_'So did I.'_

Kanade felt overcome with happiness. She was glad that he was safe and that was all that mattered.

"Thank you." She said under her breath so that only Zero could hear before walking out of the room. She didn't want to listen to their conversation. She didn't like being the third wheel when they got all lovey dovey.

"Kanade." She heard him say before she ran off.

She ran towards her favorite tree where she felt safe. She needed to escape these feelings of being trapped. She was stuck in the middle of this crazy messed up love square and it was not normal. There is a reason why there are no movies or stories about these kind of things because it is fucked up and stupid. She laid her head against the trunk and tried to sort through her messed up feelings.

_'I love Kaname, but I love Zero. Yuki loves Zero, but also Kaname. Kaname and I are under a curse. Zero swore to protect me when we were children. Kaname saved Yuki from a rouge vampire when she was a child and has been in her life since then. Zero is her adopted brother who is distant and troubled. This is not normal, this is just plain weird. This is like a bad soap opera.'_

"Kanade." She opened her eyes to see if she was imagining it. She smiled when she saw the real thing in front of her. Zero. He ran after her. He bent down and the stabbing feeling started to come. "He's right. Sensei is always right." He reached out to her just to pull back, the last thing he wanted to do was cause her anymore pain. "You mean a lot to me. You are the only one who understands my pain. I wish I could be there for you like you have for me."

She grinned and laid her hand on the side of his face, sending the burning feeling throughout her body. She looked into his eyes lovingly. She wanted to tell him so badly how much she cares for him, but he probably already knows.

"I'm not going to run away anymore." He said. "I'll be here for you." He laid his forehead against hers and he tangled his fingers in her hair, taking in her sweet scent and her soft feel.

"As I for you." She closed her eyes and took in this moment.

_Even though I'm in immense pain I still feel so happy._

"I need you. I won't leave your side, oath or not."

_Please, let this moment last forever._

"But... Kanade." She looked up at him confused by his sudden change of tone. "I don't know if I will be able to control myself so..." He pulled from her leaving her panting as she tried to catch her breath as the pain dismissed. He reached up her skirt and her eyes widened, not completely understanding his intentions. She was about to grab his hand, but she noticed that he grabbed one of her daggers that was strapped to her side. He pulled it out from under her garment and handed it to her. "If I ever cross the line again, I want you to use this. I want you to kill me if I ever hurt you again."

"What? Zero I could never-"

"Please. I gave Yuki a gun and I told her the same thing. It's important to me that I never do such a horrible thing to you again."

She took the dagger from him and looked up at him, the way he thinks it is so much like her and it absolutely amazed her.

"I wont need to... but okay."

* * *

More Author's Notes: In the manga Yagari talks so weird, but not in the anime. It's really confusing. When he comes back though you are going to freaking love him. Oh God, I do!


	10. No Ordinary Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Author's Note: Pay attention to how people are treating Kanade in this chapter, now that she knows who she is and is getting more involved with vampires. The way she acts in the next few chapters reflect this treatment.

**Chapter 10**

Kanade was heading towards the kitchen for a late night snack when she saw Yuki run out of the chairman's office. She decided to see what all the rush was about. She walked in to find the Chairman sitting at his desk.

"Something interesting happening?"

"Ah Kanade! Would you go get Zero? There is a vampire coming to see Takuma, his grandfather. And I would like to have him come straight to my office. I already sent Yuki, but I don't know if she can handle it alone."

"I can do it!"

"Kanade, If Takuma's grandfather found out what you are you would be killed. It's safer for Zero to go... alone."

"But Yuki is human!"

"And just being around vampires makes you vulnerable."

She cross her arms and huffed.

_This stupid dhampire thing is a huge disadvantage. I can't be of any help. I'm just a nuisance. _

* * *

Maybe if she drank some vampire blood, she could help. Would Zero agree? She knocked on Zero's door and then walked in, knowing that he wouldn't have gotten up or said anything if she waited.

"Zero, headmaster wants you to go help Yuki get a grandfather vampire back here before he causes trouble. He's at the moon dorm right now." He got up and walked past her without a word. "Zero." He stopped, but didn't turn around. "I want to help."

"It's to dangerous for you." He started off again but she grabbed the back of his coat, the stabbing pain starting to emerge. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder at her.

_'Come on say it. Ask!'_

"Wh... I…"

_'I can't.' _

She told Kaname she'd only drink his blood and that was all she could think about at this moment. Damn this curse. If he asked her to never see Zero again would she obey?

"Be safe." She ended up saying before letting go.

_'I'm like putty in Kaname's hands… how pathetic.'_

* * *

"Yuki come on." Kanade called after her. She was watching the gates into the school open. Who is leaving? Kanade took a closer look to see it was Zero... Yuki started to run after him.

_Oh hell no your not leaving without me! _

"Kanade!" She whisper screamed as the dhampire ran up to her side.

"You know if it was any other vampire he'd realize what your doing right away. Lucky for us Zero is an ex-human vampire that doesn't know how to sense the things around him." She laughed.

"It's too dangerous for you Kanade."

"Shut up!" She snapped. Yuki's eyes widened and she took a step back. Never before has Kanade spoken harshly to her. "We are both human. We are both just as strong. I can help. Do not think of me as any lesser than you."

"I'm sorry Kanade." She smiled and nodded before they started off.

They followed Zero all the way to an old, crumbling building.

"What is he up to?"

"I thought that maybe he was running away." Yuki stated.

"To this place?" Kanade looked over and saw two vampires from the night class walking up. Yuki came out from behind the wall and she followed.

"Rima and Senri? What are two members of the night class doing here?" Yuki asked. There was the sound of scraps falling and they all looked up at the roof. There was a vampire up there. It was obvious he was a level E by the way he moved.

"Oh his comrades? Unfortunately I'm taking care of something right now." He said with blood trickling down his mouth. "Are you perhaps intending to take away my dessert from me? That's no good." He jumped down from the roof. The two humans took a step back causing them to be right in front of Rima and Senri. The stabbing pain from being so close to them started to form. "It's my entertainment for later." He took a few steps towards them.

Yuki took out her weapon and pushed the dhampire back. Kanade felt her anger build up. Yuki was again treating her as if she was weaker and lesser and she did not like it. That seemed to be how everyone was treating her now.

"Do you intend to fight me?"

_She is so stupid sometimes. _

Senri walked in front of her and pushed her back as well.

"You're in my way."

He bit his finger and blood started to trickle before it started to whip around. It was aimed towards the vampire but it just ended up smashing some rocks. The vampire got away. Kanade started to feel the burning, but no one was touching her. It felt like the time she had accidentally consumed a level E vampire's blood. She fell to the ground and let out a scream.

_Did I accidentally consume some of Senri's blood? _

"Kanade!" Yuki cried out and crouched over her.

"Oh no." Rima said as if she was bored.

"Lord Kaname is not going to be happy." Senri said.

The burning then faded and she slowly stood up. She felt as if her throat was burning, but not like how it would be when she would touch a vampire. Her mouth was dry, she was so thirsty. She pushed Yuki away when she caught the tasty girl's scent.

"You guys are idiots! He got away!" She ran after the vampire.

She was running so fast it was only seconds till she was over 100 feet away from the rest of them. Yuki was running after her but very slowly. She sniffed around, she could sense the vampire but he was no where in sight.

"Hello." He grabbed onto her leg. She looked down and he was in the hole next to her. "Today must be my lucky day you would be the fourth girl."

She smirked as he tried to pull her down, but she didn't budge. He looked at her with surprise, not quite understanding why she wasn't falling into his arms. She grabbed his hand and threw him up over her. When he started to fall she grabbed his neck before he hit the ground and held him in front of her.

"I'm no ordinary girl." She grinned big enough to show him her fangs. He just stared at her with the surprise imprinted in his eyes. There were two gunshots and he was suddenly covered in blood. Kanade looked up and Zero was falling down over them.

"Finally this game of tag is over." He grabbed the vampire from her and they both fell in the hole. She quickly jumped down after them with ease. She watched as Zero had his gun to the vampires head. "Don't touch her." He growled. The Yuki came jumping in.

"Zero! Why?" She exclaimed.

"Yuki! I won't let you stop me. I was given an order." He looked back at the vampire. "For the crime of continuously killing for vampire purposes, I'm going to enforce discipline upon you."

"Oh man….. I got caught…. but now I don't have to kill people anymore." The vampire said.

Kanade could feel his pain, his remorse. He truly regretted killing. There was a gunshot and then all of the vampires feelings were gone. All of his remorse had filled her up and she felt her heart break as she stared at the pile of ash in front of her.

_Maybe he could of changed. Maybe if we tried harder he could be alive right now and not killing._

"Hey, members of discipline." She looked up and it was Rima. Behind her was Senri with a girl over his shoulder. "We picked up this girl over there, but what are we going to do? She's still alive."

"You did a good thing Zero. She's safe." Yuki made Zero lower his gun. "You saved Kanade too. Thanks."

_I didn't need saving Yuki. I had him by the neck. _

Zero looked over at her. She felt his pain to see her the way she was, a vampire. She also felt his high that he was getting from killing that vampire and also his fear of becoming one. She did not want to feel that way. She looked the other way and jumped up to Rima and Serni's side. She took a deep breath when she started to feel their emotions of utter detachment and boredom. It was much better than Zero and Yuki's crazy feelings running around, she felt much more tranquil around the two night class students.

* * *

More Author's Notes: Short chapter, I know, but look at how badass Kanade can be! I love Senri and Rima, always have. Ruka and Akastuki aren't really in this story as much as them simply because Ruka would hate Kanade and Akastuki would mostly be by her side not caring.


	11. Maria The Devil

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Author's Note: Here comes Maria!

**Chapter 11**

Lately Kanade had found herself following Yuki. Zero doesn't show up waiting for her outside of class anymore and instead is always around Yuki and when she is around them Zero never lets her leave his side. She has found it quite annoying.

"A dance party?" Kanade asked Yori. Yuki looked surprised.

"Didn't Yuki tell you? Or did you forget?" Yuki nodded a little nervous.

"I'm not really interested in dancing with anyone.".

"Me either." Kanade looked over at Zero who was standing behind them looking the other way. There's no way she'd be able to dance with Zero, not with the whole every time they touch it's agonizing pain thing.

"More than that, I'm nervous about the final exams coming up. Right Zero?" Yuki looked over at him.

"Ah well..." Zero trailed off.

"You really have forgotten it. Traditional Cross Academy's dance party. The rule is that the class that does the poorest on the final exam before the party, is force to help out with the dance's backstage preparation." Yori explained.

"Wow you guys really take tests seriously here." With that rule out Kanade was starting to get a bit nervous too. If her class did bad she would have to go.

"I'm worried miss Yuki Cross…. you are always lowering my class average score." The class president interrupted.

"That's a mean thing to say class president." Yori said.

"And you miss Kanade. I'm afraid that with your being from America, may very well lower our chances as well."

"Hey! What's wrong with America!?"

"The dance party is a formal event, in which the day class and the night class can attend together. If I lose and opportunity to dance with Ruka from the night class I'll hate you forever." He said to the both of them. Yuki shivered in fear.

"Oh no I better study hard." Yuki said as the president walked away.

"You really don't like to be hated do you Yuki?" Kanade chuckled.

"Why don't you ask your father to look for an excellent tutor?" Yori suggested.

"Is she really that bad?"

The four of them were now walking to their next class when Kanade and Zero started to sense other vampires. They looked over.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"You can't go that way!" Takuma yelled after an unfamiliar girl. "Maria!" The day class students started to notice and fawn over him.

"Eh? Night class students! That's not right!" Yuki started to run after them but Zero grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Don't go near that student. Leave her alone that vice president will do something about it." Zero said. Yuki looked over at Kanade and she nodded. Although she had no idea why he was talking about she trusted Zero.

"Okay." Yuki said.

"Yuki!" Aido came out of no where and hugged her from behind.

"Aido!" She started to get nervous as she met all the angry stares surrounding her.

"This is the second time we meet during the day." All of the girls around them went into a craze. "You shall be ill-treated by all of the girls who have gone mad with jealousy, Yuki Cross."

"Get off of her!" Kanade growled and Aido instantly did as she said.

"Sorry Lady Kanade." He sneered. She had forgotten how they had to have respect for her since at night she is their superior. It was obvious that he was reluctant about it though. Zero and Yuki both shot her confused stares. She looked away hoping that they hadn't figured it out. Everyone was surrounding them now. The girls all angry at how She had spoken to Aido.

"Can I talk to you for a moment Aido?" Zero asked. Yuki and Kanade were now giving him a confused look.

"Huh? Thats's good, I wanted to have a few words with you as well." Aido walked over to his side. The stabbing pain appeared and disappeared as he walked past the dhampire.

"Yuki….be careful with Maria… you too Kanade." Zero said before walking off.

"It's you who should be careful not to get into a fight!" Yuki yelled after him.

"I know"

"I'm worried." Yori said.

"Me too."

"He'll be fine... probably." Yuki said.

"No it's about you two." Yori said looking over at the angry mob of girls behind them.

"Yori hold my textbooks!" Yuki threw her books into Yori's hands and started to run, pulling Kanade along with her.

"Hey prefects! We want an explanation! What was that?!" They all screamed after them.

Yuki jumped up and grabbed onto the rails of a balcony above. The problem was Kanade's physical skills haven't increased a bit when she's in human form so Yuki had to throw her over causing her to land on her back and have the wind knocked out of her.

"Ow." The stabbing feeling starting to rise up.

"Lady Kanade! Yuki! You're having a hard time being chase too?" Takuma grinned. He was sitting across from them catching him breath.

"Takuma?!" Yuki climbed over. "What happened to Maria?"

"Uh actually she ran away while I was being chased by the day class girls."

"Ran away… Vice president of the night class has a hard time too I see." Yuki stood up.

_Hello? Do you not see that I cannot breath over here! Running around is easier when your a vampire._

"Ah well it's Kaname. Well… if Kaname asks not just me but everyone from the night class would probably do as he says." He looked down. "There are countless abilities pureblood vampires can use… and one of them is to make other vampires that aren't pureblood obey." Takuma looked over at Kanade and she slightly shook her head. Yuki can't know she's a pureblood. "But although he seems superior Kaname doesn't wish for that sort of thing. That's why I am doing these unfavorable things." He let out a sigh.

"Takuma." Yuki smiled.

"Lady Kanade you need to be careful around Maria. She doesn't know your… situation… and we don't know how she would react."

* * *

Kanade and Yuki sat at the Chairman's desk studying. The Chairman was trying to help Yuki with math, but was getting no where. While Kanade was trying to understand British history. Zero walked by and the Chairman stopped him.

"Zero would you mind helping tutor Yuki and Kanade with their studies? I have to go since the night patrol is my duty during testing." Zero just stared at them."It's alright if you don't want to-."

"It's fine. I'll do it." He walked over and pulled up a chair.

"I'll leave you to it then." The Chairma smiled and walked out.

"I'm fine Zero you should help Kanade. I'm sure she's confused." Yuki said, she glared at her.

"Just because I'm from America doesn't mean I'm stupid." She put the history book down and got up. She didn't want to watch as those two stare at each other lovingly. It's to painful. Yuki gave her a confused look. "You're the one who's to idiotic to get that Pi is 3.14 not 314."

Yuki nervously laughed and started to erase some wrong math. Kanade walked out and headed towards outside.

_'How did I get from my boring shitty life full of humans to this crazy shitty life of vampires? Is there any way I can leave? Should I?'_

She looked over towards the exit and stopped in her tracks.

_Where would I go? _

She let out a sigh.

_I have no where else. _

She stared at her feet, thinking about what she was going to do. Everything seemed upside down now. Zero asked Kanade to stay by his side but…. he just seems so far away now. She just kept wishing that things could go back to the way they were before all the shit went down. She missed the boy who would follow her around everywhere like a little puppy, no matter how angry she would get at him.

She looked up she she felt the slight stabbing pain and saw Zero was walking towards a building she'd never been in before. She later saw Yuki run after him, she instantly ran after her, knowing something had to be wrong.

"Kanade!" Yuki exclaimed.

"What are you doing now?" She asked her troublesome friend.

"Zero is acting strangely." They ran inside and came across Zero and Maria.

There is where they both found out that Maria is the very vampire that made Zero this way, the pureblood that killed his entire family and threw him into the darkness. Kanade was overcome with rage.

_She is the reason Zero is so tortured. _

She understood how Zero must of felt, coming face to face with the very vampire who damned him.

_Kick her ass Zero. If I ever laid eyes on the vampire who killed my father I'd slit his throat within seconds…. What? How could I think such a thing? _

She shook her head, not wanting to think of that at a time like this. She looked back over and saw that Maria had a sword in hand and swung it at Zero.

"Ze-"

She was about to run in to help him, but felt a hand pull her in, covering her mouth. The burning feeling at its most intense state. She held her breath and looked up. It was Kaname. He was holding Yuki next to her with his hand around her mouth, she was passed out.

"I can never lose either of you, but him….if he is to die here we do not need him." He looked over at Kanade. "Do not breath a word of this to anyone."

_I must do what Kaname says, because I love him._

She watched as Maria struck Zero down. The pain filling her up from Kaname's touch was nothing compared to the pain of watching Zero be hurt.

There was another man there with a mask covering his face.

"Lady Maria." He addressed her.

"I'll be resting for the rest of the night, Ichiru." She said as she walked off.

* * *

"She will not remember a thing of tonights events, please do not tell her." Kaname stood in the doorway of Kanade's room with Yuki in his arms.

"Why didn't you erase my memories?" She sat on her bed, still mortified by the sight of Zero being in so much pain.

"So you understand how important it is that you stay away from Maria. She would kill you within seconds of grabbing your scent."

* * *

Kanade sat down behind Yuki as she was looking over at the empty seat next to her friend that was for Zero. He didn't come to take exams today.

"Kanade?" Yuki looked up at her.

"Hm?"

"Did something happen last night that I am forgetting?" She asked.

_Shit, shit, shit! I want to tell you so bad Yuki but when it comes to Kaname I can't. _

Kanade shook her head and faked a smile.

* * *

Yuki, Yori and Kanade were walking to their next class.

"Cross! Yoshi!" Someone yelled.

"The class president is calling for you." Yori told them. They turned around to see the president stomp over their way.

"I found out the results of the exams for all five subjects and as expected our class did the poorest!" He screamed. "Cross, I heard you just wrote down your name and class and left the rest blank! Yoshi! Apparently you got every question wrong in every subject!"

_'Oh yeah... I guess both Yuki and I were having trouble focusing.'_

"Because of you two our class has to do all the backstage preparation! Now I'll never be able to dance with Ruka!" He ran off.

"You did study didn't you?" Yori asked them.

"Uh yeah." Yuki said.

"Night class? It's that girl again." Yori said. Kanade looked over and Maria was walking by, staring at them.

Kanade could feel her rage build up as she saw the little devil.

Yuki started to run towards her.

"Maria!"

"Yuki! Don't!" Kanade cried out. She wanted to run after her so badly, but Kaname's words held her in place.

_'Stay away from Maria. She would kill you within seconds of grabbing your scent.'_

* * *

More Author's Notes: Kaname you asshole, making her lie to her friends! I know it's a bit stupid of Kanade to think like that, but remember Kaname said she was under a curse so she has to listen to him.


	12. The School Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Author's Note: Loooooonnggg Chapter. Not going to be able to update for a few days so, Enjoy!

**Chapter 12**

"Kanade!" The Chairman called out from the hallway with an excited tone.

Kanade opened her door to see him standing there with a big goofy grin on his face. He was wearing a really fancy suit and holding box wrapped with ribbon and a little bag on top of it.

"Why are you wearing your pajamas!? The dance is tonight and your supposed to be helping out!" He exclaimed.

"I was hoping you'd let me off the hook since there would be so many vampires there…."

"Oh Kanade it completely slipped my mind!" He face palmed. "But you shouldn't let such a pesky thing get in your way." He held out the box. "This is for you from me and the little one is from Kaname." He winked. She took the box and the little bag in hand and shut the door on his face. She picked up the card that was lying on the top. "I expect to see you there tonight!" He said through the door.

Senri was so kind to donate after the last incident.

She took the tissue out from the bag and at the bottom was a vile of blood.

_Is this really Senri's blood? Maybe Kaname is trying to trick me... he did say not to drink any other vampires blood._

She set the little bag down and opened the box. Her eyes widened as she pulled out a beautiful red and white dress.

_Oh my god. I can't believe Chairman gave me this. _

She stared down at the vile of blood. When she had the Level E blood she only stayed a vampire for less than an hour and with just a drop of Senri's blood she stayed a vampire for 3 or 4 hours. How long would a whole vile last? Is it really safe for her to go? Will Maria be there?

_If they want me to go I guess it's better than staying cooped up in here. _

She got up and started to do her hair and make up. She slipped on the dress and once everything else was done she stared at the vile of blood. She was dreading this moment so she left it for last. She took in a deep breath and picked it up. She stared in amazement, she didn't feel any burning when she held onto the vile.

_'How did he do this?'_

She shrugged her shoulders and took a quick sip, only consuming 1/3.

_I may need some in the future and this stuff isn't exactly easy to come by. _

She quickly put the cap on the vile and set it down so it wouldn't spill before she fell to the ground in agonizing pain.

She stared up at the ceiling as the pain increased and then slowly went away. When she was fully recovered she stood up and walked over to the mirror. She had never seen her vampire self before and she was a bit curious.

_I wonder if vampires can see their reflection or is that just a myth?_

She gasped at the person looking back at her from the mirror. Her eyes were red and she was so….. beautiful. She noticed on her arm and on her shoulder blades were these weird black markings. They looked somewhat like tattoos. (In picture above) She turned and looked in the mirror. They ran all down the sides of her back.

_What the hell?_

* * *

Kanade started up the steps to the ballroom, but instantly stopped when she saw Zero standing outside the door. She could feel his surprise when she came into his sight.

"Kana-"

"Kanade! That dress is so beautiful on you! I'm so happy you chose to come!" The Chairman interrupted him and ran up to Kanade's side.

"I had a choice? Then I'm leaving. There's no use in embarrassing myself." She started to walk off but the Chairman stopped her.

"You've gone through so much pain to come here though. Please stay." He begged. She let out a sigh and walked up the steps with him. "Zero! Why don't you go dance with Kanade before she runs off!" She looked down.

_Kill me now. _

"I'm only here to do my job as you instructed."

"Well isn't part of your job is to keep an eye on Kanade? And the best way to do that is to dance with her. I will hold down the rest of security for you for a few songs." He grinned.

Zero let out a sigh and then held out his hand.

"If I must."

She took hold of it, taking in the wonderful feeling of touching Zero without any pain. He led her out on the dance floor.

"I'm not a very good dancer." She admitted.

He put her hand on his shoulder and held the other. He grabbed onto her waist and then started to move his feet. She could feel everyone's stare and it made her nervous.

"Me either." He looked down at her and she couldn't help but smile at his comforting gaze.

"It's so nice to touch you without so much pain."

He didn't say anything and they danced in silence for awhile.

"Nice tattoos." He finally said.

"They just appeared out of nowhere." She said looking over at her arm.

"They are the mark of a dhampire. It's how us vampire hunters can tell which is which." He mumbled. "You'd be dead right now if any of them were here."

_That means that if these are the markings of dhampires then Maria would be able to tell. _

She looked around for her but she wasn't in sight. "Who's blood was it?" He asked. Hewas looking the other way, trying to hide his face like he always did.

"Senri's apparently. Kaname must of forced him to give some because of the last incident. I'll yell at him for it later." She giggled.

"You never smile like that unless Kaname is around or your thinking about him. You love him don't you?"

She looked down.

"You love Yuki."

He looked over at her.

"And you."

She just stared at him with complete surprise.

_What does he mean? Does he love me as a friend or more than that?_

"But not when your like this. Not when you're one of them."

He let go of her and then walked away. She just stood there and stared after him in complete awe.

_He's disgusted by me... I should go._

She glanced at the exit.

"May I have my turn?"

She looked over and it was Kaname. She unwillingly nodded and he grabbed onto her waist.

"I thought you only wanted me to drink your blood."

"Even though it kills me for you to have someone else's blood in your veins, I did not want to miss out on seeing you in a dress." He lightly smiled.

"Won't Maria notice my markings?" She tried her best not to look at him and instead watched everyone dance around her. She accidentally stepped on his foot. "Sorry." She looked down and tried to follow him but she noticed that he wasn't going with the beat. "Why are you dancing so slow?"

"After watching you dance with Zero I figured it would be easier for you to go slower, but apparently not. Just stand on my toes and I'll lead."

She looked down and did as he said. Suddenly she felt as if she were floating, he started to move with the music. She noticed that everyone was now to the sides of the room watching them dance.

"Everyone is watching." She was beginning to get more nervous. She held her breath when she accidentally caught his scent, afraid that she might not be able to control herself if she opened her mouth anymore.

"It's because you're so beautiful." She tried not to let his words make her blush as she looked around for Maria again.

_She must see my marks now. _

"Don't worry she isn't here."

She internally took a sigh of relief and looked over at Zero leaning against the wall, staring off in the other direction. The song ended and Kaname took a step back.

"Please excuse me."

He bowed and then walked out to the balcony. Everyone started to fill the dance floor once again and she walked over to the punch bowl. She reached out for a drink, but then she remembered that she was a vampire. She wasn't sure if she could eat or drink normal food even though she had seen Zero do it before.

She looked over and saw the other vampires standing in their own little group. She walked over to them.

"Lady Kanade!" Takuma bowed the others bowed with him.

"Um hi." She tried to smile at them. "Thanks for the blood Senri. I'm sorry you had to go to the trouble. I will make it up to you."

"No need." He was holding a water with a tablet at the bottom.

"Is there any way I could have one of those?" She pointed to the cup.

"Here." He held out a box of tablets and she grabbed one.

"Here Lady Kanade." Takuma held out a glass of water. She took it from him and dropped the tablet in.

"Thank you Takuma."

She took a sip. It didn't really taste like anything but her thirst was a little quenched.

She saw Yuki come in with a pink gown on and smirked.

_It suits her and her innocence._

She noticed her and walked her way.

"Kanade! I didn't expect to see you tonight." She noticed the tablet at the bottom of her glass, not fully dissolved yet. "Oh…" She hadn't realized that she had turned into her vampire form, despite the blood red eyes staring at her. "Have you seen Kaname?"

"He's out on the terrace."

_So that's why he left me. He didn't want Yuki to see us together. If he feels the same way I do for him, he would never want to leave my side, but Yuki must never know of the curse. _

Yuki went up to him and they ended up dancing together out there. Jealousy pulled at Kanade's heart.

"Would you like to dance Lady Kanade?" She looked over and it was Takuma. He had a big smile of his face that she loved.

"Sure."

She tried her best to not step on his feet but she just kept stumbling as she watched Kaname and Yuki together. Then Yuki walked away and started to run out. She looked over and Zero was talking to Kaname.

_Something must be wrong. _

She pulled away from Takuma.

"Sorry."

She ran off after her fried and as soon as she was out of sight of any humans she started to run as fast as she could with her vampire speed. When she caught up with her she was in a another building that was said to used to be the night class dorms. She ran inside.

"You think purebloods are happy?" Maria was on top of Yuki.

"Get away from her!" Kanade showed the girl her fangs, trying to intimidate her.

"Kanade!?" Yuki exclaimed.

"Dhampire? What a surprise." She sat up. "How did you manage to keep it a secret for so long without getting killed?" Kanade took a step forward. "Stop." The little girl showed her fangs and she did as she said. "I am a pureblood. You cannot harm me." She smiled.

_Does she not know that I'm pureblood too? _

"Besides I have information that you will want to hear as well. We made a deal. Her life for the secret to save Zero." The man with the mask came walking in with an unconscious woman in his arms. "Ichiru, those boys withdrew obediently?"

"Yes Lady Shizuka."

"Of course. They are well brought up. They know better than to harm a pureblood's body." The man brought the woman over to them. "That's my true body. It's easy to save Zero." The man sat the woman next to her. "That boy….only has to drink my blood." They said at the same time.

_Holy shit. _

Then Maria passed out and the woman stood up.

"Blood?" Yuki asked.

"Yes. His master Shizuka Hiou's blood." She smiled. "That way Zero will never become a Level E. He will then truly become apart of the night clan." Kanade more than anything wanted to kill the bitch then and there, but now she couldn't. She needs to get Zero to drink the woman's blood. "Ichiru, lay Maria's body down on the bed." He then walked out of the room with the unconscious girl. "It's a deal, give your blood to me. I am being chased, I need more strength."

_You truly are an idiot Yuki._

"For that your innocent blood is necessary. Watch dhampire as I suck her dry. You'll be next." She smiled. She leaned in and showed her fangs.

"Get away from her you bitch!" Kanade was then on top of her, her hand around the woman's neck.

"Pureblood?!" She stared at her with surprise. Kanade smirked.

"You got it. You have no control over me you crazy hag." She was about to punch her, but then suddenly she was on the floor and Shizuka had her hand wrapped around Kanade's neck.

"You still don't know how to use your powers, along with that you haven't tasted human blood. I may be weak, but I'm stronger than you." She smiled. "I guess I'll finish you first." She leaned in for her neck.

"Kanade!" Yuki cried out.

"Get away from her Shizuka!" Zero was in the doorway. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at her. Yuki then got in front of the two with Aritmus.

"Get back Zero, please." Yuki said.

"Get out of the way! Why-"

"This woman is the only one who can save you!" She cried out.

"That woman... will save me?"

"That's right. If I keep my end of the bargain…. are you listening Zero? The only way to end this without you turning into a level E is….if you drink this woman's blood Zero. As I promised I'll be bitten by her and become the same as you are. I'm scared, but I'm fine. Because….that way I can save you."

"Yuki you are a real idiot." Kanade said before she jumped up and threw Shizuka at the wall. She pinned the woman's arms with one hand and her neck with the other. "There is no need for that ridiculous bargain. You will not become one of us. Not tonight." Shizuka smiled.

"Kaname Kuran would not like this at all." She whispered into her ear. Kanade grew stiff. "You're her right? The last of the Takanashi's. Kaname's-." Kanade covered the woman's mouth before she could say anymore. Shizuka picked her up and threw her on the couch.

"You don't want them to know?" She smiled and leaned in close to her ear. "Then don't struggle." Zero took a step forward.

"Get back Zero!" Yuki pointed Artimus at him.

"Even if this story about drinking her blood is true…. it can be after I kill you half way. Can't it….Shizuka?"

She smiled and Yuki dropped Artimus.

"Zero….." Yuki whispered. "Sorry Zero but…." Yuki lifted her bracelet up to Zero's tattoo.

"Yuki don't!" Kanade cried out.

Zero grabbed her arms before she could reach his neck.

"Why are you trying to stop me!?" He exclaimed.

"I..."

"Yuki." Zero started.

"You are tamed by her fool." Shizuka said. Zero became stiff. She stood up with her hand still wrapped around Kanade's neck.

_I either need to slit her throat now or wait for Zero to make a move. They can't know who I am. They can't know about the curse. I'd lose them both. _

The woman laughed. "Are you happy to hear your master's voice? Do you not feel like obeying me?…. It is because I have returned to my real body that my voice has the 'power' to bind. Ahh that is just good. Hold Yuki like that for awhile. You do understand don't you? The commands given by me, your parent and master, as a vampire….. you cannot disobey, Zero."

"Zero….let go of me." Yuki tried to slip out of his grip.

"Fight it Zero. Just keep fighting!" Kanade said.

"Be quiet." She shook her and tightened her grip around the dhampire's neck. "Or I'll tell them your little secret."

"Kanade?" Yuki looked over at her friend, confused.

_Come on Zero you can do this. _

"You don't have to make them do such things! I'll be obedient when you suck my blood!" Yuki cried out.

"For four years this body has been starving…. do you think that if I drank only your blood that it would be enough?" She walked over to Zero, dragging Kanade along. She grabbed onto him and sunk her teeth into his neck.

"No!" Kanade tried to cry out but the woman was choking her now.

"You said that you only want my blood. Stop it!" Yuki exclaimed. "It should be enough already! Why are you doing such a cruel thing to Zero?"

"It's punishment for being tamed by you." She whispered into Yuki's ear."You tell me that I am cruel, but who are you to tell me...? The fact that your decision would torment Zero was obvious even by my eyes." She looked down at Kanade and lifted her up to her level. "You are a dhampire, an abomination." She growled at her. "You defy the very of nature of vampires. I will enjoy drinking you dry." She leaned with her fangs bared.

"Zero. Please." Kanade choked out as she tried to push the woman away. Zero let go of Yuki and grabbed Shizuki by the neck, but she hadn't let go of Kanade. Her fingers, still wrapped around her neck as the dhampire hung motionless next to her.

"Let go of her." He growled.

"You love her too don't you?" She laughed. "It's pointless Zero. You should stay still just like a marionette for now. She can never love you anyways. You cannot even put any strength into these fingers on my neck can you?"

Zero shot himself in the leg and tighting his grip on her neck. Shizuka grew stiff.

"Don't you take anything away from me!" He cried out.

He then brought the gun up to her and took two shots. She let go of Kanade and the dhampire fell to the ground recovering her breath.

"No Zero!" Yuki screamed and grabbed onto his arm holding the gun. Shisuka started to laugh hysterically. She jumped up and sliced the couch behind her in half.

"You want to kill me don't you?" She said. "It'll take more than that."

"No. No more from me." Zero ripped out of Yuki's grip and started to shoot at her.

Kanade quickly ran over to Yuki's side. She wanted to help but she couldn't let any of Shizuka's blood into her system. She hid behind the small girl and held her back.

"I'll finish everything!" Zero exclaimed still taking shots. He suddenly stopped. Her blood dripping on the floor. "Let's put an end to this and be at ease, Shizuka. I've lived only for this day."

_That's right. What would Zero do after he kills her? _

Yuki grabbed Zero from behind. "Let go Yuki."

"I still haven't asked you about what happens afterwards."

"When this is all over what will happen to you Zero?" Kanade asked.

"There is no need to think deeply about it am I right Zero?" Shizuka said. "What has always been deep down in your heart is... the desire to perish with me."

"Yeah..." He lifted his gun at her. "That may be so…"

Kanade saw a sword heading for Zero and in a split second she was in front of him holding the sharp blade in her hand. Her blood trickling down from her hand.

"Kanade!" Yuki cried out.

"Lady Shizuka what are you doing, sporting?" Ichiru was standing in the doorway. "How long are you going to play with Zero Lady Shizuka? Could it be that you plan on leaving that devil spawn as he is?" He got in front of her. "No that's wrong Lady Shizuka. You can't die selfishly it will cause trouble."

"Don't do such an unnecessary thing!" The woman exclaimed. "You are uncalled for."

"I understand, but I cannot be convinced with the difference in the way we are treated." Zero grabbed the sword from Kanade and pushed her back.

"I thought you were already dead, Ichiru."

The man reached for his masked.

"You remembered me huh? Zero….My dear brother."

He had the same face as Zero. Kanade and Yuki stood in shock.

"Zero do you want me to-" Kanade started.

"No. Do not get involved with this." Zero interrupted her. "Take Yuki out of here."

"I'm not leaving your side." Yuki said.

"Me either."

"You got those two wrapped around your finger don't you Zero? A vampire and a human." Ichiru said.

"Hmph. I still have something I should do. You don't have to worry I don't plan on being killed." Shizuka walked out.

"Shizuka!" Zero started to run after her but Ichiru stopped him.

"It's horrible to ignore me like that Zero." Ichiru said. Kanade looked over at Yuki.

"Make sure he doesn't get killed." She said before running after the pureblood.

"Kanade!" Yuki called after her.

Kanade grabbed Shizuka's from behind. She could smell the woman's blood and she licked her lips, it smelled so good and she was craving it.

_No get a hold of yourself._

"What if I was to rip out your heart right now?" She whispered in the woman's ear.

"Kanade stop." She looked up and saw the night class dorm president leaning against a window.

"Kaname?!"

_What is he doing just standing there?_

"Come over here."

She did as he said and slowly walked over to his side.

"Just one drop of her blood and you will be like this forever, plus it's a great crime to kill a pureblood."

"So I was right. She is the cursed dhampire. How cute."

Kanade narrowed her eyes at the woman who seemed so confident when she was so close to defeat.

"Kaname what are you doing?" Kanade whispered to him.

"Shhh." He grabbed her hand and kept her in place.

"Why are you here Kuran?" Shizuka asked.

"This bedroom was the first that I occupied when I entered this school." His voice still calm and gentle as a light breeze, like it always was no matter the situation.

"I see. As for me there is no one to disturb me here, but I didn't expect that girl you think you have wrapped around your finger would leave her precious Zero. I guess it's a good thing your here. She's in love with him too you know? Surprising with that curse you both have hanging over your heads. Well then let me ask you one more time….what brings you to this school?"

Kaname looked over at Kanade and then back at Shizuka. He needed to be careful with his words. She had her back towards them and was messing with her robe.

"To return a favor…. and also this is an appropriate place to get what I want."

_What does he mean? What does he want? _

He let go of Kanade's hand, ripped the curtain off the window next to them before laying it on her head. He started to walk up behind the pureblood, as Kanade peeked out from the curtain in utter confusion.

"Actually I probably would have done the same as you, Shizuka."

He as now holding onto to her from behind. In that second he had his hand through her chest. Kanade gasped and lifted the curtain back over her face so no blood would get into her system and so she didn't have to watch.

"I'm like you milady. I do it for myself." He softly said into her ear.

* * *

More Author's Notes: I just love how bad ass Kanade is when she is a vampire!


	13. So Many Promises

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

**Chapter 13**

Kanade woke up in what seemed to be her room in the moon dorms. She had stayed there last night because she didn't want to have to face Zero and Yuki. She hated lying to them and thats all she had been doing lately. She knew she couldn't dodge them forever, but what was she going to say? Kaname made her promise not to tell them what had happened.

Kaname killed Shizuka and she didn't stop him. She didn't care that the horrible woman was dead, it was a good thing; but that deed was something that Zero had to do. Kaname almost drank Shizuka dry and he left the rest for Zero, but she doubted that he ever got the chance. She could see Shizuka slowly turn to ash as they left through the shattered window. Now Zero will become a level E and fall into the darkness. She felt like she had betrayed him.

To kill a pureblood is an unforgivable crime. So what is going to happen now? Someone will notice won't they? Will they figure out it was Kaname?

_I don't care if he gets killed fuck him. He knows how much Zero means to me and now I'm going to lose him. That fucking bastard. _

Kanade stood up and punched the wall next to her, leaving a hole. Her clenched fist only stinged for a mere second. Her eyes widened as she stared down at her hand. That was not good. She snapped her head up and ran towards the bathroom across the hall. She gasped when she saw red eyes looking back at her in the mirror. She ripped off the shirt she was wearing she had borrowed from Rima and stared at the markings all over her body.

She fell to the ground and laid her head in hands, absolutely mortified.

_Some of Shizuka's blood must of gotten into my system… which means that I'm a vampire forever. _

She erupted with anger and the floor under her started to shake. The mirror cracked and the roof creaked.

"Kanade." A soft voice whispered into her ear. She looked up and saw Kaname sitting next to her. "Calm down. You are not eternally vampire, you were changing in your sleep and Senri gave you some more of his blood."

She stared at him as she felt his soothing emotions fill her up and everything around her stopped. His thumb softly glided across the dampness on her cheek.

"Everything is alright." He pulled her into an embrace and she returned it, feeling absolutely safe in his arms.

"Kaname." She cooed, taking in his scent. She then realized the painful dryness in her throat. She clenched her jaw and pulled away from him.

"Are you hungry?"

She nodded, trying to keep her gaze towards the ground instead of the outlines of the tasty looking veins underneath his the skin of his neck. He reached into his pocket and took out a small box of tablets. He handed it over to her and she took it carefully so that their skin didn't touch. She slowly opened the box and downed almost half the tablets. He lightly chuckled. She handed the small box back to him and leaned her head against the wall. She took a deep breath, happy that the dryness in her throat was finally gone.

Her head snapped up when she realized that Kaname was next to her and she wasn't wearing a shirt.

"What's the matter?" He asked. She narrowed her eyes at him and clenched her fist. She quickly grabbed her shirt and covered her chest. Even though she was wearing a bra she still felt violated.

"Pervert." She hissed. He just laughed.

"Although I do enjoy seeing you without that article of clothing, I was much more worried about your well being than your obscenity."

"Worried?" She stared at him in confusion. "You were worried….. about me?" It still amazed her that anyone was worried about her, she wasn't used to being cared for.

"Of course I was." He laid his hand on the side of her crimson face. "I worry about you all the time. You always make things so hard and you seem to enjoy getting yourself into trouble."

Her senses were so heightened, she could hear the swiftness of his heartbeat, see every line in the curves of his ivory lips. The smallest gesture, the simplest kind word, fed her eminent desire for him. She felt she may pass out from the lack of breath as he gazed into her eyes. She slowly started to lean in only to stop herself.

He loves Yuki and she cares for Zero. She knew that they would both be furious if they found out that her and Kaname's relationship included anything like that. She stood up and he mimicked her.

"I... should go." She started towards the door.

"Is everything alright?"

She knew he was aware of what she she almost did and she could feel his disappointment and sense of winning her over hover around her.

"Yes I'm fine." She took a sharp breath as she felt the slight stabbing pain emerge from her core.

"Be careful not to reveal what you are to the human's when you go outside. You should return to your human self soon."

As if on cue the burning started to erupt within her and Kanade fell back onto the ground. Kaname looked away finding her pain unbearable to watch, knowing that even the slightest attempt to comfort her would simply become more painful for her. She held in her screams as she writhed on the ground. When it was finally over she shakily stood up, holding onto her stomach as she tried not to let the stabbing pain envelop her. He stepped out her way as her stumbled over to the bedroom.

"Thank you for worrying about me." She whispered before closing the door and changing into her uniform set out for her.

When she walked back out he was gone. She took a deep breath and made her way downstairs. She walked towards the door, both frightened, and drowning in disbelief that she had succumbed to him once again.

She walked past the gates and ran into a bunch of angry and demeaning stares, they were assuming the worst. She nervously smiled and headed towards the Chairman's building.

_There are going to be some nasty rumors tomorrow._

* * *

Kanade was walking to her room when she came across Zero and Yuki. She grew stiff when their stares met hers.

_Shit shit._

Zero had just pushed Yuki out of his room and she had been yelling at him.

"Kanade?!" Yuki tackled her into a hug. "We thought you were dead or that Ichiru somehow ran off with you!" She exclaimed. She let go waiting for Kanade's response.

"Oh uh… I ." Then Zero made his way towards her. A steadily building anger erupted in his chest, and his eyes narrowed fiercely. She backed up to the wall and he had her trapped, the stabbing feeling lightly nagging at her.

"What happened last night? Who killed Shizuka?!" He growled.

"I-I don't know…" She stammered.

"Where did you go all night? Why weren't you in class?" Yuki asked as she tried to pry Zero away from the frightened dhampire.

"Uh well... I"

_Shit shit shit. _

She remembered what Kaname told her to say.

"She threw me out the window and one of the night class students apparently found me and took me back to the moon dorms."

She kept her head downcast to the ground, afraid he might be able to see right through her if she met his gaze.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked. She nodded and looked over towards the end of the hall as Zero stared at her, racking through his mind wether if she was telling the truth and if she wasn't what had really happened that she couldn't tell him? Better yet, how in the hell did go against a pureblood without using her vampire weapons.

"How did you move so fast when you fought her? Aren't you a normal vampire?" He asked. She was surprised by his question and looked back at him.

"Dhampire powers I guess."

Yuki looked at her confused. Kanade just gave her friend a look that said, "Don't say anything"

Zero wanted more than anything to beleive her and tried his best to rack through his mind and find evidence that would say that she was telling the truth, that she wasn't the one thing he despised.

"Oh Kanade! So nice of you to come back!" Chairman interrupted. He must of been cooking because he was wearing a ridiculous apron. She nervously smiled.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Zero you should go lie down. Kanade and Yuki will do night patrol."

"Oh no Kanade shouldn't, she fell out of a window last night!" Yuki exclaimed.

"No, no I'm fine I healed overnight. Vampire power and all." She started to sweat a little as Zero didn't move from his intimidating position, hopelessly convincing himself that everything she was saying was true.

"Okay then." The Chairman went back to the kitchen.

"Come on Kanade!" Yuki headed towards the door and Zero slowly moved away from her and went back into his room, back to wallow as his urge for vengeance was so close to being fulfilled, but undoubtedly left him still craving for closure.

"I'll meet you there I need to get my disciplinary armband."

Yuki nodded and left. Kanade knocked on Zero's door.

"Go away."

She walked in anyway. He was sitting on his bed.

"What do you want?"

"She's dead... and you..." She trailed off.

"I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere." He looked the other way. She sat down next to him, in his field of vision.

"Promise?" She stuck out her pinky and smiled. He stared at her for a few seconds and then hesitantly wrapped his pinky around hers, sending burning pain all throughout her body.

"Promise."


	14. I'll Protect You No Matter What

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Author's Note: Enjoy!

**Chapter 14**

"I think I saw a figure over there." Yuki pointed over to a bunch of trees. Her and Kanade ran to investigate.

"This is Cross Academy, I hope. Am I mistaken?" An unfamiliar man was standing in front of them. "Ugh. I came after overtime work, so it has become so late."

Kanade felt the light stabbing feeling and she instantly knew he was a vampire. Yuki was just starting to work it out when Kanade made a break for it. She knew that she needed to get out of there before he caught her scent. She stopped when the vampire appeared in front of her. The pain started to increase.

"You're an odd smelling guardian. Tell me. Where is the other guardian?"

She saw claws start to form from his fingers. She went for her knives at her sides, about to block his attempt to hit her, but instead felt the burning ache for a second and found herself a few feet back. Zero had lightly pushed her back and he was now standing in between the two, his hand holding the vampires claws back. Yuki ran up to them, Artimus in hand.

"What is your business with me?" Zero asked.

"Zero Kiryuu." He pushed up his glasses. "For committing the murder of 'pureblood' Shizuka Hiou, by the command of the 'Supreme Institution of Vampires' the senior council, you are sentenced to death."

"What?!" Kanade exclaimed. She couldn't understand why they would think it was Zero. She knew who the real culprit was.

"We take pride in our duty to protect the pureblood nobles of the council of ancients, but you managed to escape our eyes and get your hands on Lady Shizuka. As far as we are concerned pureblood vampires are a sacred existence. Anyone who inflicts as much as a small cut on any of them should expect to be executed, Zero Kiriyuu."

_I have to stop him. I can't let Zero take the blame._

"This serious crime can only be paid with one mortal life. That is a cheap bargain don't you think?" Zero tightened his grip on the vampires claws and broke his hand. Kanade could hear the cracking of his bones. "You broke the bones of a vampire!" The man jumped back and fell to the ground.

"It's too bad... there are no 'cheap' bargains to be obtained here." Zero was crouched down now. He slowly stood up, holding onto his chest.

"Zero?" Kanade whispered, not understanding why he was in pain.

"Even if you defeated me alone you cannot escape." The vampire on the ground said. Then the stabbing feeling got heavier. Kanade winced in pain and looked up to see they were surrounded by vampires. She tightened her grip on her daggers . "We said we will have you executed. That is your fate."

_No way we can beat this many in a fight. _

"You have nothing to do about this so just go." Zero said to the two girls at his side.

"I can't do that." Yuki said.

"Zero didn't do it! I did!" Kanade cried out.

Zero and Yuki looked over at her with surprise and all of the vampires laughed.

"How are we supposed to believe a weak human girl like you could kill a pure blood?" One of them smirked.

"I'm-"

One of them suddenly turned into ash. She looked over there was Kaname surrounded by other night class students. Senri had his blood whip out.

"The council of Ancients has consented to attend this school." Kaname said walking over to them. "It was already an inevitable matter to have that woman hunting for Zero."

"Lord Kuran!" They all exclaimed and bowed.

The pain started to become unbearable. Kanade dropped her daggers and fell to her knees. Yuki grabbed ahold of her.

"However, the pure-bloods' 'sacredness' and for the sake of protecting it, why must Zero be executed?"

"Lord Kaname, if a pureblood such as yourself stands in our way, we will be unable to fulfill our duties. We would like you to leave with your honorable school friends." One of the vampires said.

_'Well then if he just knew I was a pureblood then maybe he would have listened to me.' _

"I thought I made special efforts to warn against dishonoring this Academy with this foolish behavior. Even from the dogs of the council of ancients."

"Lord Kana-" The vampire tried to stand up but Kaname slashed his arm off. Yuki gasped.

"Disappear."

They did just as he said and Kaname walked over to the three prefects. As he grew closer the pain grew more intense. Kanade tried to hold back her tears. She was crouched over on the ground, Yuki grasping onto her.

"I would suggest you don't do such reckless things in the future Kanade."

The vampire's words rang in her ears, _'The fact that you have defended Zero Kiriyuu, will be reported to the council of ancients Lord Kaname.'_

_Does this mean that they will go eventually go after Kaname as well as Zero….but maybe if I say it was me and show them who I truly am….. I can save them both. _

"Will you be alright?" He asked Yuki.

"Kaname, Zero being their objective is not a good enough reason for this."

"I understand that." He brushed the back of his hand on the side of her face. "Don't worry."

"What are your intentions Kaname Kuran?" Zero growled.

"It's something I overlooked, that's all." He looked down at Kanade and she refused to meet his eyes. He sighed and walked off with the rest of the night class following him.

* * *

It was Saturday and even though Kanade would usually be reading a book or sleeping she was lying on a branch at the top of a tree in view of the boys dormitory. She longed to be by Zero's side. He seemed to barely ever be around anymore. He had moved back into the dorms and she was determined to keep him safe from the vampire council. She now took it upon herself to follow him around everywhere. Although she knew he would be mad if she told him her intentions, so she needed to make it a bit more discreet. She knew Kaname, Yuki, and the Chairman would be mad also if they knew her plan to protect them, but it was all she could think of. She knew Yuki would take care of Zero when she left and hoped that Kaname wouldn't have this curse hanging over his head anymore. She wondered who Yuki would chose to be with when she was gone. Knowing her she would never chose. Kanade wasn't much of a religious person, but she hoped that she could watch over them when she was gone and see how everything played out.

"Lady Kanade." She looked down to see Aido standing under her.

"Yes?"

"Lord Kaname would like me to inform you that he would be leaving the grounds on business."

"Shouldn't that be something he should be telling the Chariman, not me?"

"He already informed the Chairman, but he would like to make sure that you know to be extra cautious not to do anything rash while he's gone….like turn." He looked over at the boys dorm and she let out a chuckle.

"You think that I'm going to drink from him?!" She pointed towards the dorm and started to laugh hysterically. "Zero wouldn't let me drink his blood if I was dying…"

She thought back to the night that Zero had drank from her and she almost died. Kaname said that Zero had given her some of his blood, so maybe he would do such a thing in a case like that…. but would he really listen to Kaname? Even when it came down to her life?

She lost her balance and started to fall from the tree. Instead of landing on the hard ground though, she was in Aido's arms and the agonizing pain came back.

"LET GO!" She screamed, not able to take the sudden pain. He quickly set her down and took a few steps back. She leaned against the tree panting wildly when she gathered herself up off. "Did Kaname leave you behind to protect me or something? Is he punishing you?"

"I stayed behind voluntarily Kaname does not think you need protecting. I'm here simply because I didn't want to go."

"Why would you want to be stuck here?" He simply looked away. "You know as a prefect I should be telling you that you aren't supposed to be here and to get back to your dorm... but I'm too lazy I guess." She looked over at the boys dorm and saw Yuki standing on the front steps.

"You really are one of us-"

"Shut up! I'm not one of you don't say that!" She snapped at him.

"Sorry…. Lady Kanade." He scowled.

"I've always been like this, I can't help it. I wish I was more like Yuki, so positive and lively. I've always felt dead inside…"

But that wasn't the case when she was with Zero. With Zero she felt alive, she felt normal. Although she felt the same with Kaname, their love was simply artificial. It is nothing but magic pulling them together. Except with Zeo she knew her feelings for him were real, no question about it. Maybe she even loved him too….

"Have you seen the Chairman? I can't find him." He changed the subject. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't keep tabs on that buffoon. Try asking his daughter."

She pointed over at Yuki. She had no idea what the girl was doing there and she didn't care. Aido walked up to Yuki, saving her from a scolding from the girls dorm advisor. Kanade stood up and watched them. She saw Zero looking back at her from the window and then at Yuki. She started to get a bit nervous knowing that he had spotted her.

_I hope he doesn't make a big deal out of this. _

He jumped out of the 3 story window and interrupted their conversation. After an exchange of words Aido ran off and Zero ran after him. He was heading towards Kanade which was a mistake.

"Adio! Stop!" He did as she said and shot her a glare. Zero came up.

"Why did he stop for you?"

_Oh shit that was a bad idea. _

"Aido if you won't go to your dorm than why don't we wait for the Chairman in his building?" She started to lead the noble to the Chairman's office as Yuki and Zero followed them. She could feel Zero's stare from behind her, she stared to sweat a little at how uncomfortable it was making her. He is always so good at that.

* * *

Kanade sat on the other side of the room narrowing her eyes at Aido. He was requesting a bunch of unreasonable things from Yuki and Zero.

"Aido!" She growled, she wanted to backhand him so badly at his ridiculous requests, as did Zero.

He stopped and they all looked at her.

_Shit if I order him around he will have to listen and they might figure it out. _

"Nevermind."

* * *

Aido ate enough food for three people, even though he said he wouldn't eat Zero's cooking and Kanade refused to make him anything. Yuki went to go tell Zero to make more.

"You don't want them to know do you?" He asked. She looked away and took a sharp breath, clinching her hands together tightly to fight the nearly irresistible urge to punch him down. "They will find out eventually."

"Just stop being so unreasonable." She growled.

"Yes Lady Kanade." He bowed, it was obvious that he was now teasing her.

"And don't call me Lady or bow at me or anything! Just treat me like any other human."

He was suddenly leaning over her with his fangs bared and his eyes trailing down her neck.

"Any human?" He smirked.

"If you dare move even one inch closer I will rip your throat out." She hissed.

He let out a sigh and took a step back.

"Geez. How would you explain that to them?" He smirked. She looked away and clenched her fists, anymore pressure and she was sure to start bleeding.

_I wouldn't. _

Kanade had it all planned out. The next time she turns she'll go find the vampire council. The only thing keeping her here was Kaname, but now that Kaname is gone... Her eyes widened when she realized the obvious. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before. She stood up and started to walk out when the door suddenly opened, it was Yuki.

"You took so long!" Aido whined. Kanade shot him a glare and he just smiled.

"Zero is making something right now. Go ahead and eat a tablet for now." Yuki set down a full box of tablets. Aido just stared at it. Yuki was about to walk out.

"Is this Zero's?" He asked. Yuki grew stiff.

"No! No it's not."

"It's mine." Kanade interrupted. "I thought I lost it."

She turned to him and Yuki looked up at her friend nervously. She had no idea that Kanade knew of her and Zero's secret.

"Don't be upset, Zero knows we know. Since I'm a genius it's natural for me to notice."

Kanade rolled her eyes. "Oh please." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Don't tell anyone please." Yuki said to the both of them with her head down, ashamed.

"I'm not that cowardly Yuki."

"I'm sure if he knows everyone does. I thought it was just Kaname and I." Kanade insantly regretted what she said as she felt Yuki grow stiff next to her.

_'Whoops.'_

"I don't know what Lord Kaname is thinking though." He looked down. "Why does he treat a girl like you and a dhampire so specially? Even having a run in with the senate house on purpose... I can't understand it."

"Doesn't he treat Kanade the way he does because she is a pureblood?" Yuki asked.

_Shit I forgot that she knew._

Aido looked surprised.

"So she knows?"

"Yuki, don't tell Zero..." She trailed off, staring at the wall next to her.

"Oh so that's why your hiding it." He laughed at her and she narrowed her furious eyes at him. "The fact that Kanade is a pureblood is irrelevant. She still defies vampire nature. And you," He looked over at Yuki. "You're just a human."

"It's not... special treatment."

"Are you really saying that? I'll kill you."

"Aido." Kanade growled. Yuki looked down.

"Kaname saved me... our relationship is simple. I look up to him."

"Simple... huh..." He trailed off. "This is what you believe no matter what happens?"

"Well sometimes I waver, but I believe it. Even if I'm betrayed. It's okay." She grinned.

_I feel the same Yuki._

But Kanade knew that it was just the curse talking.

She decided that she will wait to tell the council who she was. She may be ready to die but she wanted more answers. She will keep watch over Zero and Kaname until she knows everything and when the time is right she will help them and protect them, no matter the cost.

* * *

More Author's Notes: I find Aido really annoying.


	15. Vampire Parties Suck

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Author's Note: Long Chapter, hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 15**

_'In the past and even now just hearing her name stirs me up... ever since that day... I always hated that woman.'_

Shizuka suddenly appeared in front of Zero. His eyes widened as her voice echoed in his ears.

"You really wanted to kill me didn't you...? The desire to kill... where will it go?"

He looked down and his hands were covered in blood.

The voice changed into a higher pitched tone. "It might change into..." He looked up and Kanade stood in front of him covered in blood. "A vampire's evil instinct." She started to fall with her eyes half closed and as her hair flew up to cover her face every aspect of her changed into Yuki.

"Zero..." She choked out as she fell into his arms.

_'Blood... The choking scent of blood.'_

"Yuki!" He cried out as he shot up. He then realized that he was lying in bed in the infirmary. He took in a few sharp breaths as he caught himself shaking.

"Zero?" He looked over and Yuki stood in the doorway. "I found you... geez!" She walked over to him and he covered his mouth with his hand. "I didn't think you would be ditching duty in a place like this. Kanade and I have been searching for you." He glanced up at her. "What's wrong?"

He grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her into his arms.

"Yuki." He breathed as he held her firmly against him. Her eyes widened. "You're alive... I thought I killed you!" He grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her closer.

"I... can't breath... Zero." He quickly loosened his grip. "Zero..." She pulled back and grabbed his face with both of her palms. "Zero! Are you okay!"

"Yeah." He said as he stared up at her.

She let out a sigh and smiled.

"Good."

_'Yeah I... I want these gentle hands... and this kind smile...'_

He grabbed her face with both of his palms and started to lean in so their lips were inches apart.

_'Even though I should not want such a thing.'_

He was about to press his lips agains hers but he then dropped his head to her shoulder and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry... nevermind"

* * *

"Zero, here." Kanade heard the Chairman say.

She was standing outside his office, her ear pressed against the door, listening intently. She knew that eavesdropping goes against everything she stood for, but she needed to know what the Chairman had called Zero there for. A few days earlier there was an incident with a day class girl who was bitten. Kaname had wrongly accused Zero.

Yuki and Kanade obviously testified against it, but the Chairman was still bit skeptical. She told the Chairman later when on one else was around that Zero hadn't left her sight at all lately and he believed her. He knew of Zero's oath so it wasn't at all strange for him that Kanade and Zero were always together.

Right now Kanade was just making sure that Kaname's finger pointing didn't effect the Chairman's decision anyway. Her and Yuki were both furious at the pureblood. Yuki even said she would never speak to him again. Although Kanade would never go that far, she still felt the same.

"Orders from the council. You will observe the party that will be held here for vampires tonight. There will be many vampires, so it will be a lot of work."

"I understand. I will attend" Zero said. Kanade abruptly opened the door and interrupted them.

"Kanade! How rude! Is there a problem?"

"I'm very sorry to barge in Chairman, but please let me go too."

Zero narrowed his eyes at her. He knew perfectly well that she was listening in and was following him around, he just couldn't understand why.

"I'm sorry Kanade but it's too dangerous and there would be so many vampires there it would be very painful." The Chairman said.

"What if I went as a vampire?"

"No." Zero hissed. "You will not go."

He walked out and Kanade gave the Chairman a pleading look.

"Let me protect Zero."

He let out a sigh. "Kaname won't like this."

"I don't care." She was determined and she knew how to wrap Kaname around her finger.

* * *

"No way." Kaname growled.

"Oh come on, please! I want to see what the vampire world is like." She fluttered her eyelashes and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"I said no."

Kanade took a step forward, paying no attention to the nagging pain in her core increasing as she moved in close.

"Kaname." She laid his hand on his chest, trying her best not to cringe at the burning."Please." She begged.

"Why do you really want to go?" He asked as he moved her hand so she didn't have to feel any more pain.

"Why does it matter?" She inched in close so that her lips were only millimeters away from his. He seemed unaffected though. She knew she wasn't very good at seducing, but with this whole curse hanging over them how can he resist so easily? Damn his self control. "Is it because Zero is going?"

She hovered her lips down to his neck, knowing that he would be able to see straight through her if she tried to lie.

"Just let me go." She breathed against his skin, he didn't seem to even notice at all.

"I can see what you are trying to do and it won't work."

She let out a sigh and moved away from him.

"Then what will?"

"Nothing."

"Please." She was getting desperate now and he could see it. She started to get a bit worried when she saw a grin tug at the corner of his mouth.

"On one condition."

* * *

"Thank you again for letting me wear one of your dresses Rima."

It was black dress that made her look like she was going to a funeral Although it wasn't really her taste it covered her markings as a dhampire quite well.

"It's fine."

Rima had helped Kanade get ready for this vampire ball thing. She personally would have rather been wearing her uniform and standing by Zero the entire night, but Kaname's condition, to simply torture her, was to make her go as one of the vampires dates. He offered to be hers but she refused since she was still mad at him for accusing Zero. He was going to make Senri do it, but she wouldn't let him since Senri is Rima's date and she didn't want to take him away from her, even though around Senri she didn't feel uncomfortable. She ended up being Takuma's date, he volunteered.

"You didn't have to go with Takuma you know."

"But isn't Senri your boyfriend?"

"No. We are just friends."

"Oh... I'm sorry I just assumed."

"Don't you have feelings for him…. you have been drinking his blood."

"Am I supposed to?" She must not know of the curse if she thought that Kanade had feelings for someone else of the night class.

"When you drink another vampires blood, usually you grow to have feelings for them."

Is that why Kaname doesn't like it when she drinks other vampires blood? Then why hasn't he been giving her Rima or Ruka's blood? She looked at the vile of Senri's blood in her hand and held it out to Rima.

"Don't worry." She smiled. "Senri as only a friend. He has helped me a lot even if it was against his will. I will not ask him of anything else." She had already drank enough blood for tonight and there was very little left. She will not take anymore for Rima's sake.

"If that is the case, keep it. You may need it in the future."

"Thank you Rima." She paused momentarily, not knowing exactly how to put her next words. "Rima... can we be friends? I feel like all the other vampires are nice to me because Kaname said to be or because I'm pureblood, but I don't want you or Senri, or any of you to feel like that."

"Sure."

She and Senri are emotionless and detached people and being around them, it made Kanade feel normal. She looked up at herself in the mirror.

"Why are my eyes red and you're eyes aren't?"

"It might be because you have never tasted more than a few drops of blood and your hunger is just showing, but with the tablets should've fixed them. I heard that the Takanashi ancestor refused to drink blood. She was always hungry and her bloodlust showed in her eyes. Maybe her eyes were passed down through her decedents, you're the first Takanashi I've met so I really don't know."

"Oh...Did she die?... my ancestor."

"No one knows. One of her companions froze her so she didn't have to suffer anymore, but after that no one cared enough to find out."

"How... sad."

"Come on." She grabbed Kanade's hand and pulled her out of the room. They walked downstairs to see everyone was waiting for them.

"I'm sorry that I made you wait." She said to Takuma and Kaname who were waiting at the foot of the stairs. Rima went to Senri's side.

"It's fine." Takuma smiled "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She looked over at Kaname.

"Are you sure you want to go? This is dangerous." She nodded and he sighed. "Alright."

She wanted to make sure that the vampire council wouldn't attack Zero at the ball. The risk was too high and she knew Kaname wouldn't try and save him.

* * *

Kanade tightened her grip on Takuma's arm as they made their entrance. Kaname disappeared somewhere, which was making her uneasy. Without him she loses her rock. Being around this many vampires is hard for her without him around.

"Calm down. You'll be fine." Takuma gave her a reassuring smile and she nodded.

_He's right, I just have to tell no one my last name. _

"Ah Takuma! So nice to see you!" A woman came up and hugged him. Kanade quickly let go of his arm. "Who is this?" The woman smiled.

"This is Kanade, mother. She's a classmate of mine." Takuma said. Kanade forced herself to smile.

"Nice to meet you." The woman held out her hand.

"You too."

"Are you hungry?" She asked, just noticing the red eyes staring at her nervously.

"Uhm no I'm fine."

The woman gave her a weird look and Takuma quickly led Kanade away. She stayed close to him as she looked around for Zero.

"Lady Kanade?" She looked over at him. "I need to go get Kaname please stay here."

"Can't I come with?"

"Go talk to Zero. You've been staring at him this whole time." She looked away as the heat rose to her cheeks. "I will be right back with Kaname."

He left.

She looked over at Zero and took a deep breath as she walked over to him, but then Yagari came into sight. She quickly turned around and walked over to Senri and Rima.

"The vampire hunter that knows about me is here." Her voice sounded a little shaken.

"Don't worry he won't hurt you." Senri said.

"Can I have a tablet?" She asked him. He handed her his little box and she grabbed one. "Thanks."

She got a glass of water and dropped it in, hoping that this will calm her nerves. She looked up and saw Yuki up on the balcony above them.

_What is she doing here?_

"Kanade!" She looked over to see Aido was calling her over. Aido pisses her off, but she smiled anyways and went to his side. "Father, Mother, this is one of my classmates, Kanade."

"You are very beautiful." His mother said.

"Thank you."

"Are you a noble?" His father asked.

She silently freaked out.

_Shit. Shit!_

Then everyone suddenly got quiet and started to bow. She looked around and saw Kaname, Aido pulled on her dress. She looked down at him and he motioned for her to bow. She quickly did as he said. Everyone rose.

"My apologies. I did not mean to disturb all of you." He looked over at Kanade and slightly smiled.

"Lord Kaname, is it true that you took the human's side at the board meeting? This human..." One of the men pointed to Zero.

"It is true." Kaname said. Everyone started to chatter.

_They are all praising him… they all respect Kaname so much. _

"Lord Kaname, thank you for taking care of my son." Aido's father said.

"Thank you very much for inviting me to this party Mr. Aido."

_What Aido is Aido's last name! Wow I really know nothing about the night class… _

"I'm sorry that I do not show up at parties much."

"Do not worry about it Lord Kaname. Actually today I have a favor to ask of you."

"Father!" Aido exclaimed. A girl came walking up from behind his father.

"This is my daughter, Tsukiko. It would be great if you would take interest in her. Our family would like that very much."

"Father, please stop. Lord Kaname I did not ask of this-"

"I do not know how things will turn out, but I will keep that in mind." Kaname smiled and the girl blushed. Kanade's eyes widened.

"Please meet my daughter as well!" Someone cried out.

"Mine too!" Everyone started to bombard him with introductions to many beautiful girls.

"Lord Kaname used to completely ignore the subject before…" Someone said.

"Yes. He has matured and understands the importance of the pureblood's role." Another person mumbled.

_A pureblood's role? Would this have been my life if I was born full pureblood and not dhampire. No one knows of his curse, no one knows how we feel, but then how did Shizuka know? Maybe they all know and they just think that his curse was broken by my death. Could I really lift this curse from him if I died. Could he escape this artificial love if I was dead?_

"Kanade." She looked over and Takuma was standing behind her.

"I'm glad you're back." She smiled and let out a breath of relief. Then everyone grew silent again and bowed. She quickly did as they did.

"Everyone do not say such things. Poor Lord Kaname." A girl came walking in. She was overall beautiful, one of the most beautiful girls Kanade has ever seen.

"Lady Sara!" Someone exclaimed.

"A member of the Shirabuki family… it's really her." Another person mumbled.

"This a rare sight to see Lady Sara at a party."

"It's been awhile Sara." Kaname said.

"Kaname ever since you started going to school, I haven't seen you at all." Sara said. Kaname kissed her hand. "We are one of the only remaining Pureblood vampires. We have to stick together."

_A pureblood. Like Kaname... like me. Well I guess in a sense I'm not a pureblood. I don't have any respect, I would actually be the least respected person here if they knew what I really was. _

Kaname soon after excused himself and everyone went back to chattering.

"Takuma." Kanade started.

"Hm?"

"Where does Kaname keep going?"

"Yuki is here." He whispered in her ear. "We found her unconscious on the front steps soon after we came and Kaname is just making sure she is okay." Kanade's eyes widened.

_Why is she here? This is much more dangerous for her than for me. And Kaname seems to much rather enjoy time with Yuki than with me. If he wanted to be with her than he could just turn her and everything would be okay... but with me. If he wanted to be with me there would be this huge secret about me being what I am hanging over our heads as well as this curse and if anyone found out what would happen? _

"Thank you for telling me." Her throat tightened as she said her words, trying to evade the thoughts running through her mind.

"Did you talk to Zero?"

She looked over at the hunters.

"Yagari, the vampire hunter that might kill me is here." She whispered.

"Don't worry. Just stay by me, he won't kill you." He smiled.

"Thanks…" She trailed off staring over at Zero.

_What would I even say anyways...?_

She danced with Takuma and Senri a few times before Kaname came back.

Kanade was drinking a tablet and watching Rima and Senri dance, when he came up to her. Everyone was staring.

"Would you join me in a dance Kanade?" He held out his hand and she unwillingly nodded.

Just looking at him brought back those thoughts. Could they really ever be together? Even without half his heart belonging to Yuki... the world that he lives in seems so far away.

This reminded her a lot of the school dance, everyone staring as Kaname and her were in their own little world. She put her feet on top of his like they did before and then the feeling of floating came. Everyone was watching them.

"You sure dancing with me is a good idea?" She asked him in a low voice so he could only hear.

"To them you are just another choice to be my fiancé… when in reality you've always been my bride."

"No I'm not." She looked down and her throat tightened. "We could never be together. Not with what I am." There was a long pause. She looked up at him, waiting for some kind of response.

"I guess in a way the curse was never lifted." He sadly smiled. That smile is so beautiful yet so heart wrenching.

"It's okay. Just being around you is enough." She tried her best to smile but she felt like her heart was slowly dropping with each exchange of words, knowing exactly what was about to come next.

"I feel the same."

She took a sharp breath feeling as if she was choking now.

"So promise me… that no matter what we will be at each other's side. Even if there is another girl on your arm, we'll at least be friends." She started to feel tears welling up. She made it sound like she was going to be around for a long time…

"So you aren't planning to tell the vampire council about who you are and take the blame for Shizuka's death?"

She stared at him wide eyed. He always seems to know everything How does he do that? She could feel his sadness start to envelop her. He must also know what is coming.

"I have to protect you and Zero."

"Zero can protect himself and I have it covered. You have no need to worry." He took a deep breath and they danced in silence for a few moments as he brought up the courage to say his next words. "I promise. We will be together forever Kanade, even if we aren't lovers."

Kanade's tears started to fall as she felt like she couldn't breath.

_I can never be with Kaname, I love him so much it hurts._

"Don't tell anyone. Not Yuki, or Zero, or any of the night class. I don't want any of them to know, ever." She choked out. "Let's just keep this our secret."

"Okay."

"And stop calling me your bride." She forced a laugh which sort of sounded like a dying cough.

"Okay."

She could see the pain in his eyes and she felt it floating around her. Everything was suddenly crashing down and she just wanted to curl up in his arms and cry.

When the dance was over she stood in the middle of Rima and Senri as she watched Kaname dance with Sara. She tried to stop crying, but she couldn't. It hurt too much.

"Why are you crying?" Rima asked.

"Cause love fucking hurts."

* * *

More Author's Notes: Oh god I cried writing this part. So many feels.


	16. One Last Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Author's Note: VERY short chapter, but by far my favorite so far.

**Chapter 16**

_'Soon... it will be my birthday. I hope no one finds out. That's the day my mother told me he died, my father… I wonder if it's a lie too. It was when I was a toddler, so I have no memory of him. Even so I have very bad luck on my birthday, it's always the worst day for me_.'

Kanade stood outside of the moon dorms waiting for Zero and Yuki. The prefects needed to see the night class off while they went away on break. All she could think about lately was Kaname and the sad dance they had. She can never be with the one she loves. With Zero always around Yuki it's hard to not think of Kaname now and just thinking about him now makes her sad. They have both been gravitating towards Yuki and dragging Kanade along to watch. She tried to hate Yuki but she just couldn't. It isn't her fault that they love her, she is just being herself. She is so innocent and happy. She is so lucky. The love that the both of them have for Kanade isn't real. Zero made her an oath to protect her and Kaname is under a curse, it's all artificial and blind feelings. Their love for Yuki though, that is pure love.

_How could anyone love me? I am not capable of being loved. I am a tortured being that doesn't deserve such things... I am an __**abomination, **__a__** defect**__._

The two of them arrived and Kanade stayed silent. No one mentioned the ball even though she knew that they both had seen her because of her dance with the infamous pureblood. She felt her throat tighten from just thinking about it. She had to let the dream of being with the one she loves go, even if the love isn't real it still hurt. She looked the other way, trying to hide her face as her tears started to fall.

"Kanade?" Yuki put her hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I'm fine, just haven't felt the pain in awhile is all." She composed herself and tried her best to ignore Zero's stare.

* * *

"Thank you Kanade, Zero, Yuki, for your hard work!" Takuma praised the three prefects. "You three work so hard. You can rest while we are gone." Yuki bowed.

"Take care." She said. Kanade tried to laugh at her but she felt to dead inside.

"Ah Kaname!" Takuma exclaimed. Yuki grew stiff and hid behind Zero and Kanade just looked the other way. "Did you lock the doors?"

"I can do that much by myself Takuma." Kanade felt her throat tighten and her tears well up as she heard his soothing voice. "Here you go Ms. Guardian, the key to the moon dorm." Kaname held out an envelope for Yuki. She moved out from behind Zero and took it. "I know what you said to me wasn't a lie so… " He patted her head. "Don't worry." Yuki blushed.

"Kaname I know you don't want to leave, but-"

"You can wait on the car with everyone else." Kaname interrupted him. Takuma walked off. "Yuki, Kanade if you could leave us for a moment as well." Yuki just stared at him confused. "Don't worry, I won't be mean to him."

"Alright then, please take care Kaname." Yuki said before she walked off and Kanade followed without even a glance. They waited for Zero. Kaname told him something that they were too far away to hear and then started to walk off, but then he stopped.

"Kanade." He called out. She walked over to him. Zero narrowed his eyes at her as she passed him.

"Please go on ahead." She whispered to him with her head down. She walked up to Kaname. "Yes Lord Kaname?" She bowed at him, the stabbing pain nagging at her.

_Why did he have to call me over? Is he trying to torture me?_

"Just because of the promise we made does not mean you need to treat me as your superior. You do not have to call me lord or bow, you are pureblood as well."

"It just… makes things easier." She veered her attention to the open gate behind him, not wanting to have to look at his big brown eyes that she loved so much.

"It's hard for me too." He paused for a moment and they stood in silence. "You could come with us you know. It's harder to not be by your side."

"No, I need some time away from vampires for awhile." He glanced over at Zero. "He doesn't count." She added.

"Of course. Well, I'm sorry that I will not be here for your birthday." She started to fill with panic. She looked over at him with her eyes wide and her nerves racked.

"How did you know?" He slightly laughed, feelings victorious that he got her to look at him.

"That was the day I thought my soulmate had died, of course I remember it." He moved a piece of hair from her face, careful not to touch her skin. "It used to be one of the hardest days of my life, but now it's a happy day." He smiled down at her with that sad smile of his that made her heart drop.

"Please don't tell anyone about it."

"I'm afraid they already know, the Chairman does have your school file after all."

_Fuck. I didn't think of that. _

"Goodbye, Kanade."

"Goodbye Lord Kaname." She said with her head downcast as he started to walk off. She looked over and saw that Zero and Yuki were gone. "Kaname!" He stopped and turned towards her. She slowly walked up to him, pushing the pain back. "I don't think I can go through life without at least one of these memories."

She got on her tiptoes and lightly pressed her lips against his, sending the burning sensation throughout her body. Tears ran down her face, not because of the agonizing pain, but because this would be the last time she could ever be able to touch him this way. Their first kiss would be their last. His arms surrounded her waist, holding her trembling body firmly against him. She shakily wrapped her arms around his neck as she melted into his lips. After a few moments of pure bliss he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. She kept her hand on his chest, feeling his heart race.

"Now I think I can get through life as well."

"I love you so much Kaname." He wiped her tears with the back of his thumb.

His voice then dropped to barely a whisper as he leaned in so his lips were only inches away from her ear,"I love you too." She took a sharp breath and savored those wonderful words before stepping back, stumbling a bit from her weakened knees and bowing her head.

"Take care Lord Kaname."

"Take care, Kanade."

She watched him as he walked off and got into the car. When they drove away she stood there holding a trembling hand to her parted mouth in astonishment and replayed that moment in her head a thousand times. Now that she has that memory she can just replay it in her head and feel at ease. He was hers for that one moment, and even though he may never be again she can deal with it.

_Maybe it will be a bit easier to smile now_

* * *

More Author's Notes: Cried nonstop writing this part. Their relationship is just soo heart wrenching!


	17. Happy New Birthday!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Author's Note: Lots of Zero in this chapter. If your rooting for him, your welcome!

**Chapter 17**

Kanade lied in her room, replaying the memory of Kaname in her head. She heard a knock on her door and then Zero came in.

"Kanade." She looked over at him. "The Chairman wanted me to tell you that Maria woke up."

"Oh that's good." She looked back at the ceiling expecting him to leave, but he still stood there. "Is there something else?"

"You're going to become one of them aren't you?" He clenched his hands into fists and averted his gaze to the floor. She was taken back by his question. She never expected him to ask such a thing. She sat up.

"Why would you say such a thing?"

"What is Kaname to you?" She looked down and took a sharp breath.

_Did he see? Does he know of our feelings?_

"He is the link to the side of me I am unaware of… nothing else." He said nothing. He just stood there in silence. "Do you think that I should become one of them for good?" She blurted out. He sat down in her line of sight, a tactic she's used on him before. There was no stabbing feeling.

"I don't think I'd be able to get through life if you were one of them for good." He stared at her.

_What has gotten into him?_

"Kanade, promise me you will never be one of them for good. Promise me that you will never let go of your human self."

_I think…. I think I can make that promise._

"Okay." She whispered.

_I will keep my human side for you Zero. _

He leaned in and she realized what he was going to do, but she didn't feel any pain. This didn't make any sense. She laid her hand on his chest. No burning... his lips were inches away from hers.

_This… this isn't real. _

Kanade woke up in her room panting furiously. It was a dream. She took a deep breath and laughed to herself. Zero would never do something like that.

_I guess my feelings for Zero haven't faded like I thought they had._

* * *

Kanade sat in her room and stared at the wall. Yuki, Zero, and the Chairman were in town. Yuki explained to her that she needed to remember her past and that the vampire hunter society might have some answers, so that is where they were going. The Chairman said it was too dangerous for her to go and forced her to stay.

_I feel like I'm always left out, like I'm always waiting outside. I guess I'm just a problem to them._

She was overcome with thoughts on what she was going to decide. With Yuki and Zero being suddenly so close Kanade felt like she didn't really belong anymore, like the third wheel. Except, when she was with the night class things were different. She didn't feel too much like a problem and didn't feel like she was this freak….

_Maybe I __**should **__become apart of the night class…_

Maybe she needed to be forgotten. Maybe she needed to be cast out in the shadows so that when the time comes and she needs to reveal herself to the council no one will be sad, no one will mourn. She was already pretty close to that point. They had forgotten her birthday just as she hoped they would.

_I got my wish so… why am I so sad?_

* * *

Kanade stood with Zero and Yuki as they welcomed the night class back.

"I'm home." Kaname said.

"Welcome back." Yuki said.

"Yuki, here is a present." He handed her flower that was petrified and made into an ornament. "It's a rose which only blooms once every ten years, hardened in resin. I decided to get it because it was unique." Yuki stared at it. "Would you have liked food instead?"

"Huh? That's not it I just thought it was very pretty!" Yuki exclaimed.

"It was a beautiful place where even a rose would bloom during this season. I will take you next time..." Yuki stared at the thing in Kaname's hand. What the hell is that? "It's not food." He smiled.

"Uh… yes I can tell by looking at it."

"Zero, here is a present." Kaname held out the thing to Zero.

"I don't want it."

"It's a life sized doll said to be cursed from ages past. I bought it just for you." Kaname held it out to him. Zero took it from him, threw it to the ground and stomped on it.

"Thank you very much Kaname it served it's purpose, I've had enough." Zero smiled. Kanade giggled at their silliness. Kaname looked over at her and smiled that sad smile of his.

"Happy birthday Kanade!" Her eyes widened and Zero and Yuki stared at them in confusion.

"Kanade? It's your birthday?" Yuki asked.

"No!" She exclaimed.

"Kanade is troubled by her birthday so today is her new birthday!" She narrowed her eyes at him as he held out a chain with a vile of blood hanging from it. "My birthday present to you, a vile of my blood. Should you ever be in need of it." He handed it to her. She looked over and saw that Zero was staring at the vile.

"Um thanks Lord Kaname."

"Kaname!" Yuki interrupted. "I have something very important that I need to talk to you about tonight!" He leaned in so his lips were inches away from her ear.

"What? A confession?"

"Uh." She grew stiff. "Ah… Um… Ahh Everyone! Please let me check your names off on the student rooster!" She ran off to the other students, Kanade gave Kaname one last glance before she walked after her.

* * *

Kanade sat in her room thinking about that wonderful kiss with Kaname again. With Zero gravitating towards Yuki lately and him closing Knaade off she has been moving more towards Kaname. Even though Kaname and her can never be together, she can't leave his side. Maybe she will join Seiren in being his bodyguard or maybe she will become one of his followers, but all she knew right now was that she was ready to move to the night class. She didn't have anything holding her here now.

She stared at the vile of Kaname's blood hung around her neck. She twisted off the cap and took a deep breath.

_I am ready to be by Kaname's side, forever. _

She was about to take a sip when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly put the cap on.

"Kanade?" It was Yuki.

"Come in." She opened the door.

"Kanade can you come out for a sec?" Kanade nodded and walked over to her side.

"Did you ask him yet?" She was referring to Yuki asking Kaname about her forgotten past.

"No, not yet. Right now is your time."

"What do you-"

"Happy Birthday!" The Chairman cried out. Kanade looked over and saw Zero and the Chairman.

"Uhhh." On the desk was a cake and a few presents. "It's not even my birthday… "

"Kaname said your real birthday isn't a happy day for you so he suggested that today would be your new birthday!" The Chairman explained.

_Of course this is Kaname's doing._

She couldn't help but smile though. No one has ever done anything like this for her before. She thought she was just a third wheel, a second choice. She started to tear up.

"Kanade?"

"I'm sorry it's just… no one's ever done anything like this for me before." She smiled and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

_I thought that I didn't matter… that I was just a bother an annoyance, but maybe... I'm not. _

Yuki pulled her into a hug.

"You're our family Kanade."

"Really?"

"Of course I did I adopt you!" The chairman exclaimed. She stared at him in awe before tackling him in a hug.

"You _chose_ to be with me?" She cried out, tears streaming down her face.

"Of course Kanade." She pulled away from him and looked over at Zero.

_I don't care if it was a dream, I will keep my promise to you. _

She tackled him in a hug. The burning pain flowing through her.

"I will keep my human side for you." She whispered so only he could hear it. His eyes widened at her words. Although he didn't understand where it came from he wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

* * *

Kanade stared at the vile of Kaname's blood as she sat on her bed.

_Maybe it can wait a bit longer. I want to enjoy my new family while I still have it._

She heard a knock on the door and then Zero came in, closing the door behind him and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Zero?"

"I don't know why I am here… " She got up and walked over to him. "I didn't know what to give you for your birthday present."

"You've already done so much for me Zero. I don't need anything else." She grinned and he looked the other way.

"Do you remember what I said when we were dancing that night of the school dance?" The dark mood caught up to her and she looked down at the ground and nodded. "I meant it."

"I see." He had said that he loved her, but not when she was a vampire. She assumed that he meant that he wanted nothing to do with her when she was in vampire form.

_He can never accept me for who I am, not fully. _

He looked at back at her. "So what am I to you?"

She looked back up at him and forced herself to smile.

"You are my beloved friend. The first to ever care."

"Is that all?" He leaned in closer. His lips only inches from hers.

"I do not want to be your second choice." She blurted out.

"And for tonight Kanade, you won't be. That is my gift to you."

He lightly pressed his lips against hers. The burning agony running through her.

_This isn't a dream… it's reality. _

She deepened the kiss and laid her hand on his chest. He had one hand wrapped around her waist and the other tangled in her hair.

_I…. I love Zero and he loves me too. I... I want to be with him. _

He pulled away and took a step back.

"Happy birthday Kanade."

He patted her head like she always wished he would even though it sent immense pain throughout her body and then walked out. She stared at the door.

_Great. Now what am I going to do!?_

* * *

Zero was walking around the classrooms building, as he tried to sort out his feelings towards Kanade.

'All I could think about... was drinking her blood. She smells... so intoxicating. I can't have these feelings towards her... I am to protect her not devour her.'

He came across Yuki was sitting in the middle of the hall with her head down.

"Yuki?" He kneeled down to her side. "Are you okay? Were you able to ask him?"

Yuki looked up towards him only to avert her gaze as the heat rushed to her cheeks.

_'Kaname... he said he loves me...'_

She shook her head.

"I just couldn't get the words to come out of my mouth. I just..." She looked over and Zero's eyes were glowing red. "Zero what happened... your eyes.. are the color of blood."

His eyes widened and he brought his hand up to his face to try and hide it.

"I'm okay. It's nothing... Yuki... don't sweat it. I'm sure there'll be a time when you'll be able to ask.. ok?"__

* * *

__

Zero pulled open the door to the Moon dorms and it made a loud creaking sound.

"I thought I smelled something unpleasant." Kaname stood at the top of the stairs. "It's you." He scoffed.  
_  
_

* * *

__

Kaname pinned Zero against the wall causing it to shatter behind him with his fingers wrapped around the hunter's neck. Zero held the bloody rose against Kaname's head seeming unfazed by the sudden attack.

"Kill me... If I get the chance I'll probably shoot you." Zero hissed. Kaname pushed him harder against the cracking wall.

"You... a vampire's instincts should tell you to revere and to fear a pureblood. But for you to bear your fangs at me, to even think about tasting Kanade's blood... I truly despise you." The loud sound of a gunshot filled the air and Kaname threw Zero up, his fingers still tightly wrapped around his neck, and pinned him against the side of the nearby couch. Zero held his gun to Kaname's forehead. "How many times did you think about just killing me? But you wouldn't be satisfied if things went that easily would you?"

"Do all purebloods not know when to quit?"

Some of Kaname's blood from the gunshot dripped down onto Zero's cheek.

"I don't want to hear it from someone who's not serious. Although I do not like how close you have gotten with her Kanade would be sad if I was to accidentally kill you as well as Yuki."

Zero narrowed his eyes.

"What is your relationship with Kanade?"

Kaname smirked as Zero's eyes began to glow red from the smell of blood.

"Kanade and I have a long history, in which does not concern you. But your body is honest. You see blood and your eyes tell me you desire it. It seems there are unhealed scars on Yuki's neck... if you dare put another on Kanade I'm afraid I would not be able to hold myself back though and the interval between 'the hunger' is growing shorter." Kaname pulled away and slapped him across the face causing Zero to begin to bleed across his cheek. "I wonder if you will be able to protect either of them with this fact."

"You should have just hit me with that first." Zero said as he tried to catch his breath, still aiming the gun at the pureblood.

"If I am to do it, it would be now before you are unable to withstand the unbearable hunger that will assault you. Listen, Zero." Kaname leaned in and whispered, "You should drink my blood now."

"... don't joke."

"Why would it be a joke? Within my body flows the Kuran pure blood which will certainly lengthen your life and you promised her didn't you? That you would protect her no matter what? You are her guardian. It is your duty to live and protect. The shadows of insanity will become distant and although I can protect her quite well it would be a problem if you died now."__

* * *

More Author's Notes: Hope you liked it! Next chapter out soon!


	18. The Twin Is Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Author's Note: Ah your gonna love who just transferred to Cross Academy!

**Chapter 18**

"Before I start first period, there is something I need to say." The homeroom teacher stared.

"Yori, where is Yuki?" Kanade whispered.

"She said she had a headache."

"It will only take a moment." The teacher went on.

_Something must of happened when Yuki talked to Kaname. _

She stood up.

"Kanade? Is there a problem?" The teacher asked.

"I have to go." She started to walk out.

"But don't you want to meet our new student." She gestured towards the door. "Please introduce yourself." And for a moment she was still as stone.

"Hello. Starting this semester I'm going to be a student here."

_'He has the same face as Zero. The same face…. it's Zero's twin. Ichiru!'_

Everyone started to whisper. Kanade just stood there and stared at him in shock.

"You?!" She exclaimed. Everyone turned and stared at her. They started whispering even more.

_'What is he doing here!?' _

"Yuki!" Yori exclaimed.

She didn't bother to look over, she was still awe struck by who was standing in front of her. He looked up at her and smiled. She more than anything want to run down there, throw him against the wall and get some damn answers.

"Did your headache go away?"

"Yeah I'm okay, sorry. Did Zero come?" Yuki whispered.

"No but-"

"Yuki." Kande interrupted. She looked up at her and then over at him. She stood up and stared in shock as well.

"Due to various reasons I ended up living separately from my older brother. I am the other twin Ichiru Kiryuu, nice to meet you."

"Ah!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Miss Cross, if you are going to your seat please do so." The teacher yelled.

"Ah yes." She scrambled to her seat and Kanade still stared.

"Miss Yoshi since you don't seem so eager to leave now that Mr. Kiryuu has come he can sit next to you."

"Ah I don't think-"

"I'd like to look after him until he becomes accustomed." Class president stood up.

"I like that idea!" Kanade exclaimed.

"No he will sit next to you Miss Yoshi and you will show him around. You are a prefect after all."

"But Zero sits next to me!" She started to get nervous.

"Yes, but since Zero almost never comes to class I don't think he will mind."

She sat down and gave up. Ichiru started to walk up to his seat, but when he passed Yuki he stopped and whispered in her ear.

"Zero's taste in things was supposed to be good... but for him to think of you as precious..." He trailed off before taking his seat next to Kanade. She scooted as far away from him as possible. "I would have thought that you'd be in the night class Lady Kanade."

_He knows that I'm a pureblood._

"Don't call me that." She hissed.

* * *

"I didn't know Zero was a twin!" One girl exclaimed.

"You guys are identical right? Why don't your hairstyles match?" Another girl said.

They were all swarming around him and Kanade, even the class president.

"Would everyone be happier if we matched? Then maybe I will cut my hair..." Ichiru said.

"Really just like that?"

"Ichiru you're different from your older brother, much more cheerful." Class president said.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"If there's something you don't know don't hesitate asking me."

"It's okay I have Kanade."

"How about Class President shows you around!" She interrupted. She needed to get way from him, right now.

"I'd much rather it'd be you." He scooted his chair closer to hers and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh Kanade! He's taken an interest in you!" One girl said.

"You're so lucky!" Another girl said.

"I don't think-"

"You two should go out!" Someone exclaimed.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah! I bet he'd be a better boyfriend than Zero."

"Zero and I never went out." Kanade hissed.

"I think that's a great idea don't you Kanade?" He grabbed her hand and she was surprised when she didn't feel any pain. She stared at their hands. She knew he was human but it still seemed to amaze her.

"Oh how cute!" One girl exclaimed.

"But I wanted to be with the new transfer student." Another girl said.

"Wow that was fast."

"They look good together."

"He's a lot nicer than Zero."

"She looks better with Ichiru."

She simply stared in awe at his touch. She didn't move her hand or protest so everyone got the wrong idea. Yuki tapped his shoulder.

"Come with me." She said. He got up and followed her. Yuki looked over at Kanade and signaled her to come along. She followed them out.

"Hey you… I know you're trying to take me somewhere where there is no one to listen in on our conversation but… are you stupid?" He asked.

"Yeah she kind of is." Kanade added. He smiled over at her and she felt a bit creeped out.

"You're willingly trying to be alone with someone who could be the enemy. Have you thought that it might not be safe?"

"She has me." Kanade said walking over to her side.

"You can't protect her, not while your in your human state."

_God dammit. He's too smart._

"I suppose that's how you're always making Zero worry… "

Yuki looked down and then people started to clear the hall suddenly. Kanade looked over and Zero came out from behind the corner. He stomped towards them.

"Zero?" Yuki said under her breath.

"Zero surprised everyone and they all ran in fear." Ichiru seemed amazed by his impact on the people around them.

"Yeah they do that." Kanade said. Zero grabbed her and Yuki's arm and pulled them both behind him. She winced at his touch as the burning coursed through her.

"If you're here for revenge why don't you hurry up and finish it." Zero growled. Ichiru smirked.

"Aw… I thought you permitted my admission because you wanted to console your younger brother. But, for now I will hold back. You're not going to quietly have my revenge are you? You can't have them both you know." He smiled before grabbing Kanade's hand and pulling her back to him. Zero grabbed her other hand sending burning pain through her.

"Ah… " She shivered in pain and he quickly let go.

"We are going back to the classroom." Ichiru dragged her along and once they turned the corner She pulled away from his grip and pinned him against the wall. "Oh so early in our relationship?" He smirked.

"Shut up. We don't have a relationship." She growled and he simply laughed. He moved a piece of hair from her face and gazed into her furious eyes.

"I thought we were going to get married. I did promise to protect you." Her eyes widened and she took a step back. She was completely awe struck by his words. He simply smirked and now he was the one pinning her against the wall. "I won't tell Zero you are the one thing he hates if you show me around." She narrowed her eyes at him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to class.

"Their holding hands?!" Someone exclaimed.

"You two are so cute together!"

"We're not-" Kanade started.

"Thanks!" He interrupted her. She jerked her hand out of his grip and stomped back to her seat.

_Stupid annoying twin._

* * *

"Stop following me." Kanade growled. "I already showed you around like you asked."

"But I don't know where my dorm is and I don't have anything else to do." He teased her.

"I already showed you the boys dorm!"

"But you didn't show me inside." He stood over to her a bit to close.

"Look at them they are so cute!" A random girl exclaimed a few feet away.

"They really suit each other."

"Cutest couple!"

"We aren't a-"

Ichiru suddenly crashed his lips against hers. She was to shocked to do anything and he pinned her arms to her sides. The heat rushed to her cheeks. He pulled away and she glared at him.

"What the fuck!" She screamed at him and punched him in the shoulder. "Do not touch me!" He started to chuckle.

"You're blushing."

"Shut up you annoying pervert!" She stomped off, but he kept following her. She would have slapped him and called him a bunch of horrible things or something, but he looks so much like Zero… it's just hard. "I have to go do my job as a prefect and if you're going to keep following me, stay out of the way!" She yelled at him before she went to help with the mob of girls outside of the night class dorms.

_What is with these twins and following me around?! _

* * *

Ichiru stood by a tree and watched as the night class students came out. Kanade looked over and Kaname was whispering something in Yuki's ear before walking off.

"Thank you for your hard work, Kanade." He said while walking by her.

"Of course Lord Kaname." She said under her breath, but she knew he could hear.

A bunch of girls were bombarding Yuki. She walked up to them and gave them a glare, they backed off.

"Isn't that the girl that is dating Ichiru?" One of them said while walking off.

"I thought she was with Zero, they're both so scary."

"Maybe they have a love triangle."

"I'M NOT DATING EITHER OF THEM!" She screamed at them, causing them to run away in fear.

"Kanade?" Yuki asked a bit concerned.

"It's nothing just a stupid rumor that's going around." She took a sharp breath and composed herself. "Everything alright with Lord Kaname? I never got the chance to talk to you about it since that stupid annoyance came here." She glanced over at Ichiru who was waiting for her by the tree. He smiled and she huffed before looking back at her petite sister.

"Why are you calling him Lord all of a sudden?" Yuki asked.

"Heh? Uh it's a vampire thing."

"He… he said he loved me." She looked down. Kanade stared at her in awe and when the girl looked back up she looked away.

"Isn't that a good thing?" She said trying to hide her sadness.

_I knew something like this would happen… so why do I have to be so heartbroken?_

"I guess, but he is avoiding my questions and it's really getting on my nerves. We are so... different."

Kanade let out a sigh and looked back over at her adopted sister.

"Yuki, you have a chance to be with the one you love, you should take it. And as for the avoiding of questions, you need to give him no other way to avoid." She put her hand on her shoulder.

"I... I don't really know if I love him..." Kanade glared at her and she started to get nervous. "But you're right. I will make him tell me tonight, will you come with me?"

"Uh… Why me?" She really did not have to watch as Kaname smothered her.

"Zero is already going to make sure I don't chicken out, but it'd be nice if there was someone there to make sure Zero doesn't lose control and also… Kaname listens to you." Kanade's eyes widened, she was taken back by the fact that Yuki had noticed how she had some control over Kaname. "Because you are a pureblood, like him right?" Kanade smiled with relief.

"Right."

"So you will help me?"

"Of course I will Yuki. Anything for my new sister." Kanade pulled her in for a hug. "You haven't told Zero about… "

"No, don't worry your secret is safe with me." She said.

"Thanks." She looked over at Ichiru and he was still there smiling like an idiot. "So annoying." She said under her breath before walking off to make sure the girls go back to their dorm and of course he followed.

* * *

"Do I need to lock you in your room!? It's past curfew go to your dorm!" Kanade yelled at Ichiru who was still following her around.

"You and Yuki seem close." He said.

"So? She is my sister now."

"She took away the one you loved though." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"How do you know that?"

"Shizuka used to tell me a bedtime story about two star-crossed lovers who were cursed. You're her right? The cursed one, the last of the Takanashi, the pureblood dhampire."

"I was your bedtime story?" She laughed. "Not a very cheerful thing to think about before going to bed."

"Shizuka had a thing for tragedies."

Kanade looked down.

_I guess my life__** is**__ a bit of a tragedy…. _

"You're supposed to be dead."

"So are you." She growled.

"Perfect couple." He smiled.

"We are not a couple!" She screamed at him and dragged him to the dorms. "Go!" She pointed to the dorms. He smirked.

"Make me."

_Oh man he is pissing me off._

"Will you please just go in." She sighed.

"Fine." He huffed and did as she said.

_Finally! _


	19. Stay Away From Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Author's Note: Some painful shit is about to go down. Enjoy!

**Chapter 19**

"I'm here!" Kanade panted furiously trying to catch her breath.

"What took you so long!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Just having trouble getting everyone back into their dorms." She nervously laughed and faked a smile, Zero could see straight through her.

"Come on, classes are going to be dismissed soon." She grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the night classrooms with Zero trailing behind them. He knew that she had been with Ichiru, what he didn't understand was why she didn't smack him or run to Zero's side.

They came across the night class right when they got out. Zero and Kanade stood behind Yuki, Kanade tried her best to ignore the pain..

"Kaname." Yuki said. The pureblood turned towards them.

"Lord Kaname." Aido urged him to come with them.

"I'd be grateful if you went ahead without me."

"Okay." They reluctantly walked off.

"Well Yuki?" Kaname said.

"I'm sorry to bother you here Kaname…"

"It's alright, but… you're such a mean child. You know how I feel about him, but yet you bring Zero. Why not just Kanade?" She looked down.

"Kanade is here so you will listen to me and to keep him in check. I asked him, and forcefully brought him with me so I wouldn't be evaded by you. "

"Ah… about how I said I love you?"

"Li… " Yuki stuttered. Zero leaned against the wall and Kande leaned against the one across from him and looked away. She didn't want to watch. "… Like that." Yuki finally said.

"I meant it, but you didn't like it?" Kaname asked. Kanade silently laughed, he knows she liked it.

_'Stop messing with her.'_

"There is no chance I would not like it!" She exclaimed. "From back then and even now!" Zero looked over at them and so did Kanade. "I have absolutely no reason to hate you Kaname." She looked down. "Even if you are a vampire, just like the one who tried to feed off me. It was because you were there I… "

"Yuki." Zero interrupted her, reminding her of why she is here.

"As a part of growing, there is doubt sprouting inside. Why… me? I looked at it every which way. No matter how far I try to reach, I'm not someone who matches you. Kaname you have something to do with my missing past." Kaname stared blankly at her and then lightly smiled. "I'm right aren't I?" She clung onto him. "Then why won't you tell me the truth? Please tell me." She looked down at her feet. "I can't live like this. I'm not going to turn our bond into an escape path. I want to know so I can become stronger. Please."

"… Silly girl. It would be easier for you to remain inside your box garden for a little bit longer…" He said.

"Kaname." Kanade interrupted.

"Do not use our situation for Yuki's sake, Kanade." He looked up at her and she quickly evaded his gaze.

"Yes, my lord." She whispered.

"What do you mean-?" Zero started.

"Are you sure?" Kaname ignored him as he resumed his talk with Yuki. "Even if the hidden truth is drenched in blood… do you still want to know?"

"Yes… Kaname." She said. Kaname sighed and Zero stared at Kanade, trying to understand what he meant by 'their situation'. She was a dhampire and he's a pureblood.

_'Why did he let her live in the first place?' _He thought to himself and looked over at Kaname. '_How did he look past her state?'_

"You are the only person who has given me warmth. I've been afraid that you would hate me if you knew the truth."

"I would never hate you."

"Then show me proof." Kanade looked over and he had his arm around Yuki's waist pulling her in closer. "Will you be my lover?"

Kanade felt her heart drop from his words. She looked over at Zero and he had his head down now, lost in thought and despair. He hated to hear those words.

"Kaname…. no!" Yuki exclaimed. "Let go of me." She tried to pull away. "Did you think that if you said that, that I would pull back? Please let me go! I'm tired of being evaded!"

"Yuki." He grabbed her hand. "If you prove it then I promise I'll tell you. If you face me to say it then I'll seriously tell you." She looked down.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying. So Yuki- if you want to know then you should listen to what I have to say." Yuki gave up and didn't fight back when Kaname embraced her. "Good girl… don't look at me with such worried eyes. Zero, from now on I will also protect Yuki properly, with care, and as her lover."

_'Don't cry. You knew this would happen just not like this… ' _Kanade thought.

"Kanade." She looked over at him and he smiled. "Don't forget our promise." She forced herself to smile back.

_Our promise to be together forever, even if it means that I will have to watch him be in another girls arms. I'm glad that this doesn't change anything._

* * *

"Kanade I need you to go get Ichiru for me." Chairman said. Kaname was standing in front of him, he looked back at her.

"Why me?" She growled.

"Well you are his girlfriend!" The Chairman teased.

"No I'm not! Where did you hear that!" She hissed. He laughed.

"The whole school is buzzing about it! Don't worry I know it's just gossip!" She glared at him and looked over at Kaname who had a blank expression before she walked out.

* * *

Kanade was heading towards the dorms when Zero came out from behind a tree with his gun aimed at her.

"Zero? What are you doing?" She held her hands up and took a step back.

"What are you to Kaname Kuran? Why is it that he didn't kill you on sight? You're one of him aren't you? You're a pureblood."

"Zero, your talking nonsense." He was frightening her, he didn't seem like himself.

"Then why aren't you dead?! How are you alive!" He screamed taking a step forward. "They told me you died when we were kids."

"I don't know w-what h-happened it was t-too long ago." She stammered out of fear as he drew closer. With every step he took she moved back.

"Then how come he didn't kill you!? Why does he care about you when all vampires hate you're kind? What is he to you?!" He screamed as he ran up to her and rested the gun against her chest, holding by her hair. The stabbing feeling was so immense she started to sweat.

"My fiancé! He was my fiancé!" She screamed as her tears started to fall and her knees weakened. He was taken back by her answer. His eyes widened and he slowly lowered the gun.

"What?" He whispered.

"We aren't anymore though. I called it off." She looked down at her feet as he loosened his grip from her hair. She was trembling in fear as she slowly moved away from him. "He loves Yuki and he just showed it a few hours ago." He took a step forward and she took another back. "Please, don't come any closer." She choked out as her tears grew heavier. "Stay away from me." She cried out before running past him and into the boys dormitory.


	20. Revenge?

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Author's Note: Enjoy!

**Chapter 20**

Kanade slammed open the door to Ichiru's room and stomped in. "Wake up." She growled as she wiped away her tears.

"What is it?" He sat up, he wasn't wearing a shirt. She could feel her cheeks get hotter as her thoughts reverted back to Zero.

She felt her throat tighten as more tears started to form at the simple thought of him.

"The Chairman wants to see you, get dressed." She choked out, trying to hide her despair. She grabbed one of his shirts off a shelf and threw it at him. She started to walk out, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Are you alright?" He could see her puffy eyes and her stained cheeks through the darkness of his room.

"I'm fine." She looked over to the wall next to her and tried to pull out of his grip, but he wouldn't have it. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against his bare chest; she felt her tears begin to fall.

"What did he do to you?"

"I-I d-dont know what your t-talking about." She mumbled into his chest.

"One of them hurt you."

She lost control and let her tears flow.

"Z-zero. He t-tried to hurt me."

He stroked her hair and buried his face in her shoulder.

"He would never hurt you, even if it seemed like he wanted to he didn't. He loves you. He always has."

They stood there in each other's arms as Kanade tried to pull herself together. When she finally succeeded he put his shirt on and grabbed her hand.

"Lets go." He pulled her along.

_'Maybe Ichiru isn't all that bad of a guy'_

* * *

"Aw you guys really are a cute couple!" Chairman exclaimed pointing to their intertwined hands.

_'No! He just wont let go no matter how hard I try!'_

"We are not-"

"Thank you!" He smiled and pulled her close. Kanade felt the heat rush to her cheeks. She looked over at Kaname who had a blank expression. She finally pulled away from the twin's grip and took a step back. "I thought that I have the letter of recommendation from the council and I've already passed every test and interview, so why do I have to be here?"

Kanade stood behind him, leaning against the door. She tried to put as much distance between them as possible so Kaname didn't get the wrong idea.

"I'm sorry for bothering you." Chairman yawned. "But I wanted to introduce you to this person from the moon dorm." He gestured towards Kaname.

"What does the head of the night dorm want with me?" Ichiru asked. His personality seems to have changed. "Do you want me to become one of the pieces in your game?"

_'Huh? What game? What does he mean?'_

"How troublesome. Just because you guys live forever is why it always looks like you are looking for something to mess up with."

Kaname smiled, it was obvious that it was fake. "Troublesome or not, you are in the game for sure."

_'WHAT GAME?'_

"Who are you aiming at?" Kaname glanced over at Kanade who was dumbfounded by their conversation.

"Even if you know it, you can't do anything about it right?" Ichiru grabbed her hand and she tried to pull out of his grip, but he wouldn't let go. Then Kaname was standing over him, his fangs bared.

"Do not touch her so freely." He growled.

"Kaname?" Kanade whispered, a bit frightened by his actions. He looked over at her and took a step back, composing himself.

"So the curse is true." Ichiru smirked. "I'm not a hunter, just a normal 'human' so you can't do anything about me right? That's why the council of ancients is using me, but if I'm in your way," He pushed Kanade out the door and started to close it behind him. "why don't you just remove me once and for all?" He closed the door and she narrowed her eyes at him. He started to drag her outside.

"You're with the council!?"

"Don't worry I haven't told them about your situation... yet." She smirked and jerked her hand free.

"Go ahead. I was planning to do it anyways." He gave her a surprised look.

"Why would you do that?"

"To protect Zero. He didn't kill Shizuka." She got behind him and tried to push him towards the boys dorm, but he wouldn't budge.

"Then I won't tell Zero about your curse." She stopped.

"What do you want!?"

He took a step closer so he was standing over her. "Be my girlfriend."

"Are you kidding? No! Stop messing with me!"

"I'm not. By the way Kaname reacted by me just holding your hand, it would drive him and Zero mad to see me with you."

"So this is part of your revenge?"

"It's just a fun plus." She glared at him, before grabbing his hand and started to drag him to the dorms. "Is that a yes?" She didn't say anything. "I'll take it as a yes." She stopped and pointed towards the doors to the dorm.

"In!" She demanded.

"What? You aren't going to walk me to my room?" He teased.

"Will you just go in already!" He could see that she was about ready to break down and he didn't want to pester her anymore so he did as she said and once he was inside she let her tears fall.

_'Don't cry, you will get through this.'_

"I thought he would never leave." She jumped when she heard his voice and slowly turned to see Zero come out from behind a tree.

"Get away from me!" She cried out. He let out a sigh and reached into his jacket, grabbing his gun. She tremble in fear and take a few step back. He slowly set it on the ground and took a few steps away from it with his hands up. She was overcome with confusion. He kept his head down.

"I'm sorry about before. I was just frustrated with the whole Yuki thing and then I started to think that you were a pureblood and it was just the tip of the iceberg." She started to sweat as he looked up and drew closer. Once again with every step he took forwards she took one back. "I know sometimes I make you scared of me and I push you away, but it's only because it's the best thing for the both of us. Even though all I want is for you to be by my side at all times, you know better than me... I tend to lose control. I can't let you keep on getting hurt because of me. I care about you a lot. I'm sorry I thought you were one of those evil purebloods, I'm sorry that I scare you so much." He drew closer and she felt her knees buckle down. She fell into his arms and the burning washed over her. Her tears started to fall, but she didn't scream. She was to lost in despair from his words.

_'He won't love me if I'm a pureblood…. He would kill me if he knew'_

He quickly set her down on the ground and moved away from her. Thinking that she was crying from the pain. She had a blank expression on her face as her tears did not stop. She stared at the ground in front of her.

"Kanade?" She looked up towards him and felt her heart drop when she met his violet eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Her voice cracked. "I'm fine."


	21. Torture

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Author's Note: Enjoy!

**Chapter 21**

Kanade walked out of the Chairman's building to see Ichiru standing out there waiting for her.

"What are you doing her?" She started to walk past him and he ran up beside her.

"Walk my girlfriend to class of course." She glared at him.

They were walking past the cafeteria when she saw a bunch of night class students. She walked up to them and of course he followed.

"What are you all doing out here during the day? Go back to your dorms!" She ordered them. They turned toward her revealing Yuki, Yori and Zero. She grew stiff.

_'Shit, shit, shit.'_

She glanced over at Ichiru and gave him a look that said, "Go the fuck away." But he just smiled at her.

_'Idiot'_

"We are sorry Lady Kanade, but we are here on President Kaname's orders to protect and follow Lady Yuki." Akastuki said.

"Uh- uh."

She looked over at Zero who was now having a stare down with his brother. She just walked away as fast as she could and Ichiru followed after her.

"Stop following me!" She yelled at him.

Usually she would have yelled at them to go back to their dorms some more and say that she could protect Yuki perfectly fine, but with Ichiru following her everywhere she needed to keep her distance from Zero, and Zero is always with Yuki these days.

* * *

"Who has the answer for this question?" The teacher asked.

Kanade was stuck in a really uncomfortable position. She was now sitting in between Zero and Ichiru. She was sitting as close to Zero as possible, despite the pain so that Ichiru wouldn't hold her hand or anything.

"Isn't it painful sitting so close to him?" Ichiru whispered to her and pulled her chair closer to him. Zero stared at him and then pulled her chair back to him.

_'Oh god I've become the rope in their game of tug of war.'_

They did it a few more times before she stood up and walked out. The teacher is used to it from her by now so she didn't yell at her or run after her. When she got outside of the classroom she took a deep breath and sat down against the wall.

"Leaving so early?" Aido asked. He had been guarding the door.

"Just sort of feels like I'm suffocating in there." The piercing pain nagged at her. She wrapped her arms around herself to make sure she wouldn't fall apart.

"You do understand that the hunter's twin in there is working for the vampire council and could very well be trying to kill you."

"I wish that was the case." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm surprised Lord Kaname doesn't have us protecting you as well."

"He knows I would just order you away. I can take care of myself." There was a long silence. "Where is Senri and Takuma? I haven't seen them since they left for break."

"Visiting family I think."

"Oh..."

* * *

Aido opened the door to the classroom during break. "President is calling for you come for a minute. You too Zero." He looked down at Kanade who was standing next to him. "And you."

* * *

Kanade walked behind Yuki with Zero. She was nervous about being so close to him.

_'Is he going to say anything about Ichiru? What does he think?'_

Aido and Yuki were talking about something, but Kanade was to preoccupied with trying to find what words to say to Zero.

"Zero." He looked over at her from the corner of his eye. "I'm not going out with Ichiru."

"I know." He looked straight ahead. "He is just trying to make me angry."

_So he figured it out…. _

"And it's working." Her eyes widened as she stared at him in surprise. "Why do you let him?" He asked. She felt guilt start to wash over her. She she held her head down and watched her feet.

"I get so carried away, because he looks like you so much. I can touch him without pain and even though I know it's not you… " She trailed off, the heat rising to her cheeks out of embarrassment.

He didn't say anything. He just took his hand out of his pocket and held it out. She looked up at him confused, but she took it anyways and they walked the rest of the way with their hands intertwined behind their backs. It was different... the pain seemed to be more intense than before she ever touched him. But even though it was painful and hard for her to walk, she still enjoyed every second and had a smile plastered on her face.

When they stopped they saw Kaname was sitting against a tree reading a book surrounded by picnic materials. Kanade quickly let go of Zero's hand and moved away from him.

"Don't be rude to Lord Kaname." Aido said before walking off. Kaname looked back at them.

"Yuki." Kanade looked the other way, not wanting to have to meet his gaze

_'Don't let this effect you.' _

"Finally I can see you." He held his hand out for her. "Come here." Yuki didn't budge.

"Uh."

"You don't have to worry about anything now. Come here." She didn't move. "Why are you still standing over there? You are still not aware of it?" She finally sat down.

"You don't have to force yourself to do this during the day time."

"It's okay." She stayed silent. "Ahh I see you are too aware of my existence. I'm not going to ask you anything excessively. I just want to have lunch with you since it's been awhile since we had a meal together."

"Kaname!" She was really nervous.

"What? You don't like the lunch?"

"You promised me right? You will tell me my past!" He looked down.

"Now isn't good. With that frightened look from Yuki, I won't tell."

"I knew you'd get away with this! Fine then I will imagine my past as I like!" Kaname looked back at the two uncomfortable prefects leaning against a wall.

"Zero you look pretty bored. Can you hear it? The students from the day class probably know how to get here. Why don't you stop them before it gets noisy." Kaname suggested, Zero started to leave. "Thank you for your help." Kanade started to walk after him. "Kanade." She stopped and reluctantly turned around. "You can stay." She walked back to her spot against the wall with her head down.

_'Why do I have to watch this? Why is he torturing me?'_

Then she remembered their promise to each other, _ 'We will be together forever Kanade, even if we aren't lovers' _She let out a sigh.

_'He is just following through on his promise.'_

She clenched her fists the awkward, forcefulness of the situation made it even more difficult to bear as her sadness as well as anger built steadily in her chest.

"I noticed awhile ago, Kaname's personality has grown evil lately."

"My character has always been evil. It's just that Yuki hasn't noticed. Now I'm just enjoying myself seeing your reactions."

Kanade started to tune them out. She didn't want to listen to them. Then she saw Yuki fall into his arms and she averted her gaze back to them, listening intently.

"Is it really okay for me to love you?" She asked. The question ran through Kanade's head.

_'Is it Kaname? Is it really okay for either of us too? Why did you have to do this to us? You're so cruel for making us love you.'_

"Yuki, it's okay. I will protect you."

Kanade felt like her heart got smashed into a million pieces

_'He never said that to me because it wasn't ever true. She is so lucky.' _

She then realized that her sister had fainted. She walked over to her and picked her up. She wasn't as heavy as she thought she would be.

"I'm taking her to the infirmary."

"Thank you Kanade." She started to walk away, but stopped without glancing back.

"Thank you for keeping your promise, Lord Kaname."

* * *

Kanade sat awkwardly in between Ichiru and Zero as if they were in class. Chairman had invited him over for dinner and Yuki was passed out in Kanade's room. They sat in silence. Then Zero got up.

"I'm going to check on Yuki." He said before walking off.

A few minutes later Kanade smelled Yuki's blood, which was surprising since she was not in her vampire form. She stood up and started to run towards her room in a panic. Zero ran out of her room.

"Zero, what's happening?" She asked. He said nothing and she ran after him. Then the Chairman was running after them as well.

"Wait Zero! Kanade! I need to talk to you!" He yelled after them.

"Zero!" She cried out. He bumped into Ichiru and then ran off.

"Zero?" He asked. She was going to run around him, but Ichiru grabbed her.

"Let go!" She yelled at him.

"There is nothing you can do."

"Shut up!" She pushed him aside and ran after Zero. She couldn't breath and her throat was burning. She was so thirsty suddenly from the the smell of Yuki's blood. It was snowing and she was wearing a tank top. She ran up to Zero who had his gun pointed down at Yuki and Kaname.

"I knew it. Yuki's blood. Then..."

"Ze… ro… " Yuki stared up at him. Kanade grabbed onto her neck as she felt her control start to slip by the sight of blood.

_'Get a hold of yourself!'_

"THE PRESENCE OF TWO VAMPIRES! KURAN! YOU… TO… YUKI!" It looked like he was about to shoot. Kanade grabbed onto him and then the burning agony came. It wasn't like when she usually would touch Zero, it was like when she touched Kaname. She tried to ignore it but it was so overpowering she let out a scream, but she wouldn't let go.

"DON'T SHOOT!" Kanade cried out through her screams. The cold air around her and the heat erupting within her made the pain completely unbearable and she felt her body begin to get heavy

"Stop it Zero!" Yuki screamed at the same time. "He is my… brother." The two of them grew stiff. Kanade noticed that tears started to run down Zero's cheek. "Sorry… I'm sorry." Yuki whispered.

"Sib-blings?" Zero choked out and Kanade fell to the ground.

"I would have been happier if I was born as her real older brother." Was the last thing she heard from Kaname before she passed out from the pain.

_Real older brother? What does he mean?_

* * *

More Author's Notes: Ooooo things are starting to get GOOD.


	22. Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy! This chapter will make a bit more sense once the next one comes out.

**Chapter 23**

Kanade decended down a large staircase to the party below her in a ball gown.

_'What's going on? Where am I?'_

When she came to the bottom of the steps and a man that looked exactly like Kaname approached her. Her heart started to beat a bit faster. He got down on one knee and kissed her hand.

"You look beautiful Lady Kanade." He looked up at her and smiled.

_'Kaname? Is he Kaname? What's going on?'_

She unconsciously smiled back. He led her to the middle of the floor and grabbed onto her waist. The music began and he started to move. She tried to follow, but she kept stumbling.

"You still can't dance I see." He whispered in her ear. He lifted her up and set her feet on his and then she felt as if they were floating…. just like when she would dance with Kaname. "Will you ever learn?" He laughed. Everyone watched them as they danced.

"I guess not." She looked back at him.

"I know that we can never be together, but just being around you is enough. So promise me, my love, that we will be by each other's side forever, no matter the circumstances." She stared at him. It almost the exact same thing she had said to Kaname that night.

_'Is this a dream? It doesn't feel like it… it feels so real.'_

She thought of what Kaname had said to her when she told him the same thing.

"I promise that we will be together forever, even if we are not lovers." She felt tears fall down her face.

_'Why am I crying?'_

"We mustn't let anyone know." He said.

_'What is... what is this? '_

"It's like we are cursed." She stared at him.

"Aren't we?" She asked.

_'Is this man my Kaname?'_

"I guess so." He sadly smiled.

I_t is Kaname! That sad smile is the same sad smile. _

She lifted her hand off his shoulder and laid it on his cheek, he was warm.

_'Is this real or not? I can't tell.'_

"Kaname." The song stopped and he pulled away. He bowed.

"Excuse me my Lady." He walked away, she tried to follow him but then a man stopped her.

"Kanade." He was unfamiliar. He grabbed her hand. "Won't you join me in the courtyard?" He asked before pulling her outside away from the crowd. "Kanade. I cannot wait any longer. I know that you wish to wait until we are joined in matrimony, but-" He pulled her in and bit into her neck.

"What are you- LET GO!" She tried to pull away but she was starting to feel weak.

_'Vampire. He's a vampire and he's drinking from me. I'm not burning. I'm not burning from the inside out. This has to be a dream.' _

"Get away from her!" Someone yelled. The man lifted his head and saw Kaname standing across from them.

"This is none of your business sir." The man gripping onto her said. She tried to pull away from him but she was too weak.

"Kaname!" She cried out.

"How can you treat your bride so cruelly?"

"She is _my_ bride I can do with her what I like." The man smirked.

"No. I will not let you." The ground shook and it was all cracked and broken. The man threw Kanade down to the ground.

"You dare go against your soon to be king?" The man said.

"Even if you do marry her, my family would still outrank you. I will kill you and all of your family so you cannot take advantage of hers any longer." Then Kaname's shadow turned into a monster and it charged towards the man, but the man drew his sword and his shadow did the same. The shadows ran into each other and the man started to charge through them. Kaname wouldn't have been able to see.

"No!" Kanade got up and ran in front of Kaname causing the sword to run through her heart.

"Kanade!" Kaname cried out and she fell into his arms. He looked up at the man. "Die!" He bit into his finger and his blood whipped straight through the man causing him to bleed so much that he fell to the ground. "Come on Kanade it's just a sword." He tried to grab it and it shocked him. "What? It's… vampire hunter. But how did he wield it?"

Kanade lifted her hand and laid it on the side of his face.

"Kaname."

_'I'm dying... I can feel the stabbing feeling, but it isn't from within my core. I am really being stabbed! It's a lot worse.'_

"Kanade." His tears started to fall. "I will soon join you in death."

"No." She choked out. "Live. Live forever and love someone, but please don't forget me and do not lose that smile of yours I cherish so." She had no idea where her words were coming from, but she believed them.

"But you promised." His tears fell onto her face.

"And when I am reincarnated I shall follow through on that promise."

"I will wait for you my love." He set his forehead against hers and she closed her eyes.

* * *

When Kanade woke up she was in her room.

_'What was that? I've never had a dream like that before.'_

She looked over and Kaname was standing over her. There was no stabbing pain.

"Do you remember now?" He asked. "Do you remember who I am as well?"

"It wasn't a dream?"

_It really happened? Kaname…._

He nodded.

"But how a I...?"

"It seems that you have been reincarnated."

"Reincarnated?" He nodded. "But how do I… "

"I awakened your memories from your past life." She then remembered everything. She remembered the nights they would sneak out and watch the stars, the days when they would do nothing but kiss under the cherry blossom tree, their first party together his proposal, absolutely everything.

"Kaname." She stood up and gently touched his cheek with her palm. She noticed the markings on her arm and that there was no burning feeling.

"Aido gave you a bit of his blood." She looked back up at him and studied his face.

"So you aren't Yuki's brother?"

"It's complicated." She stared at him in confusion.

"The curse… "

"It was the only way I could explain everything to you. It was a bedtime story for all vampires for many centuries…. about their king." She lost herself in his big brown eyes that she loved so much.

"This… this isn't real. This has to be a dream."

"It isn't." His soothing hands encircled her face, his thumbs running softly against the smoothness of her flushed cheeks "I waited or you, just like I said I would. I made sure our bloodline stayed pure. Your parents had a daughter and son and they married and my sister married my brother generation after generation, so that you'd be reincarnated as the pureblood Takanashi you were. And when I was awakened from my sleep, I fell in love just like you told me to. When I heard of your birth as a dhampire I couldn't believe it and I was devastated to hear of your death once again." Tears started to stream down her face.

"Kaname." She grabbed one of his hands that was cupping her face and he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Kaname!" She jumped into his arms and he held onto her tightly, taking in her scent.

"I've waited over 8000 years to feel your warm embrace once again."

"8,000? It's been 8,000 years!? I'm so sorry Kaname." She rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes. He leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against hers. She deepened the kiss and eagerly tangled her fingers in his long brown hair. It was a kiss building with passion, more and more with each passing second. Their tongues tasted, tested, and dove against one another, binding them more deeply than before. He pulled away and slowly leaned down, kissing her warm neck. She shuddered at his hot breath, a moan building up in the back of her throat.

"I'm so glad your back my love." He whispered.

"So am I." She breathed. She hadn't been this close to him in awhile and it was pure bliss.

His kisses trailed back to her lips and she welcomed his passion filled touch. She more than anything wanted to sink her teeth into his warm skin, but tried to hold back on the urge. She pulled away, panting furiously. He leaned in close to her ear.

"I love you so much."

Her knees grew weak at his hot breath and his wonderful words. She knew he meant it, but couldn't help but think of her new sister when he said them.

"What about Yuki?" He took a deep breath and laid his forehead against hers, hesitant on how he would say his next words. She watched him and knew instantly what he was thinking. "You love her too." She closed her eyes and tried not to let the tears that were forming fall. He slightly nodded. "I suppose that was what I asked of you when I was on my death bed." She kissed his cheek and slipped out of his hold. "So why aren't you with her now?" She stared down at her feet.

"I came to get you." He looked up at her, hopeful that she would come back to his arms.

"I do not understand."

"Do you not remember your promise just minutes before your death, and mine on the night of the party you made me take you to?"

"Kaname…" She did remember, but she just now realized that those promises we're not going to be easy to fulfil.

"Kanade, I have waited for your return for thousands of years and now that you are finally back within my reach I will not let you go so easily. Now is the time for you to follow through on your promise." He looked down at the vile of his blood hanging from her neck. She grabbed hold of it. "I have something I need to do. I'm going to take Yuki out of here in the morning. If you decide to come with us, you'll be able to find me." He walked out, closing the door behind him.

She stared down at the vile of his blood in her hand, lost on what to do.

* * *

More Author's Notes: Gah. I just loooove Kaname and Kanade's love story and you will too in the next chapter ;)


	23. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Author's Note: This chapter is mostly flashbacks. You will find yourself rooting for Kaname now if you don't already, trust me.

**Chapter 23**

_~5 years old~_

_"Kanade, I'd like you to meet Kaname." Kanade's father gestured to the boy in front of her. "He will be your playmate." She watched after her dad as he walked he had disappeared into the castle she glanced back at the boy and was overcome with feelings of curiosity and happiness, feelings she had never experienced before._

"Hello." She said, gripping onto her porcelain doll. He stuck his tongue out at her and ran away. "Hey! Come back!" She ran after him.

~7 years old~

"Kanade leave me alone! I told you I don't want to play with you." Kaname said as he pulled his arm away from her grip.

"Please?"

"No!" He ran off. She followed after him like she always did, but this time she tripped and fell. He stopped and ran back towards her. He sat her up. "Are you okay Kanade?"

_ She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face in confusion. That was the first time he payed any attention to her. In the two years she's known him she'd always be running after him, but just now **he ran after her.**_

_~9 years old~_

"Kanade! Come down! Why are you always putting yourself in these situations?!" He yelled at her from below. She was standing on a high branch in a cherry blossom tree.

"Cause it's fun!" She exclaimed. That and she wanted him to run after her. She didn't like being the one to run after him. Ever since that day she tripped she had been putting herself in these situations so that he will play with her. She grinned down at him.

"This isn't funny Kanade!" He called up to her. Then she slipped and suddenly she was on top of him. He had his eyes closed and wasn;t moving.

"Kaname? Kaname? Are you alright?!" She shook him, worried that she had seriously injured him. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"I'm just kidding!" He laughed. She just stared down at his smiling face in amazement.

_That was the moment that she fell in love with Kaname. His smile was so warm and he always seemed to happy. She was never that way. She was always so sad, but not when she was around him. Kaname's happiness made her happy._

~11 years old~

Kaname and Kanade were sitting at the the cherry blossom tree. He was reading a book and she was playing with her doll. He looked over at her.

"Kanade?"

"Hmm?"

"When you're old enough… who are you going to marry?"

_She was surprised by his question, but then she smiled and said, "Kaname of course." _

_He then leaned in and kissed her. She was still as stone for a moment from the shock.. He laughed when he pulled away and saw her face was now crimson red._

"Good." He smiled his beautiful warm smile. She stared at him in awe, processing what had just happened before grinning from ear to ear. She could see, feel, and touch every one of his emotions and they were all pure joy.

~13 years old~

Kaname was chasing Kanade since she had stolen his book that he was in the middle of reading. When he caught her they fell to the ground with him on top of her. He stared down at her for a moment before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers for the first time since they were 11.

"Kaname… I love you." She confessed, her cheeks burning. He smiled and moved the hair out of her face.

"I love you too."

_~14 Years Old~_

_The two lovers sat at what they now considered their spot under the cherry blossom tree holding hands. They were talking about what they would name their children once they were married._

"What should our daughter's name be?" Kaname asked.

"How about… Yuki." He smiled at her suggestion.

"Yes, Yuki. Such a beautiful name." He kissed her cheek and she turned red. He chuckled at her, absolutely loving the fact that she still blushed whenever he

_showed how he felt._

_~15 years old~_

_"Kanade!"Her father called for her. She ran inside with Kaname trailing behind. "Kanade, I'd like you to meet your new fiancé " He gestured to a boy who looked about 18. "This is Lord Hatori Otonari" She was overcome with panic. Kaname had just proposed to her a few days ago and now she was engaged to some strange man. She curtsied to him anyways and he bowed. She glanced back at Kaname who had a blank expression on his face. " We will hold your engagement party during your birthday, in one week." _

* * *

Kanade remembered absolutely everything. Her father and mother were never around and she was lonely so they had Kaname be her playmate. Their families were just friends, but Kaname came to be the family she never had. He was always there when she was hurt and he always took care of her with that wonderful smile of his. Yuki seemed to have the same name as their non-existant daughter. Kanade laughed to herself.

_'He must of had something to do with that.'_

She remembered the nights that she would sneak out of her room and they would gaze at the stars. She'd fall asleep in his arms and the next morning she'd find herself back in her room with a smile plastered on.

_'He loved me. He really loved me.'_

The night she died was her engagement party. She told him to live and love someone and to to never lose that smile of his that she fell in love with.

_'But where did that smile go Kaname?'_

She promised him that they would be together forever even if they weren't lovers. And they made that promise again, the night of the vampire party.

_'Kaname, we have gone around in circles repeating our past and even in another life we cannot be together…. we really are cursed.'_

_'I have to make a decision. Will I stay and try to put everything behind me, or will I leave and watch Kaname and Yuki live a happy life?'_

'... But what about Zero? Could I stay and be happy with him?'

* * *

Kanade ran out of her room.

_Just months ago I was a pathetic human girl who seemed to only be able to feel sadness and anger. I was alone and confused, with no idea who I was. I then came here and out of the blue I seemed to be introduced to this new world full of adventure, love, and... vampires. I found out that I was a dhampire, a whole other species and my world was turned __upside-down. All of the sudden I am a whole other person with a whole other life, who is worth something. For once, I am loved. Someone actually cares. _

She felt the light burn her skin, but it wasn't even close to the pain she had been through this past year. She had caught the scent of blood. It was familiar but she couldn't put her finger on who's blood it was. It smelled a lot like Kaname or Senri, but it deffinately wasn't either of theirs. She stopped when a group of unfamiliar vampires appeared in front of her.

"Kanade Takanashi, by order of the vampire council and the vampire hunter association you are sentenced for death for the crime of being a dhampire." One of them said.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" She exclaimed. "I can't help what I am! Have you ever heard of the name Takanashi vampire dog?!" Two of his vampire friends charged at her without a word, but with one swift wave of her hand she turned them into dust. "I am the Royal Takanashi pureblood princess, second heir to the throne and I have been reincarnated."

She glanced over at two of his comrades and waved her hand, turning them into dust. The vampire that previously spoke to her started to tremble in fear. He had never heard the name Takanashi, but by the looks of it her family was a powerful one. He took a step back, shock written all over his face.

"I have more power than you can imagine." She turned two more vampires into dust. "And now that I have regained my memory of my lost life I know exactly how to use it." She gave him an evil smile and with that he began to run the other direction as fast as his feet would take him, but it seems that wasn't fast enough. "So you will address me as lady!" She lifted her hand and with one point of the finger he turned into dust. She stared at the pile of vampire remains as she was suddenly overcome with the stabbing pain, she doubled over and let out a whimper. After using so much of her power with so little vampire blood in her system she was turning back.

_Woah. I lost myself there for a moment... how did I ever cope with all this power?_

She felt a grin tug at the corner of her mouth as she remembered Kaname's smile.

"That's right." She mumbled under her breath.

* * *

_~6 years old~_

_"KANAME PLAY WITH ME!" Kanade screamed at the boy who refused to spend any time with her and would run away at the very sight of the girl._

_Suddenly the ground shook and the roots from the tree next to her started to come up. She looked around, confused by her surroundings. She didn't understand why everything seemed to always react around her, she didn't know how to use her powers. Kaname stopped and stared at her._

_"Kanade." He said in a low voice. She looked back up at him. He slowly walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down. You can't let yourself lose control." He had a sudden serious tone that she had never heard from him before. She lightly nodded and the ground stop shaking. "Don't lose yourself in anger, it will only lead to bad things." He then lit up and grinned from ear to ear. "But I know you're not bad Kanade."_

_She stared at him for a second in confusion. She couldn't completely understand what he had meant. No one ever said anything like that to her. Did he really believe in her? Was he praising her?_

_She smiled back and then tackled him in a hug._

_"Thanks Kaname! You're so nice!"_

* * *

Kaname would always tell her that she wasn't bad whenever she doubted herself. She always thought of herself as evil since everyone seemed to avoid her, but Kaname always gave her a smile and told her she wasn't. He was always so reassuring.

_'Kaname... you were so kind and gentle. Your smile always saved me.'_

'I have to hold onto that so I won't lose myself, because I won't have Kaname to smile at me and tell me I am good anymore.'

Then she remembered Yuki and her loving smile that she would give her.

_'Kaname, you must find good in yourself through that smile as I did from yours, because when I think about it Kaname I haven't seen that smile at all in this life. Where did it go?'_

She stumbled across Aido who had seemed to fall off the roof. She winced as the pain grew heavier the closer she drew to him.

"Kanade!?" He stared at the pureblood in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Aido, you must never breathe a word of this to anyone."

* * *

More Author's Notes: Kaname and Kanade's love story breaks my heart. It is so sad and so wonderful. I personally think that he should dump Yuki and just go to her side. But there is a good reason why he doesn't do that and I'm afraid you will not learn it for awhile.


	24. Please Don't Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Author's Note: Enjoy!

**Chapter 24**

Kanade looked up to the roof where Aido had fallen off. She saw Yuki being hovered over by an evil vampire. He looked vaguely familiar. It was obvious by his presence that he was apart of the Kuran bloodline, but he wasn't anything like her Kaname and Yuki. She jumped up in front of her and hovered her hands over the vampire weapons strapped to her sides.

"You will not touch her!" She exclaimed.

"Why hello there Kanade. I see you are finally awake. If I had known of your being alive sooner I would have changed my plans, but I had only just found out through my son's memories."

"Who are you?!" She cried out.

"You know I never did enjoy your mother's blood." She was taken aback by his words.

"My mother...?" She whispered.

"It was always so bitter from her gloomy mood, but you seem just as lively as Juri, maybe I will devour you as well. You can perhaps be my mistress." He chuckled evilly. She was overcome with fury as she gritted her teeth and reached for her daggers which surprisingly shocked her.

"Ah!" She exclaimed.

"Takanashi's can't use anti vampire weapons without Kuran blood flowing through their veins." He chuckled as she charged towards her. She quickly grabbed onto the daggers, ignoring the shocking electricity flowing through her. She sliced through him causing him to jumped back. She had only sliced off what seemed to be his arm.

"You will not touch me or my sister." She hissed. "You will not destroy my family!" She cried out before charging at him, but before she could attack she was enveloped in a bunch of vines. She dropped her weapon as it casted her up in the air. She retaliated against them, but they were to strong. A vine went straight through the man and he turned into dust. She looked over and saw that Zero was possessed by a power and wrapped in the vines that had killed the vampire. There were vines all around Zero and he had his gun pointed at Yuki.

"He was my prey Kanade, not yours." Zero growled.

"Zero?" She stared at him in awe as he held his gun towards her sister. Then she saw Kaname wrapped in the vines.

"What a welcome." Kaname said in his always seemingly calm voice.

"It's because I've made up my mind. I have decided to exterminate all pureblood vampires."

"Even me?" She interrupted, he stiffened at the sound of her voice.

"Kanade?! What are you talking about?" He didn't lower his gun, he kept it aimed at Yuki.

"My blood is the purest of them all. I am the reincarnation of Lady Kanade Takanashi, Pureblood the second Heir to the Queen of all Vampires." He stared in surprise. He had always suspected that she was one, but as a hunter he should be able to tell by her simple presence and she didn't look like a pureblood at all...

"Kanade?" Yuki asked in confusion as she took a step towards her, but Kanade made roots grow from the ground under her to hold her in that spot so she didn't do anything stupid.

"No! No! You are not a pureblood! I would be able to sense it!" He screamed. He didn't want her to say such things. He didn't want to hear the only one he had left say she was also the thing he hated most.

"You did… but you didn't want to believe it, so you convinced yourself otherwise." She tried to pull out of the vine's grip and walk up to him, but he aimed his gun at er and made the vines wrap around her even tighter. "But my blood is running through your veins and you know now…. "

"Stop! Or I will shoot!" He cried out, his tears starting to fall as he finally saw that she was one of them. She was the very thing he despised. The manipulative, controlling evil things that ruined his life.

"I do not care if I die now." She said under her breath.

"Kuran! You're next! You did this!" He screamed at Kaname and pointed the gun at him.

"I must thank you for having severed those troublesome fetters, but I can't possibly forgive your existence any longer." Kaname took a deep breath, trying to hold in his immense anger. "Because you dared to point that gun at them!" The vines cut Kaname's hand off, but then it started to grow back, but into a weapon. "Even if you had done so without real intent to kill either of them, I couldn't forgive such a thing."

"Kaname, you've changed so much." Kanade whispered as she stared at him with sad eyes.

"Bloody rose, if you have awakened this much you must recognized my voice. As well as the taste of my blood. Would you kindly take down those vines restraining us? There is someone I want to protect." The vines started to move away from Kaname and Kanade.

"What did you do?" Zero asked. Kaname's hand became a scythe.

"Thank you bloody rose." Kaname lifted the scythe up ready to strike Zero. Kanade started to run towards him and Yuki tried, but her feet were still held to the ground as she screamed out for them to stop.

"Bloody rose do not forget who is the enemy." Zero growled. Kanade got in between the two and Yuki thrashed around, trying to get out of Kanade's magic grip.

"STOP YOU TWO!" Yuki cried out.

"NO!" Kanade screamed at Kaname as he stopped his scythe inches away from her heart.

_'Just like that night, when I saved Kaname. I will save __**you**__ now Zero.'_

"You need to step aside Kanade. He pointed a weapon at you that could even kill you! Even if it had been for only a second, I could not possibly forgive that man after that! Do you not remember that night? How could I let another cruel man bear arms at you once again?!" She could feel his pain and see it written all over his face.

"Kaname." She started. She released Yuki from the ground and the girl ran towards them, he hadn't noticed yet as he went on with his anger swirling around her like a cloud.

"I won't forgive him. Even if for a hundred years, or even a thousand years you were to hate me afterwords I… " Yuki grabbed onto his hand and the scythe disappeared.

"Kanade… " The little girl looked back that the pureblood princess with pleading eyes. She nodded and walked up to Kaname, brushing his cheek with the the back of her hand. The pain of losing the one she loved for over 8,000 years seemed to be the only thing that could make him fall to such a state and she felt every bit of it. It broke her heart that she caused him to feel this way.

"Kaname, he is not the same as the cruel man. Do not say such sad things. 'Live. Live and love someone, but don't forget me and don't lose that smile of yours.' You have already broken one of my dying wishes, don't break anymore." She felt all of his and her sadness surround her, tugging at her broken heart, but she accepted it.

_'Yuki is it, the girl who he promised to love.'_

Yuki licked Kaname's blood and he stared at Kanade, before looking over at Yuki and giving her that sad smile. He pulled away from her and started to walk away.

"As you wish. You may take your time to say your farewells." He started to walk away and Kanade held back her tears as she felt his determination to keep her at her side appear around her.

_'It seems he still doesn't get it.'_

"Kaname." Yuki put her hand over her mouth and he glanced back.

"Besides you are already well aware of the one and only place you must be." Kanade could tell he was saying it to the both of them. He disappeared and Yuki looked over at her sister.

"Who was he talking to Kanade?"

"You." She mouthed and nodded her head towards Zero. "Go."

* * *

Yuki looked back at Zero and saw he was on verge of fainting on the ground as the bloody rose sucked the life out of him. "Zero! Are you okay?!" She ran over to his side. Kanade followed Kaname's presence to the cherry blossom tree she loved so much. He was sitting underneath the blossoms, leaning against the trunk, in deep thought.

"So you find this place calming as well." She started. He glanced back and gave her that sad smile.

"Very much so."

"Reminds me of that tree we would always hang around so long ago." He lightly chuckled. "Kaname-"

"Don't do this, don't say goodbye. Since when do you break your promises?"

She could hear the pain in his voice as he talked and felt it swirl around her like a cloud, making her knees a bit weak as she felt her heart start to drop. She walked over and crouched in front of him.

"I don't think I can just sit back idly and watch someone else have you. I'm... I'm to selfish... I'm sorry." There was a long pause.

"You are not selfish... I am. I really do have feelings for Yuki," He looked up to meet her tear glazed eyes. "but my love for you will never change Kanade. Never in an eternity did I expect you to reincarnate as soon as I found someone to fill the holes in my heart that you left." He moved a piece of her hair out of her face and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "How cruel of the universe to taunt me so."

"You do not need to hold onto me any longer." She grabbed his hand that was cupping her face and gently set it down."Goodbye." She started to stand up, but instead she was suddenly wrapped in his arms.

His voice then dropped to barely a whisper, "Please... please don't leave me, not again." He mumbled into her shoulder. She had her hands rested on his chest, his heart was racing and his emotions were everywhere.

"Kaname..." She wrapped her arms around him and he lifted his head up to meet each others gazes. He pressed his lips against hers as she felt his despair flow through her.

_'This is what I do to him... I cause him so much pain.'_

She pulled away so her lips were only millimeters away from his.

"I-I'll go get Yuki." She said before wiggling out of his grip and running back to the roof. He watched after her in confusion. 8,000 years and he still had trouble reading her at times.

She ran as fast as she could, desperately trying to get away from the temptation. She wanted to give into him, hold him, kiss him, and love him even if it meant that he was doing the same to another but... she didn't want to cause him anymore pain. She wanted him to let her go like he almost had when she was dead and gone and he had found Yuki. Why did she have to come back? Why now?

She jumped onto the roof without a thought, she instantly regretted it when she found Zero and Yuki with their lips locked as they held each other. Kanade quickly jumped off the roof to hide herself, hoping that neither of them noticed.

He told her to go.

"But the next time we meet I will kill you Yuki."

"Well then in that case, I will keep running away from you Zero. So that you will have a reason to live, by still having enemies to go after." She said before running off and with those words Kanade made her decision.

"You can come out now." He said as Yuki disappeared. Kanade took a deep breath and did as he said. "Is it really true? You're their queen?" He gritted his teeth and his hands were clenched into fists, she let out a dark laugh.

"Well yes... and no." The Takanashi's are the second heir to the throne as the Kuran's are the firsts. Its more like just a title than anything.

"Is the Kanade I know still in there? Will you turn back?"

"No... I took Kaname's blood." She pointed to the empty vile hanging around her neck. "I will stay this way forever" He stared at the vile and she felt his anger build up as he slowly lifted his gun at her, his eyes looked as if he was a cold blooded killer, but she knew he wasn't. "Go ahead, kill me. I know you love her more. Even if I could go back to being human no matter what you say I am just a second choice." Kanade closed her eyes and waited for the gunshot, but instead she noticed that the cloud of emotion surrounding her had changed from anger to denial. She felt familiar strong arms wrap around her. She opened her eyes to see Zero holding her, she stiffened.

"You're lying. You have to be, you are not one of them." He mumbled into her shoulder. She closed her eyes and held onto him, savoring every second.

"I am sorry, my love, but I am not lying. I am a pureblood, I always will be, and you will never accept me." She pushed him away. "Yuki is so lucky, she's living the life I can never have." Kanade started to choke up and tears streamed down her face.

"I've never seen a vampire cry before."

Just seeing her this way made his heart drop even more than it already had. She still did not seem like any of the vampires he had ever met, she still seemed to so human.

"Well we do. We feel the same, and love the same, and it all hurts the same." Her voice cracked a bit as she talked, her pain obvious. She laid her hand on his arm and took a step closer to him. "I do not wish to be your enemy as well." She took a deep breath and pushed back all his feelings erupting inside of her. "But if that is what I must be… then I will atone." She kissed his cheek and stepped back, turning her back towards him. She took a step forward, but stopped and glanced back. "Goodbye, my love, I have a promise to break." She said before walking off.

* * *

She came across Yuki who was crouched over crying. Kanade ran up to her sister and Yuki collapsed in her arms, sobbing.

"I don't want to be his enemy." Yuki cried into Kanade's chest.

"Neither do I Yuki…. but we will do it…. together." She lifted the girls chin and forced herself to smile.

_'You remind me of myself in my other life, always getting myself into trouble for the sake of the one I loved. I can only hope that my non-existent daughter would have lived up to your name, Yuki.'_

She pulled her up and the brown haired girl grabbed hold of her sister's hand.

"Thank you Kanade." She whispered.

* * *

They walked hand in hand as they came across Kaname up ahead. Yuki ran up behind him and tackled him in a hug.

"Brother, thank you for still remembering the promise you made me." Kanade smiled at the girl's childishness and walked up to them.

"Of course he would Yuki, Kaname never forgets a promise."

"Thank you." She whispered.

Kanade looked over and noticed that Yagari, the hunter, had his gun pointed at Kaname and behind him was the night class. He started to blame Kaname for the downfall of the vampire council and the vampire hunter society. She didn't know what had happened, but she wasn't going to let Kaname die for it. She walked up to Yagari so that the gun was aimed at her heart.

"If you want to kill someone, you can kill me."

"That won't be necessary Kanade." Kaname interrupted. She turned back at him and narrowed her eyes at him. He grabbed onto Yuki and turned away. "I did it so that the precious future ahead wouldn't be destroyed and lost, as it would otherwise have been eaten away by the greedy hunger. I worked hard for this moment to come." Yuki hid her face in Kaname's chest. The hunter was overcome with amazement as he lowered his gun. "Lets go Yuki, we can remain here no longer. Thank you everybody." Kaname started to walk away with her. He glanced back. "Are you coming Kanade?" She just stared at him…

"No." She felt his surprise and he took a few steps towards her.

"Kanade…. " She could feel his pain and all of his other emotions swirling around her, but he kept a straight face. He seemed to be so good at that, he never was when they were children.

"I know." She forced a smile. "But you don't need me, not as much as you need her." Yuki gazed at her sister, completely confused about the situation. "With my reincarnation, though our fate together may be the same in a way, I gained something else…. a family." She glanced over at Yuki. "Although I do not want to lose my new sister, I still have a loving new father to cherish. So lets make a new promise, this will not be the last time we see each other."

He stared at her for a second. She could feel his sadness and disappointment, but he nodded and began to walk off, but Yuki pulled away from him and tackled Kanade in a hug.

"Kanade, I don't want to leave you. Although I do not understand your past with Kaname, I can still see that he feels the same. Why won't you come with us? We will be your family!"

Kanade felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips. Never before had she felt she'd been hugged this way, as if she was an important someone that they didn't ever want to let go. She wrapped her arms around Yuki and stroked her hair.

"When Kaname and I knew each other in a different time I was so cold and emotionless and he was so happy and good. Kaname's smile made me strong and kept me from falling into the darkness… but now Kaname has been falling into that darkness, for a long time now and only you can pull him out. Having me around will only make him fall deeper. I am but an echo of the past, and you are the now." Kanade pulled away from her, but kept her hands rested on her shoulders. "Go be with him, don't drag the past along with you." She forced a smile, trying to hold in her tears.

Yuki stared at her and took in her words and after a few minutes of consuming, she nodded and walked back to Kaname's side.

"Goodbye, Kanade." Kaname said.

"Goodbye, Lord Kaname."

_'These are our departing words... and I will never forget them.' _

* * *

More Author's Notes: Not the last chapter! There will be more soon!


	25. One Year Later

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Authors Note: Keep in mind that the flashbacks, dreams, and anything to do with the past are all in italics.

**Chapter 25**

It's been over a year since Yuki, Kaname, and Zero were faced with Rido Kuran's madness, as well as Kanade being revealed to herself who she really is by regaining her memories of her past life. Now that Kanade is able to accept herself, she also accepted the fact that Kaname isn't the same man she fell in love with all those years ago and decided that the only person who can fulfill his desires now is her new sister Yuki. She never took Kaname's blood. Instead she drank a good amount of Aido's blood, leaving her a vampire for only 2 months. Zero and Yuki still are not aware of Kanade's true identity, but she has revealed the truth to the Chairman and Yagari.

* * *

Kanade, Yagairi, and Kein Cross were gathered in the Chairman's office. Although to everyone else Kein Cross is President of the Vampire Association as well as Chairman of Cross Acedemy, in reality it has been Yagari this whole time under the radar. In the mean time Kein has been taking responsibilities for his actions. It is now time that Kein regain his spot as President and Chairman.

"That's about it I'd say. Now you just have to read this detailed report about the whole thing! "Yagari slammed a pile of papers down on the desk. "Dumbass!" He had his feet up on the desk and was leaning back his the chair, lighting a new cigarette. Kanade sat at the edge of the desk, happy to see her adopted father once again after months of time with only Yagari. "Kanade would you get off!"

"Don't be mean, Dad!" Although it seemed like she was referring to the way Yagari was treating her, she was actually talking about the way he was talking to Kein.

"For the last time I'm not your dad." He mumbled, holding the bridge of his nose out of frustration. At this point Kanade expected Chairman to exclaim somethig like "I'm your father!" and then pout, but he stood still with his head held high, holding back any sign of emotion.

"But I think of both Chairman and you as a father, ever since you saved me from that vampire!" She tried to lighten the mood, but her attempts seemed to fail.

"It's not like you needed it, you could of just turned him into dust with one look." He rolled his eyes. She looked down, trying to hide her regret. She really did need it.

* * *

_Kanade watched as Kaname and Yuki walked off together, trying to hold back the tears._

_'I have to let him go. He wants her, I don't need my powers to know that.'_

_She tried to refrain from using her powers of empathy on anyone, so she didn't have to feel anymore despair than she had already. She walked off, not bothering to listen to the rest of the night class students plans to find their beloved dorm president again. Although she was telling herself that she was going off to find the Chairman, in reality she just wanted to get as far away as possible from anything to do with Kaname. She found herself by the cherry blossom tree she always ran to, which made things worse seeing as it was so much like the one from her past with Kaname. She collapsed onto the ground and replayed the first day she saw him, the first day they exchanged words. She felt like she was crumbling into a million pieces from her heartbreak._

_'My Kaname is dead and gone, so why do I need to be here?' She asked herself. She then realized that an unfamiliar vampire was heading towards her way. _

_"You smell…. Amazing!" He exclaimed._

_She said nothing, she simply waited for the vampire to reach her and drain her of her life._

_'I have no reason to live any longer. My Kaname died along with me, it was the only way for him to keep his promise.'_

_She closed her eyes and awaited death, but instead of feeling the unbearable pain of some lowly vampire's fangs sink into her flesh, she heard a gunshot. Her eyes shot open to reveal the hunter, Yagari, from earlier standing over her._

_"What are you doing lying there?" He took one last breath from his cigarette before throwing it to the ground and stepping on it. He slowly crouched down to her side to see if she was hurt in any way. "Since when does a pureblood simply lie back and let a level E try and drain them?" He asked, fully aware of her intentions. She simply stared at him in disbelief with her jaw dropped._

_'A hunter... tried to save me?'_

_"Hey…. you still alive?" He did not understand why she wasn't saying anything. "A thank you would be nice."_

_She composed herself and took a sharp breath._

_"Thank you, hunter. I understand that you hate all vampires, since it is your life's work to kill them. So you had no reason to kill that vampire who craved my blood."_

_He stared at her, surprised by her wording. She sounded like she was a completely different person than the one he met in the pool not long ago._

_"Actually if he drank you're blood he would have gained power and would become a problem." He grabbed her waist and threw her over his shoulder. She simply stayed limp, not bothering to fight back. _

_"So now you are going to take me to my death." _

_"Why would I do that?" He grabbed another cigarette out of his pocket. Her eyes widened out of surprise from his words._

_"I am a dhampire of course! An abomination! It is your duty along with all vampires to kill me upon sight!" She lifted her head and waited for his response._

_"There is no Vampire Council or Vampire Hunter Association right now since that vampire friend of yours killed all of them. I can do whatever I want." He took another hit from his cigarette. Kanade jumped out of his grip and stood in front of him, trying to understand his emotions radiating around him. It was as if he was... pitying her._

_"I do not understand. Vampire hunters will take any chance to kill a vampire. Here is your chance to kill one of the most memorable, yet you do not take it? I do not understand your pity for me and why you feel as if you have to take care of me."_

_"Will you stop talking like that, it's annoying." He dropped his now bud of a cigarette to the ground._

_"This is how the Pureblood Princess should talk!" She couldn't help but feel offended that she didn't seem to be a fit enough target for him._

_"Yes, but you are not a Pureblood Princess you are that idiot Cross's adopted human daughter." Kanade was taken aback by his words. He was the last person she expected to say anything along those lines. She thought that he hated her for what she was, a dhampire._

_"But I am an abomination-"_

_"You're human. More human than you think. We vampire hunter's only kill dhampires because that was part of the treaty. Although this is a rare chance to be able to kill a defenseless pureblood like yourself, you are still close to that buffoon and now that he has already losing one of his daughters, I don't think losing another at my hand would help."_

_He grabbed onto her wrist and dragged her into the direction of the front entrance. She did not protest like she usually would and simply stayed silent, taking in his words. If a hunter like him thought of her as human, then maybe she had misjudged him and others like him._

_'Maybe I will stick around for a bit longer and see what this guy's problem is.'_

* * *

Kanade got up and tackled Yagari from behind. "Besides you are the one I'm basically living with since chairman is always gone! I don't want you to go now!"

"Get off of me." He growled.

She did as he said, but her smile did not fade. She knew he liked it. Over the months she was stuck as a vampire, she could sense his feelings of fatherly love and care for her. She knew that he thought of her as a daughter and he liked it when she showed her affection for him.

"Hey! Why don't you ever hug me like that!" Kanade expected Chairman to exclaim, but he stayed quiet. He's changed so much in the past year and it hurts to watch him this way.

"We will have you back at your position as Chairman soon Cross. Talk about a stupid job no one wants to do. So many annoying duties no one wants to do, catering to what everybody wants and all that. And with the board of directors of the school being all full of themselves and constantly complaining about it all..." He deeply inhaled the smoke from his cigarette. "Anyway we are told that it seems that the head of the Ichijou group will change. But you mustn't cut your connections with them, no matter what. Make sure to also keep a good connection with the Aido clan." Kanade then remembered Takuma. Although Yagari informed her through Kaname that he is perfectly fine, the fact that she was never given his whereabouts made her uneasy.

"If they just let me rule as queen, things wouldn't be so confusing!" She interrupted, trying to make Chairman smile or something, but still no luck.

"For the last time you were never even queen!" Yagari exclaimed, annoyed by her interruption.

"I know, but still."

She crossed her arms and pretended to pout, but really she did not care at all about the fact that she wasn't queen, she was actually relieved. But she knew that now Kaname is probably dreading being the new king. Even though he was a different Kaname than the one she grew up with in her past life, she knew that he would much rather go about life with less cares. She recalled him since saying,_ "I am truly sorry that you will be dragged into the horrid world of Monarchy, it is a disgusting world that is full of nothing but fools."_ Something he had said when he was informed of her engagement to the man who planned to take over the throne as soon as the Kuran King passed it down.

"The systems have changed and you know that." Yagari said. She nodded, wanting to change the subject immediately. She did not want to think about Kaname anymore.. "It's lucky enough that they didn't kill you on the spot after foolishly telling them who you are and that they are even going to consider your opinion on the new council."

She giggled to herself, remembering his reaction when she came back from telling all of the heads of Pureblood and noble families her identity.

"I wanted to bring order and clean up Kaname's mess!" She paused for a moment, when she realized she had just said his name. She felt s if her heart dropped from the remembrance of their final words. Her voice filled with anger,"I am the Pureblood Princess they have to listen to me!" She calmed herself from her sudden outburst. "Besides at the time I had the power to protect myself so you don't need to fuss about it."

She looked away in case there was any sign of her emotions shown on her face.

"Yes, but now _I _have to protect you!" He growled. She tried to laugh, but failed miserably.

"And I know you will do a good job!"

She clinged onto him, taking in his scent which reminded him of Zero. A real smile tugged at her lips. She has accepted the fact that almost everything about Yagari reminds her of Zero and come to the conclusion that instead of feeling sad about it she would smile and be happy that she had some connection to him.

"Get off of me!" He shoved her away, but couldn't wipe the smile away from his face. She was the closest thing to a daughter he had and the fact that she thinks of him as a father makes him more than happy. Kanade walked over to the chairmans side, allowing Yagari to get on with what he was saying. "And lastly, this is for the both of you, you _must_ absolutely hold back any contacts and closeness with Kaname Kuran. Understood?"

She glared at him. She did not like the fact that he was trying to keep her away from Kaname all this time. He refused to let her attend the meetings he had with him, even though she was apart of the matter.

"I understand him, but why me!?"

"He hurt you by choosing that little girl!"

She burst out laughing. Yagari blames Kaname for her troubles for not picking her over Yuki that day and can't help but hold a grudge.

"Look Chairman! Yagari is worried about me!" She pulled on Kein's coat. He was silent and stiff, not reacting in anyway. Which made her feel uncomfortable. She let out a sigh and stared at her feet. "It's okay Yagari, I told you this was my dying wish. I am truly happy for Kaname even though at the same time it hurts."

She tried her best to put on her best happy face when she looked back up, but he could see straight through her. He huffed and grabbed a new cigarette. Instead of calling her out on it, he decided to continue his complaining to Cross.

"It's no wonder this school could create a night class... Cross..." He went on about how the board for the school are really powerful and they wanted to expose the vampires and even use their blood to prolong their life. When he was done ranting Yagari stood up. "It's all up to you now. Show us what you have learned and concluded to in the past year." He started to walk out the door.

"Thank you for your hard work." Chairman finally said. Yagari glanced back, surprised that he finally opened his mouth.

"Damn straight it was hard work."

"And to think what lies ahead will be more troublesome." Kein looked down. He seemed so sad and it couldn't help but make Kanade feel the same.

"You're right on that. Not to mention that until my stupid apprentice becomes old enough to be made the Association President, we are both stuck. You as the official president just for the appearances and me as the de facto one. What a pain in the ass." He took a hit from his cigarette and walked out. Kanade ran after him, surprised by his words.

"You're going to make Zero the President of the Association?!" She caught him in the hall. He raised an eyebrow and turned towards her.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Kanade looked down, not wanting to answer or get into a detailed conversation about Zero. She instantly regretted even bringing it up. He let out a sigh, seeing how bothered she was just thinking about Zero. "You know if you just tell him you're human again then he might actually forgive you, and this nonsense about killing you might go away."

Even though Yagari would never let that happen, Zero still promised to both Yuki and Kanade that their deaths will be at his hands.

"I can't tell Zero." She whispered before tackling him into a hug.

"Ugh. What's with you and hugging me?" He kept his hands in his pockets.

"It's like I'm hugging Zero." She looked up at him. His eyes widened in disbelief. He did not expect her to say that. "Zero is strong like you and he doesn't return my hugs either. He just stands there and pretends not to care about me when in reality I know he does."

She hid her face is his chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and then pulled her closer. He knew she was hurting, even though she would try and hide it. He knew that she was in despair from not gaining neither Zero or Kaname.

"They are both stupid for not picking you."

He stroked her hair, trying to comfort her. Although he did not understand why she refused to tell Zero the truth, he did understand her pain and he is glad that he is able to comfort her. She slowly pulled away and smiled, sincerely. She secretly wished that she was in love with Yagari like she was with Zero and Kaname, but sadly that was not the case. She only saw him as the father she never seemed to have.

"Thanks Dad!" She exclaimed, he tried to hide his smile. "See you at the ball!" She waved goodbye and he just walked off grumbling to himself how he isn't her dad, even though he was really smiling like crazy.

There is going to be a ball for vampires and hunters so that there will be peace. That is where Kanade is finally able to make her first appearance. Although Kanade tries to think of it as a positive event she still can't help but dread it. Tomorrow she will have to face Kaname, Yuki, ….. and Zero. Yagari and Chairman are the only ones who know of her situation and she would more than anything like to keep it that way.

* * *

More Author's Notes: Remember that Kanade has been ignoring Zero and Kaname this whole time due to her not choosing either, even though Yuki already supposedly made her "choice." So Kanade doesn't leave the school much since Zero is just outside the gates, in town.


	26. You Kept Me Sane

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Authors Note: Enjoy!

**Chapter 26**

Kanade walked into her new classroom, it was the first day back at school. She was immediately tackled by Yori.

"Kanade!" Yori exclaimed, smiling up at her. Although Kanade knew that she was Yori's second choice, she still welcomed her embrace.

_'I may always just be a second choice next to Yuki, but I just need to accept it.'_

"I see you're not scared of me." Kanade laughed. All the students found out about everyone else being a vampire. Yori and a selected few were the only ones who memories weren't erased, so Kanade decided to tell her she was one as well, but only her. She thinks that she's also still a Pureblood though, which makes things a bit harder.

"Of course not." She pulled away and led her to her seat. "Kanade you should know that Zero is here." She whispered, she knew everything. Well, except for the fact that Kanade is the reincarnation of the first Princess of all Vampires, but she doesn't need to know that part.

"I know, and you must not tell him of me." She was a bit confused by Kanade's request but nodded anyways. The new Ethics teacher walked in. He was young and handsome. All the girls started to whisper.

"I bet he'd be able to catch you when you run out of the room unlike our other teachers." Kanade simply laughed and nodded at Yori's comment.

* * *

"Chairman wants me to go find Zero." Yori had just come back from the Chairmans office in time for class to end. Kanade tried to hide her surprise.

"Have fun with that."

She handed Yori her stuff before walking out, not wanting to have to be dragged along with her. She stared down at the ground as she headed for her next class, trying not to think about Zero.

_'What does Chairman want with him? Will he tell Zero of my presence here? No, he wouldn't….' _

She ran into something hard and fell onto the ground. When she looked up, expecting a wall, she saw that what she had run into was her first period teacher, Mr. Takamirya. He stared down at her, like he was examining her

"Sorry." She started to push herself up when she noticed that his hand was held out to her. She hesitated for a second but ended up taking it.

"Cross right?"

"Uhmm yeah." She wasn't used to being called by her new last name. She then realized that he was still staring at her, she felt a bit uneasy. "Uhh is there something on my face?"

_'Could he see what I am? Is he a vampire? A hunter? I can't tell when I've been human this long.'_

"Oh no, sorry..." Realizing he was making her uncomfortable, but still kept a stern face. He walked past her without another word. She watched after him.

_'Yup he has to suspect something.'_

* * *

_~7 years old~_

_"Kaname! I'm hungry!" Kanade grabbed onto his arm._

_"What am I supposed to do about it?" He asked not taking his eyes away from his book, feeling a bit annoyed at her persistency._

_"Can't I have some of your blood?" She asked, not realizing that it was an improper thing to ask. He looked up at her surprised that she would ask such a thing so bluntly._

_"Why would I give you my blood?! We are neither lovers nor family. The only reason why I even come here everyday is because my father is forcing me." He looked back down at his book. She grabbed it and threw it on the ground before jumping on top of him. The flowers around them started to wither and leaves on the tree above them started to fall. Her powers were still impossible to control and everything around her seemed to react to her mood in a way._

_"If you give me some of yours I'll give you mine." She said before licking his neck. She wouldn't usually invade his space like this, knowing how uncomfortable it made him, but she was simply acting on her instinct now from her hunger. "Please, this will the be only time... I'm so hungry. Mama forgets to feed me sometimes." She looked up at him with hopeful eyes. He stared at her for a second, evaluating how hungry she really was. He let out a sigh and slightly nodded. This would be the first time anyone has ever drank from him and he surprisingly didn't really mind that it was Kanade. "Yay!"_

_She leaned down to his neck, sunk her teeth into his skin, and took in his wonderful taste. He tasted so much better than her mother or father. His feelings of true happiness and innocence flowed through her. His blood tasted like sunshine in her mind and luckily it wasn't the last time she would taste it._

_Ever since then they would drink each others blood. They grew up feeding off of each others energy, so Kanade gained all of the powers of the Kuran bloodline and more and Kaname did the same. They gained unimaginable powers from each other. If they wanted they could have becomes the most feared vampires in history, but they never cared about that. All they simply wanted was each other. No one knew of their powers, until…. that night. That night, Kaname became the most powerful vampire in the world and Kanade became nothing but a story that only he believed in._

* * *

"Kanade, it is time to go." Chairman knocked on Kanade's door, they were already going to be late to the ball. She didn't replay, he slowly opened the door to find her sitting on the ground. She was staring a the vile of blood in her hand, lost in deep thought. "Why haven't you changed?!" He was referring to the fact that she was still human and they were about to attend a vampire ball.

"I changed my mind, I do not want to go." She set down the vile of blood on the ground in front of her and brought her knees to her chest. Chairman let out a sigh, knowing exactly what was going through her mind.

"You have to go Kanade, you are the one who proposed the new treaty and you made yourself apart of this. We need you since you are on both sides."

"But... Kaname will be there and..." She trailed off as she stared at the ground in front of her.

"Zero, yes. I'm sorry Kanade, but he needs to be there as well."

"I know." She tightened her grip on her knees and tried to hold back tears. She didn't want to think about it him, but she couldn't stop replaying him in her mind. The first time they met, the time they kissed, the time she left him.

"He will not kill you though. Although it is part of the vampire and hunter treaty to kill any dhampire on site, this new treaty will forbid it. Along with that Yagari will be there to protect you along with me and Kaname would never let him harm you as well." He walked over to her side and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"That isn't what I am afraid of. Death does not scare me." She looked up at him. "Having to look into Zero's eyes and see his pain and suffering and feel all of his anger within me, that is what scares me." She looked back down at the vile.

Many of Kanade's powers have to do with the mind. She can feel, see, and touch other peoples emotions. Anger, suffering, jealousy, everything. She can control someone's mind and even speak through them. Alothough she can control objects around her and even effect the weather, most of her power have to do with mind games, they are not fun though. Along with her own sadness she can feel everyone else's around her and It is very painful on her part.

Thats why Kaname made such an impact, he always felt happy all the time and it made her happy. Except, now she can't help but think that without Kaname by her side, she is no longer strong enough mentally and physically to handle herself. Her powers are so overbearing that she can lose herself in them, many Takanashi have the same problem. Many commit suicide and most go mad. When she looked up her family history in the archives it was revealed that many turned one another human. She learned how to turn the empathy powers she possessed on and off in her past life, but she has noticed herself losing control of that switch and at times it turns on by itself.

"It will be fine. Besides if you refuse to go I will be forced to get Yagari and you know that if he has to he will drag you there kicking and screaming." She tried to laugh at his comment, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Yes I suppose so and knowing him he would refuse to let me drink the blood and my secret would be revealed." She looked up at him. "Has he seen the list?"

She was referring to Zero. Chairman revealed to her that he was given a list of people who will be at the ball for the treaty with vampires names on one side and humans names on the other... and Kanade's name was in the middle. She had no side, she is neutral.

The Chairman nodded and she let out a sigh. She took off her necklace which held Kaname's blood and put it in a drawer. she sat on her bed and twisted off the cap of the vile containing Akatsuki's blood and looked over at Chairman. "I would suggest that you wait in the car, this isn't a pretty sight." He nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

More Author's Notes: Hope this isn't in any way confusing. If it is do not hesitate to ask questions.


	27. The Debut

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Authors Note: Enjoy!

**Chapter 27**

"Are you ready My Lady?" The Chairman asked Kanade as he held out his arm for her. She snapped out of her daze and tried to forget that she was going to see the one she loved for over 8,000 years in mere seconds.

They were standing outside of the doors leading into the ball where she will make her first public appearance. She took a deep breath before linking her arm with his and nodded. He looked over at the people who were holding the doors and shook his head. They started to open the doors leading to the ball. Kanade was wearing a dress that showed every one of her markings down her back and a few on her chest and upper arms, showing every last one of the vampires exactly what she was.

Everyone looked her way and bowed. She saw Yagari, Zero and her Ethics teacher?! They were standing in the back by the walls. She could see he was a bit shocked to see her as well. She shook it off and looked straight forward meeting eyes with Kaname. She felt her throat begin to burn and she was suddenly overcome with thirst, she ignored it at her best. Kaname and Yuki, the only vampires with the social status to stand as she made her entrance. Yuki smiled at her and she returned it. She nodded at Chairman and he walked off. Everyone stood up and started to whisper.

"Hello Yuki, Lord Kaname." Kanade smiled at them.

"Kanade!" She pulled her sister in for a hug and she gladly returned it. "You don't have to call him Lord you know."

"Force of habit I guess." But that was a lie, calling him lord was something necessary for her to keep the gap she made between Kaname and herself. She looked up at him. "The Chairman says that the treaty I suggested went well. I am deeply sorry I could not attend the meeting."

"No worries." He lightly smiled, but he had that pained look in his eyes he always had when he looked at her.

"It's been awhile since I last attended a party as Princess Takanashi, the last one was quite dramatic..." She trailed off. He stared down at her with a worried look.

_'Probably shouldn't have said that_.'

"I assure you that this time there will be less 'drama'"

She nodded and people started to approach them. Kanade remembered everything he learned in her past life so she knew how to handle these vampires, it was Yuki she was worried about. She looked over and saw Senri and Rima and excused herself. She walked up to them with a smile.

"I have not seen you two in a long while."

She had never taken either of their blood since she thought of them as friends and wouldn't be able to bring herself to use them anymore than she has. She more than anything wanted to tackle them into a hug and tell them how worried she was that day, but she had to keep formal. She cannot show weakness around these vampires who think of her as lesser and want nothing more than to suck her dry.

"We have missed you very much Kanade." Rima said. Although her tone sounded bored and emotionless Kanade knew she meant it. That is how they are and it made her feel so... normal.

"I feel the same." She looked over and saw Takuma with Akastuki and Ruka. She couldn't help but smile. She knew he was alright, but she was never informed of his whereabouts so she never got to see him. She walked up to him. "Takuma."

He looked over at her and she awaited his happy cheerful smile that would remind her of Kaname's when they were children, but instead she got the same fake smile Kaname gives her now. She did not show any reaction when she saw it and he did not want to invade his emotions so she didn't flip the switch.

"Lady Kanade, I have missed you." Takuma said.

"I feel the same. Save me a dance." He nodded and she looked over at Akastuki and Ruka. "Nice to see you two again." Ruka looked away and huffed.

"She's still a bit mad about you asking for her blood."

"You are very courageous Ruka, to refuse a pureblood who could change your very will. I admire you for that. Please do remember what I said."

Kanade was reffering to the promise she made them make to not tell Kaname about her asking for blood. She did not force any if them to give her their blood, Akastuki and Aido voluntarily gave her theirs and Ruka simply refused. She glanced over to meet eyes with Kaname and instantly felt as if her throat was on fire, she was so thirsty all of a sudden.

She walked over to Yagari. "Yagari, I'm starving and all they have here is human blood, can I have some tablets?" She held out her hand.

Her personality completely changed when she talked to him. She was back to being his annoying little daughter, but she still spoke in a low voice for only him to hear since she knew everyone was watching.

"I told you not to come up to me while I'm working." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh calm down. I don't have pockets so your holding my tablets right now. And besides you're my personal bodyguard I should be able to talk to you, they know how I'm on neutral ground, or is it because you don't want your friends to get the wrong idea." She glanced over at Zero and Mr. Takamirya who were staring right at them, along with most of the vampires. He let out a sigh and took out her tablet box. She grabbed a handful and downed them all in one gulp. His eyes widened as he watched. She grabbed a few more and gave the half empty box back to him. "Thanks, what's Mr. Takamirya doing here anyways?"

"He's a vampire hunter, one of my apprentices."

"Did he know about me?"

"I told him what you were just not who exactly. Now will you leave me alone?!" He whisper screamed. She looked over and Mr. Takamirya was walking their way.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Of course not, I was simply getting some tablets, which Yagari was so kind to hold onto for me." She showed him the tablets. "Who would of thought that my Ethics teacher would be a vampire hunter."

"Who would of thought my student would be the dhampire princess."

"Oh so you remember me? Tell me, do you remember Yori?" He just blankly stared at her. "You're the one who brought her here right?" She glanced over and saw her friend was being bombarded by vampires. "You will be punished for this." She looked back at Yagari and he nodded. She saw that the pureblood Sara was talking to her. She walked up to them. "Sara, so nice to see you again." She noticed that she was a bit confused.

_'Oops, forgot.'_

To her they have not met yet, even though the first time she saw her she was just a lowly dhampire. Kanade noticed that she smelled of fresh blood and felt completely disgusted by her.

"Kanade!" Yori exclaimed. Everyone started to whisper.

"She didn't call the Princess by Lady."

"How dare she speak to her so informally."

"Yori, you should not of come here tonight." Kanade said.

"I was just about to take our guest to the hosts." Sara reached out for Yori, but before Kanade could push her back Zero grabbed hold of the woman's wrist.

"Do not touch a human so freely." He growled.

"Zero, please let go of Sara. She was simply confused. Do not move so rashly." Kanade set her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" He shoved her away. She heard Yagari start to move their way but she lifted her hand, giving him the signal to stop and he did.

"Maybe you will listen to her." Kanade sighed as she nodded towards Yuki who was pushing her way through the crowd.

"Yuki!" Yori exclaimed.

"So it really is you Yori!" Yuki ran up to them.

_'Yuki, don't act to childish. If you show weakness they will prey at you.'_

Yuki noticed the situation. "Would you please let go of her? She is one of our precious guests." She laid her hand on Zero's arm.

"Don't touch me." He growled. She looked down, Kanade could feel the girl's sadness tugging at her heart.

"I'll stop touching you if you let go of her." He reluctantly did as she said. Zero grabbed Yori's arm, dragging her away.

"There you saw her, that should be enough for now"

"She is a tasty looking human isn't she?" Sara said as she watched them off.

"Sara, humans are no longer to be thought of as food. We must respect them, do please keep your offending thoughts to yourself. She is a dear friend of both Yuki and I"

"My deepest apologies your highness. Did you hear that everyone? The human is their friend, so hands off. We are not to think of them as food any longer."

Kande walked off, not wanting to smell the fresh blood on her anymore. She instantly hated that girl and it took all of her self control not to make her think she was a monkey. She swallowed down all the pills she had left with one gulp.

* * *

"I would like to thank everyone for attending tonight, I am so glad that we made this new treaty so that vampires, humans and even dhampires can live in peace." Kanade raised her glass of water with the tablet inside and some people raised their glasses of blood while others of tablets. "Thank you very much Kaname and President Cross for everything you have done for us. Also I'd like to congratulate Kaname and Yuki. I wish you happiness." She met his eyes, but quickly looked away taking a sip from the glass and everyone did the same before clapping. She downed the whole glass in one gulp.

* * *

Kande danced with Takuma, Senri, Akastuki, and she was just finishing her dance with Aido. They walked over to the rest of the previous night class students and Senri gave her a few more tablets. She downed them all with one gulp. They were starting to get worried by her sudden hunger.

"Excuse me." A deep voice said.

She looked over and a man wearing a mask had approached her. He seemed familiar... but she was sure she never met him.

"Yes?"

"Would you care to dance my lady?" He bowed.

"Umm sure."

He held out his had for her and she took it. There was something about him, something not right. She flipped her switch on and his emotions swirled around her. He felt honored and content. He seemed normal.

He led her out to the dance floor and grabbed her waist. She laid her hand on his shoulder and took a sharp breath.

"You should know that I am a vary bad dancer." He simply laughed as if he already knew and then the music started. He slowly moved his feet and she followed, occasionally stepping on his toes. "Why do you wear a mask at a party such as this one?"

"Because I came uninvited." He whispered into her ear and her eyes widened. He smelled vampire, maybe noble? She couldn't tell.

"Why would you come to such an occasion uninvited?"

"To simply see your beauty in person of course. I heard that the princess was reincarnated and I wanted to see it for myself."

"So you believe in reincarnation? Many people here suggest I never died at all, yet you go straight to the idea that I had done so and came back to life." She had never told anyone she was reincarnated. She simply told them she was the princess, and proved it.

"Let's just say I have experience with such matters." He grinned at her and she couldn't understand him at all. His emotions did not make any sense and neither did what he was saying.

"Who are you?"

He leaned into her ear and his voice dropped to barely a whisper,

"My given name is Geoffrey Shirabuki, but in my past life my name was _Hatori __Otonari._"

Her eyes widened and she filled with panic.

"Why would you say such cruel words as a joke?"

"It is not a joke my dear. It is really me. You aren't the only one who was reincarnated."

"H-how?" She felt her knees start to weaken and if he hadn't tightened his grip around her than she would of fallen to the ground right there and then.

"After your Kaname there killed me and all my family I was reincarnated into Miss Sara Shirabuki's brother. Although she is a troublesome girl, she had many great ambitions."

"You... but... how do you-?"

"Remember? I'm not exactly sure myself." The song stopped but he didn't let her go. She tried to move out of his grip, but he wouldn't let her budge. "Do not worry my dear, I will not hurt you. It was your own fault for running in front of my sword that night. I promise you that when I am king of the vampires you will be mine once again." He whispered the last part in her ear before letting her go and disappearing. She simply stared at the empty space in front of her in awe, still was stone from the shock.

_'This cannot be happening'_

She was about to go rest, but then Kaname came up to her.

"May I have this dance?" He held out his hand.

She nodded, wide eyed and butterflies in her stomach as she always had when he asked her that question. She took his hand and felt her hunger begin to nag at her again forcefully, she used all of her self control to ignore it. She did not hop onto his feet like she was so accustomed to. He started to lead, but she kept stumbling. He laughed and lifted her onto his toes against her will.

"You don't have to be that formal." He smiled. But it still wasn't that same wonderful smile that she fell in love with those many years ago.

"Sorry..." She tried not to meet his eyes.

_'Should I tell him about that man? No, I can't always go running to him when something is wrong. I'm not even sure if it's true anyways. He was probably messing with me. Sara doesn't even have a brother.'_

Everyone was watching them as usual, but she could not find Yuki.

"Have you told her?" Kanade asked.

"No, you told me not to."

"Knowing her if you told her she would try to let go of you immediately thinking she would be setting you free." Kanade chuckled as she stared down at their feet.

"Yes. That is something she would do." They danced in silence for awhile. Kanade noticed that she lost control of the switch momentarily and her head started to throb, she quickly turned it off and the pain faded. She looked up at him. She wondered if he was having troubles too... "Kanade, I do not see why you make yourself suffer."

_'Huh?'_

"What do you mean? I'm not suffering."

"I do not understand why you won't take my blood..." He stated. She stared up at him with wide eyes and panic.

_'He knew? He knew!?'_

"How did you-"

"Do you not remember the reason why I let you drink my blood and vice versa in the first place?"

_'It was because I was hungry right? Right?'_

The song ended, he stepped back and bowed before walking off. He always does that, it's so annoying. Kanade excused herself from the party and walked into the other room. She sat on the small couch and thought about what he said.

* * *

_~7 Years old~_

_Kanade was crying by the tree and Kaname saw her while walking by. She looked up and he was standing over her._

_"Did you fall again?" He sat down in front of her, she shook her head._

_"I asked Mama if she loved me and... and... I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to do it!" She threw herself into his arms._

_"What do you mean?" He asked._

_"Mommy gets mad whenever I ask her those questions because I can tell she is lying when she says she loves me." She sobbed into his shoulder._

_"Why would you think that?"_

_"Because... Mommy didn't feel anything when I asked her that question the first time. She just sat there and said she loved me with no feeling. I asked her why and she got angry. That means she is lying right? She doesn't love me." She looked up at him and noticed his sudden sadness. "So it is true!" She cried even more and he just held her there as she cried into his chest._

_"I'm so sorry Kanade... I will find a way to end your suffering."_

* * *

_Was that his way? Had he figured it out? That was right before he let me drink from him. He was so sad that day and after I drank his blood I started to be able to turn it on and off. Was it that...Kaname's powers, along with feeding off my energy, weakened my powers and gave me more control? But I never told him what I was going through. How did he know? I always thought it was because I was just hungry and then when we__ were lovers it became more, when in reality he was doing it all for me. Except, now I did not drink his blood. So what will happen to me? Will I be able to deal with the full power of the Takanashi family?_

She knew that from her previous life many of her elders were driven to madness with her power and that was exactly what she had feared.

She looked up, just realizing the smell of blood being awfully strong in here. She looked over at the table with a cloth covering it. She stood up and slowly walked over to it, afraid of what she might find underneath the sheet. She slowly lifted the cloth to find a pureblood's ashes. She knew right away who it was.

"Oh Ouri, I was so looking forward to meeting you." He could of told her many things about the world after her death. "I do hope you rest well."

She looked back at the doorway and saw Aido and Yuki standing there. Yuki ran the other way, probably towards the scent of fresh blood that occurred a few moments ago. Kanade walked out and followed after her, she would have run but she was afraid to see whose life has also been taken at this party. When she arrived at her destination she came across Zero and Chairman standing over a human's body along with Yuki in the doorway. The human's blood had reached to Yuki's shoes.

"I was afraid that something like this would happen tonight." Kanade said with her eyes locked on the body. It seems that all thre ever is around Princess Takanashi is death.

"I will definitely find whoever did this." Yuki tightened her grip on her dress. Kanade put her hand on her sister's shoulder as a comforting gesture.

"Stay out of this! This isn't something to play with." Zero said.

"I know that! I'm no longer Yuki Cross, who didn't know anything about the world and had no power to do anything if something... if something bad is happening then I... will take action to protect my loved ones. Definitely!" Kanade smiled at her.

_'She is so confident in herself, I'm so envious.'_

"Yuki." Kanade turned back to it was Kaname standing behind them. Kanade felt her throat begin to feel immensely dry and her hunger suddenly become apparent. She held her head down as she tried to take control of herself. "You should get back into the room, before the scent of blood effects you, you should leave as well Kanade."

"But the party is already-" Yuki started.

"With what just happened here that farce of a party is obviously over, Kuran." Zero interrupted her. Kanade and Yuki stood in between the two's stares. They both felt very uncomfortable.

* * *

More Author's Notes: That was awkward at the end, haha it gets really good soon just wait! Notice how her hunger for Kaname is getting stronger now that she's realized her true love for him. Also, see how she goes from formal to casual depending on who she is talking to. It shows that she is still human on the inside.


	28. The Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Authors Note: Enjoy!

**Chapter 28**

Since Kanade had taken an entire vile of blood in case of anybody following her home, she was still vampire the next day. She was walking to class and everything was a bit blurry, which didn't make any sense, because she has perfect vision in her vampire form. Her head started to hurt and all these emotions started to fill her. Boredom, anger, sadness, happiness, anxious, scared, love, hate, so many emotions ran carelessly through her until she felt as if she would break. Her head was pounding and she fell to her knees, panting wildly as she tried to gather herself up.

"Kanade!? Are you alright?" One of the boys from her class came up to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and he was so hot. His touch burned her skin and she let out a scream. He jerked away.

"S-sorry." She got up and started to walk again.

Everything started to turn different colors, some people were blue, some were yellow, some were purple. She ran into someone and he was so cold. She looked up and saw Mr. Takamirya. He was white, green, and red.

"Kanade?" He looked down at her confused. Although he would usually detest in even talking to her, he did not protest when she grabbed onto his arm.

"Why are you so cold?" She jerked her hand back at how freezing he was. She could feel his worry, confusion, and disgust for her fill her up. "Stop it! Stop!" She held her head. It hurt so much.

She ran outside gasped when everyone seemed to look like Kaname. He was absolutely everywhere and she could not tell if any of them were real.

"Kaname!?" Her head kept pounding and everything was distorted.

_'So many Kanames, which one is real..?'_

All the emotions of the people around her filled her up.

_'What's happening!? Am I going mad?'_

She grabbed into the vile of Kaname's blood around her neck.

_'No, no, I have to fight it. I don't need him. I can fight it. Generations of my family fought it, I can fight it as well_.'

At the time though Kanade did not realize that her situation was very particular when it came to her pureblood powers.

"Kanade!" Someone who looked exactly like Kaname ran up to her.

"Kaname?" She cupped his face with her hands. He was full of confusion and so cold. She was about to pull away, but he grabbed her hand and his coldness filled her up.

"No it's Kaito Takamiya. Your Ethics teacher."

His face started to grow blurry. He was reluctant to touch her, but he knew if he didn't she would run away and he told Yagari that he would watch her during school and make sure nothing happened.

"Your so cold." She mumbled.

"What is the matter Kanade?" He was getting impatient with her dodging his questions, about ready to drag her to the Chairman.

"I didn't mean it." Someone sobbed. "I didn't mean to ask mommy." Kanade looked down and saw it was a little girl...no... It was her, but she had red eyes. "Mommy doesn't love me does she?" She grabbed onto the side of Kanade's leg and sobbed.

"No, no, mommy loved me, she had to." Kanade closed her eyes causing her tears to spill down her cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" He was starting to get a bit creeped out.She opened her eyes and he looked like Kaname again.

"Kaname, no... I don't need you!" She ran off.

_'Was that Kaname? No it wasn't, Kaname is never that confused, he was always so sure of himself. My head hurts so much. Why is Kaname everywhere? '_

She found herself at the cherry blossom tree, she just stared as the girl started to run around it.

_'What's happening to me? Do I really need Kaname that much? No, no I don't need him. I can do it by myself.'_

She heard a gun clinking and she turned around to see that Zero was standing behind her with the bloody rose aimed at her heart. He was red and he had so much anger within him, just like the Kaname she knew now.

"Zero?" She whispered.

"What are you doing on school grounds? Why are you wearing a uniform?" He hissed.

_'Is he just another figment of my imagination? He has to be.'_

"This isn't Zero... he's just in my head. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She screamed at him. She could feel his confusion fill her up and she fell to her knees, holding her head.

"Kaname?" She looked over and it was the girl again. "Kaname where are you? I'm hungry!"

"You don't need him. He has someone else now. He doesn't love you." She told her. The girl started to tear up.

"But Kaname is all I have." She fell to the ground, sobbing.

"You don't need him!" She didn't want to watch herself cry over him like she'd done so many times.

"Yes I do, Kaname keeps me alive, he keeps me from doing bad things."

"Kanade, Kanade are you hungry? Why are you here?" A woman knelt down over her. It was her mom, the one from her past life. The little girl sat up.

"You love me right mommy?" The little girl asked, gripping onto her shirt.

_'No, don't ask that question!'_

The woman hesitated for a sec.

"Of course I do."

"Lair!" The little girl and Kanade screamed as she dissapeared.

"Kanade!" Zero yelled at her. She looked over at him. "Who are you talking to?" He tightened his grip on the gun and tried to figure out what he was going to do. Should he shoot? Even with those red eyes of hers though he still couldn't help but think of her as human.

"Kaname! I'm hungry!" The red eyed girl cried out.

"Do you even remember why I first let you drink from me?" Kanade heard Kaname's voice as if it was the wind. She looked around for him, but he was no where to be seen.

"I was hungry." She said to the voice. "Mommy stopped feeding me."

"What the hell are you talking about Kanade?" She looked back at Zero who had his gun still pointed at her.

"Zero, I'm hungry. Why did mommy stop feeding me?" She asked in a childish voice.

"You're not making any sense!" His anger started to build up in his chest, he was about to snap at any second if she didn't start acting normally.

"Mommy didn't love me did she?" The red eyed girl kept repeating as she sobbed. "Where's Kaname?"

"No, she loved you. She had to. Kaname is the one who doesn't love you!" She let Zero's anger take over her as she screamed at the little girl.

"Kanade! Get ahold of yourself!"

He couldn't take it anymore, when he looked at her all he could see was the human girl he promised to protect. He got down on his knees and shook her shoulders, trying to get her to snap back to reality and his coldness made her alert. Even though Zero more than anything wanted to put a bullet through her heart, he hated to see her suffer this way.

"Zero, everyone is Kaname. He's everywhere! I'm losing control. Zero, I need you to kill me. Right now, just as you've always wished."

All her power was filling her up and she was losing control. She knew that he craved to kill, she could feel it. She also felt his shock and anger start to erupt inside of her. Her head pounded as they filled with his overwhelming emotions.

He processed her words and couldn't believe what he was thinking. She was giving him a free pass to kill the thing he hates most and he was considering otherwise.

"Why would you tell Zero to do such a thing when you know there's another way?!" A young girl with blue eyes appeared next to her, tugging at her shirt.

"I know that if Zero bites me I will be fine, but I don't want him to suffer anymore. This is the best way. Do not tell him there is another. If killing me will help him, them I'm okay with that." Kanade said to the girl, completely unaware of him being able to hear every word she said.

Zero's eyes widened and he gave her a confused look.

_'What the hell is wrong with her?' _He thought.

"Kaname loves me, I can do anything! He saved me!" The red eyed girl exclaimed. Kanade ignored it and grabbed onto Zero's jacket.

"I can feel your urge to kill and I'm losing control. I'll do something bad if you don't kill me right now." She remembered what Kaname had said when she was younger and her powers started to effect the world around her.

_'Don't lose yourself in anger, it will only lead to bad things_'

What if something bad happened if she lost herself in the madness? Could she hurt the people she loved?

"Kaname?" The red eyed girl kept asking.

"Shut up!" Zero growled and pushed her away. He wanted to kill her, more than anything since she was a pureblood and he believed all purebloods were evil. With a chance like this he should have taken it right away, but he was considering the choice to bite her instead. He was completely against the idea of drinking anyone's blood, vampire or not; especially a pureblood. The thought of it disgusted him, yet it was tempting nevertheless.

"Kaname? I'm hungry! Mommy doesn't feed me anymore." The red eyed little girl was sobbing again.

"Well? What are you going to do?" Kaito said as he walked up to them. Although, when Kanade looked up at him she simply saw Kaname.

"Kaname?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, annoyed by the fact that she would think he was anything like that vampire. She got up and stumbled over to him, grabbing his arm. He was about to push her away, but his coldness made her more aware and she gripped onto him. He was just a blurry figure now, but she could tell he was the same person as before by the white and green colors surrounding him. His confusion, disgust, anger, it filled her up; making her head feel like it was going to explode.

"I need Kaname. He is everything to me." The red eyed little girl said. "Kaname helped me gain control, he believes in me."

_'She's right... His blood, gave me control. Not only that his smile and his comfort gave me something to fight for.'_

"Something is wrong with her, you can either kill her or you can save her." He had been standing there for awhile and he overheard everything. "You promised to protect her under any means possible."

Yagari said that she still had human inside her, although Kaito didn't know that he meant it literally he still believed in his master when he said she was good.

"No. Pureblood's are evil. She deserves to die!" Zero growled. Kanade let go of Kaito and fell to her knees.

_'I can't take it anymore. I have lost Kaname. I lost my reason to live. I will descend into madness and wait for my execution.'_

"Zero? Do you care? Do you really care? Or are you lying like the rest of them?" She meant to only think her words but ended up saying them instead. His surprised poured into her.

"Only Kaname cares." The red eyed little girl tugged onto her shirt. She looked over at her.

"No, Kaname doesn't care, not anymore." She tried to say through the tears. "He was the only one who cared, but now he has someone else and he doesn't care at all." She looked down and gripped onto her knees as her throat tightened.

"Zero!" Kaito said to him in a stern voice.

Kanade shook her head. "But, Zero... Zero might care." She whispered to the girl.

"No, they are lying, everyone lies! Only Kaname cares!" The girl screamed.

"Shut up! Kaname doesn't care! He never cared! No one cared! Not even him! Your all alone!... I'm all alone."

She screamed at her before completely breaking down. The ground started to shake and the horses started to get tears wouldn't stop now. Zero slowly crouched down next to her and pulled her into his arms. His coldness startled her.

"Zero." She cupped his face in her hands." You're right, Zero doesn't care either." She said to the little girl, but kept her eyes fixated on him. "So he can't know I'm still part human."

He was filled with surprise and then it slowly turned into pure happiness. She smiled as she held onto his happiness and the shaking stopped. The ground underneath them although, started to turn into ice.

"I do care Kanade." He said before sinking his teeth into her neck. She moaned. The throbbing in her head started to fade, the girl dissapeared, Zero wasn't cold anymore, and the ice underneath them started to melt. She was soaked with blood and water, but her smile never faded.

"Zero." She whispered. He pulled away and looked down at her. He had her blood all over his mouth. "Zero, I'm still part human. I didn't drink Kaname's blood!" She quickly confessed.

"I know." He slightly smiled. She took in that smile. It reminded her a bit of Kaname's.

She took a deep breath. "Zero cares." She whispered to herself before passing out.

* * *

More Author's Notes: This was one of my favorite chapters to write so I hope you like it. Review!


	29. Guardian Once Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Author's Note: Enjoy!

**Chapter 29**

_~5 years old~_

_Kanade peeked around the corner to see her Mom and Dad life sitting on the couch.__"She can't ever leave until she can control it." Her father said.__"I don't understand why she isn't able to ignore it." Her mother had a frustrated tone. "Isn't it just colors?" __"No, it's said that she can feel, touch and see emotions. Unlike us who simply harbor only one of those traits." __"Then she is truly cursed."__He stared at his hands."She doesn't understand yet, but being around her will just make it harder."__"She'll get lonely though."__"The Kuran's will surely let their boy come visit her as a playmate. That way we will only have to worry about seeing her when she gets hungry." Father said, emotionless. Mother nodded._

* * *

_~6 Years Old~ _

_"Why do you always read?" Kanade asked Kaname as she set down her porcelain doll.__"Because I like it." He didn't look up from his book. He was the same age as her and he was always reading such complicated books with no pictures.__"Why?" She asked.__"Why do you ask so many questions?" He looked up at her and she just stared at him. __"Because your always wondering and it makes me wonder." He gave her a confused look, but didn't say anything. Instead he went back to reading his book. "Will you read it to me?" She asked.__"Your that curious?" __"Curious?" She had never heard that word before. He laughed. It was a genuine laugh. She was filled with his amusement. She had never felt that feeling before, she had never seen someone genuinely smile or heard someone laugh and not be pretending. It was so nice. __"Okay, I'll read to you." _

* * *

_~8 Years Old~_

_"Kanade! Come on lets get off the roof! We need to go back to the party!" Kaname called after her as she ran ahead of him. She looked back at him with a goofy grin.__"But isn't this fun?!" __"You could get hurt!" __"Not when Kaname is with me! I can do anything if I have Kaname!" She shot her arms up and lost her balance._

_She was falling, falling so far. It felt like she was falling forever, but instead of coming into contact with the cold hard ground she fell into Kaname's arms. How did he move so fast?_

_"Kaname!" She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. "Let's not go back to the party. I'd rather just stay here with you."_

* * *

_~15 years old~_

_"Kanade!" Kaname searched for his lover under the cheery blossom tree, desperate to get her to come back to the party. She jumped down and fell into his arms._

_"Kaname!" She laughed and kissed him on the cheek._

_"Kanade, we need to go back. Everyone is looking for you."_

_"I don't want to go back. I hate parties, I'd much rather spend my time with you than standing around with those old bags." She whined and he set her down._

_"I know, but it's necessary." He moved some stray hairs away from her face. "There is something I have been meaning to ask you my love and I guess now is a good time as any." He got down on one knee and she stared at him in confusion. "I understand we already planned it, but I never asked you officially." He grabbed her hand and gazed lovingly in her eyes as a grin appeared on her lips. "Kanade Takanashi, I love you more than anything. I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. You're the most beautiful being on this world and I am not worthy of such beauty, but if you'll have me… will you marry me?" She jumped into his arms and crashed her lips against his. _

_"Of course I will Kaname!" She smiled so hard she felt her cheeks start to ache, but she loved every minute of it. She loved that he felt nervous when he just asked her a question that he already knew the answer to, she loved his relief and happiness with she said yes, and she loved how much love he felt for every minute of every day._

_"Kanade!" She heard her father yell from behind the corner._

_"Let's tell him at the my birthday party in the fortnight." Kanade whispered as she wiggled out of his arms and rested her forehead against his._

_"I can only hope I can wait that long." _

* * *

_Kaname, you were the only one who smiled genuinely. You were the only one who would save me when I fell or care when I was sad, you never lied to me, you healed my pain, you cared for me when no one else had, you made me smile, you gave me strength. How am I supposed to live without you?_

* * *

_"Kaname!" He stopped and turned towards her. She slowly walked up to him and pushed the pain back. "I don't think I can go through life without at least one of these memories." She got on her tiptoes and lightly pressed her lips against his. The burning pain coursing through her, tears ran down her face. He grabbed her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. When he pulled away he rested his forehead against hers. So much pain. She was burning._

* * *

Her eyes shot open and she held in a scream. She gripped onto a blanket that she was tucked tightly underneath. Then suddenly the pain was lessened to a bearable stinging. She looked over and Zero was sitting next to her bed. She was in her room.

"Sorry." He got up and headed towards the door.

"Zero." He stopped, but didn't turn around. "Please stay, I don't want to be alone." He walked over to the wall and sat down.

"Why did you lie?" He had his head down.

"I didn't think it would make a difference. I wanted you to accept me for what I am. If you couldn't do that there was no point." She looked over at him. "But I made you a promise, so I kept my human side for you."

"Your blood... tasted different." She noticed that his hands were made into fists.

"Yes, my blood changes whenever I turn. You may experience some changes in how you see things, but you will not be burdened by any of my powers since you are not a vampire child."

_Or Kaname... _

"I don't understand what happened to you."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I am cursed... I can feel, see, hear, and touch all of your emotions. I am the burdened princess." She looked over at him. "I am not used to my powers being at their full so I lost control. When you drank from me, you temporarily gave me more control by weakening my powers." She lightly smiled. "Did I satisfy your hunger for the time being?"

He narrowed his eyes at her before getting up and leaving without a word.

_'Zero, it is so hard for me to understand if you do care for me... Or if your just like every one else.'_

She was lying in bed, replaying the kiss with Zero in her head from so long ago. She liked that kiss, she just wished it wasn't so physically painful...

_'Why does no one kiss me when I'm a vampire!'_

Then she remembered Ichiru. Poor Ichiru. He worshiped Shizuka and she knew that he could of accepted her... but she also knew he never held any feelings for her and she was the same.

"Kaito called." She looked over and Yagari was in the doorway.

"You were worried about me?!"

"Of course I was." He grumbled, lighting a new cigarette. He slowly walked over to her and let out a sigh. "He told me." She looked away. She didn't know how he would react, but what if it's bad?

"Don't be mad." She whispered.

"I'm not... although I do not approve the method, it seems that it worked. So, Zero will take his place again as your guardian."

"What?!" She knew what he was doing. He was trying to get her to be friends with him again. "You idiot! Zero hates me! I'm a pureblood, his sworn enemy!" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I know that, but obviously he still cares about you. So, I think that this is the best thing. You might go mad again and you will need Zero." He blew out some smoke. "You'll switch class immediately." She sat up, ready to strangle him. But her head started to pound. She yelped out of pain. "You lost quite a bit of blood, so you really should rest." He walked out before she could protest any further.

* * *

More Author's Notes: I love writing about Kaname and Kande's past it's so elaborate. Also you will find that Zero and Kanade's relationship is about to get really confusing.


	30. Box Of Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Authors Note: Enjoy!

**Chapter 30**

The Chairman was off on business and Kanade was snooping around his desk, trying to find some answers. Lately she had been asking and asking about her family and what he knew, but he would never say anything. He simply said that it wasn't his place to tell her and it infuriated her. It was time she took things into her own hands. She came across a locked drawer and she instantly knew that there had to be something good in there. She grabbed a bobby pin and picked the lock. She came across a small wooden box with her name on it. Her eyes widened and she slowly picked up the box.

_'What in the world?'_

She tried to open the box, but it wouldn't budge. She looked around for a lock, but there didn't seem to be one. She then remembered that she had the power to open locks with her mind and control objects when she was vampire. She got up and ran to her room with the box in hand. She grabbed one of the vile's of Aido's blood and took a quick sip. She fell to the ground and waited for the pain to stop.

When she was fully turned she crawled over to the box and focused on it opening, and with luck it did. Then all of the papers floated up around her. She jumped back, that was not her. She looked at the papers and her jaw dropped. There was a picture of a painting of her from her other life and a drawing of a woman that was dated back to over 1000 years ago.

There was also a picture of Zero and Ichiru, but when they were children and their parents were behind them. Another picture of her mother and a man she had never seen before and at the bottom of the picture it said Yuzuru and Yuri Takanashi. She grabbed the picture form its floating position and took a closer look. Her... father. This is her father. He was a handsome man with blonde hair and electric blue eyes, just like her mother and Kanade.

She smiled, tears of joy falling down her cheeks. She was so happy that she looked a bit like him and not exactly like her mother. She looked back up at the floating pages and noticed a letter with her name on it. She grabbed it from its floating position and ripped open the envelop. Her tears flowed heavier down her cheeks when she saw her father's name at the bottom of the page.

_My Dear Daughter Kanade,_

_If you are reading this than that means that something happened to your guardians and now you are one of us and for that I am truly sorry. Our family is a very troubled one and for you to have to be apart of it once again is a terrible fate. There is something you should know about yourself now that you are a vampire, this is not your first life. You are the reincarnation of the pureblood queen Kanade Takanashi and we knew that from the first time you opened your eyes. Every decision we made was to protect you from your cursed fate._  
_The reason why we left you in the care of the Kiriyuu's is because even though they are vampire hunters, they believe that dhampire's like yourself deserve a chance in life and I am sorry if you lost them. They were good people who cared for you, we all did. Your mother and I love you very much and that was why we had to leave. It was a hard decision, but we didn't want you to have to carry the burden of the Takanashi's._  
_You are a very powerful vampire and you must not let the madness take you over. Understand that you have always been loved, even if it didn't seem like it._  
_If any of them are still alive I suggest you find the Kuran clan. Their family has helped us for generations with controlling our powers. They are good people who will care for you very much. Give my love to Juri and Haruka._

_You must always fight. Don't you ever let yourself get lost. I wish I was still there to turn you back to the human you deserve to be. You deserve a happy life. Do not let anyone take advantage of your power._

_Love,_

_Your Father, Yuzuru Takanashi_

Kanade set aside the letter and took in what she just read. It didn't make sense. She wasn't left in the care of Zero's family, she lived with her mother... so what happened? What changed? How did she end up here? How did the Chairman get this?

_It was written on my birthday... the day he died?_

She looked up at the pictures and papers surrounding her. There was a picture of her with the Zero and Ichiru's parents. They were holding her and it looked liked they actually cared for her by the way they were looking at her. There was also a picture of Kanade and the twins as children playing in the snow. They looked so happy. She grabbed the picture and suddenly she was overcome with lost memories.

* * *

_"Kanade!" Ichiru exclaimed running towards the small girl approaching them. He tackled her in a hug and she gladly returned it._

_"Ichiru! I missed you!" She looked up and saw Zero running up to them. He threw his arms around the two._

_"Kanade!" _

_"You guys just saw her a few days ago." The twin's mother said._

_"Yeah, but it's hard being away from Kanade for so long. How are we supposed to protect her like you said to while she's gone?" Zero said. The twins pulled away from her and each one grabbed her hand._

_"We are going to marry her when we are older so Kanade is never gone!" Ichiru exclaimed._

_"Both of you?" Their father asked and they both nodded. "Is that okay with you Kanade?" He chuckled._

_"Yes! I love Zero and Ichiru! I never want to leave them!" Kanade smiled and they both hugged her again._

_"Aww how cute!" Kaien exclaimed as he took a picture._

_"Lets go play Kanade!" Ichiru said before the three ran off to the pile of snow._

_"Kanade you're so pretty." Zero said as they sat and played with some blocks in the twins living room._

_"Yeah Kanade you're the prettiest." Ichiru added._

_"No I'm not!" Kanade exclaimed._

_"Yes you are!" They both said._

* * *

_"Kanade! Mommy says that you are moving in with us!" Ichiru tackled her into a hug._

_"I know!" She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "Now we can be together all the time, all three of us."_

* * *

_Kanade was in her room, missing her mother and father. She had never been away from them before and she didn't understand why they had left her there. She was crying in her pillow when she heard the door creak open. She looked over and the twins were in the doorway._

_"Kanade? Why are you crying?" Zero asked as they walked over to her. She sat up and wiped away her tears._

_"No reason." She mumbled. They didn't believe her and they crawled into bed with her in the middle of them. _

_"There's no reason to be sad Kanade, because now we are here to protect you." Zero cuddled up to her._

_"Just like we promised." Ichiru said as he did the same. She smiled and closed her eyes feeling completely safe in their arms._

_"Thanks guys. I love you."_

_"We love you too." They both said before they all fell asleep together._

* * *

_Kanade fell asleep in between the twins again the next night, but when she opened her eyes she wasn't in her bedroom. She looked around and saw that she was in a seat and next to her was her mother who she thought had left her._

_"Mommy?"_

_Her mother fluttered her eyes open, they were red and her cheeks were tear stained._

_"Hello Kanade."_

_"Mommy, what's going on?"_

_"We are on a plane, we are going to America."_

_"What?! What about Zero and Ichiru? Where's daddy?"_

_"They are gone."_

* * *

Kanade tried to stop crying at her new memories.

"Zero...Ichiru..." She whispered to herself.

They loved her. They both did. It was so long ago though none of them remembered. Their parents took her in and then her mother ripped her away from them. What had happened? Why couldn't she grow up with the two and live happily? Even if she did stay with them by the time she would be 9 Shizuka would have killed her and their parents... but if she stayed with them would their fate have been different?

_Father must of put my memories in this photo._

One of the photos suddenly floated towards the door and the others went into her bag.

"What are you doing?" She asked the photos and papers. Suddenly her coat floated onto her body and her bag was around her arm. "How are you doing that? How are you controlling other objects?" Her coat started to push her towards the door. "Wait!" It stopped. She walked over to her drawer and downed the rest of the vile of Adio's blood. "If you want to go out so badly I can't have myself changing in the middle of the road." Even though Zero, Kaito, Yagari and the Chairman all told her she needed to stay inside today while they were all working, this was something she needed to do.

* * *

Kanade walked out of the front gates of the school to see someone she was not expecting to see. He had the same mask on as when they first met, Geoffrey.

"Have you come to tease me more about my past Geoffrey? If that is your real name... How did you know I was here?"

"This used to be your home back then was it not? I see they turned it into some type of school after your parents death though."

"What are you talking about?" She asked. She looked back at the school in front of her and her eyes widened when she realized this was her old home. She opened her bag and one of the pictures flew out. It was a picture of her mom and her dad standing outside of a castle. This was their castle.

"You don't have all of your memories yet do you?" He asked. She looked back over at him. What other memories? What else is there?

He noticed the floating picture behind her.

"What is that?" He pointed towards it and it hid behind her.

"Floating picture filled with memories of my past." She started to walk past him and the picture followed. Right now she was determined to find out what happened with her father and she needed to get away from this physco to achieve that. He chuckled.

"You were always a bit crazy weren't you." She ignored him and kept walking. "Where are you going?" She stopped and turned back towards him.

"It is none of your concern. Why have you come anyways? You do understand that I could kill you with one look, it's not like you don't deserve it."

"No you can't." He smirked. She was taken back by his sudden feelings of victory and amusement. "You haven't drank his blood, you only have the power of the Takanashi not the Kuran."

"What are you going on about!?"

_How does he know? He should know absolutely nothing about me yet he seems to know everything._

"Who are you really? Sara does not have a brother and I highly doubt you are the reincarnation of my killer." She hissed.

"Oh, but I am." He smirked and slowly took off his mask to reveal his familiar face. Kanade's jaw dropped and she took a step back. He had the same face as the man she was once engaged to, the man who drank from her without permission, the man who plunged a sword into her heart. She felt the ground shake under her and the clouds above her suddenly started to grow dark. "So now you believe me I see." He looked up at the clouds above them. "It seems you have very little control over your powers now."

"Get away from me." She growled as the stones under him started to crack and rain started to pour.

"I wouldn't act so rashly, it is a great crime to kill a pureblood is it not? You don't want your precious Kaname to be angry with you now do you?"

"Kaname would rejoice from your death in an instant, as he did before." Lightning struck the ground next to him and he didn't even seem to flinch. Instead he looked up at her and laughed before he turned into a bunch of bats and flew away. She tried to strike them all with lightning, but she kept missing. When he was out of sight she stared at the ground.

_How is this possible?_

* * *

She sat on a bench on the sidewalk, overcome with fear and despair from Hatori being back in her life. She opened her bag and one of the pictures of her mom and dad tried to come out. (Pic Above)

"Eh? Stop it! Stay in there! Someone will see!" She quietly shouted at the picture as it tried to come out. "What is it?" the picture floated out of her bag and away. She quickly ran after it. "You idiot! Get back here!" She screamed after it.

She found herself in an ally behind a pub she grabbed the picture and was overcome with an echo of the past. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again Kanade stood somewhere she had never been before. An old back road. She looked around and gasped when she saw the Chairman fighting a vampire who was falling to level E. He looked so different, his stature was so serious and gloomy. His hair was down and he wasn't wearing any glasses. He was holding a sword in hand... a familiar sword.

"One of these days I will erase everything away not only photos but you all as well!" He took a swing and the vampire turned to dust.

_So this is what the Chairman was like…._

"What you just said, were you serious about that?" A woman with a hood asked. It was obvious she was a vampire. She had long dark brown hair and Atremis on her back. "You said you plan to wipe out all of us…. are you serious?"

"Well if we eradicate the main culprits of it all our duty here will be over. And if such a thing could happen… maybe this disgusting curse could come to an end as well. There's nothing wrong with going for such a dream is there?"

_'He reminds me of Zero…'_

He smirked and then swung his sword towards the woman. She pulled out a Atrmemis and blocked the attack but he didn't give up. He kept grinding the sword against hers.

"Hey wait a minute! I just came here because I heard there was some guy doing bad things in Isaya's territory! H-hey! Are you listening to me?! Listen when people talk! Oh youuuu." She jumped out of the way and kicked him screaming, "Take that pureblood kick of doom!"

"No! Don't hurt the Chairman!" Kanade screamed out and ran to his side. He was fine… just a bit bruised. If she was a pureblood though he should have been seriously injured. She looked up at the woman and her jaw dropped when she saw her face. "Y-Yuki?!" She started to walk up to them and Kanade stood up in front of the Chairman. "Don't come any closer! I don't know what's wrong with you hurting your own father, but I won't let you do any more!" She screamed at the woman who didn't even seem to acknowledge her.

"Phew, now we should be able to talk. Oh hey now that if think of it I think I've seen your face before."

"Yuki? He's your dad!" Kanade exclaimed. The woman drew closer and then she realized that she was not Yuki. She looked almost exactly like her but she was a bit older and just a bit different. The Chairman sat up and turned towards the woman.

"Oh you're surprisingly resistent. Oh whatever… as I was saying mister hunter." She pointed at him, straight through Kanade's body. Kanade's eyes widened and she quickly moved back and she was stepping on the Chairman.

"Ah!" She moved back more so she was standing behind him.

"Will you please not speak of us vampires as if absolutely all of us are evil or like a disease spreading infestation of germs?! In any case stop at once that nonsense of 'your all' and 'eradication' and so on!" She scolded him.

"Wow… you're even feistier than Yuki." Kanade commented.

"IDIOT! Seriously you much be dumb or something! You hunters really are always hard-headed no matter in what times we are. To think you would try to catch a super cute young girl like me!"

"Uhm what?" Kanade chuckled. She could see the Chairman begin to get annoyed.

"You say young girl but what age are you again you-" The Chairman started.

"Do you have any complaints with my wife?" A man came in behind the Chairman and straight through Kanade.

"Ah!" She jumped back. "You look like Kaname!? Why do you look like Kaname!?" She was getting a bit creeped out now.

"Haruka!" The woman exclaimed.

"Juri!"

She ran towards the man side and tackled him in a hug.

"Come heeere! Where had you gone?"

"No where you just ran off ahead and I was catching up." He smiled.

"Wait… Juri, Haruka?! Are you Yuki and Kaname's parents!?" They didn't even seem to see her.

"Juri!" A woman cried out. Kanade looked back and her jaw dropped once again at the sight of who was coming towards them. "Juri! What is with you always running ahead!" She ran up to them.

"I tried to bring you along Yuri but you fell out of my grip!" Juri exclaimed.

"Mom!? Mom! You look so young, almost exactly like me! What are you doing here?!"

"It's because you know I don't like running and I hate it when you pull me along like that!" Kanade's mom pouted.

"Oh don't be so gloomy Yuri!"

"Yuri is always gloomy." A man suddenly appeared behind her mom and wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her on the cheek. Her mom instantly lit up.

"Dad?!" Kanade felt her joy build up when she saw him.

"Noda!" Yuri exclaimed and turned around to kiss him.

"Noda? No mom that's dad!" Kanade yelled at her.

"Yuri! You are always running off!" Another man who looked exactly like Noda came up next to them.

"What the hell is going on!?" Kanade exclaimed.

"Yuzuru!" Yuri cried out and gave him a peck on the lips before embracing him. "Blame it on Juri! She is the one that is always making me go outside!"

"It's because you are always locking yourself up in that castle of yours." Juri intervened.

"Just because your blood helps control our powers does not meant that we need to go outside and do such things. It's too tiring." Yuri pouted again.

"You love it!" Noda chuckled.

"Shut up!" Her mother laughed.

"Mom, who is that guy? Why are there two dads?!"

"Doesn't it bother you guys that she refuses to chose between you two?" Haruka asked the two men as he held Juri next to him.

"No, we know she loves us equally." Yuzuru said before they both kissed the top of Yuri's head and she started to blush.

"Mom! What's going on?!"

"Yuri you're so lucky that you have twins who love you!" Juri exclaimed before pulling her into a hug.

"Twins?!" Kanade exclaimed before suddenly she was back to where she was before, in the alley behind the pub. "Mom?" She whispered but there was no one around. "Twins? Dad had a twin and you loved them both?" She could't help but think of Ichiru and Zero.

_Like mother like daughter…._

"Wait... Mom was a vampire?!"

* * *

More Author's Notes: Kanade barely understands those floating pictures and they will be explained later on in the story. Things are about to get a bit confusing though as Kande adventures into the hidden past of her parents.


	31. I Remember You

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Authors Note: You're going to love this chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter 31**

Another picture came flying out of her bag and this one was of Kaname's parents. It started to float away and she ran after it.

"Wait! What about my mom? I thought she was human! What's going on? Wait!" She screamed as she ran after it, not caring what the humans around her thought.

The picture stopped in front of a school. She stared at in confusion.

"What are we doing here?" She asked the picture and it started to float inside. "Wait!" She ran after it and found herself inside in front of a couple of lockers. The picture stopped and she narrowed her eyes at it. "We shouldn't be in here." It floated over to her hand, she was overcome with memories and echoes of the past started to appear around her.

* * *

_"Yuri why are you always so gloomy at school?" Juri asked as her and Yuri left their last class and headed over to their lockers._

_"I'm sorry Juri, it's just hard for me to be all happy and uplifting like you. The only reason I'm even here is because you asked me to anyways." She stared at her feet and tightened her grip on her books in her arms._

_"But you always seem so happy around the twins."_

_"I know… something about them is just so uplifting. They understand my pain and yet somehow they can still smile." Yuri sighed as she put away her books in her locker. She glanced towards the window and frowned. "Look Juri. It's raining, just like the forecast said." _

_"How annoying." Juri pouted as she saw the rain pour outside. "And I couldn't find my umbrella anywhere this morning."_

_"You think any of them have anything to do with this?" Yuri asked._

_"Probably." She sighed._

_"See you later Juri!" A group of girls past them waving goodbye, not even acknowledging Yuri._

_"See ya!" _

_"You're so popular Juri, how do you do it?" _

_"You would be too if you spoke up more." _

_"I think I'm just socially awkward."_

_"Did you see the three guys outside?" A couple of girls were gossiping._

_"They are so attractive, I wonder who they are here for!" _

_"Oh no." Juri pouted as they started to walk outside, Kanade followed silently as she watched the past unfold in front of her eyes._

_Their eyes narrowed when they saw the three boys standing there with umbrellas._

_"You have got to be kidding me!" Juri exclaimed as she walked up to Haruka and he just smiled as she went on and on about how annoying he was being._

_Yuri ignored the two identical boys each holding an umbrella anxiously waiting for her. She walked right past them and Kanade followed her in confusion. They walked up behind her and cast their umbrellas over her head. She sharply turned around and glared at them._

_"This is getting really annoying." She growled._

_"What is? We just didn't want you to get wet." Noda smirked._

_"We would hate it if you caught a cold." Yuzuru smiled. _

_"Stop it! I know what you're doing! You want to see who's umbrella I would go under! Well guess what!? Neither! I am not choosing. How many times do I have to tell you that! I love you both equally!" She exclaimed. They just laughed at her._

_"We know that Yuri, and we've decided to accept it." Yuzuru said._

_"So why don't we share an umbrella." Noda said as he handed his umbrella to her and got under Yuzuru's._

_"And we will follow you, everywhere."_

_"Always." _

_They both smiled, Yuri and Kanade both felt their joy fill them up. Yuri gave into to their wonderful emotions and grinned before walking off beside Juri and Haruka as the twins followed her along._

* * *

The memory faded and Kanade found herself outside of the school she stared at the empty space in front of her and another picture floated up in front of her. It was of Zero's parent's and they were holding her as a child.

"I still don't understand, my mother is human. I am positive about this." She said to the picture as it simply hovered in front of her. "This is really annoying how you can't talk and all." She rolled her eyes and stared at the picture. She felt her heart break a little as she noticed that they were smiling at her toddler self so lovingly, as if she were their own.

"What are you up to?" Hatori asked. Kanade whipped around to see him standing behind her with his arms crossed and a smirk spread across his face.

"Have you been following me?" She asked, absolutely frightened to death by the sight of him. The clouds above them started to turn dark.

"Well, part of me." A bat flew over to him and disappeared into his arm. "I'm actually here on my sister's behalf. I just love the effect I have on you." He pointed towards the sky. "I also love that you are so out of tune with yourself that you can't even sense me when I'm right on your trail. You have changed quite a bit Ms. Takanashi, It's so... interesting." He flashed her his pearly whites and took step towards her. She instinctively took a step back and rain started to pour from the clouds above them. "By the way your mother was a vampire and was probably turned into a human by a family member. It seems that be both have been reincarnated with absolutely pureblood."

"How do y-you even...?" She wanted more than anything to run away as he drew closer but everything was crashing down on her and her legs only seemed to move back at a very slow pace.

"Lucky for me the Shirabuki family had a few affairs with mine before that precious Kaname of yours slaughtered us all." He said Kaname's name with absolute disgust and she could feel every bit of it. She hated to feel this way, she hated how much this man affected her.

"Leave me alone." She hissed and the ground started to shake.

"I will not hurt you my dear, I simply understand that you are in search for answers and it just so happens that I have them." He smirked and the ground stopped shaking as he held his hands up and got down on his knees. "I swear upon my life that no harm will come to you from me."

She stared to him in disbelief. Even though she only knew him for a short amount of time in her past life she knew he would never kneel for anyone. She swallowed her fear and the raining stopped.

"What do you want?" She lifted her chin and tried her best to keep her cool.

"I simply wish to marry you as I did in my past life." He stayed on the ground, but his smile never depleted. She could feel every one of his emotions and she was still confused about his intentions.

"Bullshit. You are a greedy man who just craves my blood for my power." She felt like he was stabbing her all over again with that grin on his face. She could feel his craving for power and her blood was probably part of it. He started to chuckle and with each sound she started to tremble, it started to rain again. "Do you know of what happened to Ouri the night of the ball." The situation had been nagging her ever since the incident. "Did you..." She tried her best to calm herself for her fear was starting to show through her words. "Did you kill him?"

"No." He laughed. "

"Was it Sara?" He simply smiled. Something is going on with that girl, she also had the same devious emotions that Hatori possessed. "What are you two planning?"

"Over rule the king of course, what else?" He stood up and she jumped back. He laughed at her and winked. "My sister is calling me so I'm afraid I have to go now my princess." Then he disappeared and she simply stared in front of her as the clouds started to disappear and she calmed down. The picture hovered back into her sight, but she ignored it.

_'I should tell Kaname... but I really don't want to see him right now.'_

She looked over, feeling familiar emotions start to form around her. Then she saw him. Zero was angrily talking to Sara Shirabuki. Her and Hatori were just smirking at him. He was so overcome with the urge to kill it started to scare Kanade. They hadn't talked since he drank from her only a few days ago. She had no idea how he felt about becoming her guardian once again and she was afraid. What she didn't understand was why he didn't kill her when he had the chance if he had such feelings inside of him. She saw him glance over to her and she panicked. She turned her attention to the picture.

"Go!" She exclaimed and it floated off with her behind.

* * *

The picture stopped when they were at a graveyard.

"Why are we here?" She asked the picture. It started to float in between two headstones. She was about to see whose they belong to, but she stopped when she passed a headstone with a familiar name.

'Ichiru Kiriyuu.'

She recalled her new memories of him and fell to her knees in front of the grave.

"Oh Ichiru. I'm so sorry I didn't see it earlier. You knew didn't you? You drank Shizuka's blood and not only does that make you have her memories but regain lost ones as well. I'm so sorry." She broke down into tears. "Ichiru. I loved you as well as Zero." She sobbed. The picture came floating to her side. She looked up at it. "I'm a bit busy mourning right now. I don't want anymore memories of him. It already hurts to much."

"Are you going mad again?"

She turned around and saw Zero standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

"Zero? No." She pointed towards the floating picture next to her. "I was... talking to this..."

"What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be at school." He looked away and gritted his teeth trying to hold back his anger, "Why are you a vampire right now?" He growled.

"I needed to use my powers..." She walked up to him and put her hand on his chest. She could feel Ichiru inside of Zero and it felt so good. She wrapped her arms around him. They were both in her arms, just like before. "Ichiru." She whispered and he stiffened. "I'm so sorry that I left you. I'm so sorry."

He slowly wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" He mumbled. She pulled back and laid her hand on his forehead, thinking hard about bringing his memories of her back. His eyes widened as he remembered; he jerked back. "What just happened? What did you do?"

"I helped you recover your memories from when we were toddlers."

"How did you-"

"The Takanashi have very specific abilities..."

He stared at her and racked through his new memories. His love for Kanade has always been there and it was just growing with every new memory.

"Ka-Kanade..." He picked her up and she yelped. He spun her around and when he set her down, nuzzled his head in her neck. "Kanade." He breathed.

"Zero..." She took a deep breath and smiled at his sudden warmness towards her. She couldn't believe the way he was acting right now, just like when they were children. She felt his fangs brush against her skin. "You can have some if you want... my blood."

He took a sharp breath and pulled away, taking a step back.

"No... I'll only drink from you if I have to."

"So you're just going to wait until I'm lost in the madness to drink my blood?" She chuckled. "No way. You need to drink from me at least once a day while I'm a vampire." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Okay..." He sighed.

He took a step closer and pulled her into his arms, lowering her down before sinking his teeth into her neck. She tightened her grip around him. It was so nice to feel as if Zero finally accepted her for what she was. When he pulled away he looked down at her and her smile faded. She could see the pain in his eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"Why are you here?" He asked. She looked around and realized she was on top of Ichiru's grave. She saw the picture floating over her.

"...I miss him terribly." They both looked at each other with that pained look in their eyes as they thought about him. Zero leaned down and kissed the grave next to her head. He then collapsed beside her and pulled her close.

"I do to." He whispered. Kanade watched him as he was lost in thought. "You know I came here wondering if there was even one chunk of humanity left inside me. I had a chance to kill a pureblood and the delight of the idea actually sent shivers through my body. I thought 'Finally... finally I will be able to have my prey.' That feeling is so similar to a blood impulse only a vampire would be able to understand. When I came here I thought, 'I can't remember what it is like to be human." She could feel his pain, his urge to kill, all of his emotions like a cloud surrounding her. She stroked his hair and listened as he went on. "But, when I had the chance to kill you, I couldn't take it. I didn't feel this urge... around you I feel nothing but human." He tightened his grip around her. His lips glided lightly at the corner of her mouth. "I forget what I am when I am around you. I forget all my pain and just get lost in your humanity." His lips closed in on hers, gently kissing her as he spoke. "Even when your like this, even when you act so formal. I feel human again."

She felt her face flush as he pulled her in for another long heated kiss.

"Zero..." She moaned as he kissed down her neck. "Does this mean that you are no longer internally battling with yourself to kill me or not?" He lifted his eyes back up to hers.

"I don't think I could ever bring myself to do such a thing. I promised to protect you didn't I?" She was overcome with joy as she smashed her lips against his. "There is nothing holding us back now." He whispered in her ear. "I love you." That was the first time he said it. He met her eyes and his smiled dropped when she saw her expression.

She more than anything wanted to tell him that she felt the same, that there was nothing holding them back, but there was more. He didn't know the whole story. He didn't know of her secret past.

"Zero... there's something-" She stopped when she smelled something familiar. He sensed it as well. They both looked over in the direction of the smell, it was Yuki's blood.

Kanade jumped up out of his grip and ran towards the scent, Zero followed slowly behind. Kanade hopped over the wall and landed to Yuki's side. She was crouched over coughing with her blood on the ground around her.

"Kanade?!" Aido exclaimed.

"Yuki, who did this to you?" Kanade asked, pulling Yuki into her arms.

"I'm fine. I'm alright."

Zero pushed open the gate which made a creaking sound, causing everyone to look his way. Yuki started to cough more.

"Yuki!?" Aido started to sweat as he thought about what Kaname might do to him later for letting this happen.

"It's fine. I just choked on my blood it's all..." She started panting as she tried to catch her breath. "But really, it's not something someone can get used to, the sensation of flesh closing back over a wound."

"It was all my fault." Aido said.

"Why? That's not at all the case!"

"I don't understand what happened." Kanade intervened Yuki looked over at Zero who had a blank expression on his face, but Kanade could feel his anger and sadness. Yuki started to stand up and Kanade helped her.

"Hey! You shouldn't be moving!" Aido exclaimed. Yuki looked back over at Zero.

"Err... good evening!"

Adio and Kanade both gave her confused looks. Zero reached for his gun and Aido began to panic. Kanade suddenly noticed feelings of cruelty and amusement radiate around her, but she knew it wasn't coming from any of the three vampire in front of her.

"Huh, wait a minute! Kiriyuu! What are you sudden-"

"Aww he noticed me." A voice interrupted Aido. The three looked back and Kanade saw where the odd emotions were coming from. A little boy emerged from the pool of blood on the ground. "Bummer, I just wanted to sharpen my blades on her a little longer." He whined. "No need to look so scary." He lifted his hat and gave them a devious smile. "Well too bad!" He sung and stuck out his tongue. He looked over at Kanade. "Have fun with Hatori?" Kanade stiffened at his teasing words. Yuki was starting to pass out and her anger was building up along with Zero's inside of her.

"Dissapear. I don't care that this is just an alter version of you, I'll still beat it to a pulp until it doesn't work anymore." Zero growled with his gun aimed at the rude vampire.

"Okay." He pouted and started to melt in the pool of blood. "Byee Byeee!" He waved before his blood turned into a bunch of bats and flew away.

"Lord Kaname will definitely strike him back for this." Aido said as Yuki passed out in Kanade's arms. She held her sister close and pet her hair. Aido panicked once again. "HANG IN THERE!" He screamed as he hovered over her limp body. "Hey! Yuki Cross!"

Zero walked over and picked the passed out girl from Kanade's arms, throwing her over his shoulder. They stared after him as he started to walk away. He glanced back them.

"Come one, I know a place where we can lay her down so she can rest for now."

"Ah yes, okay." Aido said. Kanade was surrounded by both hers and Adio's surprised as they walked behind Zero. He stepped in a puddle of blood and scoffed.

"This blood, send someone to clean it up." He ordered the noble.

"I will."

As they walked Kanade could feel Yuki's emotions. She was confused, embarrassed and mortified. Probably from randomly saying good evening earlier.

* * *

More Author's Notes: Lets all hate Hatori together :)


	32. Stories

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Authors Note: Enjoy!

**Chapter 32**

Zero entered a small stone building with Yuki draped over his shoulder. Kanade and Aido stared after him as they stood in the doorway, not completely understanding where they were, but Kanade knew it was a hunter building and she feared to go inside.

"Thanks for the hard work, but um... who are you?" A hooded man said. Zero pulled out his gun and the man instantly knew who he was. "Oh! It's you Mr. Kiriyuu! Please come with me assume you are in need of a bed?" The man started to lead him away but Zero stopped and turned back towards the two vampires standing in the door way. Aido looked up and down the entrance and Kanade tried to look around inside to see if there was anyone else there that might want to hurt her.

A gate suddenly fell in front of them and they jumped back in fear.

"What- What the hell is this!" Aido exclaimed. Kanade could feel his shock and it made her nervous. The both stood stiff with wide eyes as Aido's fear poured into Kanade. Zero just stared at them like they were idiots.

"The reaction of the gate is slow." Zero commented. The hooded man nodded.

"Yes sir, I'll have it adjusted."

The gate started to lift and Kanade tried to push away Aido's shock and focus more on Zero's emotions which calmed her down a bit.

"Sorry, this place is one of the safe houses belonging to the Hunter Association. It's set up so vampires can't come in unless they've been tamed already." Zero said as he waited for the gate to disappear. He walked up to them and picked up Kanade so she was sitting on his arm. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared at him in surprise. "Or unless their carried in someone's arms." Aido stood in the doorway and started to sob.

"I was so shocked! You should have said sooner!" He exclaimed.

"I'll come and get you later." Zero said as he walked inside with the two girls in his arms.

"No I'll just stand watch outside the door." He sulked. "I'm busy trying to figure out what ideally we should do for her."

"Blood tablets. Just giver her a bunch of them when she regains consciousness."

"This way sir, there's no one else tonight so all the rooms are free." The hooded man said as he lead the way.

Kanade, still in his arms, stared at Zero as she tried to identify his emotions. They were absolutely everywhere. She could feel how happy he was to be so close to Kanade yet how sad he felt being around Yuki. He still loved her and she could feel it. His heart was so broken and it just reminded Kanade if hers. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, wanting to fill the hole in both their chests. He glanced over at her from the corner of his eye and she could feel a little bit of the sadness begin to fade, but it wasn't completely gone.

They were far enough inside that he could have put her down, but he didn't want to. He wanted her as close to him as possible so this void inside him was at least half filled. He wanted to be with Kanade, he wanted to love her fully and for her to feel the same, but he knew that such a thing was only a dream.

Kanade brought her lips up to his ear and took a sharp breath. He slightly trembled at her hot breath and she felt a grin tug at her lips.

"I love you." She whispered. He stopped, but he didn't even glance at her. He just stared at the wall in front of him as he listened to her quiet breaths. "I love you so much and I want to be with you."

He looked over at her and smiled and she smiled back before crashing her lips against his. He didn't let go of Yuki or break the kiss as he walked inside the small room. Zero stopped and pulled away when he felt the barely conscious girl start to sit up and lick his neck. Kanade stared at them wide eyed as he set her down and Yuki bared her fangs, ready to chomp on him. Zero watched her cautiously, waiting for her to break that precious rule, secretly hoping that she wouldn't. Yuki met his eyes and realized what she was doing.

"Ah." She lifted her head back.

"Changed your mind didn't you? Well, you just barely escaped dying."

Yuki put her hand over her mouth and her emotions of surprise swirled around Kanade.

"Put me down on the ground." She said as she stared at him.

"If you can stand."

"I can, thank you." He set her down and she took a step back. She looked between Kanade and him and the window behind her cracked. "I'm sorry."

"No." He kept his head down and Kanade tried to ignore his sadness as she watched Yuki slowly draw back to the window that was now shattered.

"I'm very sorry..." She fake smiled. "I'm really sorry for always being such a scatter brain." She jumped out the window and Kanade couldn't help but feel horrible for the both of them.

Zero stared after her and grabbed his shoulder. She could feel his pain and his urges to drink from Yuki.

"Zero?" She whispered and as she slowly walked towards him, worried about his well being. It was obvious that the hole in his heart just got a little bit bigger.

He looked over at her and the next thing she knew she was being pinned to the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist and his lips pressed against hers. She went along with it, wanting to fill the hole in his heart along with hers. She hoped that if she gave herself to him his hunger would be fulfilled. With every touch of his lips, with every passionate caress on her soft skin, she felt her face flush, and her parted mouth became dryer with each panting breath. She wanted more than anything to have him right then and there. He kissed down her neck and bared his fangs before sinking his teeth into her flesh and drinking her sweet, warm blood.

* * *

Yuki ran off with Aido screaming after her. She needed to run away. She didn't want to hurt Zero anymore. She felt absolutely horrible for causing him so much pain. What she didn't understand was why Kanade was there, why was she in the graveyard today with Zero? When she last left Zero she told Yuki that she would be his enemy as well... why is it that she seems to far away from her own sister?

She stopped running to catch her breath and she came across Kaname's wolf form.

"You... were okay... despite the attack. I'm... so glad." She said as she panted furiously."Please brother I wan't to go home. It's okay if I'm punished so please." She pleaded to the wolf and it turned into a bunch of bats surrounding her and transporting her back home.

Aido watched as she disappeared and dreaded the thought of Lord Kaname's disappointed expression as he punished the noble who couldn't even control a small child like girl.

* * *

A soft moan built in Kanade's throat but she held it back as she felt Zero start to pour into her heart and unravel her dark secrets.

Zero found himself standing somewhere else entirely, he knew that he was inside Kanade's memories. He had heard slight things about it, but it was still surprising nonetheless. There was a large cherry blossom tree, quite like the one Kanade would sit by after classes. Sitting underneath the tree was a young girl playing with a doll. She looked quite a lot like Kanade as a child, except for one thing that stood out the most to Zero. She looked up at him and smiled. Her blood red eyes glowed.

"Kaname!" She exclaimed, shooting her arms up as she stood. Zero looked behind him and there was a young boy with long brown hair and brown eyes smiling back at the young girl.

Zero looked up the tree and there was him and Ichiru as toddlers along with another child version of Kanade. Zero turned to his right and standing a few feet away from him was another version of himself with his hands in his pockets and his gun at his feet.

"I will keep you safe, no matter the cost." The other version of himself said. Zero then turned to his other side to see another, older version of Kaname.

"I've loved you since the beginning of time." Kaname said.

"Zero." A soft voice said in the wind. "Zero." It said again.

"Zero... wait." Kanade groaned as she tried to move out of his grip. She gasped as Zero unclenched his fangs from her skin and licked her already healing wound before meeting her eyes. She felt a bit weak with the loss of blood as she tried to catch her breath. "There is more to me than you know and I would like to warn you before hand." She said with her eyes half closed and glazed with passion.

He stared at her for a second, not completely understanding her words.

"What do you mean? What was that?" He asked.

"There is a reason why I am the pureblood princess, but I do not even come close to ruling. There is a reason why I have feelings for... Kaname." She trembled at the sound of his name. She felt the hole inside of her get bigger as she said his name. "the way I do... Zero... I don't know what you saw, but that was most likely my memories... and this is not my first life." His disbelief clouded around her. He set her down so she was now standing, leaning against the wall with him hovering over her.

"What?"

Kanade opened her mouth, ready to tell him the truth, but was rudely interrupted by that blubbering idiot outside.

"Lady Kanade! Kiriyuu! Lord Kaname has taken Yuki home!" Aido screamed from outside, under the window.

"I will explain everything later... tonight?" She asked, not bothering to wait for his answer as she walked out with him behind to go meet with that nuisance.

* * *

Zero carried Kanade over the threshold bridal style which made her giggle uncontrollably. He just loved the sound of her laughs and when he set her down he couldn't control himself. He pressed his lips against hers and held her firmly against him with one hand on the small of her back and the other tangled in her soft hair. She, of course, kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling into the kiss. They were interrupted by Aido running up to them blabbering on about Yuki and Kaname, making the two furious. They pulled apart and glared at him while he paced, to distracted by the situation at hand to notice their inanimateness and furious stares.

"Should I follow the two of them right away, or am I supposed to leave them alone by not following them just yet?" He said as he stroked his chin. Zero walked towards him, his anger showing in his eyes. "You should... you should quickly remove that jacket that got stained with that woman's blood, shouldn't you? It seems to be hard for you no?"

Kanade then felt her heart drop a bit when she realized that he probably only kissed her and drank from her the way he did because of the blood, which she hadn't noticed earlier.

Zero smirked and said, "Oh yeah, this will come in handy. I'll take you along with me and wring information out of you."

Kanade and Aido stared at him in confusion. 

* * *

Yuki lied weak on the bed as Kaname drank from her. This was her punishment for leaving without permission. When they began to talk he was talking in such despair it didn't make any sense to her.

"Am I not good enough brother?" She panted furiously as she tried to speak. "Am I... not good enough?" He said nothing as he bit into her wrist and drained her even more. "Is it... that you would rather be... with Kanade?" He stiffened when she said her name. "I see... It really is because I'm no good isn't it... I don't understand your past with her... why... won't you tell me?" He lifted his head up.

"Yuki, it's actually because I'm so dreadfully afraid that one day you will throw yourself into a lost cause and sacrifice your life in attempt. I don't want... I don't want to live that once again." Her eyes widened and she felt her heart drop at the pain in his voice.

She used all of her strength to lift her arm and stroke his cheek. She didn't understand exactly what he meant and she didn't like that he was dodging the subject of Kanade once again. Every time she would ask him about her he would change the subject and when she would call him out on it he would become angry and leave, but she didn't want to make him angry anymore than he already was. She dropped it and tried to make sense of his words.

"Brother, do you think what mother and father gave their lives for was for nothing?" She asked.

"No. That's not it Yuki."

"I am... Not going to die!... so please... don't sound like you've lost everything."

"That's not it Yuki." He put his hand over hers which was holding onto his arm. "I'm not actually your brother." 

* * *

"I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING! I'M BEING FLASLY ACCUSED!" Aido screamed as he banged on the back of the truck's doors that was taking the three vampires to the main Hunter Association building. Kanade sat next to Zero who had his arms folded as she stared up at him in confusion of why they were even there. She had his jacket hung over her shoulders since she was one of the few vampires who got cold. "ALL I DID WAS GET ON HIS BAD SIDE! THIS IS ABUSE OF PUBLIC FORCE! HE'S MISUSING HIS OFFICIAL AUTHORITY!"

"If you struggle you'll get the electric shock again Aido." Zero interrupted his screaming. Aido looked back at him in anger before reluctently sitting down across from them.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not going to be obedient because I'm scared to get zapped or anything like that you know, I have done abslutely nothing whatsoever that breaks the treaty between our races. I'm assuming i'm going with you as a guest, no?"

"Actually we don't really need to suspect you of anything to arrest you."

Kanade's eyes widened in surprise. Did her fellow vampires really have no rights? How could that be?

"Are you for real? I'll never tell you anything!"

"That's fine, I'll make you feel like talking."

Kanade was a bit frightened by Zero's words. Is he really his cruel to his friends, even if they were vampires? 

* * *

Yuki had fallen through Kaname's memories and she found herself on the back of a hooded woman's horse. The woman went on about the ex-human vampires around them being slaves to her fellow pureblood vampires. The woman pushed Yuki off the horse.

"I didn't want to hurt our people when we have only finally now met each other but..." The woman said. "Well, it's what she would have wanted don't you think? I realize I'm pushing such a nasty duty on your shoulders... sorry... Kaname. I realize you would much rather be beside her right now."

Yuki was filled with Kaname's emotions of caring for this person and worrying for her and absolute despair when hearing the woman talk about _**her. **_She unconsiously lifted her hand up to the woman as she heard Kaname's voice float around her.

"I'm fine, she is safe and that is all that matters. What about you though? You're looking sort of pale today, are you okay?"

Yuki stroked the beautiful woman's face as she smiled down at her.

"Don't worry... we are all working together and doing our best so... lets do this for her."

'_A painful separation, which leaves you with nothing but eternity of self reproach. But also this feeling of not being alone. This woman I'm seeing right now and this **her **was the person who's given him these feelings.'_

* * *

Zero held his gun at Aido's back as Kanade trudged behind him with his jacket wrapped around her, dragging on the ground since it was so big. They were walking to the main building. She felt uncomfortable with everyone staring at them. She could feel the vampire weapons around her radiate and the vampire hunters stare at them with disgust.

"Hey Kiriyuu, would you please stop that? I get that I pissed you off, but there are li- OW!" Kanade peeked at the noble from behind Zero to see that he had twisted the gun hard into his back. "It's not like I'm going to try something stupid right here in the very middle of the Hunter Association building, you know." Kanade would usually comment on how stupid he usually is, but she was in too much discomfort to even really pay any attention to him. "The weapons for killing vampires are all resonating like they are growling around this area! Their auras feel like it in any case. It's unnerving. Wah! Scary, scary!"

"It's because we are above the area with the deep underground furnace containing the 'mother metal' of our weapons." Kanade couldn't shake this eerie presence. She felt as her lungs were closing up and she started to strive to breath. The air around her felt as if it was a thousand tons and the emotions radiating from the hunters felt like needles poking into her skin. Kanade fought to stand and tried to hide her panting as she hid behind Zero. "In the far distant past there was once a woman who came to us secretly and told us of a method by which we could gain the power to fight the vampires. That woman was one of the ones at the beginning of the bloodsuckers' race, one of the ones we later came to call ancestors."

As Zero said those words Kanade's head started to pound and a blurry vision of a hooded woman looking down at her with a worried look on her face flashed before her eyes.

"I don't want to hear the rest of it." Aido said as he looked straight ahead, waiting for Zero to push him forward but instead the hunter went on.

"Humans were powerless to do anything when faced with the vampire army that had been raised, constituted of ex-human vampires. The ancestor woman gave her own blood to some humans. Blood in such a large amount, that there was enough to poison and kill the ones drinking it."

She didn't want to hear anymore either. Kanade knew of the story from her tutor in her past life and she absolutely hated it. She felt a strong sense of sadness when it came to that story as if she was morning for a loved one. She felt her lungs get tighter and her head pound even more. She strived for air as she fell to her knees. She grabbed onto the back of Zero's shirt. He glanced back at her and crouched down to her side.

"What is the matter Kanade?" He asked as he held the gun up towards Aido with one hand and held her with the other. She couldn't say anything. She just kept panting as the vision of the woman flashed before her eyes. The drawing of what she assumed was her ancestor from the beginning of vampires hovered in front of her. She stared at in confusion as she wheezed. What kind of memories are there here? Are they her ancestor's memories? She reached out for it and when she grabbed ahold of it she passed out from lack of air. 

* * *

Yuki was falling through Kaname's memories and when she stopped she found herself in a dark room with the moon as the only source of light. She was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room from a blonde woman silently sitting on the window sill, staring into the night.

"Umm excuse me?" Yuki said. The woman turned towards her and Yuki gasped when she met her big red eyes. "K-Kanade?"

"Yes?"

* * *

More Author's Notes: Yuki and Kanade are traveling through unknown memories to uncover a hidden past, what will they find?


	33. The Past Unraveled

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Authors Note: Long Chapter, Enjoy!

**Chapter 33**

_"Are you alright?" The hooded woman asked the pale girl who laid in the middle of the street with her eyes half open, staring at the night sky. She glanced over at the woman who gasped when she saw the girl's blood red eyes._

_"You're like me aren't you?" The weak girl asked the worried woman standing over her._

_"Yes, why are you lying here in the middle of the street? Why are your eyes so red? Have you fed?" The woman asked as she stroked the girls face which was as cold as ice and her skin was frail like piece of paper._

_"I have never tasted human blood and I never shall. I tried to throw myself from that building." She slightly nodded towards the tall castle in beside them. "In attempt to end this madness I feel inside of me, but with my luck I am not even wounded." She let out a sigh. "I am too weak from the hunger though to move, so I'm waiting for a carriage to run me over and maybe that will end my suffering."_

_"I do not think that such things will do the trick. Here." The woman stroked the girls tattered blonde hair and held out her wrist for her to drink from. The girl just stared at her in amazement._

_"Why do you seem to worry about me even though you know nothing of me?"_

_"I do not hate human's either. My parent's loved me despite the fact that I was born a very different creature. I respect your beliefs and I do not think that a girl like yourself with such a kind heart deserves to suffer."_

_"You're lucky." The girl said as she averted her attention back to the stars above her. "My parents never loved me... they threw me away as soon as they figured out what I was. I used to have beautiful blue eyes... You're wrong. I do not have a kind heart. I can feel the dark soul I hold within me, eating at me every second of the day." She took a sharp breath and gazed into the woman's eyes. "I can't... I can't even remember my name, I'm so lost in the darkness." She started to sob. The woman lifted the girl up and laid her limp body against hers as she held her wrist up for the girl._

_"I will name you Kanade, after my long gone sister." She said as the girl bit into the woman's wrist._

* * *

Kanade woke up on a small couch in an unfamiliar office.

"Where am I?" Kanade asked herself as she sat up. Zero was standing across from her, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. She looked down at her hand which was clutching the now crumpled up drawing from those many years ago. She sat up and for a second she was blind from moving too fast. She held onto her head she regained her sight and slowly sat up. Zero's jacket which was draped over her fell to the ground. She picked it up and wrapped herself in it, taking in his lovely scent. "What happened? Where's Adio?" She asked him. She looked around and noticed that her bag was on the floor with the pictures scattered everywhere. "Ummm." She looked over at him and he had a pained look in his eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked as he held up a picture of a painting of Kaname and her from their past life. Her eyes widened at his words. She looked down and saw that she didn't have her usual tattoo like markings surrounding her forearms. She remembered the odd dream she had when she touched the drawing and felt that she couldn't really answer his question now.

She walked over to the mess of pictures on the floor.

"Go back inside the bag please." She held the bag out for the pictures and they floated up and did as she said. She looked back at Zero and felt her heart break in half at his pained look in his eyes. "I think that this isn't really the best place to discuss it." She said as she held out her hand for him, just to pull it back as she realized that she was back to her human form. "Lets go somewhere we won't be disturbed." She said with her head downcast. He narrowed his eyes and nodded before leading her out.

* * *

"I had a feeling that someday, I would want you to know the truth." Kaname said with his back to Yuki. She had woken up in the room where he had slept for thousands of years and she had broke out in a run to his office in search of him. "And when the day came that you listened to obediently, wouldn't be able to endure it any longer. So I tricked you... Without any regard for your circumstances, even."

Yuki dropped the rose in her hand and hugged him from behind.

"It's not about how beautiful the rose was. Just when I opened my eyes... I wanted the first thing I saw to be my brother's face."

"Do you still think of me as your brother?" He turned around to face her. "It's okay if you think that I stole your brother's life."

"I understand." Yuki said as she gazed into his big brown eyes. Even though she didn't fully comprehend it all there was one thing that was nagging at her. "One thing I still don't get is... Kanade. Did you love her ancestor? What happened to her?" She asked as she tried to understand the pain in his eyes as she said the girl's name. He nodded.

"She died." Kaname said. Yuki lifted her hand and cupped the side of his face.

"Do you love Kanade?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

"I picked you didn't I?" He asked, trying to dodge the painful question. She could see how much discomfort he felt even talking about her so she decided to drop it.

"From now on I'll call you Kaname."

* * *

Zero led Kanade to his small apartment. She kept her head down as she stood in the doorway of his small bedroom. He stood in the middle of the room and stared at her. She unwrapped herself from his jacket and set it on a small chair in the corner of the room.

"Nice place." She said, avoiding his eyes as she looked around.

"Does this have to do with _him_?" Zero asked. She internally winced at the very concept of _him_ in his words. She nodded and took a sharp breath.

"Zero... I've lived once before, not as a human or dhampire. I was once born a full blood pureblood and I lived with my mother and father who were also purebloods." He narrowed his eyes, not completely understanding what she was trying to say. "And... I spent many of my days with Kaname. We fell in love and swore to marry, but then I was killed by a cruel man. This me right now is a reincarnation of that same girl."

"If you were reincarnated how is it that you remember?" He asked.

"K-Kaname... brought my memories back."

"So you've been in love with this guy since the beginning?" He asked. She slightly nodded.

"I'm so sorry Zero. But you should know that none of it changed any of my feelings for you."

"I want to see." He bluntly stated. Her eyes widened.

"What?"

"When I last drank you're blood those were your memories I saw right? The only way I will believe you is if I see them."

She stared at him for a long while, trying to figure out what to do. After long consideration though she nodded and reached into her bag, taking out a close to empty vile of blood.

"I'm going to show you my past... I just don't want to feel the burning pain the entire time though so if you could look away for a minute." She twisted off the cap, but he grabbed the vile from her and threw it against the wall.

"I don't want you to take anyone else's blood." He held out his wrist for her and she stared at it in amazement.

"I don't think-"

"Kanade." He interrupted her. She looked up at him and when she met his eyes she knew it was okay. She nodded and he bit into his wrist so it'd be easier for her. She grabbed his arm sending the burning pain throughout her body and pressed her lips against his wound, sucking the blood out of the tiny holes he pierced into his flesh with his fangs. The burning pain grew more and more intense. She collapsed into his arms as she covered her mouth to muffle her own screams. When the burning faded she looked up at him pointed to her neck.

"You're turn... "

* * *

Zero slowly leaned down and licked her soft skin. He was hesitant about the idea, but he wanted to be sure. He didn't want to believe that such a thing was real, that there was even more to the Kanade that he knew; more that would widen the gap between them. He bit into her neck and fell through her memories.

He found himself back in the same place before with the young, red eyed girl sitting under the cheery blossom tree. She looked up at him.

"Kaname is the reason why I'm alive." She said. Zero clenched his hands into fists at his sides. He felt another presence and turned around to see himself holding the bloody rose to his head. In a split second Zero grabbed his gun as well and pointed it at the other him.

"You're one of them aren't you? AREN'T YOU!?" The other him screamed before taking a shot and turning everything black.

Zero found himself falling deeper into Kanade's memories. He watched as he saw her sit around in her dark room and stare into space, which was something she did for days at a time. Her life seemed to mean nothing to her when she was ripped away from him and Ichiru by her mother who neglected her overtime and when her mother did care occasionally it seemed almost disgusting to Kanade. She even had trouble crying when her mother killed herself by driving her car into a lake.

She simply lived out of habit, everyday seemed the same. Outside of school she just sat in her room and watched TV, trying to find meaning in life. He felt sorry for her as she would stare out the window at night time and wait for something to happen, and it never did.

He fell deeper into her memories and found himself back at that tree that she would always sit by after class and read. She remembered her say once that this spot was where she felt the most alive, the most free. He looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings that didn't go with the same tree. He then saw Kanade when she was around 13 run up to his side, laughing. It didn't make much sense, since the memories he just saw of his childhood never showed her laughing once and here she had red eyes instead of her electric blue.

"Kaname!" She exclaimed and Zero was overcome with fury at the sound of his name. Why would she even say his name? She didn't even know him when she was this young.

A young boy ran up to her side, very serious. "What is with you! Why did you pour your wine down that girl's dress?" He asked.

"Because she wouldn't stop bothering you! She liked you, you know!" She crossed her arms and pouted.

"No she didn't." Kaname said.

"She did! She was all over you! Only I can have you okay?" She said as she clung onto his arm and he smiled. Never before has Zero seem either of them smile like that, as if they had no worries in the world. It was like they were two completely different people.

"You are the only one in my heart." He said before kissing her forehead.

Zero clenched his fists, trying to hold back the urge to grab the bloody rose and shoot the kid right there and then. He then fell into more memories. He was now outside of a small building that was right next to the big castle that the tree stood behind. He saw the same boy sleeping under a small window. The windows opened and Kanade when she was around 14 was peeking out. She looked straight at Zero, but didn't see him really. She looked down and saw Kaname sleeping there.

"What are you doing?" She asked and he woke up. He looked up at her and grinned from ear to ear. "Did you even go home last night?" She asked him and he shook his head, his smile still huge.

"I didn't want to leave you." He said. She smiled and Zero could feel her love for him. It absolutely disgusted him.

"I love you." She said before leaning down and pecking his lips.

"I love you too."

Zero felt as if he was going to puke at the scene in front of him. He became more and more infuriated with each memory.

Suddenly he found a memory with a different, unfamiliar man.

Kanade, I'd like you to meet your new fiancé " He gestured to the man. "This is Lord Hatori Otonari" Kanade curtsied to him even though Zero could feel the panic she felt. The man bowed back and gave her a smug smile. She glanced back at Kaname who had a blank expression on his face. " We will hold your engagement party during your birthday, in one week."

_'You would think that her and Kaname would be together after all that shit I just saw.'_

Him and Kanade were taking a walk in the garden. Kanade seemed the way she was when she was living her human life, lifeless. She watched her feet as they walked in a long silence.

"I'm sorry that this may seem quite sudden." The man said. Kanade simply nodded. "I want you to know however that I will make sure that you life a good life. That you are treated well and are kept busy." Kanade once again only gave him a slight nod. "Our children will be quite successful and looked up to with great respect." Kanade didn't even give him a nod as she turned her attention towards the cherry blossom tree they were passing by. Suddenly she was taken off guard when he grabbed her and leaned her down. He grazed his fangs against her neck and she shivered in fear of his obvious intentions. "I am sorry Kanade you just smell so... delicious. Would it be to scandalous for me to have a small taste?" He asked.

"Mr.O-Otonari p-please, can't we w-wait till after the wedding?" She asked. He met her eyes and let out a sigh. He stood her up, took a step back and bowed.

"Of course, my apologies."

Zero narrowed his eyes and stared at them in confusion.

_'Why didn't she just say no to this guy?'_

When he came to her death he was simply overcome with sadness as he watched Kaname grip onto her dying body. That was the first time he saw the pureblood cry. He seemed to only cry when it came to the girl he loved.

Zero felt all the of the pain Kanade had to go through. All the anxiety and panic attacks that she had when she went outside the walls of the castle before drinking Kaname's blood. He felt the loneliness she felt when she wouldn't see her parents for weeks at a time and only at parties.

He wanted more than anything to hold her in his arms when she asked her mother if she loved her and the answer was a simple lie. She had been through so much pain and the only person that seemed to be there for her was that pureblood, so why isn't he there for her now?

He watched as Kanade stared out her window longing for the boy's side as she awaited her death in a mere few hours before the party. She looked out and saw Zero staring at her from outside.

"Who are you?" She asked. He looked around to see who she was talking to, but no one was around.

"Are you talking to me?" Zero asked.

"Yes, who else is there. Are you a guest?" She nodded towards the sound of the music coming from her engagement party in the building nearby.

"Sort of." He watched her as she stared at the distant lights coming from the gathering. "Don't marry that guy, he's a bastard." Zero growled as he thought of the man who she was engaged to who had killed her. "He'll be the death of you."

"I know he simply craves my powerful blood, but what else am I supposed to do?"

"My lady."One of her maids said. The girl turned her attention inside and when she turned back Zero had disappeared from her sight. "Who are you talking to? It's time to go."

"A very wise guest... I think." She stared out the window at the blank scene in front of her in confusion.

* * *

Zero woke up in his bed, Kanade was passed out and turned back to her human self on the floor. He sat up and stared down at the unconscious girl, processing everything he just saw. He hated Kaname for what he was and for his and Kanade's past, but he hated him more for not picking the girl passed out in his room instead of Yuki.

It didn't make much sense why he would chose Yuki or her, even though Yuki was beautiful and something about her just makes you light up. Kanade was just as beautiful and she understood pain, she had been through so much and she deserved to be loved. He wanted to be mad at her and he kind of was, but he really just wanted to protect her from him hurting her anymore and to be there for her.

He didn't want her to stare out her window and question her existence ever again. Even though they both held another someone in their hearts, they can mend each others scars together over time.

Kanade fluttered her eyes open to see Zero staring down at her. She looked away, afraid of what he would say.

_'Will he be mad? Will he yell?'_

"I love you."

She sat up and stared at him with wide eyes, not quite sure she heard him right.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't care about your past. He is a bastard for not picking you. He is a bastard for letting you die. He doesn't love you the way I do. I will never do that to you. I don't want you to feel sad anymore. All that matters is how I feel about you and that I want to be with you forever."

She gazed into his violet glazed eyes that where full of hope that she felt the same way. She grinned from ear to ear. He felt a smile tug at his lips before he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, causing her to feel the burning sensation all throughout her body. She yelped at his touch and he quickly pulled away.

He sliced his wrist with his finger nail and held it out for her, not liking the fact that with one touch he would be causing her pain. She took it and felt the burning pain take her over. He pulled her up on the bed and held her as she writhed in pain while her cells changed from human to vampire.

When the agony was over he leaned down and kissed her sweaty forehead. She laughed and pecked his cheek. He gazed lovingly into her eyes before suddenly crashing his lips against hers and tightening his grip around her. He lowered her down on the bed so he was on top of her. He pulled away and smiled down on her. She brought her hand up to his cheek.

"I don't understand... you hate Kaname, and it doesn't seem to bother you that we were once lovers."

"I'm just glad that you're mine, now."

"How can you love such a tortured thing as me?"

"Only us tortured can understand one another's pain, I think we've both been through enough."

He leaned down and kissed down her neck trailing his lips to her chest.

"I-I'm a virgin." She blurted out, not even knowing if they were going to go there. Even in her past life she died a virgin since her and Kaname were going to wait until marriage.

"So am I." He lifted up her shirt over her head and kissed down her stomach, causing her to jerk underneath him. There was a clanking sound. She looked back and saw a gun now fallen on the floor.

_'What the hell is that doing there?' _

"Zero." He looked up at her a bit worried, she sounded distraught. She wiggled out of his grip and leaned down to pick up the gun. She opened it up to see it was loaded, her eyes widened and she dropped it on the floor making a loud clanging noise. Zero sat up, knowing exactly what was going to happen next. "Uhh... why was there a loaded gun under your pillow?" She pointed down at it and he let out a sigh and looked the other way.

"No reason."

"Hey! Don't ignore the question! Why the hell do you have a loaded gun under your pillow?!" She yelled to try and get his attention. He glanced over at the clock.

"I need to go, they need me to help out with Aido's interrogation again."

"Aido is being interrogated ? For what!?" She exclaimed as he got up and walked past her towards the closet. She was getting pissed now. Within seconds she had him pinned to the bed. He stared up at her with wide eyes.

"Maybe you _are_ more of a vampire." He mumbled and she was overcome with fury.

"What is wrong with you!? You really haven't accepted me at all have you!? You lie to me, threaten to kill my friends, lock up my own kind for absolutely no reason, and I bet if I had drunken this vile of Kaname's blood that night we wouldn't be here right now! Am I right?" He said nothing. "Why are you being so prejudice towards me once again!? I thought we were over this!"

"So that _is_ his blood." She was taken aback by his answer and brought her hand up to the vile of blood hanging from a chain around her neck. "I disregarded it yesterday thinking it was just Aido's or Senri's blood and I didn't want to believe it was his when I saw you reaching for a different vile in your bag. But now..."

She felt as if she was being stabbed in the heart by his words.

"If I drank this you wouldn't love me anymore would you?" He said nothing. "This is who I am!" she screamed as she pointed to her red eyes. "This is how I was born! If you can't accept that then..." She stopped and thought about her next words. If she said those words then there is a good chance that she will never be able to be with Zero again. "I refuse to be with someone who only loves part of me... I relinquish your role of guardian."

She got up and grabbed her bag stomping out the door and slamming it behind her. She ran outside and took a deep breath when she was far enough away to not feel his presence any longer. She tried to ignore the discomfort of the sun beating down heat onto her skin. She fell to her knees and held her head in her hands as she broke down.

"You bastard. I fucking love you." She cursed under her breath as her tears began to fall. She heard her phone that the Chairman gave her start to ring. She fumbled for the device in her pocket and saw it was Yagari. She flipped it open and brought it to her ear, trying to hold back her tears. "Is there something wrong?" She asked, her voice cracked a bit and she mentally face palmed.

"I was just calling to check up on you. What happened?" He asked, fully aware that she was crying now.

"I'm fine..." She hung up the phone and pushed it back into her pocket, taking a deep breath. She felt a familiar presence. She looked around and jumped back when she saw a snake next to her. She knew instantly who it was. "Get away from me." She hissed to Hatori as she pushed herself up and ran the opposite direction. When she was far enough away she stopped and opened her bag.

One of Juri, Haruka, and a baby floated out and hovered away with her following.

* * *

More Author's Notes: I know it's a bit annoying how their relationship just started and then ended just like that, but do not fret!


	34. Rebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Authors Note: Hopefully I haven't lost you Kaname lovers, enjoy!

**Chapter 34**

Kanade stopped when she realized that the picture led her outside of the Kuran house. She swallowed her pride and kept moving as she approached the gate. She stared at the front doors which were now opening. Yuki peeked her head out to meet eyes with her sister.

"Yuki!" Kanade waved her hand to get the girls attention and Yuki gave her a sad smile before nodding at her to give her permission to come in. She jumped over the gates and walked up to her with the picture floating behind. She tacked the small girl with an embrace. "Is there something wrong?"

Her happy aura didn't seem to surround her and instead there was a sadness inside of her. Yuki shook her head and grabbed Kanade's hand, leading her into the living room.

They sat down and Kanade gave her sister a confused look as she stared at her hands with a pained look in her eyes.

"I know about your past with Kaname..." Yuki blurt out.

Yuki had no idea what to think about it, should she let him go? Does Kanade love him? Does she herself love him?

Kanade's eyes widened as she heard her words.

_'He told her?'_

"I see..." She trailed off, not completely understanding what she should say. "Yuki..." She searched for the right words, but came up with nothing.

"I don't really know how to think of him right now, but I... if- if you love him then maybe it would be better..."

"Yuki, the last thing I want is for you to make decisions about my happiness for me. I-I'm with someone as well." She sat down and crossed her arms, staring at the wall next to her.

_'Why did I just lie?'_

She cursed herself for doing such a thing. The picture from earlier floated into her line of sight she huffed and looked back at her sister who was staring at it with a confused look on her face.

"With... Zero?" Yuki asked as she gripped onto her dress and her heart began to slowly drop, as she already knew the answer.

Kanade felt disgusted by Yuki's sadness filling her up. How could she feel that way if Zero being with Kanade would make him happy? Of course... that wasn't the case.

_'Maybe it's better to make her think it though... so she can get over him.'_

"We both have broken hearts Yuki, and we can't just wait around anymore hoping that the ones who broke them will jump back into our arms. We love each other as well and want to mend each other's pain." Yuki nodded and the picture drew closer to the blonde girl. Kanade glared at it and it stopped, hovering inches away from her arm.

"I'm sorry... I'm really happy for you." Yuki choked out as she felt her throat tighten.

"As am I." A deep voice said from the doorway. The two girls whipped their heads back to see Kaname standing there with that pained look in his eyes he seemed to always have when he saw her.

Suddenly, everything went black.

The picture had hovered its way to Kanade's hand and from their point of view she passed out.

* * *

_"Good boy, good boy Kaname." Juri said as she held her new born child in her arms. Haruka stood over her, smiling at his new son while Yuri sat next to Juri with the twins behind her and Rido standing in the doorway. "He is such a good boy isn't he? AH! No way, he made such a weird face just now! It's a waste of his good looks." _

_Yuri laughed. "He did." _

_"How funny isn't it?" Juri chuckled. "Do you want to hold him?" She asked and the blonde woman nodded, grinning from ear to ear as she carefully took the child from her best friend's hands. She stared down at him, filled with joy. _

_"Maybe it is a good thing after all, to give birth to a new life, with all the hidden promises and unknown factors that come with it." Rido said as he watched them._

_"I suppose so." Yuri said as she stared down at the child in her arms. She didn't really know how to feel about having a child, but now that she saw Juri with her beautiful new son she loved the idea._

_"Would you like to hold him in your arms? Huh, 'uncle' Rido?" Juri chuckled and nodded at Yuri to hand him over to her brother. Rido walked over to the blonde girl's side and as he picked the child up from her. The baby wet himself and some of it dripped to the floor. "Ah! I'm so sorry! I though it would still be fine but…" He smiled down at the child._

_"It's because you are bad at changing diapers. I'm very good at it, because I have experience taking care of my brother and little sister." _

_Yuri started to become a little confused as she felt his feelings begin to unfold in front of her. She was one of the few Takanashi's who felt other people's emotions while others can see and touch them and something about his feelings didn't seem right. It was as if he was feeling devious and vengeful. She stared at him in confusion as he walked off._

_"Let me see…. I'll go and get you all cleaned up Kaname and I'll also go get changed out of my shirt which you got all wet." _

_Haruka followed after him saying he would take care of it. When he got out into the hallway he saw that his brother had disappeared. Yuri began to become alarmed as his emotions floated away. She stood up and walked out of the room in search for him. The rest stared after them in confusion._

_Yuri pushed open the mysterious double doors that she felt Rido's emotions radiating from behind. Something was happening. There was someone else in there and it wasn't the child. Where is the child? She came across Rido being held by the neck by a disgusting creature. She wanted to scream as she saw the bloody cloth holding the dead child in Rido's arms, she was so shocked by the scene in front of her she felt as if she was frozen. Rido laughed and waved his finger in the creatures face. _

_"Don't go forgetting who it was that opened that lid of the coffin and brought your filthy carcass back to life. It was me!" Yuri gasped at the man's words. "I'm your owner now so be obedient while I devour your li-" _

_The creature threw Rido down to the ground with his blood smothered on his face. He looked back at the frightened girl who simply stared at them with her jaw dropped. _

_"Kanade?" He whispered with a hoarse voice as he stared at her in confusion, he felt as if he was seeing a ghost of the one he loved and lost._

_"N-n-no." She stuttered as he tried to make her feet move back towards the door, but had no luck._

She glanced down at the vampire killing sword in front of her, a million different situations running through her mind. Although she could wield such objects, she didn't know how to fight physically and she was not powerful enough to kill an ancestor with her mind. He took in her features and realized that she was simply a decedent since she had blue eyes instead of the red ones he so missed. Rido started to laugh uncontrollably.

_"It would have been better for you to have obediently let me devour you! The baby's life and my blood are no where near enough for your body to be fully restored restored to life. What are you going to do? Will you devour the members of your lover's kin or even your own as sacrifices? The hunger that accumulated for thousands and thousands of years must be about to slam into you soon. I can't even wrap my mind around how harsh that must be." _

_He went on laughing as Kaname analyzed his surroundings. A dead child, a decedent of the woman he had loved, and his kin simply outside of the doors probably searching for their missing son. He more than anything wanted to die, but the hunger was starting to envelop him and he could only think of one thing. He reverted himself back into an infant as he did 8,000 years ago and left his fate into the hands of the two parents just outside._

Haruka opened the door to see Yuri on her hands and knees panting furiously as she was overcome with all of the ancestors heavy emotions that seemed so overwhelming, especially with the situation at hand. Haruka dropped to her side and pulled the trembling woman into his arms as he looked at his surroundings. He felt his heart drop as he noticed the baby blanket ripped and covered in blood.

He kissed the top of the frightened woman's head who he thought of as a dear sister as he set her down and walked over to the blanket. Yuri could feel his sadness wash over her as he picked it up and sighed. He looked over and his eyes widened as he quickly picked up the child lying on the floor next to his passed out brother. He embraced the infant out of relief and turned back to see Juri the doorway, with a confused look as the twins held Yuri who was still frozen from shock besides the unnatural trembling.

He glanced over to the now empty coffin beside them and reached in to pick up a drawing of a woman dating back to 10,000 years ago and with the name Kanade Takanashi on the bottom.

* * *

Kanade woke up screaming in an unfamiliar bed.

"Shhh." A familiar hand stroked her hair. When she met his eyes she jerked back and scrambled to the other side of the bed in fear, remembering the dream which she knew had really happened.

"What the hell!?" She screamed.

"What''s the matter?" He asked, not completely understanding what she was so frightened about.

"How old are you?! Why did you have a drawing of my ancestor in your coffin?!" She exclaimed. "Are you even my Kaname? Do you just have the same face and name as the man I fell in love with and just find my suffering amusing?"

"How did you know about the drawing?"

"My father showed me!" She exclaimed, not really bothering to make sense.

"Is everything alright Kanade?"

"Don't say my name!" She snapped. She hated the feeling she got whenever he said it. That feeling of hope. Suddenly she felt her sadness that was slowly creeping up on her throughout the time she recovered her memories, finally tackle her. She broke down and brought her knees up to her chest, hiding her tear struck face in her lap. "Why didn't you pick me? Before it was because I am what I am right? But now with everyone having to accept it I don't get it. Why do you love her more? I know she is prettier, and livelier, and much more fun but... what about all those years we spent together? 11 years I loved you and I thought that you did as well." She sobbed. He crawled onto the bed and pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair. "Was this all just a lie?" She cried into his chest. He said nothing as she sobbed.

"You're right Kanade and I'm sorry. The truth is... I don't love you." He said coldly, breaking his silence.

"Liar." She looked up at him. "Why do you lie to the one person who can tell the difference?"

"I had to try didn't I? Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?"

"I don't know the answer though. I don't understand what is going on, who are you? Who am I...?"

"You already know the answer to those questions."

"Then why is there a small part of you that is holding doubt?" She asked as she rested her hand on his chest over his heart. "I'm trying to be happy, wearing a smile; but it's too painful inside. Everywhere I go I see your face and I realize how much I need you. Don't you feel the same? Don't you hate this lying and deceit?"

"I have loved you for more than 8,000 years Kanade, you are my everything. If it weren't for you I would be dead. I can never stop loving you. You won't need me anymore once you drink my blood, then you can go back to Zero and live happily with him. Right now, I need to be with Yuki."

"I can't... I can't go back to him... He refuses to accept the vampire side of me. I'm all alone Kaname and it fucking hurts." She gripped onto his shirt and tried to steady her breaths as she cried and cried.

"Kanade..."

"Did you... love my ancestor? Is that why you 'love' me? Because I look like her?"

"I love you for you, Kanade."

"Just tell me... tell me the truth."

He let out a sigh and kissed the top of her head.

"It's better for you to just stay in the dark for now." He got up and left the room, leaving her in utter confusion.

"Where's Kaname?" A small voice asked. Kanade looked over and saw her younger self with red eyes, clutching her teddy bear.

"Shut up." She growled at the little girl, making her cry. Kanade got up and ran towards the door, banging her fists against it, still feeling his presence leaning against it on the other side. "Why do you do this to me? WHY WONT YOU JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH! All you do is lie and lie and I can't take it anymore!" She screamed through the door. "I can't take not knowing. Who the hell are you? Why did you choose Yuki?" There was a long pause. He just stood there, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to tell her the truth, he didn't want her to suffer anymore than she already was. "He's back." She whispered. "Hatori is reincarnated."

His eyes widened and she could feel his fury build up, it was overwhelming.

"Do not go back to that hunter. He cannot protect you."

She heard a clicking sound and then he was gone. She tried for the door handle but it wouldn't budge. He locked her in.

"KANAME! KANAME!" She screamed as she pounded on the door.

* * *

"Do not open that door Yuki."

Yuki turned towards the door with screaming on the other side.

"What are you doing Kaname? Let her out!" Yuki charged towards the door, but Kaname grabbed her arm.

"Kanade is being hunted. If you let her out, she will die."

* * *

More Author's Notes: I know what you're thinking, but Kanade really did not think of opening the door with her powers at first out of shock that Kaname would actually lock her in. Also she will later find out that there is no way Kanade could open that door.


	35. Tear After Tear

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Authors Note: Enjoy!

**Chapter 35**

Kanade sat in the corner of the dark room with her head down in despair. She was back to her human form and it's been a whole day since Kaname locked her up.

_Why? Why would Kaname do this? _

She felt her tears begin to return. She had been crying nonstop since he left her in there. Every once in awhile Yuki would stand in front of the door, but she wouldn't say anything.

"Kaname?" Squeaked the little red eyed girl who had been crying alongside her. Even when she turned back into her human form, the girl did not disappear.

"He left. He locked us up." Kanade whispered.

"Why would Kaname do that?"

"I don't think that he's our Kaname."

"What are you talking about? Of course he is!"

"Our Kaname would never do this. He would never put us in a cage like this."

"Kaname always has a good reason for the things he does, he is smart." The little girl said. Kanade glanced up at her.

"You sound nothing like a little girl. Is that really what I sounded like back then?"

"Daddy said I was an old soul."

Kanade let out a dark chuckle.

"Father..." She glanced over at her bag in the corner of the room. "Father, are you there?" She said out loud. Nothing happened. "Why would he do this father? Why?" Again, nothing.

The little girl just sat and watched Kanade as she stared at the bag. After a few moments it began to float and it hovered over to her. Then one of the pictures of Yuki as a child came out. Kanade grabbed it, but nothing happened. She grabbed the bag and looked inside. There was only a few drops of noble blood in her last vile.

She twisted open the cap and dropped the rest onto her tongue. She started to burn, she dropped the vile and it shattered at her side. She writhed in pain with her eyes half open as she watched the rest of the pictures float out of her bag and surround her. The pain stopped and they all fell on top of her. She felt as if she was being transported into a different world as she spun in circles, falling deep into the past.

"I still have no idea what to name her." Kanade heard Juri's voice as she was falling.

"Me either." Haruka said.

"I wish Yuri was here." She sighed. "She would have had millions of ideas."

Kanade's eyes widened as she heard Juri talk about her mother in past tense. She then came in contact with the floor, it hurt a lot less than she thought it would. She sat up and watched the scene of Juri holding a new born child with Haruka and a young boy standing over her.

"I'm sure she's fine. She can survive perfectly well without our blood." Haruka comforted her. Juri simply nodded. "Any ideas Kaname?" Haruka asked the boy.

"How about... Yuki?" He smiled down at the newborn girl.

_'You... you did have something to do with it Kaname...but why? Why didn't you name her after me if you looked at her as if you loved her.'_

She felt the room begin to spin as a new scenery appeared before her. She found herself on school grounds, it looked a little different though. A man who looked exactly like Kanade's father ran past her.

"Dad?" Kanade whispered.

"Yuzuru! Yuzuru! Please!" Yuri exclaimed as she ran after him.

"Mom!" Kanade ran after the two and found them by her tree. Yuri was pinning him down.

"Yuzuru, I'm sorry." Yuri said.

"Why won't you just choose!" He exclaimed as he struggled under her.

"I love both of you."

"That isn't possible. You must love one of us more!" Yuzuru exclaimed.

"Of course it's possible. You two are two halves of a whole." She stroked his cheek. "You are both my everything, do not make me choose and only be half happy. You and Noda, I can't live without you." He stopped struggling and just stared up at her in amazement. "You two are the only things in this world that can make me fully happy. You suffer the same pain as me yet you still are able to smile. I don't get it, but for some reason your smile makes me smile." She let out a chuckle and as he grinned up at her, grabbed her hand and kissed it. She started to blush furiously.

"Yuri, you are the only thing in this world that can make me smile as well, why would I want to share you?"

"Please, don't make me choose." There was a long pause.

"Okay, I won't make you do such a thing." He kissed her forehead and she turned crimson.

"Dad... you loved her so much... that's probably why she acted the way she did when you died, so sad all the time. She didn't seem to care about me and when she did it seemed to forced. It was because you made her a better person didn't you? Why did you have to die? Why?"

* * *

"Zero." Kaito called after him through the halls. The silver haired hunter stopped in his tracks and turned towards him. Kaito walked up to him, obviously concerned for him. "Yagari heard Kanade crying over the phone, he's coming back from a hunt early. Apparently she's been missing ever since. Do you have any idea where she might be? You know Master will blame you if she isn't here when he returns."

"No... I haven't seen her." He started to turn away, but Kaito grabbed his arm.

"She may be the very evil thing we hate, but she is still part human and she is still your responsibility."

"She is no longer mine to protect." Zero hissed before ripping out of Kaito's grip and stomping off.

* * *

Kanade found herself in her room at the academy in the Chairman's building, but it looked different. Her mother was sitting in the corner with her head down and her arms wrapped around herself. The woman looked up at her.

"Are you apart of this madness?" She asked Kanade. The dhampire looked around to see if she was talking to anyone else.

"You can see me!?"

"You're in my mind aren't you?"

"I suppose..."

"What is your name?"

"Kanade."

Her mother darkly chuckled.

"So you're the one that man mistook me for, the evil man's bride."

"He is not e-" Kanade stopped herself. Was he evil? Is he not as good a person as she thought he might be? "I am not his bride any longer, he has a new bride."

"I see, so you are simply thrown away even though he has loved you for over 10,000 years? I do not believe such a thing."

"It wasn't 10,000."

"Are you not my ancestor?"

"Why would you think that?"

"My ancestor is the only vampire I know of with those red eyes." Kanade gasped at her mother's words.

"W-What?"

"Yuri?" A low voice said as the door creaked open. They both veered their attention to the man now standing in the room with a concerned look on his face.

"Noda..." Yuri breathed. He walked over to her side, not being able to see the other young girl in the room. He sat down next to her.

"I am sorry for what you had to see, but that doesn't mean that you should let yourself fall into the darkness."

"I am sorry Noda." Tears started to stream down Yuri's face. "I just... what if something like that happens again? Why did they keep that child? What if we have a daughter and he steals her away claiming her his own. I could not live with myself then." He cupped her pale face with his hands.

"I will not let that happen. I will not let you suffer any longer, our family has been through enough pain over the years. Maybe it's time you do as our mother did."

"What? Noda, don't you dare. Do not do such things! What about Yuzuru?" He wiped the warm tears from her cheeks with the back of his thumb.

"He'll be fine. He's smart." He closed his eyes and a few tears fell down his face. "You will not remember such pain any longer when you open your eyes."

"Noda no-"

He crashed his lips against hers before she could say another word. Their tears slid down their cheeks and onto their lips. Yuri passed out and Noda turned to ash.

"No!" Kanade cried out and then her father came bursting in.

"Noda! No! No! You idiot!" Yuzuru screamed as he kneeled over his brother's ashes. "How dare you! How dare you leave me! You bastard! I won't let her go!"

"Dad..."

Kanade felt the room spin and the scenery changed to the outside of the castle. Her mother laid unconscious on the sidewalk by the gate. She fluttered her eyes open and sat up.

"Where am I?" She asked herself looking around.

"Are you alright?" Yuzuru walked up with his hand extended towards her.

"Who are you?" He was absolutely beautiful and somewhat... familiar.

"He's dad, mom!" Kanade exclaimed.

"I am the owner of that castle you lay in front of. Were you hit by something?"

"I- I don't know..." She grabbed the beautiful man's hand and he helped her up.

"Do you have amnesia?"

"I... I think so..."

"Would you like to come inside and rest?"

* * *

"Why can't I just talk to her?" Yuki asked Ruka and Akastuki who were guarding Kanade's door.

"Kaname just wants to make sure she's safe and he's just afraid you might do something reckless." Ruka explained reluctantly, not liking having to deal with the two girls she despised for being so lucky to have Kaname's love. What was so special about these two!?

"Why is he keeping her locked up though?!" Yuki exclaimed.

"You'll have to ask him yourself." Akastuki said. Yuki broke out in a run to Kaname's office. She threw open the doors to find him sitting on the couch, drinking a tablet.

"Why are you torturing her!" Yuki exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He of course knew exactly what she was referring to, but he'd rather not talk about it.

"You're keeping Kanade locked up for no reason!"

"I have a very good reason." He stood up and stroked her cheek. "I have some things to do that I've already made a decision about." He walked over to the door and looked down. "However with her around some kind of hesitation was born within my soul and little, by little the uncertainty was increased, even after her death. But you, please don't hesitate." He turned into a bunch of bats and flew out.

"Wait! Bother!"

* * *

"Zero... Zero" Yori hovered her hand over his shoulder, but he grabbed it before she could touch him. He was asleep in the barn again and she had come to wake him up.

"Ouch! Zero it hurts." Yori said as he looked up at her with half closed eyes.

"Yori?"

"And whom did you expect?" He let her go and she held her wrist waiting for the pain to decease. He brought his a hand up to his face, a habit of his he did to make sure he was still in one piece. "Zero, the teacher said that if your don't want to fail the exam then you should get to class right now." She started to walk out, expecting him to follow. "Come on lets go, if we don't leave now the teacher will be mad at me to." He stood up and she looked back at him. "You expected to see Kanade didn't you? Or perhaps Yuki... Kanade is always running off I'm sure she will be back soon."

He looked down towards his feet, guilt washed over him as he thought of the beautiful blonde dhampire that he had hurt. He wanted to hate her for what she was, but he just couldn't. She was just too human and he was beginning to worry about that reckless fool.

* * *

Kanade felt as if she was in a whirlwind as a new memory appeared in front of her. She found herself standing before her human mother and vampire father in the sitting room of the castle. She was holding a newborn child in her arms and they were both smiling down at it.

"Why don't we name her... Kanade?" Yuri asked. Yuzuru's eyes widened and Kanade could feel his surprise and worry as her mother's memories were obviously trickling through her new set of mind, for that was their great ancestor's name.

"Yes, I suppose that is a good name." He smiled, trying to pretend to not have any care in the world as he looked down at his new daughter.

* * *

Yuki ran towards Kanade's room to see that Ruka and Akastuaki were now gone. She tried for the door handle, but it was locked. She punded on it with two fists crying out her name.

"KANADE!"

The unconsious girl on the other side of the door did nothing, for she was too deep into the past to hear anything from the present.

Yuki took a few steps back from the door before charging at it with all of her strength, busting it down. She hurriedly looked around the room and gasped when she saw her sister in the corner passed out underneath a pile of papers. She ran to her side and started to shake her, aware that she was in her vampire form from her marks.

"Come on Kanade!" She wouldn't wake up so Yuki picked her up and ran outside with her limp body in her arms.

* * *

The truck that Kanade had sat in the back of with Zero and Aido the other day came out of nowhere and Yuki jumped in front of it with Kanade still unconscious in her arms. The chairman was sitting in the passenger seat with a hunter behind the wheel. The truck suddenly stopped.

"Please, let me go with you!" She exclaimed. The Chairman nodded and Yuki pulled Kanade into the back of the truck.

"What happened to Kanade?!" The Chairman exclaimed. "Where is the world has she been?!"

"Please, right now just go!"

* * *

_"I know that this is a lot to ask, but we are glad that you are so kind as to take her in." Yuri said as she let go of her toddler's hand and pushed her towards the two__ hunters.__"We__ owe it to you for saving our boy's lives from that rough vampire." Mr. Kiriyuu said taking the young girl's hand._

_"Mommy? Where you going?" Kanade asked._

_"Mommy and daddy are going to go away for awhile to see about your future. For right now, it's best for you to stay with the Kiriyuu's they will take care of you and love you just as much as us." Yuri smiled down at her child before patting her on the head and pulling Mrs. Kiriyuu into an embrace. "I'm so glad I met such wonderful protecters as yourself, I know she will be safe in the twins' hands."_

* * *

"That way!" Yuki exclaimed through the bars that seperated the hunters from the vampires in the back. She was leading them towards where she felt Kaname was.

"How did we get two pureblood's in the back of our truck?" The driver asked.

"Just go! Faster!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Step on it!" The Chairman cried out and the driver did as he said.

* * *

"Who is she... my ancestor?..." Kanade mumbled to herself. Suddenly the memory changed and she was spinning rapidly once again.

_'Was that dream of the hooded woman a memory? Was that her? Why am I the only one with her red eyes? Is it just a coincidence?'_

She stopped spinning and found herself in front of her family's castle. Her father was standing in front of the gates with her mother who was still human, but fully aware of vampires.

"You should have stayed with her..." Yuzuru quietly said. He grabbed Yuri's hand and watched as the hoard of vampires and hunters approached them.

"You said they already know that there I am human and that I know of your kind, so who's to say they won't go looking for me? They need to think she is dead."

"I know...but I can't have you hurt."

"Don't worry about me."

The head of the vampire hunter association approached along with the head of the vampire council and their dogs.

"Where is she Yuzuru?" The head of the association asked.

"She died, I tried to turn her but she didn't make it."

"A pureblood? Not surviving a transition?" The head of the vampire council said.

"She was weak and we all know very little of dhampire's anyway." Yuzuru said.

"Even so, you purposely birthed a dhampire child and that is a grave sin, even if you are one of the most highly respected purebloods it still goes against all vampire laws and nature. You know of the consequences, I suggest you say goodbye to your human we will erase her memories afterwords."

"No!" Yuri exclaimed taking a step forward. "Don't you dare touch him!" She cried out.

"Yuri." Yuzuru cooed and pulled her back into a hug. She started to tear up as he sadly smiled in her arms. "I'm so glad that he gave you this life, but I am still simply too selfish to let you forget me."

"Who is... he?" Yuri asked.

A part of him turned into a bunch of owls and surrounded her, transporting her away kicking and screaming.

"DAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kanade screamed. "YELL! FIGHT! DO SOMETHING!" She ran up to him and simply fell through him and hit the ground. She lifted her head up to see the association lift a sword above her father so full of sadness, but still holding a smile on his face.

"Goodbye, my love." He whispered before the man struck at his heart and he turned into ash.

"NOOOO!" Kanade screamed, kneeling over her father's ashes with tears trickling down.  


* * *

Yuki left Kanade in the truck passed out and ran towards the Hanadagi castle. She burst through the doors.

"Kaname?" Yuki stopped with wide eyes as she saw the scene on front of her at the top of the main stairs. Kaname held his sword up, ready to swing at Adio's father who was on his knees. Aido and the Chairman ran up behind them. Kaname chopped off the man's head and he turned to dust.

"Father..." Aido was in complete shock as he had just witness his father being slaughtered by his friend. "Father... what..." Aido slowly started up the stairs.

"Once when my hesitation came to its end, I chose being with the both of you, the time I could spend together with you. However, now that it seems he is back I'm going to fulfill my original plans. Forgive me... Thank you Yuki." He turned into a bunch of bats and they flew away. Yuki stood in shock while Aido slowly walked up the rest of the stairs to his father's ashes.

"Father..." He started to sob.

"You two stay here. I'll chase Kaname." The Chairman said before running after him.

"Why Lord Kaname? Why?" Aido sobbed as he kneeled over his dead father.

* * *

Kanade woke up with tears in her eyes as she laid in the back of the truck. She stared up at the ceiling in despair, not caring about where she was or how she got there. She clenched her hands into fists and noticed that she was holding a now crumpled piece of paper in her hand. She lifted it up over her head so she could what it was and felt her tears begin to flow more furiously. It was a picture of her father and mother at their wedding... She felt as if her heart was breaking over and over again as she lied there in utter despair.

The Chairman opened the door to the truck and Yuki and Aido climbed in, silent.

"Where... are we?" Kanade said through the tears.

"Kaname... killed my father..." Aido said under his breath. Kanade's eyes widened at his words and the little girl with red eyes appeared.

The little girl was sobbing into her stomach, pounding on her, screaming Kaname's name.

"Stop it." Kanade sobbed.

The little girl bit into Kanade's arm causing her to wail out in pain. It was one of the most painful bites she ever received and she started to feel them all over her body. She started to bleed out, not healing.

"S-Stop." She begged the small girl as she drained her. The girl didn't seem to hear her and within seconds Kanade blacked out.  
  


* * *

_Kanade was 8 years old and it was her first party since she had finally gained control of her powers, thanks to Kaname's blood. She had absolutely no idea how to act or what to say and she wasn't really aloud to cling onto Kaname. He was on the other side of the room, talking to his father. She stood alone and admired him from afar. A young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes came up to her._

_"Are you Kanade?" The woman asked and she nodded. "My name is Elizabeth. I'm Kaname's mother."_

_"Oh! Yes, he has told me about you." Kanade smiled, trying her best to be polite._

_"He talks about you as well, quite often actually. It's like he is a whole other person when it comes to you. When he isn't around you or talking about you, he is usually sulking and his quite serious all the time. I don't really get it."_

_"Really?"_

_Kanade looked over at him and noticed how he was standing a bit straighter than he usually did and his emotions were more serious and flat than they were whenever she was alone with him. It didn't really seem like him, like he was someone else completely. He glanced over at her and smiled, his mood turning back into its usual cheerfulness. She smiled back._

* * *

Zero was doing paperwork for the President, trying to get his mind off Kanade. He didn't mean to say those things. He didn't want to hurt her anymore, but he couldn't help himself. She was still a pureblood and she was still holding onto _him._

Kaito was annoying him as he tried to work.

"Here's the next file." The secretary set down a pile of papers in front of Zero.

"Thank you."

"You're so blunt." Kaito commented.

"So?" Zero's phone began to ring. He reached into his pocket and checked the collar ID to see the President was calling him. It must be an emergency since he rarely called. He flipped it open and brought the device up to his ear. "What's the matter?"

"Kaname Kuran has become a dangerous vampire. He murdered two vampires just an hour ago. I'm coming in with his fiancé and...Kanade she-"

"I am no longer Kanade's guardian. Her situation has no meaning to me." He interrupted.

"She is hurt, it's pretty bad and she isn't healing."

Zero's eyes widened as he heard the news, he began to panic.

"How close are you?" He stood up and stomped out of the room with Kaito listening closely behind.

"5 minutes. Meet me outside." He ended the call and Zero broke out in a run down the stairs.

"What's happening?" Kaito exclaimed as he followed him.

He didn't answer. Zero was too preoccupied with the situation at hand. A million things were running through his mind. What if she dies? Will their last words be the most regretful?

He made it outside underneath the pouring rain (reaction to her state with her powers) just in time as the truck backed in. The Chairman ran out and unlocked the door revealing Yuki handcuffed kneeling over a passed out Kanade covered in blood and Aido sitting against the wall with his head down.

"Get away from her." He growled. She stood up and took a step back as he picked Kanade up, trying his best to not let the smell of blood affect him. "What happened?" He growled to the Chairman. Chairman motioned Yuki to come out of the van and let out a sigh.

"I have no idea, we left her in the truck since she was passed out when Yuki came with her."

"You just left her?!" Zero hissed.

"Come on Zero, lets take her to the infirmary." Kaito suggested.

"They can't do anything for her while she's in vampire form." Zero said before he started to run towards the main building with her in his arms. He stopped when she suddenly started to tremble and make choking noises. "Are you changing?" He had no idea what to do, he wanted to wait till they got inside to do this, but it seemed like he was running out of time. He bent down, setting her on the ground bit into his wrist and held the blood in his mouth before smashing his lips against hers and letting it run down her throat. When it was all gone he pulled away and a few tears were now running down his face, but it would be impossible to tell with the rain roaring over them. She was still writhing on the ground, shaking uncontrollably. He could hear her heart beating at an abnormal pace and her breaths were scarce. The windows from the building surrounding them started to shatter and the glass flew everywhere. Zero covered her as much as he could. "Please, please don't do this! Don't leave me now! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

* * *

More Author's Notes: Ahh I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! Next chapter out soon! I know Kaname is looking pretty bad right now but it will all make sense in the end.


	36. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Authors Note: Enjoy!

**Chapter 36**

Kanade felt her head begin to pound as she found herself in an unfamiliar setting. It was raining and she was walking behind a woman with a hood over her head. She suddenly realized she was in a memory from her ancestor's life.

"Where are we going?" Kanade asked the woman.

"You said being around large crowds is painful for you so I'm taking you somewhere where you don't have to be bombarded by the emotions of all these people."

"Oh..."

"There will be others like us there, maybe they will have an idea on how to control your abilities."

"Will Kaname be there?" Kanade asked.

"Kaname? That's the name of a street in my hometown, yet you talk of it as if it's a person." Sure turned towards her at last and Kanade met with the woman's beautiful pale face which was the same face from the vision she had at the hunter association.

"Sorry, I um..."

"You are an odd one Kanade." The woman said as she lightly stoked Kanade's cheek with the back of her hand, Kanade's eyes widened as she suddenly out of nowhere filled with joy and it wasn't the woman's it was... it was hers. "But I'm glad I found you."

_'Who is this woman?'_

The woman faded away and Kanade felt as if her heart was being ripped out of her chest.

"WAIT!" She called out in the darkness.

Everything was pitch black now and she began to burn. She panted furiously as the agony washed over every inch of her.

* * *

"ZERO!" Yagari exclaimed as he ran up to the boy crouched over Kanade's trembling body. "What are you doing! Get her out of this rain!"

He held his head down and clenched his hands into fists as he sat there silently. Yagari bent down and picked the girl up. He ran inside as Zero still sat there on the cold wet ground feeling as if he failed her, his parents, and Ichiru. He opened his fist to reveal the vile that he had ripped off the chain that was wrapped around her neck and was now empty.

"I can sense it now... she really is a pureblood."

* * *

"Kanade." A deep voice ran through her ears as she fluttered her eyes open to see a blurry figure standing over her. "Kanade, wake up." Things quickly came into focus and she could see him perfectly now. It was Yagari who was soaked to the bone.

"Yagari? I thought you were gone."

"You're the one that's been gone. Missing for three days! Where the hell have you been! What happened to make you not heal right away? Did one of my hunters attack you?" He asked. She looked down at herself to see her clothes were soaked with blood. She was lying on the couch in the Chairman's office.

"Uhhh I don't... I don't remember." She sat up, her head was pounding. Everything that recently happened was a bit blurry and she felt a bit... different. She instinctively brought her hand up to her neck to see if the vile was still there, but for once it wasn't. All she felt was an empty chain. "Where is my vile?" She started to panic. "Where's Kaname's blood!"

She dreaded the idea of losing it, it was one of the only things she had that made her feel close to him right now and even though he seemed to have betrayed her by locking her up she still didn't want lose him.

"Right here." Zero said. She looked over to see him leaning in the doorway. He head was downcast as he held up the empty vile.

"Did you throw away the blood?!" Kanade exclaimed as she stood up with a furious expression.

"No..."

"Kanade... it seems your aura has changed. Instead of being unidentifiable I can sense it... your a full pureblood now." Yagari stated, she could feel his sadness swirl around her.

"What... I... I didn't take the blood though."

"I had to give it to you, it was the only way to save you. I'm going on an urgent hunt Yagari, make sure she is well." Zero said before walking away, not giving her one glance.

Kanade had no idea how to feel, but Yagari's disappointment was the only thing influencing her right now. She stared down at her feet. The Chairman walked in relieved that she was okay, but suddenly his mood changed.

"I'm glad your better, but I'm afraid that I am going to have to lock you up... you know information about Kaname who is now deemed dangerous."

"I suppose you're right." Yagari said.

Kanade did nothing as she held her head down and the Chairman cuffed her.

* * *

Kanade stood in front of the Chairman and Yagari with the cuffs on wrapped around her wrists and her head downcast.

"Finally they locked that vampire up, it was enough with Zero but a pureblood dhampire..." A hunter on the sidelines said to his friend.

"Apparently she's fully turned now."

"Yeah, I can sense it."

"You say you have no idea of Kaname Kuran's whereabouts." The Chairman said.

"That's right." Kanade mumbled, her gaze not straying away from the ground.

"And where were you these past few days?" Yagari asked.

"I was with the Kuran's, I was upset and wanted the comfort of my sister." She lied quite well for once.

"So you were with Kaname?"

She nodded her head slightly.

"Has he told you of his plans?" The Chairman asked. She shook her head.

"He does not trust me as well as you think." She whispered loud enough for them to hear.

* * *

Kanade was free to go but she stayed in her cell as did Aido. She sat on her bed with her head down. She was fully aware of what had happened in the recent days now, but she didn't want them to know. They said nothing of her change to a full permanent vampire, but she could feel their sadness... and uncertainty. Yuki opened the barred door to her cell and walked in. Kanade didn't bother to look up at her as she stared down at her feet.

"Aido has been doing the same thing as you... simply sitting there in silence." Yuki said as she sat on her knees in front of her sister. Kanade stayed quiet and didn't even glance at her. "I will find out why he did this. Why he locked you up and why he killed Lord Hanadagi and Mr. Aido. I'll stop him." She grabbed Kanade's hands, but she still said and did nothing. "For now... I'm going to do some things in his place."

* * *

"Oi! Get up we're swamped!" Yagari growled to the Chairman who had his head down on the desk.

"Yuki and Kanade definitely hate me. YUKI USED TO TELL ME EVERYTHING BUT I PUNISHED AND THREATENED AND I'M A TERRIBLE DAD! AND KANADE WON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME!" The Chairman cried out.

"This is so depressing." Yagari scowled.

"You aren't at all sad that Kanade won't even give you a glance?!" The Chairman exclaimed.

"I... I don't know how to feel about her change."

"She is still the same Kanade, Yagari." The Chairman said. "She was still born part human."

Yuki peeked in through the doors.

* * *

Kanade sat in her cell with the picture of her parents in hand.

_'They must all hate me now... for what I am. I've lost all of my family. Mom, Dad, Noda, Kaname, Yagari, Chairman... Zero. Either dead or simply despising me all I seem to have left is Yuki. A ignorant girl who does silly things for the people she loves, ha. I wish I was more like her... more innocent and not having to feel so much pain.'  
_  
She looked up, feeling a familiar presence close by. She met eyes with Zero who was leaning against the wall on the other side of the cell bars, she quickly looked away. He opened the door and walked in.

"You're right. With you being half human it was hard to see you choose to be a bloodsucker whenever you liked. I didn't like that you were still holding onto him, not even trying to really let go and move on..."

"You should have just let me die." She whispered. He clenched his hands into fists and his anger hovered around her.

"You will never die under my watch. I'll make sure you live forever, because no matter where you are I will always be watching over you and I wall always make sure you're safe."

"I relinquished your guardianship, that isn't your job anymore."

"It is my job, I don't care what the association says or what you say. I will always be your guardian and I will always care for you."

"Stop it... just stop." Her voice cracked a bit. She hadn't drunken in days and her throat did nothing but burn. "Don't do that, don't give me false hope." She wrapped her arms around herself and kept her gaze towards the ground.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked as he sat down next to her. He took his coat off and pulled down on his collar. "Here."

She glanced up at him and he was looking away. His anger was filling the room so she assumed he still hated her. She couldn't take it anymore and gave into her instinct, biting him in the neck and devouring his essence. His warm, wonderful taste flowed down her throat.

She pulled away and wiped the blood from her face. He glanced over at her from the corner of his eye as she stared at his wound which didn't seem to heal all that fast. She leaned in and licked it before lightly pressing her lips against the two holes she left, causing it close up instantly. His eyes widened at her actions. She pulled back and stared back down at her feet.

"I was hunting this vampire earlier, he kidnapped two children and when he got away Yuki seemed to catch him. She turned him in to the association. She seemed to have stole my prey."

"Stop." She interrupted him.

"Stop what?"

"Acting like we're okay... I'm... I'm a vampire a full blood vampire. There is no going back now..."

"I know, I'm the one that did it."

"So why aren't you disgusted by me? I'm the very thing you hate now, the real thing." She clenched her hands into fists.

"You were still born human... you are still Kanade. You aren't one of them. You're still that girl I promised to protect."

Kanade burst into tears.

"Please... stop. I'm not her. I'm not. So please... let her go. Please Zero, love _**me**__._" He pulled her into a hug. She stiffened from the surprise, but kept going. "Fall in love with **_me_**." Zero said nothing, he simply held her as she cried into his chest.

* * *

Yuki opened Kanade's cell door to reveal Kanade sitting in the corner now.

"I'm having some trouble getting people to agree, but so far so goo."

"Zero isn't going to enjoy this." Kanade said without even glancing at her.

"I realize... can you do me a favor?"

* * *

"Or will you punish us for disobeying you Lady Yuki?" A vampire noble woman said. Yuki was trying to recruit some nobles to go to the night class with her and they seemed reluctant. "Or rather, why not just use your pureblood power to make us follow you?" The woman said.

"Because she wants you to go on your own free will. She doesn't think of you as puppets." Kanade said as she revealed herself to them. She had been hiding behind the wall, waiting for the right moment to come to her sister's aid.

"Lady Kanade!" A few nobles exclaimed.

"I will also be attending the night class as vice dorm president."

"I will be attending as well." Aido interrupted as he walked in.

"Mr. Aido's..." They were all astonished at the sight.

"Pardon the intrusion, I'm also collaborating with her."

Yuki looked up at him, overjoyed that he came to help her even though she didn't ask.

"Please." She bowed. Kanade glared at them with her arms crossed.

* * *

Kanade and Aido stood behind Yuki as they approached the new night class.

"Thank you for coming. And I hope a day will come where we don't have to make such promises, but I'm sure you all came here acknowledging the 'promise'; I'll confirm this once again though. Please do not touch any humans while in school. If a time comes when one of you breaks this promise, then I will be the one to deal with it, if not me then Kanade, before the hunter outside the door must do it himself."

"Of course Lady Yuki. We will refrain from drinking from any humans." A noble bowed.

"I am glad that both representatives of the pureblood royalty are here." A girl said as she curtsied.

"Also, please have respect for the hunter who was so kind as to take the role to watch us and protect us." Kanade said.

"Yes, my lady." A few said as they all bowed before her. Yuki stared up at her sister with amazement on the impact she had on them.

* * *

When the dorm meeting ended a few noble vampires came up to Kanade.

"Lady Kanade, I hear that you will not be staying in the night dorms, but in a small cottage just outside of them the Chairman built." A girl said.

"Yes, I am sorry that I will not be staying with you. Although, I will be in every class and every dorm meeting." Kanade assured them in the monotone voice she seemed to have all the time now.

"But why are you not staying here my Lady?" Another girl said.

"I am not a big part of this. I am simply here because Yuki asked it of me, please think of her as the authority figure instead of me." Kanade said, as if she was a robot before walking out of the room. She stopped when she saw Zero leaning against the wall just outside of the room with Yuki and Maria a few feet away.

"I'd like to make friends." Maria said to Yuki. Zero looked over at Kanade and started to walk off. She simply stared after him. He stopped in his tracks and turned his head towards her.

"Are you coming?" He asked.

"Uh... Yeah..." She quickly ran up to his side and they walked off, not bothering to glance back at the two girls who she knew were staring.

* * *

_Kanade and Yuki arrived at the night dorms the day before the other students were about to arrive._

_"Kanade, why don't you go pick your..." Yuki stopped as she realized that Kanade was already at the top of the stairs in a daze. She watched as her stood there staring down the hall._

_"I see you turned back in your sleep" Kaname's words echoed in Kanade's mind as she recalled all the moments they spent together here. "Do you want some blood? I can get one of the nobles to give you some."_

_"I don't want to force anyone into offering me blood."_

_"I do not like causing you pain."_

_His sad eyes that always seemed to watch her popped into her mind as she walked over to the bathroom she often ran to when she would wake up here unexpectedly. She stared down at the tile floor as she replayed the moments in her mind._

_"Kanade." The soft whisper echoed. "Calm down. You are not eternally vampire, you were changing in your sleep and Senri gave you some more of his blood."_

_She remembered his calming emotions as his thumb softly glided across the dampness on her cheek. "Everything is alright."_

_She felt her throat tighten as she remembered feeling absolutely safe in his arms._

_'I don't think I can stand being here...' Kanade thought as she ran out of the dorms._

_She later asked the Chairman to build the cottage and in one days time he got it done._

* * *

"I don't see why you go along with the game of school." Zero said as he walked ahead of her.

"It is just a favor I am doing for my sister." Kanade said.

"Shouldn't you be helping clean this mess up?"

"Yuki is doing a fine job. I am only the second heir, unless she appoints me to queen I am not to take charge..."

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

Zero led her inside the small cottage. Kanade sat down on the end of her bed as he stood in the middle of the room slipping his hands in his pockets and averting his attention out the window

"You seem... different now." He said as he stared at his feet. "Ever since you came back after disappearing for days and I turned you..."

It was as if her light went out. She always seemed to have the same blank expression on her face now and she would always talk in an emotionless voice as if she was a zombie.

"Is it hard... with her around?" Kanade asked, ignoring the subject.

"No."

She knew he was lying, but she said nothing. He sat down next to her and moved the hair away from her neck. He slowly leaned down and kissed her warm skin she shuddered at his warm touch. He bit into her neck with his sharp fangs. He grabbed her legs and pulled her into his lap as he drained her. She rested her hand against his chest, trying to keep her breathing steady. When he unhinged his fangs from her flesh he licked her wound, which instantly healed and kissed it again before lifting his eyes up to meet hers. "Sorry... I just..."

"It's fine. It's better of you do it daily anyway." Although the madness shouldn't take over her anymore since she took Kaname's blood, she still cared about Zero's well being and with the hunger he possessed for Yuki she knew he was suffering now more than ever.

"When your hungry, come to me..." He said.

The next thing he knew she was pinning him down on the bed, leaning over his neck, and bearing her fangs before sinking her teeth into his flesh. He did not protest as he stared up at the ceiling. She could feel the hidden, small part of him that wished for Yuki's blood. But also she could feel his want for her... he seemed to contradict himself a bit since he still seemed to not accept the fact that she was a vampire and has always been one. She pulled away and let out a sigh before licking his wound and kissing it, making it heal instantly with her powers. She rolled off of him and lied down next to him as they both stared up at the ceiling.

"Why do you like me Zero?" She said, her voice as always emotionless.

"...When we were children spending that time with you was so innocent and... happy. And after you left neither Ichiru nor I could erase your shadow and now that I can be around you again... all the time we spent together, all the looks we exchanged, the conversations we had, every kiss and touch did nothing but make my love for you grow. I love you because you have always been in my life as a light that made the world a little bit brighter. I usually try to keep my sadness pent up inside where it can fester quietly as a mental illness... but when I'm with you it's as if it's alright for me to feel sad... and it's alright for me to tell you every bit of it."

Kanade was at loss of words.

"Oh..."

"Oh?"

"I love you... is what I meant."

"Oh."

She looked over at him and she felt as if there were butterfies in her stomach as she realized that the way he was looking at her was so pure and absolutely and totally true. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. He grabbed hold of her waist, pulling her body into his. She deepened the kiss, her fingers delved into his silver locks eagerly as his tongue traced the contours of her soft lips. Her legs curled around his narrow waist, fingers lacing into his wild hair, drawing him to her thirstily. He tugged on the ends of her shirt but before he could do anything else she pulled away and in a blink of an eye she was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room, panting furiously as she stared down at her feet.

"Sorry." She said.

There was a long silence as they both stared at the ground.

"Are you acting this way because of whatever happened those days or because of... what you are now...?"

She thought about it for a moment. Kaname apparently killed Aido's father for no reason, he's going on a rampage to eliminate all purebloods and now she is a full blown one, and he locked her up for days at a time for no reason.

"I don't know." Was all she said.

Zero clenched his hands into fists. She made note of his anger as he most likely jumped to the conclusion that it was because of what she was now. He stood up and walked out of the room without another word.

Kanade brought her hand up to her throat, which was dry and slightly burning from the hunger. Even though she had just eaten, Zero's blood didn't seem to quench her thirst whatsoever. Ever since she drank Kaname's blood... nothing seemed to help.

_'I'm sorry Zero...' _

She slid down the wall and held her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry." She whispered under her breath.

* * *

_~14 years old~_

_"Kaname, will you read me the story again?" Kanade asked pulling at his arm. She can't help but act childish around him. He looked down at her and let out a sigh. He was getting really bored of that book._

_"Aren't you tired of it yet? I've been reading it to you since you were 6." She shook her head and grinned._

_"I like the idea that we can be together even in a different life. It makes me happy that there is a chance that we were in love in a past life, as well as will be in the next." He was surprised by her words, he didn't think that she took the tale so seriously._

_"But it's just a story. There is no such thing as reincarnation."_

_"I think that if we believe hard enough then anything can be real." His eyes softened and a smile tugged at his lips._

_He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He loved how she still believed in such silly things even though she knew better. At that time reincarnation was only a fairy tale and nothing more. The heat rose to her cheeks, she still couldn't help it when Kaname showed his affection. He pulled away and held out his arm. She happily wrapped her arm around it and he escorted her to their cherry blossom tree._

_That tree was where they had their first kiss, where they confessed each others love, and where they would always meet when Kaname came to see her. They sat down and he took the book out from his pocket. He always kept it on him in case she would ever ask for him to read it to her. She leaned against him as he read to her the same story he told her for many years._

_It was about two lovers who were cursed by an evil witch and they could never be together so they both end up committing suicide and then they were reincarnated and they found each other in another life, finally able to be together. Even though reincarnation was nothing but a fairy tale at that time, Kanade still believed in it. Especially on that night._

* * *

It was in transition between classes and Kanade was walking with Senri and Rima. She seemed to fit in even more with the two since she joined the night class with her emotionless front she put up.

"Are you _with_ the guardian?" Senri asked Kanade.

"It's complicated." She simply said.

"Excuse me could I have a moment?" Yuki announced. Everyone grew quiet and turned their attention towards her. "In town, there seems to be group of our kind stirring up trouble. Will those of you who want to stop it go together with me?"

"...Is that an order?" Someone said.

"... No..."

"Then I'm going." A noble raised their hand.

"Then me too." Another raised their hand.

"Me too." Maria said.

"Would you like me to come as well Yuki or stay here?" Kanade asked.

"The Chairman has asked to see me, but I think this is a bit more important. Will you go on my behalf?" Yuki asked. Kanade nodded her head and walked off.

Kaito let out a sigh and Zero simply stared up at the window leading to the night class.

"Zero lets go. Even though it may be extremely unpleasant to have the assistance of vampires." Kaito said putting his hand on Zero's shoulder. Zero stayed silent as he stared ahead. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Nothing at all."

"Would you rather of had Kanade come?" He asked, not completely understanding how the boy in front of him was feeling.

Zero turned around and walked off without another word.

* * *

Kanade knocked on the Chairman's door, awaiting permission. She could feel the presence of purebloods on the other side and she felt her stomach begin to churn as she realized exactly who it had to be.

"Come in." A muffled female voice said. She pushed open the door to reveal Sara Shirabuki, Hatori, and the Chairman. "We were just discussing that it was Kaname who killed my dear fiancé Ouri.

"How could you know that, did you see it happen? I could not catch his scent at the scene which I'm very sensitive to so I highly doubt that is the case." Kanade said. Chairman was surprised at her robot like tone as she spoke for the first time in front of him since he put her in handcuffs and she was turned. "But maybe... I'm wrong." She whispered, her expression still blank.

"Kanade! I'm so glad Yuki sent you." Hatori smiled.

"Yes me too." Sara said before pulling Kanade into a very much unwanted embrace. Kanade stood stiff in her arms, desperately waiting for her to let go. When she did, she fell to her knees and clutched onto Kanade's shirt. "Please save us. The death of Mr. Hanadagi must also be Kaname's doing and the next would be me and then my dear brother. If it's you and Yuki you will surely be able to protect us from him. I'm begging you, let us stay by your side." Kanade stared down at the girl, her face blank and her eyes quite cold.

"No." She simply said before turning around and beginning to walk out, but Hatori grabbed her arm. She stopped in her tracks and glanced back.

"Please, my sister and I did nothing wrong."

"Why should I help either of you? I do not believe even one of you will be able to follow the rule of respecting humans by the way you talk of them and even now smell of blood." She ripped her arm out of his grip and stomped out.

* * *

More Author's Notes: Poor Kanade can't control her hunger for Kaname and it's affecting Zero! Next chapter out soon!


	37. I'll Heal Your Wounds

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Authors Note: Enjoy!

**Chapter 37**

Kanade walked back into the night dorms to run into Yuki.

"What did the Chairman want?" She asked.

"It seems that Sara Shirabuki and her brother wish to join the night class, I declined them though due to their lack of control over their hunger."

"You did that without my consent." She looked down.

"They are bad people, who deserve to be the victims in Kaname's rampage."

"They do not deserve to die for following their instincts, I'm sure that if we asked them to they would agree with the terms."

"Well I do not. I strongly advise you to leave them to their deaths." Kanade narrowed her eyes down at her small sister as she sternly tried to get her to listen, but she was still emotionless as she said her words.

"I do not understand your blind faith in Kaname after what he did to you..." Yuki whispered.

"You are the one with blind faith, I am the one with experience. Do. Not. Enroll. Them." Kanade growled before stomping out and walking to her cottage.

* * *

The next day Kanade met up with the rest of the night class, awaiting for the gates to open that led to their classrooms.

"Good morning Lady Kanade."

"Good morning my Lady."

"Good morning." Kanade said as if she had no interest at all.

"Good morning Kanade." Her eyes widened as she heard the familar voice. She twirled around and there he was with his sister clinging to his arm, Hatori, smiling like an idiot.

"What are you doing here?" Kanade growled.

"I let them come." Yuki said, taking a step forward.

"Yes, she was much more lenient than you were." Sara said.

"Yuki, I advised you against it. You do not trust your own sister?" Kanade hissed.

"They needed our help and I wasn't going to leave them to die."

"You are so naive." Kanade glared at her before heading back towards the dorms.

"Where are you going?" Yuki asked.

"I'm feeling under the weather, I will be taking the day off." Kanade said before disappearing from their sight when she ran with her enhanced speed back to her cottage.

Kanade leaned against the door and slid down to the ground, not bothering to go inside. She took a deep breath and clenched her hands into fists.

_'If only she knew... what that man did.'_

She let out a sigh.

_'Why can't I just tell her? Why can't she just know everything...?' _

_'It's too sad... that's why. She doesn't need to know of sadness... she's still so innocent.'_

"Why aren't you in class?"

She looked up and it was Zero. He had his hands in his pockets and he was looking the other way, as if it bothered him to simply look at her.

"She didn't listen to my warnings, she's so troublesome." Kanade said as she stared at the ground. He said nothing. "Please do keep an eye on the two newcomers, I have reason to believe that they will cause problems." She focused on his emotions as they hovered over her. He was sad and confused. She let out a sigh.

"Yes, I will." He simply said. There was a long silence. "About the other day..."

She stared at the ground as she searched for the right words.

"I don't know how to not love _him_, I'm sorry." She stood up and grabbed the door handle. "I can't remember a time when I didn't... so it's just hard for me now to hate him." She pushed the door open, walked in without a glance back and closed the door behind her. She could still feel his presence a few feet away.

He was filled with fury. His head was downcast and his hands were clenched into fists at his side. She could feel every bit of his anger wash over her as she sat in her room and stared at the wall in front of her.

* * *

Zero walked by Yuki's room later that night to catch a glance of her downing a few tablets, he held his breath as his urges started to emerge.

He hurried outside and leaned against a tree, panting furiously. It seemed the hunger was more immense. His hunger was great with Yuki around and although Kanade's blood may be quenching it, it doesn't seem to last long with that girl around.

"What's the matter?" Hatori said from behind him. Zero glanced back at the pureblood's smug expression. "Harder to control your hunger now that you can no longer drink from Kanade?" He darkly laughed. "Both of them won't be able to control their hunger. Those tablets are from some random place, who's blood is it originally made from anyway? It seems only Kaname's blood could quench Kanade's thirst. Isn't that the tale? That the only thing that can quench your thirst is the blood of the one you love?"

"Hatori." Sara called after him as she approached them. "Do not tease the hunter, he doesn't care about your obsession with that girl." She averted her attention to Zero. "If you don't mind, I'll give you my blood. I have an interest in a being like you."

Zero simply narrowed his eyes at them as his anger steadily rose in his chest since she mentioned her bothers obsession with Kanade.

"Pl-please stop." Maria interrupted.

* * *

_"I don't want to marry him." Kanade sobbed into Kaname's chest. He held her as they sat under the cherry blossom tree, still horrified by the news of her arranged marriage in only a few days._

_"I know, I don't want you to either." Kaname said as he stroked her hair to comfort her, but it wasn't helping.  
__  
__"But I'm supposed to marry you! It was supposed to be you and me! It's always been you and me, no one else." Kanade gripped onto his shirt, her tears staining his jacket.__"I'm so sorry, my love" __Kanade lifted her head so her eyes met his and pecked him on the lips. __"Let's run away."__"Kanade... you know we can't." He wiped the warm tears sliding down her cheek with the back of his thumb.__"I can't live without you Kaname. We were supposed to be together forever in every life forever and ever."__"I know..." He let out a sigh. She simply stared at him as he looked down, lost in thought. "Kanade..." He pulled her in for a kiss. It was the most passionate kiss they held, full of so much love for each other that it seemed like a dream to Kanade who could feel every bit of it. When he pulled away he rested his forehead against hers. "Wherever you are, no matter what happens, my heart will always be with you until the end of time." _

She felt her tears flow heavier down her cheeks as he said his words and she pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

Yuki stared out a window from the night class dorms, remembering what Maria said.

_"Are Lady Kanade and Zero are together now? I would have thought it would have been you, but I guess you belong to Kaname. I suppose she stole him from you though, I wish she hadn't so I could' you should steal him back, but It's not like you need him. You don't need him right?"_

_"Kanade is my sister and I would never do such a thing..." Yuki said. She looked down. "It's not like I'd be able to anyways. It's not that I don't need him, it's just that we've become enemies."_

* * *

"Your reaction is quite slow isn't it?" Maria said as she stood over Zero who was laying down on a bench. She had a large umbrella cast over her head to protect her from the sunlight. "Even though a vampire is standing right beside you." He sat up, his expression blank. "You don't notice unless there's hostility or an intent to harm?" He said nothing as he narrowed his eyes at her, making her a bit nervous. "Umm... yesterday was a bit distressing wan't it?" He whipped his gun out and swiftly held it to her head. She jumped back and started to sweat.

"Why is there a vampire wandering around the day classes courtyard? Get back to your roost." He said as he stood up.

"A-a-actually I've forgotten the way back." She stammered. He brought his hand up to his face, out of habit, and let out a sigh.

"You've got to be kidding..."

He started to lead her back.

"Thank you for being so kind... yesterday too. It might of been because you were there that I wasn't reproached by Lady Sara." He said nothing as he led her on without even a glance back. There was a long silence... "Zero... you actually don't hate vampires do you?" He stopped in his tracks and looked back at her for a moment before picking up the pace once again. "If it wasn't that... than you would have already killed Yuki and you wouldn't be with Lady Kanade... It may not have been intentional but they both betrayed you didn't they? They both made you think that they were human. When in reality neither of them were far from it."

"I've never thought that either of them betrayed me." Zero said without a glance back. "I love Kanade, and I always knew that she was part vampire."

"Oh..."

* * *

Later that night Zero dragged Yuki outside of the night dorms and into the forest close by. He threw her against a tree and turned towards her, lifting up his sleeve.

"This is for our coinciding interests." He lifted his wrist up and bit into his flesh, his blood began to drip down. "My blood, drink it." He held it out for her and she looked away. "If you keep on acting like a coward I will crush your game of school this instant."

"What about Kanade? I can't do it, I never wished for such a thing. I can't betray her like that."

"Fine, I'll crush it then. I can't let someone with hunger written all over her face handle those guys." He said.

He needed to check. He needed to know if he could handle being around Yuki and still be with Kanade. He needed to see if he could control himself.

"Cherish yourself more! Kanade would be furious!"

"Yuki." He said in a stern voice.

She took in a sharp breath and slowly reached for his wrist, bringing it up to her lips. Before her skin met his she looked up and instinct took her over. She jumped onto him sending the both of them to the ground, her fangs hovered over his neck. She was about to bite down, but she pulled away.

"Do you really love her?" She asked. He said nothing. That was something he was trying to prove to himself, but she was being stubborn.

"Do you want to give up?" Was all he said.

"It's not that..." She brought her head up to meet his gaze. "I... I'm not biting you simply because you asked me to. You belong to someone else and so do I. It's like you said, this is an agreement of mutual interest." There was a long pause. "... please help me. I want your blood now. I... have always been holding back my thirst. Only a little will do. This is because once I'm satisfied I can surely work towards become's Kuran's pureblood... and you can go back to protecting Kanade." He said nothing and simply waited for her to do it. She looked down and took a sharp breath. "You're so calm. And here I am being so nervous. It's very... just for the moment... Zero can you not think of anything else...?"

"It does not matter." He mumbled as she slowly leaned in. "There's nothing inside my heart that would effect us even if you saw it, everything..." She bared her fangs and sunk her teeth into his warm flesh.

* * *

Kanade sat in the corner of her room with her head in her hands. She caught the scent of familiar blood.

"Zero?" She whispered. She stood up and walked over towards the door, placing her hand on the handle only to pull away. "You can take care of yourself... I doubt you want me to come to the rescue." She stood and stared at the door as she focused on the scent.

_'I'm sorry'_

* * *

Yuki found herself in an unfamiliar place, which she knew was a jumble of Zero's memories. It was a graveyard with a giant dead tree on top of a coffin wrapped in vines. A version of Yuki with short hair sat on on the roots of the tree that were sticking out.

"It's okay." She smiled. "Don't worry. The thing that Zero is most afraid of is sleeping inside of here now."

A bunch of cherry blossoms flowed through the wind and Ichiru came up from behind her with his mask on. She glanced back and he took it off.

"The one gaurding the coffin is only a lingering memory." He said.

She heard the sound of a little girl laughing in the wind. She looked around and saw a small blonde girl run up to her with a smile plastered on her face.

"You will protect me from the bad thing right?" The girl asked.

An older version of Kanade came up from behind Yuki. She had red eyes and her marks were showing.

"I am the same as him and there is nothing you can do about it." She said.

"Hey- don't pry into my heart." Zero interrupted, bringing her back into reality.

* * *

The Chairman and Kaname were battling it out in the town.

"Yuki, she still believes in you somewhere in her heart and Kanade as well. Her love for you is still strong!" The Chairman said.

"It really does suit Yuki's style and I guess it would take a lot more to make the years Kanade and I spent together to simply disappear in her heart, but I will eventually fade... Please tell them that I killed Lord Ouri and next will be Sara and Hatori Shirabuki." 

* * *

Kanade did not get a moment of sleep last night. She was overcome with thoughts about Zero and what exactly happened to make his blood spill. She cursed herself for not running to his side despite their current status.

"I'm such an idiot... What were we even fighting about anyway? I should have just gone to him... I hope he's okay." She whispered to herself. She sat and stared at the wall at as her alarm beeped rapidly.

Suddenly the door swung open and there he was standing over her.

"It's time to go to class. Get up." Zero growled. She stared at him wide eyed.

"What?" She asked. He let out a sigh as he turned his attention to the nearby wall.

He walked over to the alarm clock and turned it off. "Your class president is worried about you. No more skipping class." She stared at him in confusion.

He grabbed her uniform from her closet and threw it at her.

"Get ready." He ordered her before he started to walk out, but he stopped when he didn't hear her begin to move. He turned back towards her and narrowed his eyes. "If you don't get up and put your uniform on I will do it for you."

She turned her gaze towards the ground as her mind still fixated on what had happened earlier. He walked over to her, picked her up, and set her on the ground. Her eyes widened as he started to pull at her shirt. She grabbed his hands.

"Okay, I'll go." He pulled away and started to walk out. "Zero..." He stopped, but didn't turn around. "Who caused your blood to spill?" She asked, afraid of the answer that was lingering in the back of her mind. He left without another word.

* * *

"You want to assist the permitted leader?" Senri asked.

"That's right the current situation is very unfavorable for trying to get work done!" Aido exlcaimed.

"I thought that was Kanade's job..." Rima said.

"Yes, but she doesn't seem very motivated." 

* * *

Kanade walked out of her cottage to see an unexpected sight. Zero was standing outside, waiting for her. He turned towards her.

"Come on." He started to walk off and she diligently followed behind. They walked in silence towards the classrooms building.

_'This kind of reminds me of the old days... before it got complicated'_

"Zero..." She whispered. He said nothing as he awaited her next words. "Are you alright? I smelled your blood last night..."

"I'm fine." Was all he said. She stared down at her feet as they went on.

_'I missed this. I missed always having you close by, despite my protesting.'_

He stopped in front of the building.

"I'll see you later." He nodded his head towards the door. She held her head down and nodded, but she didn't budge one inch. "Go on." He demanded.

She lifted her head and met his eyes. She got on her tip-toes and kissed his neck. His eyes widened, but he didn't push her off.

"From now on I'll always be there to heal your wounds. I'm sorry I couldn't earlier..." She pushed open the door and started to walk in.

"Even if your the one that put them there?" He asked. She stopped and paused for a second. She glanced over at him through the corner of her eye.

"Of course." She said before walking inside.

* * *

Kanade walked up behind Senri and Rima who were standing in the doorway of the classroom. She peeked in to see Sara sitting in a large chair and everyone standing around her, including Hatori and Takuma behind her. Yuki was crouched over with a defeated look on her face.

"What is going on?" Kanade asked.

"It seems that their is a huge gap in leadership and charisma, Sara is our new class president." Yuki said.

"Oh really now?" Kanade growled as she scanned the room.

"But I think I will pass this job over to Yuki. The responsibility of this job is too much for me and my brother is simply to unmotivated." Sara said as she smiled up to Kanade who only become more angry with her smug aura.

"Sara Shirabuki may be a more refined pureblood, but that does not mean that she is any better than Yuki Kuran. Yuki is the president and no one else, as vice president I forbid anyone else claiming the role."

"Oh so your the vice president? Well then, maybe I will keep the job."

Kanade clenched her hands into fists as she tried to fight back the urge to slap her.

"I think Kanade would be reluctant towards receiving orders from you, sister." Hatori said.

"Yes, perhaps your right. She would get nothing done and it would be troublesome. For now I will decline the role and when that perspective of your changes I will happily accept it." She smiled.

"What makes you so sure that it will ever change?" Kanade crossed her arms.

"Oh I am confident." Her and Hatori simply smiled, sending Kanade into fury.

"Please do not fret. Here, a peace offering." Sara said as she held out a bottle of new tablets. Kanade simply narrowed her eyes at her.

"Won't you please take it? You need to eat something while you and that hunter are fighting." Hatori said.

"Please accept my apologies." Sara said with the bottle still extended. Kanade glared at her as she reluctantly took it. 

* * *

Later that night Yuki, Zero, Yagari and the rest of the vampire hunter association, not including the Chairman were gathered in a remote part of the school's forest area.

"We are different form the president of the association." Yagari said. "We hope that Kaname Kuran will continue to act freely like this. However, we are worried that his independent actions might get in the way." 

* * *

Kanade sat in her room as she stared at the bottle of tablets Sara had given her. She hadn't seen Zero since earlier that night. Were things between them alright now?

_'What in the world is going on? What is happening around me? What is Kaname doing? Why is Hatori here? What are the two of them planning?'_

"They will taste much better than the usual ones you scarf down." She heard a low voice say. She shot her head up to see Hatori standing in front of her. She stood up, mentally cursing herself for not noticing his presence earlier.

"Get out." She hissed.

"Oh calm down would you?" He smirked.

"I'll kill you right here right now if I have to." She growled as the ground began to rumble underneath her.

"I told you I will not harm you."

"What are you planning? What is Sara up to?"

"She is a smart girl, I am confident that I will not have to lift a finger." He put his hands into his pockets and walked out. She ran after him out the door in fury, but he had disappeared. She didn't bother to follow him any further, knowing it'd be useless.

_'What a pest.'_

* * *

"Is she alright...? Kanade I mean?" Yagari asked Kaito.

"So you're worried about the vampire now?" Kaito teased. Yagari narrowed his eyes and Kaito let out a sigh. "She rarely goes to class and doesn't show much emotion, she's like the rest of them now. I wouldn't keep my hopes up when it comes to her."

"How is it... with those three?" Yagari asked, straightening himself up as he tried to look a bit more professional. He refused to beleive that the Kanade he knew had completely been obliterated.

"Who knows? Why do you ask?" Yagari said nothing as he awaited his answer. "Well it's fickle with all of them. I'm starting to think they have some messed up love triangle now. But, if the relationship between the three of them is fine then we should make use of those feelings they have."

"This is just in case something unexpected happens and the two girls will do as their told. It'd be better if we lured Yuki Kuran on our side."

"And is Kanade Takanashi on our side?" The Hunter next to him asked.

"Before the incident she assured us she was neutral, but now I'm not entirely sure." Kaito explained.

"Because they are both pureblood's that have no difficulty using the hunter weapons it'd be better that we had them both, but I do not understand why they have this ability..." The hunter trailed off. 

* * *

Aido set down a large bottle of tablets next to Kanade's bottle and Senri's slip of tablets. Yuki, Kanade, Senri, Rima and him were all standing in a cirlce around the items.

"It's probably the same thing." He crossed his arms and stared down at them with the rest of his fellow students. "Akastuki asked me to look into this. An investigation is being carried out currently."

"Earlier Ichijou said the new blood tablets have appeared on the market. I guess those are these are the ones. Apparently Sara requested improvements." Yuki said.

"Hatori was very diligent with me using these specific tablets. They are obviously up to something." Kanade commented.

"Please inform me immediately when the results are out. It is needed to report the results, although I am reluctant to report to the association."

"I am willing to report on your behalf sister." Kanade said. Yuki nodded

"The President has been asking for my presence recently, it seems that it is urgent in his eyes. Please go see what it his he wants." She started to walk off, but stopped in her tracks. She didn't look back. "I am glad you are back by my side once again Kanade." She walked off and Kanade felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips. 


	38. Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Authors Note: Quick question, you guys are totally cool with Lemons right? I'll change the thing to Mature soon if so. Or would it mess with the cute romance? I'm not saying who it's with, but probably both actually haha.

P.S.- Yes I reposted this story on quotev so don't think it's stolen or anything.

**Chapter 38**

When daybreak came Kanade approached Zero who was leaning by a nearby tree, watching her intently.

"Would you mind escorting me to the Chairman's office? I know you don't like it when we leave the moon dorm grounds without your permission."

He nodded and began to walk off. She followed after him.

* * *

Kanade knocked on the Chairman's office in the school.

"Come in." He said from inside. She pushed open the doors.

"Dorm President Yuki has asked me to take her place in representing the night class for your matter, she sends her sincerest apologies as she is busy with other important matters at the moment."

"I see... no matter this message was for you as well." Kanade began to worry as his sudden morbid emotions swirled around. "It seems that Kaname has confessed to killing Ouri and Hanadagi."

Kanade felt as if everything was crumbling around her as she heard his words. The world seemed so wrong at the moment. Her Kaname that kept her strong and held her close really was a clod blood killer. The man that she thought she knew the most, turned out to be the person she knew the very least.

"I see." She said as she felt her heart drop and her mind begin to wonder off into a different reality.

"I'm sorry..."

"I will inform Yuki." Kanade said as she walked out of his office in a daze.

* * *

"So he told you?" Zero asked with his arms crossed as she walked out of his office and began to walk back to the dorms with a blank expression. She simply nodded. He walked behind her, watching her every move carefully.

Kanade walked back behind the gates of the moon dorms and fell to her knees. Zero simply stood behind her.

"It seems that almost everything around me is a lie that is beginning to unravel all at once." She said as she stared down at her lap.

"You should get out of the sun."

"I'm fine. I'm behind the gates, you don't have to stay here and watch me break into a million pieces."

"I have to make sure you don't go crazy again and end up devouring the whole day class."

"So are we back to that then? The threat of you killing me in the air between us? Well then, why don't you just do it now and end this suffering."

He took out his gun and aimed it at her head.

"You sure about that?" He said.

"Yes." She breathed and closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks. He lowered his gun and she opened her eyes, surprised by his actions.

"You are such an idiot sometimes."

_'Me? I'm the idiot? Since when am I the ignorant one?' _Kanade thought

"You actually think that we are back to that? I thought we already established that there is no way I would ever be able to bring myself to kill you."

She looked down, a bit embarrassed.

"I can never tell with you. Everything is never what it seems to be these days."

"If you just listened to the facts earlier than maybe this wouldn't have come as such a surprise for you." She knew that he was talking about Kaname now.

"I guess... you're right. I really am an ignorant idiot, probably even more than her." She said, referring to Yuki.

"I wouldn't say that..."

"Zero... I don't know what to do anymore... What do I do now?"

"I don't know..." He looked the other way and racked through his brain for the right words. "Move on I guess."

"How do I... how do people move on?"

"I'm no expert at the matter, but maybe just taking it one step at a time. That's what we were trying to do wasn't it? We were together to try and forget the them, to try and let go. Wasn't that the point?"

_'As I thought, we aren't together anymore.'_

"Maybe we should try again." He said. Her eyes widened. She glanced up at him and he was still looking the other way like he often did.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because, You are the only thing that matters to me, that ever has."

"And Yuki?"

"The only reason why I cared for Yuki so much and still do is because..." He met his eyes with hers. "She reminded me of you." Kanade's eyes widened out of astonishment, she never expected him to say that. "When my parents were massacred and Cross took me in. I was so overcome with the blood and gore, I was traumatized. And when I met Yuki and she tended to my wound... she was so kind and careful and instead of thinking about my dead family. All I could think about was you. I couldn't remember you no matter how hard I tried, but I knew you existed. When I met Yuki... It made me think 'Maybe this is what she was like.'"

"You... I impacted you that much? I was apart of you for that long?"

He nodded, "but I should probably tell you first..." There was a long pause as he tried to build up the courage to say his next words. "I'm giving Yuki my blood."

It all started to make a bit more sense for Kanade now. She expected her heart to feel as if it was being ripped out of her chest, but it seemed that it didn't effect her as much; probably from the realization of Kaname's true actions.

"I see." She averted her gaze back to the ground. "You know the Takanashi and Kuran have a bond that allows them to feed each other in ones time of need. It's like an oath we made to each other, there is no need for your blood."

"There is no need for you to lose any blood unless necessary." She said nothing. He took in a sharp breath and glanced back towards her. "So are you willing to try and move forward with me?"

"I..." She tried to find the right words, but nothing was coming to mind. His argument was very convincing, but she feared the thought of him gaining false hope this way. "I will think about it." She said as she stood up and walked away, leaving him standing there with no idea what to feel.

* * *

Kanade knocked on the wall next to Yuki's open door as Yuki was staring out the window.

"What was it the Chairman wanted?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki..." Kanade started, her head downcast and her tone morbid. Yuki turned towards her with a worried look.

"Are you alright?"

Kanade nodded. "It's Kaname... he left us a message... he admitted to killing Lord Ouri and Hanadagi and has announced his next target as Sara and Hatori."

"I see... I've had enough of his nonsense." Yuki said, clenching her hands into fists at her sides. "I promise Kanade, I will stop him." Kanade nodded as she kept her head down and her gaze glued to the ground, her mind completely blurred as she tried not to think to hard about what was going on around her. Yuki let out a sigh. "At least he hasn't forgotten about us..." She looked the other way as she tried to fill the silence. "Kanade... maybe we are just chess pieces for him... and from now on I will do as a chess piece should. I'll do what is expected, in the position I've been placed... by Kaname's hand, I'll take one step at a time, then after that I'll see him again... and I will end his foolishness..." There was a long pause.

"How can you say that? How can you think of him as such a being that desires nothing but control? Kaname... has a kind heart I swear, it's just... he's been through a lot and although I might not know as much as I thought, I still know that Kaname was once a kind, understanding man. Just... please don't think of him as someone who wants nothing but power. He's a good man at heart, he's just confused!" Kanade's exclaimed as her throat tightened. She brought her hand up to her chest as she tried to catch ahold of herself.

Yuki walked up to her and stroked her hair.

"I know Kanade, I love him as well."

Kanade's eyes widened and tears began to form.

"Y-you know?" Yuki nodded and Kanade fell into her sisters arms, completely breaking down as she stroked her sister's long blonde hair. Kanade simply cried into her shoulder, letting all of her emotions go. "I'm so sorry Yuki!"

"Now now, what do you have to be sorry for? Kaname has a way of catching hold of your heart with one simple look of acknowledgment. I know how much he meant to you, and everything that he has done for you, but since now Kaname has abandoned us it seems that we will have to move forward without him. I don't know why he is being this way, but he deserves to be stopped Kanade." Her sister simply nodded as she cried and cried till she seemed to be out of tears. She held her head up and wiped the excess water away from her cheeks. "You don't have to be apart of this chess game though Kanade."

"Thank you Yuki, for being such an amazing sister." Kanade choked out. Yuki nodded. "But I have no where else to go, I am also a pureblood and I care very much about my vampire kind and I will not simply abandon them. I am already too deep into this."

"Then there is something I need to tell you about the tablets, it seems that they are made from Sara's blood."

* * *

Kanade walked into class with Yuki.

"Hey, Yuki?" Sara said catching the sisters attention. "The secret that Kaname shouldn't have kept, if I told you about it will you become my ally along with dear Kanade?"

Kanade gave Yuki a confused look who also seemed quite shocked by Sara's words. She felt chills run down her spine as she noticed Hatori's menacing smirk from behind Sara.

"What secret?" Kanade asked, not taking her eyes away from the man out of fear that if she did he would attack at any moment.

"Yuki, Kanade, would you go back for today?" Takuma asked, taking a step forward. "It seems that a bloodshed is about to occur and it's quite frightening." He faked a smile.

"Takuma." Sara hissed in a deep voice. Takuma looked as if he had just lost a loved one when she called out his name, warning him to stop.

"Yes Lady Sara, my deepest apologies." He bowed.

"Ichijou, please don't worry. Things like bloodshed has never crossed my mind and I'm sure it is the same for Kanade. I also can't sit by and watch as things happen. Sara, just as you've said Kaname's currently doing things that aren't permitted. Although it saddens me to scare you, but I've heard he is given notice saying his next target is you and your brother." Hatori's smirk formed into a grin that spread from ear to ear. Kanade's raised an eyebrow, not expecting him to feel to smug at the news of him being targeted for death. Yuki clenched her hands into fists at her sides. "But I will not let Kaname have his way. No matter what Kaname's secret is." Kanade narrowed her eyes at her sister.

_'She is so frustrating, how can she protect such people?'_

"You will protect me right?" Sara said with a smirk. She was so calm and collected as was Hatori as they sat before them with that smug look on both their faces. Yuki looked down.

"Yes." She said. "Using the authority as the dorm leader, I will grant you and your brother temporary protection in this room of the dormitory Sara."

"You must be on your best behavior though, one slip and we will no longer offer our protection." Kanade added. "Please do not leave this room. One step outside and our protection will no longer be there." Her and Yuki turned away and walked out without another word, Hatori's grin haunting her as she turned her back.

Yuki leaned against the closed door and Kanade against the wall next to her.

"You made it back safely." Aido said. "That's great. Have you already told her?"

"Honestly, right from the start I've never really trusted Sara." Yuki said.

"She can probably hear you from inside." Aido grimaced.

"It's alright. Undoubtedly when I first met Sara after sneaking into the party, since then I never really liked her."

"That was reckless of you to sneak in... but I guess it was the same for me. Trusting either of them is a bad idea, her brother especially. Something tells me that he is the real master behind all of this, keep your distance." Kanade said before pushing herself away from the wall and walking off without another glance.

* * *

That morning Kanade could not sleep. Instead she sat in the corner in her room with her head in her hands.

_'This hunger has still not faded.'_ She thought.

She felt her throat begin to ache and the dryness bothered her more than usual. She looked around for some tablets. She found her usual box which was beginning to come close to empty. This worried her since all the old ones were discontinued and all that there is to buy now is the ones Sara had tainted.

She downed the rest in one gulp, but her hunger wasn't in any way curved. She began to worry as she brought her hand up to her neck and she felt as if she was choking. She jumped up and ran towards her little kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water from her small fridge and downed the whole bottle. It just barely helped. She took a few deep breaths and her eyes glanced down to the counter next to her where her phone was sitting. She barely used it nowadays. She knew Yagari nor Chairman would call and who else would she talk to?

That was the moment Kanade realized just how alone she really was. What was she kidding herself? She tried to convince herself that she finally had a family, but was that ever really the case? She was just some random girl...

_'Family... What does that word even mean?'_

She stared down at the phone and decided she would do something crazy. She picked it up and dialed Yagari's phone number. She held it close to her ear as she listened to the incessant ringing. Then she heard the most frighting sound, the ringing stopped and Yagari answered with a, "Hello?"

"Yagari?" She whispered as if she just heard a voice from the beyond.

"Kanade?" He was obviously surprised.

"I was wondering..." There was a long pause as she searched for the right words. "Have you ever had a family?"

He also took a long pause as he tried to understand her words.

"Yes." He finally answered.

"What is it like?" She asked.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I want to know what it is like to have a family." She simply stated. "How do you know if you have a family?" She instantly regretted the question as she realized how stupid it sounded.

"I'd have ti say... when someone is willing to sacrifice everything for you, no matter the cost."

Her thoughts then traced back to the memories of her father giving up his life for Kanade, but he was dead... does that even count? Was it he doing it for her or her mother? Then she thought of Zero and Kaname.

"Yagari... Is it possible to love two people at once?"

There was a long pause.

"Honestly?" He asked, breaking the silence. She nodded, and then mentally face palmed when she realized that he could not see her.

"Yes." She stated.

"In my opinion, no. There will always be someone you love more in life, some of us are just to scared to believe it."

_'I- I want to believe I love one more than the other. I don't want to be scared anymore... but I need to know the truth first.'_

"Yagari can you do me a favor?"

* * *

Kanade grabbed her coat and walked out of her cottage. She started to look around for Zero, but when she found him he was with Yuki. She felt her heart drop and she decided not to tell him where she was going.

_'I'll be back by sunset and he won't notice.'_

She met up with Yagari at the gate. He had trouble meeting her eyes and barely even glanced at her as they walked towards the car without even a greeting.

"Yagari..." Kande broke the silence. He went on without any sign of hearing her, waiting for her next words. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" He asked, not looking back.

"I'm not that human girl anymore... there isn't an ounce of humanity left in me. I'm so sorry."

They arrived at the car and Yagari looked down towards his feet.

"It's fine, you didn't choose this. You are what you are... I'm not mad. I just need to get used to it."

Kanade nodded and got into the backseat while he got in the passenger seat.

"To the hunter association." He told his hunter friend who was driving.

* * *

Yori and the class president of the day class were trespassing on the moon dorms area. They came across two vampires and the class president stupidly called out to them. The two vampires began to chase them until Yuki and Zero appeared in their way.

"Can you please move aside dorm head." One of the vampires said.

"This is my job Zero. Stand down." Yuki demanded.

"Then hurry up." Zero said.

Yuki gave him an odd look before stomping towards the vampires.

"Why did you do it?!" She exclaimed as she held onto one of their jackets. "You actually wanted to chase those two! Have you forgotten our agreement!?" She snatched his slip of blood tablets that Sara and Hatori had tainted from his hands and took a step back. "The agreement to absolutely not harm any humans during this academic year; why did you come to this academy if you can't uphold that?" She took the other slip of tablets away from the other vampire. "You guys forgetting such important things, it's because of these blood tablets right?"

The two vampire's eyes widened and instinct began to take the over. They both charged at Yuki.

"Give it back!" They screamed.

"As expected. Here Zero!" Yuki threw the tablets at Zero and he caught them with ease as Yuki anticipated their attack. They crashed into her, both biting into her arms. Zero pulled out his gun. "Zero! Don't interfere! It's fine." She looked down towards the two vampires. "Calm down. Find yourself. Recall the purpose of coming to this academy." She cooed.

They pulled away realizing their actions and instantly regretting every minute. They both jumped back, got down onto their knees, and begged for forgivness. Yuki then realized that it was her blood that seemed to cure them. She knelt down to their level.

"It's alright. Speaking of which it's still daytime hurry back to you're rooms."

"But..." One of them started with his had downcast.

"It's alright." She gave them a small smile. "I know you guys meant no harm. Don't mind it." She then noticed a spider crowl up the boy's shoulder. She let it crawl onto her finger and brought it close to her face. Suddenly it turned to ash and got lost in the wind. "Sara." She whispered to herself. She turned her head back to Zero. "Thanks for earlier, Zero."

He narrowed his eyes at her and said, "Stay away from me," before walking off.

* * *

The car excorting Kanade pulled up to the hunter association. Yagari and Kanade walked towards the entrance. Yagari went on, but when he looked back Kanade was standing a few feet away from the doorway.

"What are you standing there for?" He asked quite loudly so she could hear.

"I can't go in..." She trailed off. Yagari huffed and walked back over to her. The next thing she knew she was being swept off her feet and into his arms. He took her inside and all she could think about was the last time she was picked up was by Zero.

_'This is awkward.' _

He set her down and she followed him as he led her towards the library. As they walked across the courtyard though Kanade felt the same head pounding, lung closing feeling she had the last time she was here. It wasn't as strong though. She stopped midway and stared down at the ground. Yagari turned towards her.

"What is it now?" He asked.

"Are we standing over that furnace with the woman's heart?" Kanade asked as she stared at the pavement. She felt a small piece of sadness wash over her as she said her words.

"Yeah, why?" Without another word Kanade got down on her knees and pressed her ear against the stone. "What are you doing?" Yagari asked a bit concerned.

Kanade tried her hardest to tune everything out and focus on that furnace. Why is it that she had this strange feeling whenever she came to this spot? What is it about that furnace? She listened as hard as she could and for a slight second she heard a beating heart within the fire. Her eyes widened and she felt that same sadness hit her again as if it were a club. She snapped her head up.

"Do you have any files on the woman?!" She exclaimed.

"No. What is it?" He asked.

"Can I go down to the furnace?" She asked.

"I don't think that is a very good idea, very few are allowed down there."

"Please."

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

Kanade dropped her eyes back to the ground.

_'Who is this woman?' _She thought.

* * *

Zero knocked on the door to Kanade's cottage, but there was no answer. Her presence seemed to lack inside, but he walked in anyway to check. She wasn't there. He huffed and headed towards the main dorms. He checked in every room, but she was still no where to be found. He searched the grounds and even the sun dorms. Where could she be?

He walked back to the moon dorms. He was starting to worry now. Had Kaname kidnapped her? Or even worse has he killed her? No he wouldn't do that. He saw with his own eyes the way Kaname felt about her and never in a million years could he do something. He leaned against a nearby tree and tried to think of somewhere she might be. Suddenly there was a loud laughing filling the air. He glanced over and Hatori was standing there chuckling non-stop with a smirk on his face.

"Aren't you supposed to stay in that room with that vampire?" Zero said.

"Can't find her can you? She always did like to run off." Hatori said, completely disregarding the question. Zero knew he was talking about Kanade.

"You talk as if you know her." Zero replied as he stared ahead.

"Oh quite well. She even gave me a little taste once."

Zero narrowed his eyes at him.

_'Why in the world would she let **him** even touch her?'_

"Well I wouldn't expect another." Zero simply said before he began to walk off.

"You never know. Perhaps me or maybe even the vampire king will get another taste in the near future." Zero stopped in his tracks and glanced back with a glare that would send shivers down anyone else's spine, but Hatori simply smirked because that was the exact reaction he was hoping for. "She could very well be with him right now."

Zero slightly turned his body to face him.

"Who are you?" He asked. Hatori burst out laughing.

"It's best that you don't know the answer to that question. For now we will just say that I'm just a man who shares the same interests as you."

"And what interests are those?" Zero asked.

"Kaname Kuran dead. My sister and I have a secret concerning you and that man that you might like to know."

"And that is?"

"My sister wanted to be the one to tell you but I cannot resist the simple thought of the look on your face when it's revealed, I suppose I will just tell you here and now."

* * *

Kanade stood up from the ground.

"I've already looked through all your files on the Takanashi, I was simply kidding myself thinking that I might have missed something. Since you refuse to show me the furnace though I have no more business here."

She turned around and started to walk off but Yagari grabbed her arm causing her to stop. Her eyes widened and she looked back at him with the corner of her eye.

"There is something the President wants to talk to you about."

"I should go back before classes begin. Can't he just talk to me when he's at school at a more convenient time?"

"You're the one that came here so you might as well. You can miss one day of classes."

Kanade let out a sigh and instantly regretted not letting Zero know where she was going. Sooner or later he will notice she is gone and might conclude the worst, but she followed Yagari inside anyways.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in class when Yuki walked in with the disciplinary committee armband and a determined demeanor.

"We are having a routine room inspection! If you don't want us to ransack the place please hand over the blood tablets in your possession!" Yuki decalred. "Huh? Where's Kanade?" She asked as she realized that she hadn't seen her sister since last night. "I brought her armband." She said as she held the dicplinary commitee armband up. Everyone simply shrugged their shoulders. She let out a huff.

* * *

Kanade followed Yagari into the President's office.

"Hello Kanade." The president gave her a small smile. She simply nodded her head. "I would like you to report something to Yuki. I have the pureblood Touma here. He is badly injured due to Kaname's actions. When he is healed I would like him to join the night class and undergo protection."

"Touma? He hurt that little boy?" Kanade said as she stared down at her hands and tried to contemplate why he would do such a thing. Sure that boy is rotten, but he is just a kid. He's simply spoiled is all.

"It doesn't matter if they are humans or vampires, I will not forgive random killing..." The Chairman said as he stared down at his desk.

"Kaname put the boy in harms way. You have to understand that vampire isn't who you think he is." Yagari said.

"You don't know him like I do! All of this makes no sense!"

"Yagari, can you leave us alone for a minute?" The Chairman asked. Yagari narrowed his eyes, but nodded his head anyway and left.

But did she really know Kaname? Were all of her memories fake or was it not really him? No, it had to be him. What about what his mother said all those years ago though. She said he acted like a whole other person around her, could it be that the Kaname now is the real Kaname?

"When he is healed we will take him. Is that all you need?" Kanade asked.

"Actually, I want to discuss some matters with you and Zero since I doubt Yuki is coming. He will be here soon." The Chairman said.

"Zero?!" Kanade's eyes widened.

"Is there a problem? You should see each other every day at the school, why would now be such a hassle?"

"Uhh."

_'I didn't tell Zero I was leaving. What if he is mad!?'_

* * *

"Wait!" Yuki cried out as she ran away from one of the angry vampires. She ran out of the room and closed the door on him.

_'Kanade, where are you? I could really use your help right now!'_

* * *

More Author's Notes: I hope you liked it! Please tell me your thoughts and who you are rooting for!


	39. A Sweet Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Authors Note: I was wondering, after this chapter, what's your most memorable Zero and Kanade moment? Kaname and Kanade moment? Comment and tell me it may be helpful for future chapters.

**Chapter 39**

_"Kaname." Kanade cooed as she stood over his sleeping body underneath the cherry blossom tree. "Kaname, are you asleep?" She got down on her knees and ran her fingers through his long brown locks. "Kaname, wake up." She swung her leg over him and straddled his lap as she leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I crave your sweet blood my dear."_

* * *

Zero walked through the entrance of the Association and headed towards the president's office.

"Zero?" Yagari called out. "Were you asked to come over by the Association President? What a coincidence. Well, I appreciate your efforts."

"What do you mean a 'coincidence'?" Zero asked.

"Kanade asked to come earlier didn't she tell you? I think she's still in there." Yagari said nodding towards the president's window. Zero's eyes widened and his anger piled up.

_'That reckless girl!'_

Zero went on towards the building in a fast past, infuratied.

"What about the other girl?" Yagari asked as he walked alongside.

"She didn't come." Zero bluntly stated, too focused on the situation at hand for small talk.

"I see even his beloved daughter has abondoned him, poor thing. Well I suppose Kanade is technically his daughter as well, at least he has her. But that beloved daughter is pretty active in the day, I heard. Unlike Kanade who I'm told barely leaves her room. Although the new blood tablets seems to have issues, but their insignificant." As they approached closer to the office Yagari grabbed Zero's shoulder, making him stop in his tracks.

"I'm in a bit of a hurry." Zero growled with his eyes narrowed.

"I don't know what you're fussing about now, but finish up your business with the president and hurry back to the academy with Kanade. And keep an eye on Kuran Yuki. Make sure Kuran Kaname isn't hindered." Yagari stared to turn away. "Do not let any harm to Kanade as well, you are still responsible for her." They both parted ways without another word.

* * *

Zero knocked on the door and Kanade jumped in her seat out of fear. She could feel his anger radiate from behind the walls. Zero let himself in and she hid behind the couch. The Chairman had a confused look on his face.

_'Why am I so scared?' _Kanade asked herself.

"I know you're there." Zero said.

She winced at the sound of his voice and slowly peeked her head out, only to hide again once her eyes met his.

"Kanade, don't be so childish. Come out." The Chairman said.

Kanade took a sharp breath and slowly stood up. She hesitantly walked over to Zero's side with her head downcast.

"Sorry." She said to the both of them.

"Now, recently it seems that neither sides are sending detailed reports. It'd be good if I was overthinking things. Ah, but Kaito did send a in a report regarding Yuki and yourself Kanade. I heard that earlier today she prevented an attack from the night class students am I right?"

"What!?" Kanade exclaimed. She looked over at Zero who kept his gaze forward, showing no emotion. She looked back over at the president and he nodded.

"Some day class students snuck in and apparently the blood tablets made a few night class students act out of character."

"Oh no! Then almost half the night class must be affected! I need to go help her!" Kanade started to run out, but she stopped when Zero spoke.

"Why do you care so much for that girl? She did steal _him_ from you. Wouldn't it be better if she was troubled or even gone?"

She stared at the door in front of her as she consumed his words.

"Sure, I'm jealous that he chose her over me, but... if she is what makes him happy then I will do everything in my power to keep her safe, because that is what you do when you love someone; you keep their happiness safe." She ran out.

"Kanade!" The Chairman called after her as he stood from his seat. He let out a sigh as he realized she was completely gone. "I was hoping to ask her about this matter as well..." He looked up and to his surprise Zero had disappeared as well. He let out another sigh. "I guess with Kaname being the way he is now, those two are a much better match."

* * *

Kanade ran as fast as her feet would take her, but it didn't seem enough. Lately she hasn't been drinking from Zero and has been avoiding any and every blood tablet. She stopped to catch her breath in the middle of town, panting furiously. Suddenly she felt strong hands lift her up and drape her over their shoulder. She kicked and screamed, but stopped when she realized who exactly was holding her.

"Zero?" She squeaked, a bit frightened by his infuriated emotions radiating around her. He said nothing as he carried her back.

When they reached her small cottage he set her down in front of him just outside the door and narrowed his eyes. She nervously fidgeted with her hands as he simply stared down at her.

"I thought _he_ took you."

Her eyes widened at his sudden words. She looked up at him only to drop her gaze once again.

"No..." Was all she could muster up in response.

_'Even if __**he**__ did come back he would probably come for Yuki...'_

After a long moment of silence Zero suddenly grabbed the sides of her arms and laid his head on her shoulder. Her eyes widened as she stared ahead.

_'His emotions are so confusing.'_

"I thought you left me."

For a moment Kanade felt that he might cry from the sound of his voice, as if it was straining to sound calm. Kanade felt her drop as she thought about wrapping her arms around him an saying, "I will never leave you." But she knew that wasn't the best thing to do as she still held too much of Kaname in her heart to make such promises.

"I'm sorry Zero..." She whispered as her throat tightened. "I'm so sorry, but one day I will leave. I will stop _him, _and prove once and for all that this isn't the real him. This isn't his true face. He is not a rotten being!"

She knew that her words would hurt Zero, but that was all she could think to do if she truly needed to let him go. It was the first time in awhile that she showed true emotion and she knew it would hurt him even more at the fact that it was over that pureblood. He lifted his head and in that second Kanade found herself being pinned against the wall by a very angry Zero. She kept a determined look as she met Zero's eyes, putting on a brave front.

"That guy, every cell of his existence, everything about him rotten! That guy destroyed my all! My Family! Ichiru! You! And me!" He screamed. Kanade's eyes widened at his words.

"Ze...ro?" She choked out. "W-what..." She then felt her heart skip a beat as she felt a familiar presence. She looked over and there he was. "Kaname?"

_'Is this a dream? Has the madness caught up to me without my noticing?' _

She pulled away from Zero and started to stumble towards the familiar figure, but she stopped when she realized that it was him just not the full him. The real him was off somewhere else and only a small part of him stood in front of her.

"Kanade." He spoke with his soft voice that made her melt. "You really are quite a challenge."

Kanade stared at him in confusion.

"Kana-"

"You are just deluding yourself from the truth! I do not love you." He sounded so sincere and Kanade had no way of reading his emotions since he wasn't really here.

"Kana...me?" She sounded as if she was just stabbed in the heart and those were her last dying breaths.

"I killed Hanadagi and Ouri. I will kill Sara Shirabuki, Hatori, and eventually the Touma boy. Maybe even one day I will kill you." He bellowed. His words felt like razorblades to Kanade who felt like she was losing the ability to stand as her knees grew weaker. "Even with all of the effort you've put in so far to help Yuki, you have yet to fully understand my change in intentions. You should listen to Zero and maybe even have him explain into more detail. He seems to understand my existence quite well."

She glanced over at Zero who was now at her side.

"Zero?" She whispered.

"You don't have to be so blunt." Zero simply said as he looked away. "I secretly hoped that you'd walk alongside Kanade, so I could see that damn smile again." He whispered the last part as he was referring to the way Kanade seemed to light up around Kaname. He turned his attention back to Kaname, Kanade noticed a rage inside him begin to burn. "You realeased Shizuka from her prison, why?" Zero demanded. "Answer me, Kuran!"

"To remove Shizuka's grudge, no it was to hunt down a certain hunter couple."

"Why?" Zero hissed.

"To plant the seed of hatred towards purebloods into that families twins, with no liberalization from it till death."

Kanade's eyes widened. What was happening? What is Kaname saying? Did he... was he the reason Zero's parents were dead?!

"Why!"

"To make the twins into weapons that wouldn't stop until all purebloods were massacred."

"Why..." He whispered and then suddenly pulled out his gun and aimed at Kaname. "WHY US!" He screamed. "At least if Ichiru wasn't dragged into this... IF YOU DIDN'T TAKE HER AWAY, IF YOU DIDN'T PULL ALL OF US INTO YOUR SICK AND TWISTED GAME THEY WOULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY TOGETHER! WE COULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY!"

Kanade stared at him in astonishment as the vines from his gun wrapped around him and his anger overwhelmed him. Kanade reached out for him and laid her hand on his cheek. He lowered his arm and looked over at her, she stared up at him with pleading eyes. Kaname's presence disappeared as the dozens of bats flew away.

The clanking sound of the gun dropping to the ground echoed in Kanade's ears as she welcomed Zero's embrace.

"Zero." She whispered.

* * *

"I thought you would be more interested in talking to my sister rather than me Kuran." Hatori smirked. "I can smell it. On the way here you 'ate' a pureblood am I right?" He let out a small chuckle. "Hope you didn't go see Kanade smelling like that."

"Sara is the least of my worries at the moment. We both know you hold a power over her here."

"Yes, well. You could say she is quite obedient to her 'big brother'"

"I don't understand why you're still holding onto that reincarnation nonsense. We both know that is not your case."

"It was Kanade's though. I thought it'd be nice for her to be able to relate to someone."

Kaname narrowed his eyes at the smug man in front of him.

"Your infatuation with her in quite astounding, for you obviously do not love her."

"Lets just say we have some family history."

Suddenly Kaname had his sword rested against Hatori's neck, which simply made the man giggle uncontrollably.

"It doesn't matter what your relationship is with her. I may not be able to kill you Hatori, but I swear to you, you will not win this battle. I will kill all purebloods and you will be one of them."

"You aren't going on about that again are you? That statement isn't even true, am I right? You won't dare kill that beloved girl of yours and Kanade is certainly out of the question."

"Their fate is irrelevant to you. As soon as I am gone they will be happy once again and you shall be dead."

Hatori simply met his gaze and for the first time he saw a small, devious smirk tug at the corner of Kaname's lips. He kept a straight face though. He wasn't even phased by his confidence.

* * *

"Zero." Kanade whispered. Zero tightened his hold onto her, his fingers tangled in her mess of hair and his arms wrapped securely around her waist. "I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry that this all happened."

"Stop it." He growled. Her eyes widened at his request. "Stop apologizing. You're apology means nothing to me. You did not set my fate like he did."

"But I did. I am the reason you are so sad. If I never came into your life, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe you wouldn't have been so heartbroken all this time. Kaname would have never even realized your existence."

"No. Even if you were never born this still would have happened. He would have still destroyed my being, my family."

For the first time Kanade felt as if she was overcome with the weight of her own emotions rather than someone else's.

"NO! This is my fault! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! What can I do Zero? How do I fix my sins?" She cried out as she tightened her grip on Zero's jacket.

"You can never let go of me. Never again. I never want you to leave my side ever again. I don't know if I could take it. Losing you... was one of the worst things in my life. I want to make up for the lost years I couldn't spend with you."

There was a long pause.

_'Should I? Should I swear to be by his side? Should I really try and erase every fragment of Kaname in my heart?'_

"Okay." Kanade finally relaxed in Zero arms.

_'Kaname...Perhaps you were nothing but a sweet dream after all.'_

* * *

More Author's Notes: Things are finally starting to pick up. The Shirabuki Arc is quite close!


	40. Blinded

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Authors Note: I was rereading a few things and I found out that I had been completely neglecting what was happening around Kanade during the first part of the story. So I added a few things like the 'almost kiss' between Zero and Yuki in the beginning of chapter 15 and Zero drinking from Kaname at the end of chapter 17, so if you would like you can go back really quick and read those.

**Chapter 40**

Zero held Kanade against him with all of his strength. For once her being a vampire didn't seem all that bad, because if she was human right now she'd probabaly crumble into a million peices from how tight he was holding her.

"He didn't even come to see me." A glum voice said. The two turned to see Yuki standing there with Artemis in hand. "He didn't even consider my existence." Kanade could feel her sister's disappointment wash over and her it made her immensely guilty. "I'll go after him, you two go and protect Sara."

"Yuki." Kanade narrowed her eyes and pulled away from Zero, still holding onto his hand though.

"I made them a promise Kanade. Please, help me." She said with pleading eyes.

* * *

Zero tightened his grip onto Kanade's hand as they ran through the halls. It seemed to her like something huge was about to happen. Something that might change everything, and that frightened her right to the core. She didn't want anything to change anymore. She wanted things to stay, even if the change happened to be good she knew there would be some consequences and she didn't want one of them being her separated from these feelings she had for Zero now. Although the Kaname she knew those many years ago still holds a place in her heart, this Kaname wasn't even close to him.

Zero stopped in the middle of the hall that Hatori was standing in.

"Aww, he left because you came... and it was just getting fun." He smirked before he opened the door leading to Sara and her girls. Zero started to turn away, but stopped when Hatori began to speak again. "My sister and I have a favor to ask of you Zero." Zero glanced down at Kanade. "Hide us at the association." Hatori demanded as if he had a power over the hunter. Zero looked over at him through the corner of his eye.

"I wouldn't say no if I was you." Sara said when she peeked her head out of the door frame. Kanade stared up at Zero with wide eyes, secretly pleading to him not to say a word. "I'll help you with your revenge."

There was a long pause and Kanade feared for Zero's next words.

"Alright."

"Ze-!"

"I wouldn't pester him Kanade." Hatori interrupted her. She narrowed her eyes at him and then back at Zero.

"You're making a big mistake." She warned him.

"This isn't your battle." Zero said without even a glance towards her. He let go of her hand and extended it towards Sara. "We are going to the church."

_'He let go. He is still listening to Yuki. Everything he said... was it all a lie? I think... think Zero doesn't understand his feelings. How could he say those things and then do something so __hypocritical?'_

"I am not going." Kanade took a step back, she started to run away but something pulled her back and the next thing she knew everything was black.

"Yes, you are." Hatori said as he held her limp body in her arms.

"Don't touch her!" Zero hissed and punched him in the face causing the man to step back. His lip bled for a split second causing the blood to drop onto Kanade's face.

"You're so inconsiderate towards her." He said as he looked down at her and wiped the blood away. Zero did not like the way he was looking at her, as if she meant a great deal to him.

"What is she to you?" He growled.

"That isn't important at the moment." He said as he kept his gaze down on her sleeping face. "For now we only need to focus on destroying Kuran." He said as he looked up at Zero with determination in his eyes

* * *

_"I still have no idea what to name her."_

"Any ideas Kaname?"

"How about... Yuki?"

_'You named her after our daughter... how dare you. How dare you do this to me. You lied to me, took me away from Zero, destroyed his life, his parents, our happiness. You killed Adio's father, Ouri, Hanadagi, and put the Touma boy in harms way. You led me on, pretended you loved me. I understand everything now. You aren't even close to the real Kaname, because you didn't name her after me! You love her so much... Why did you have to name her YUKI?!'_

* * *

Kaito dragged a vampire girl who had her hands cuffed behind her back into the association building.

"Let go!" The girl cried out as she met with Sara Shirabuki who was standing with Zero and her brother stayed close behind, Kanade passed out in his arms. "Let me take revenge on her!" The girl screamed.

"If you struggle the handcuffs will activate. Calm down, she's not someone you can defeat." Kaito said.

"What happened to Kanade?" Yagari asked as he ran up to them. He narrowed his eyes at Hatori who was holding her tightly with a smirk plastered on his face. "Put. Her. Down." He growled.

"Yagari." Zero narrowed his eyes at his master. "She's just sleeping, don't get distracted from the situation."

"What are you scheming?" Yagari asked. "Hiding this pureblooded woman from Kuran Kaname, you must be crazy! Haven't you heard of the recent rumors?"

"What rumors?" Kein interrupted as anger started to build in his chest.

"The rumors that the purebloods are unnecessary regardless of their personality. So if we just allow Shirabuki and Kuran to wipe each other out-"

"What a joke!" The Chairman interrupted again. "Do you all honestly believe in such things a sensible hunter would consider shameful?" The Chairman asked the hunters around him. He then walked up to Yagari. "What about Kanade? Do you really think she is unnecessary?!"

"You know she isn't relevant!" Yagari exclaimed.

"He's here..." Sara said. "What will you do? You still have a choice to abandon me now..."

* * *

"Even though it was to stop you two I did show Lady Yuki a pretty cruel illusion." Ruka said feeling guilty as her and Kaname walked together towards the association.

"No, I'm very grateful."

* * *

"Anyone who doesn't want to see something gory should leave now." Zero said before grabbing onto Sara and biting into her neck.

"Yes, I'll lend you my powers for your revenge... to eliminate Kaname Kuran who's out to get me. The man who stole everything from you... exterminate him.

* * *

Kanade's eyes fluttered open when she caught the scent of blood. She quickly sat up and looked around to find herself on a bed in an unfamiliar room. She gasped when she saw Hatori leaning against the wall across form her.

"I took the liberty of sneaking away from all of the excitement when your hunter got distracted."

"Who's blood is that!?" She exclaimed as she tried to stand up, only to fall back down on the bed.

"You're still weak from my spell, I wouldn't bother even trying."

"WHO'S BLOOD HATORI!?" Kanade screamed. A smirk appeared across his lips.

"That hunter of yours decided to have a little taste of my sister to help with his revenge."

Kanade's eyes widened and she felt as if everything around her was beginning to crumble. Kanade felt a familiar presence in the building.

_'Kaname'_

Her anger began to build and build in her chest until she felt the need to scream.

"Sadly, you and I will be missing all the action." Hatori said. "We will stay here. This isn't our fight anyways."

"Shut up." Kanade growled under her breath with her head down.

"Hah. Feisty, as always."

"SHUT UP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and the window beside her cracked. The lights flickered and she forced herself to stand despite how weak she felt. "I DON'T CARE WHAT ANY OF YOU SAY I AM APART OF THIS, DEEPER THAN ANY OF YOU THINK! That man destroyed Zero's happiness and mine! He made my mother go mad! He is a horrid thing and I won't let him do any more harm! YOU WILL NOT GET IN MY WAY ANYMORE! I will end this. I will end all of this!" Kanade lifted up the side of her skirt and grabbed her daggers despite the electric shock it sent through her body. The daggers then transformed in her hands into large swords. "I will make sure you never come back again!"

Hatori's eyes widened and he stared at her in astonishment.

_'How is she doing that? She shouldn't even be standing right now!'_

She lifted one of her swords, about to strike, but she felt as if her arm froze. Her eyes widened. Something was making her stop from killing him, as if he had a power over her. He suddenly started to laugh uncontrollably and out of nowhere her weapons were on the ground and he was pinning her down on the edge of the bed.

"That was impressive, but you can't kill me Kanade. You see, I am your master."

_'Master? What does he mean? I can't have a master.' _She thought.

"I'm a pureblood that makes no sense." Kanade said.

"You wouldn't remember." He said as he stroked her cheek. "Now I suggest you rest otherwise I might not be able to hold myself back any longer." He started to stand up and suddenly Kanade caught the scent of noble blood and... Yuki's!

_'I don't have time to try and get any answers from him. Rather if Kaname loves her or not, she's still my sister!'_

"If I can't kill you, I'll simply have to take your strength." She grabbed onto him, pulling him back on top of her and rolled over so she was pinning him down. She bared her fangs and sunk her teeth into his neck.

* * *

Zero carried Yuki in through the association doors and set her down.

"Kuran Kaname has hidden himself! Have you checked your surrounding areas!?" Yagari ordered the hunters around. "You guys, come with me he's above!" He glanced over, saw Zero and Yuki and narrowed his eyes. "Thanks to you being so blinded by revenge it seems that Kanade has gone missing!" Yagari growled before running upstairs after Kaname.

Yuki and Zero's eye's widened.

* * *

Hatori's blood ran down Kanade's throat and her strength soon returned. She pulled him up and lifted her head, taking in a sharp breath. He grabbed onto her waist and smirked as she wiped his blood from her mouth with her sleeve. He was astonished by her bold move.

"You truly are a sight, Kanade. How I love to see my blood run down your chin. The temptation really is quite unbearable."

"You make absolutely no sense." She hissed before standing up, wrapping his fingers around his neck, and throwing him against the wall causing it to crack. Kanade bent down and picked up her swords. "I'll kill you eventually, along with Kaname and myself. I will end all this suffering once and for all."

* * *

Yuki lifted her blade behind her head and cut off her hair.

"Sorry Zero. I won't make any blunders anymore. Now the both of us have the same objective. So it's fine for me to stand by you isn't it? Even right now?"

"Yeah... It's fine for you to be here."

Yuki began to charge at Kaname.

"I'll bear the consequences of your blunders meaning you'll have to help me when I'm in trouble. Kaname, I've thrown the weights. If I think of what I'll do after catching you, I won't be able to catch you. Just like Ruka too, I will not waver!" She cried out as she lifted her sythe but suddenly she was thrown back by a bunch of tree roots.

"Yuki." A soft voice bellowed. Yuki looked back and Kanade stood before her, a fire burning within her, as she stared straight at Kaname. "How dare you make such an innocent girl fall to such lengths Kaname. She should not have to carry the burden of holding a blade to her own brother's heart."

"Kanade! Get out of here!" Zero growled, his vines charged towards her but she jumped out of the way and landed right in front of Kaname.

"I am done with your shit Kaname. Today you will die, by my hand."

"So you've finally detached yourself from the bond we share." Kaname said.

"If either of you interfere I will have to strike you down as well." Kanade said to Zero and Yuki, not breaking her gaze from Kaname's.

The tree roots started to surround Zero and Yuki, holding them in place.

"Tell me, what was it that finally made you realize who I really am?"

"You lied to me, used my friends, you destroyed Zero's family!" She cried out before raising her swords and clashing them with his. "You locked me up, and killed innocent people." Their swords grinded against each other as she used all of their strength. "But none of that came close to that one thing you did." She jumped back and charged at him, but he dodged. She turned back towards him and narrowed her eyes. "YOU LIED ABOUT EVER LOVING ME!"

_'You only loved my ancestor... and the fact that I looked like her... that's the only reason you gave me a second glance.'_

She jumped up and landed right in front of him, both of her swords rested against his neck and his against her heart.

"Kanade..." He lifted his free hand and stroked her cheek. Her eyes widened in shock. He leaned in against the blades, causing his neck to bleed, and crashed his lips against hers. She stood as still as stone out of shock. When he pulled back he gazed lovingly into her eyes. "My love for you is the one thing I won't allow you to not believe, no matter how much I want you to despise me."

Zero was overcome with rage. He used all of his strength and broke out of the roots.

"Enough!" He screamed.

Kaname glanced back at him and Kanade jumped on top of him, one of her swords rested at his neck and the other in hand as she held onto Kaname's sword which he did not let go of.

"How can you say something like that? I know the truth Kaname! I know it was only my ancestor you had feelings for!" She yelled.

Suddenly she was the one pinned down.

"You have it all wrong Kanade. Even with his blood in your veins you are still weak without more of my blood. You are no threat."

Zero held his gun to the back of his head.

"But I am."

"Kiriyuu Zero, kill your enemy in front of your eyes with the rate you are going with those wild roses that drink unattractive blood. Recall, why did your brother have to die?" Sara said in the doorway leading towards the fight. Zero glanced over at her through the corner of his eye. "In order to give you power for revenge... I granted you my blood."

* * *

The furnace roared underneath the association building.

"Are their many problems with the furnace?" The Chairman asked.

"Association president!" One of the workers exclaimed. "Right now it has just..."

The Chairman looked up at the blazing fire.

"We have to consider the damage it can do to the lowest floor. It's possible that we won't be able to revive it if the fire extinguishes by any chance. Please pay attention to it, that furnace is no ordinary one." 

* * *

Kanade jumped up from the ground and slammed her swords against Kaname's. Zero's vines started to surround him from behind.

"I don't care how many lies you utter anymore, I _will_ kill you along with Hatori!" Kanade exclaimed.

"And why would you do that Kanade?" Kaname asked, their swords grinding against each other once again.

"We don't belong here! We are all just pieces of the past and right now we are just destroying the future! I've had enough of us causing all of this damage, if we die this can all end!"

"Kanade! Release me!" Yuki screamed.

"Yuki, I know you will try to stop me when I slaughter him. So, I'm afraid that you will have to stay there a bit longer." She said without even a glance back at her. "Kaname, I don't understand why you want to kill all purebloods, but I wont let you!"

"Look Zero, Isn't the one who made the mess of your parents, your brother and your life right before your eyes?" Sara said as she walked towards them with Takuma close behind.

"Yeah."

"Zero?" Yuki said.

"And right at this moment his power is being consumed by the hunter sword, appease your desire for revenge to your hearts content."

"Zero! Don't you dare kill him because of what Sara feeds into your mind! Don't you dare kill him as a puppet!" Kanade growled.

"If you kill that man you will fulfill what you want. Kill him, killing doll." Sara said.

"Shut up. Don't try and act as though you are my master, pureblood." Zero said before shooting his gun. Kanade jumped back and Zero's vines engulfed Kaname. "I wanted power to hold him down, and for that your blood was necessary. Kanade!"

Kanade started to run towards them with her swords raised over her head.

"The only purebloods that must die are us three Kaname! We don't belong!" She cried out as she swung down her swords.

"Aren't all purebloods just pieces of the past, Kanade?" Kaname said as he closed his eyes awaiting death, but Kanade's blades stopped when the ground began to shake.

The concrete walls broke down, the roots surrounding Yuki retreated and Kaname jumped up from Zero's hold, his sword meeting Kanade's. Takuma jumped in the way and grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Please run Sara!"

"Get back Takuma, you aren't of any use here." Sara said.

"Alright already just run Sara!" He screamed.

"Lady Sara." One of her girls said.

"Welcome girls." Zero brought his hand to his face as he tried to must some kind of control. Sara began to walk off with her girls, but stopped in her tracks and looked back at him. "My incomplete killing doll, no matter what you howl about in the end you will protect me. Now, shoot that corrupted ancestor." Zero tightened his grip on his gun, ready to shoot. "Hurry and give the finishing blow and make me the true vampire queen."

Kanade shot her head back at the woman out of surprise of her words. There was a gun shot. Takuma let go of Kaname and ran towards Zero. He grabbed the hunter's arm and pushed it up so the bullet went into the air. Yuki ran as fast as she could towards Kaname and jumped in front of him as Kanade held her ground, her eyes glued on Sara as she analyzed her emotions.

_'Was I wrong? Was Sara the mind behind this the whole time? I thought it was Hatori who was just using her as a front, but she... her emotions are so devious... could it be her? Could **we** not be the complete problem?'_

"Drop your weapons! Kaname, Kanade and even you Yuki!" Takuma said as he held Zero's gun to the hunter's neck.

"Zero!" Yuki cried out. Kanade snapped back into the moment and her eyes met Zero's.

"Zero, I'm envious of you, because you 'are of use'. Both to Kaname and Sara and even Kanade and Yuki too! You are always necessary! No... lets stop there."

"Ichijou, do you really think that Sara is a pureblood who should be allowed to live? Kanade, Yuki do you think so too?"

Yuki's eyes widened and everything began to click in Kanade's mind.

_'Sara was behind this, not Hatori...'_

"I don't, but I don't want her to die." Takuma said. "I think the same way about you, Kaname. So please, drop your weapons."

Sara began to walk up to them, a piece of metal from the broken concrete walls in her hand.

"Sorry Takuma, even so I want to become the queen." She said.

"Kaname!" Kanade cried out, dropping her swords and jumping in front of Kaname. He wrapped his arms around her as the concrete fell around them caused by a large spike shooting through the concrete and piercing Sara. Yuki ran over to Zero's side and kicked Takuma in the stomach causing him to fall along with Zero's gun. She held onto Zero as she tried to protect him from the pieces of the ground falling over them.

Takuma's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"SARA!" He cried out as her body hung from the oddly shaped spike.

* * *

More Author's Notes: I really enjoyed making this chapter and you're going to just fall in love with the next one which will come soon!


	41. It's You

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Authors Note: This is one of my favorite chapters in the story and hopefully you will like it as well, Enjoy! The Italic writing isn't Kanade's memories but more like a flashback of the past so there are things that Kanade didn't know happen, but they did.

**Chapter 41**

Sara stared up at the sky, her eyes wide and her skin beggining to crack.

"AHHH NO! I WASN'T BORN TO BECOME LIKE THIS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Kanade clutched onto Kaname and Yuki onto Zero as they watched her flail her arms about. Takuma stared up at her in disbelief.

"Sara!" He cried out, pushing himself up as he pushed through the pain and stumbled over to her. He held his hand out and touched the large spike only to pull back when it electrocuted him. "I can't... touch it. Could this be the association's weapon, the parent?" He asked himself. Kanade could hear with her intensified hearing and she looked up at Kaname in confusion.

"_That's_ the parent?" She asked him. He glanced down at her and slightly nodded. Kanade then realized that she was holding onto him and quickly loosened her grip.

"Takuma... Help me." Sara whimpered as she reached out for him.

Kanade stared up at Kaname with wide eyes, his gaze locked on hers.

_'Sara... she did deserve to die...'_

Kaname dropped averted his eyes and started to walk forward.

"Wait!" She said, and as if on cue the parent shot through the ground just ahead of him; the concrete rained down on them as Kanade watched Kaname walk into the mess with ease. "Kaname!" She screamed and ran up to him.

She was only inches behind him when pieces of the parent grabbed hold of them both, suddenly Kanade felt as if her head was on fire as memories began to flow into her mind.

* * *

**_~10,000 Years Ago~_**

_"You are the second one of us to pass out on the ground. This happens to you because you refuse to go find yourself some volunteers willing to be turned into 'servents'." The hooded woman said as Kaname laid on the floor. "Drink. And don't go saying that you forgot how to use your fangs or something like that. I'll have you repay this favor right away." He sat up as she held out her wrist. He did as she said without any protest. "The other one is a girl. She has never tasted blood before. It's amazing she has survived this long. Would you like to meet her?"_

He said nothing, but she helped him up and led him to a unfamiliar room anyways. The woman knocked on the door.

_"Come in." A muffled voice said from the room. The woman pushed the door open._

_"Kanade, I'd like you to meet Kaname; he also refuses to drink." _

_T_he woman moved out of the way to reveal Kaname to the girl. She was sitting on a window sill, with the moon as the only light in the room. She was beautiful, blonde with blood red eyes. He instantly felt a pull towards her.

_"I do not understand your feelings of admiration for me. This is the first time I have ever laid eyes on you." She stared at him in confusion and he was taken back by her words. _

_"How did you-"_

_"I can see, feel, and touch all of your emotions. Every feeling you have floats around me like a cloud. It is why I lock myself up in here and refuse to drink another's blood. It is overwhelming." She let out a sigh. "I used to have beautiful blue eyes, but my lust for blood seems to have changed the color." She looked out the window._

Upon hearing those words he instantly fell in love with her and she could feel every bit of it, but she chose to ignore it.

_They spent much time in together's company and they both adored the hooded woman who seemed so much more alive than them. Kaname fed off of the woman while Kanade still refused another drop of blood, her only time ever feeding being the night she was saved._

The two's time together was mostly silent. Kanade usually daydreamed as Kaname watched her. She loved the feelings that he radiated so she never protested when he came into her room.

_One day she suddenly broke their usual silence._

_"Will you do me a favor?" She said without even glancing back at him as she stared out the window._

_He looked up at her with confusion. "Anything."_

_"Since you've finally found out how…. will you kill me?"_

_He was taken back by her question but still tried seemed calm… she could feel his surprise and sadness wash over her._

_"Why would you want me to do such a thing?"_

_"I do not think that I can go on like this. I will never be able to bring myself to drink blood. You are so strong Kaname... I just love that name that wonderful woman gave you."_

_"Do you not like you're name Kanade?" She turned towards him and he saw her smile for the first time._

_"Of course I do. It makes us sound as if we are siblings or maybe lovers."_

He could see through the little amount of light the moon gave them that she was slightly blushing at what she had just said.

_"I think that is what she would like for us to be." He said._

_"Siblings?" _

_"No." She stared at him wide eyed, just then understanding his intentions. He walked over to her side and sat down. He grabbed her hand and she savored his warm touch that she had longed to feel. His feelings of love towards her over their time together had filled her up and sticked even when he was gone. "Kanade, won't you join me in holy matrimony and become mine forever?" _

_"How can you ask such a question when I just requested you to end my life?"_

She didn't understand why he had those feelings for her, what about her was so appeasing to him?

_"Do not make me do such a wretched thing." He breathed as he leaned in closer, cupping her crimson face with his hands, and lightly grazed his lips against hers. _

_"Kaname." She moaned before filling the space between them, giving into the feelings surrounding her._

_"I love you." He mumbled against her swollen lips. She pulled back, not knowing how to respond._

_"How could you love such a tortured thing as me?" _

_His voice then dropped to barely a whisper, "Loving you is as easy as are the only thing left in this world worth living for. I love you, even if you cannot love yourself."_

_She took a deep, shaken breath before she lightly kissed him one last time._

_"I will not last much longer. Do not look at me as if I am beautiful or worthy of your stature. Instead, look at the woman. She is the one who found us, she is the only one who seems to be able to grasp her humanity and stand tall. Throw me away and follow her."_

_Instead of killing her as she wished, he let her fall into a deep slumber and did as she requested. He followed the woman and almost risked his life for her, but she wouldn't have it. When he lost her he decided that he would join the one he loved in her sleeping chamber._

**_~2,000 years later~_**

_Kaname and Kanade's chamber's that sat beside one another were opened by a mysterious man who left a dead miner in their tomb for food. Kaname drank from him out of instinct and Kanade was to weak to move._

_"Here, eat." He held out the man over her and she very slightly, with all over her strength, shook her head. _

_"No." She breathed. She had never drunken from anyone and she wasn't going to start now. "Kill…. me." Her voice was so faint even Kaname with his intensified hearing could barley make it out._

_"No." He growled and picked her up._

She stayed limp in his arms as he ran outside in search for their decedents with a plan he had in mind for 2,000 years.

_They fell in love again, not remembering who they were until the night Kanade died. Out of despair Kaname went back into the chamber and stayed in slumber, waiting for her return for 8,000 years until he was awoken. _

* * *

Kanade snapped back to reality. She looked down at the pieces of the parent wrapping around her and her swords.

_'Is this... is this that woman?!'_

She looked up at Kaname who stared straight ahead, his sadness clouding around her made everything more real.

_'Am I... the Takanashi ancestor?'_

"At this rate... I can't allow myself to cool down at this rate... until I fulfill it." A familiar soft voice said. Kanade's eyes widened and a sudden tear streamed down her cheek. "I won't be destroyed until they have been. To destroy Purebloods who draw others into the darkness, that is the meaning of my existence."

"You have already done your best..." Kaname said. "Ten thousand years is sufficient so... rest in peace."

"Kaname..." Kanade said.

"Kanade?" The woman cooed. Kanade's eyes widened when as the woman appeared in front of them with a small smile spread across her lips.

"It's…. it's you." Kanade mumbled as the woman gazed down at her lovingly, she glanced over at Kaname.

"You can rest now, she is safe and I will succeed you." He said.

The woman narrowed his eyes down at him before reaching out and caressing his cheek. In that second her eyes softened and she crumbled into pieces. Kanade stared down at the ashes before her and when she looked up Kaname started to walk away.

"Kaname!" She cried out and he glanced back at her as she tackled him in a hug from behind. "Don't you dare leave me again. I feel if you leave you will never come back, my love." He turned into a bunch of bats and transported her away.

"KANADE!" Zero exclaimed as Yuki cried out Kaname's name.

* * *

Kaname took his normal form when they hit the ground far enough from the association.

"You shouldn't have remembered." He pulled out of her grip and turned towards her.

"What do you mean you'll succeed her?" Kanade asked.

"You can't remember." He reached for her forehead but she grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Stop it! Why do you always think like this? Like I need saving all the time!? I will always love you and you can never change that, so stop acting like your love is some type of burden for me because it's not!" She screamed, he simply stared at her in silence for a few moments. She took a few deep breaths, anxious for his reply.

"It isn't my love that I beleive is a burden, it's the feelings you hold towards me which seem like heavy weights you must carry around with you."

"Why do you think that!? It's not like that at all Kaname! Has it all gone to waste, all the promises we made?"

A ghost of a smile flashed across his lips before he pulled her into an embrace. Her eyes widened at the sudden change in his emotions.

"Why must I be so selfish? I should have let you go the moment I saw you, I should have left you alone and never told you of what you were or your lineage. I should of just left you to your human life and give you that happy ending you deserve." He mumbled into her shoulder.

"To be able to fall in love with you, it's amazing and there is no way I can have any type of happy ending without it. Just let me stay, please. I don't want to go, not again. I don't ever want to let out you go. Aren't you lonely Kaname?" She felt her throat tighten as she said her words, pleading for him to let her remember.

"Okay…" He whispered as he lifted his head up and rested his forehead against hers.

_'You didn't deserve to be walking this earth alone for 8,000 years after I died, Kaname. Stop torturing yourself and let me love you.'_

Kanade smiled, leaned in, and pressed her lips against his. He kissed her with all of the passion he held up inside of himself for her; for the long years he spent without her in his arms.

* * *

Kaname had swept her away to his hideout, where he would be able to have her all to himself. The old Kanade that he missed so dearly had finally come back after thousands of years of the long game to keep her safe, to give her that happy ending he so wished for her to have. All of the lies and betrayal against her were nothing in her mind now.

"Even with all of the cruel acts I did, you still insist to be by my side…." He moved a piece of her hair out of her face.

"Kaname, even though what I think you are doing is wrong and there is no need, does not mean that I love you any less. I know it's mad and makes no sense, but how in the world am I supposed to stop? How is that even possible?"

"I never did understand why you loved me…" And with that he pulled her in for another kiss.

_'I know I used to always say that destiny must have wanted us to be together forever, but it's just you and me now. Only we have the power to be together, so stop acting as if you have caused me sorrow and start letting me give you happiness, Kaname.'_

* * *

More Author's Notes: Ahhhh so cute! Next chapter out soon!


	42. Those Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Authors Note: Warning:** Lemon**  
Bear with me though because this is my very first. It took me awhile until I finally got it to a point where I was happy with it. This is for you Kaname lovers! Don't worry, Kanade and Zero will get theirs someday.

**Chapter 42**

Yuki jumped over the front gate to the school and stopped to catch her breath.

"Do you intend to leave without saying anything?" Zero asked as he approached her.

Yuki straightened up and felt a smile tug at her lips.

"You came huh? I certainly thought you would." Yuki said as she brushed her fingers through her bangs.

* * *

Kaname?" Kanade called out for him through the office door.

She knocked on the door and walked in finding him passed out on the couch. She smiled and walked over to his side. She sat down and carefully lifted his head onto her lap.

* * *

_**(Kaname...)**_

_Kaname was walking down the long path leading from the moon dorms to the classrooms with the dozens of screaming girls on each side and his fellow classmates close behind. It was like any other day. He had been anticipating the moment he'd be able to talk to Yuki, or maybe when she might give him chocolates since it was valentines day. But then he saw__** her. **__The sun gleamed against her pale skin and her golden hair as she glared down at the loud girls bombarding her when she pushed them back. Was it...? He walked up to her and took a sharp breath._

"Who are you?"

She turned towards him and he felt his chest begin to tighten as she gave him that same wide eyed look she used to, but something was wrong. Her eyes were a blue color, not the same red he loved so much. Was this her?

A soft voice echoed around him, "I used to have beautiful blue eyes, but my lust for blood seems to have changed the color."

Could it be...?

"Uhmm I'm Kanade." The girl said.

Kanade!

That's the same name... the same voice. The same chime like voice that he missed so much... it was exactly the same.

_**(Kaname, are you asleep?)**_

_"Kaname, will you read me the story again?" Kanade asked as she pulled at his arm and smiled up at her with that beautiful smile and those wonderful gleaming red eyes. Those eyes, they were everything to him. Those red eyes seemed to be the light in the darkness. He would always be able to find her with those beautiful eyes._

_"Aren't you tired of it yet? I've been reading it to you since you were 6."_

_"I like the idea that we can be together even in a different life. It makes me happy that there is a chance that we were in love in a past life, as well as will be in the next."_

_"But it's just a story. There is no such thing as reincarnation." _

_"I think that if we believe hard enough then anything can be real."_

_**(Kaname, wake up.)**_

"You sure dancing with me is a good idea?"

"To them you are just another choice to be my fiancé… when in reality you've always been my bride."

"No I'm not." She looked down. "We could never be together. Not with what I am." There was a long pause. She looked up at him, waiting for some kind of response.

"I guess in a way the curse was never lifted."

'The curse... are we really cursed? Nonsense... fate... is just... quite evil towards us.'

"It's okay. Just being around you is enough."

"I feel the same."

"So promise me… that no matter what we will be at each other's side. Even if there is another girl on your arm, we'll at least be friends."

The same words. There is no doubt about it now. This girl is her and her memories of her past life are bleeding through. How long will she be able to live in this ignorance?

_**(I crave your sweet blood my dear.)**_

"Kanade..." He breathed with his eyes half closed.

"Did I wake you?" Kanade asked as she felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips.

"As long as the first thing I see is you when I open my eyes it does not matter." He sat up and his arms surrounded her, holding her firmly against him. Her eyes widened at his sudden action, but she soon relaxed in his arms. She laid her head on his chest and took a deep breath.

"Did you dream at all?" She asked.

"No dream is better than the reality I'm living now." He breathed as he leaned down so their lips were inches apart. "Are you more comfortable now that you have had time to adjust?"

She knew that he was referring to sex. It has only been a few days since Kaname swept her away and they really have been blissful. And in these few days they had come quite close many times, but Kanade always seemed to pull back at the last second.

"I swear, even after 10,000 years you're still just like any other guy." She giggled.

"It was hard enough holding myself back with how weak you were the first time we met and the years we spent together after that in the castle." He smiled down at her and she felt her heart melt, but it still wasn't that same smile from so long ago... the smile that kept her going, that made her fall in love.

"I still have some questions though." She said.

"Again with the questions?" His hand encircled her face, his thumbs running softly against the smoothness of her flushed cheeks.

"Well maybe if you answered them we'd get somewhere." She pursed her lips.

"Alright, what would you like to know?" He asked.

"Why can't I remember anything from before I met that woman?"

"When she found you, you were deep in your own madness. You never could recall your memories before throughout the time I knew you."

_'What an unhelpful answer.'_

"I don't remember ever having children so why do I have decedents?"

"I was surprised as well when I found your kin. Perhaps you reproduced before you were found by_ her_."

"You really know nothing do you?"

He lightly chuckled and tightened her grip on her. "It's quite unsettling for me, perhaps that is why I have been so interested in you for so long. You have always been a mystery. It does not matter in the end though, because I will always love you." He leaned in for a kiss but she pulled her head back and said,

"Why didn't you just bring back my memories right away? This could of all happened sooner, yet you chose to keep me in the dark."

"If you love someone set them free. If they come back; they are yours. If they don't… they never were. I wanted to see if you could fall in love with me again without your old memories. Now, enough questions."

He lowered her down so he was positioned on top of her. She shuddered at his hot breath, as he slowly kissed her neck, which sent her mind in every direction. Just his mere touch always seemed to boggle her mind. She felt the heat begin to rise to her cheeks.

"O-one more." She stammered.

"Alright, but only one." He said as he began to kiss down to her chest.

"What about Yuki?"

He stopped his kisses and lifted his eyes up to hers.

"I see, so this is what has been bothering you..." She slightly nodded and he let out a sigh. "I still do love Yuki... when she was born the empty oasis I felt so trapped in before was suddenly filled by her bright smile, but with you it's different. You were the one that made that trench in my heart and when you're in my arms every hole, every crevasse is filled."

He laid his head down on her chest, closed his eyes and took in her tantalizing scent. How he wished to be with her in every way at that very moment.

"I think your love for Yuki isn't romantic like you think it might be. If I'm correct the only love you felt before was for me and the woman. You've never had more than us as a family. I think your love for her is a bit different, like a sister. I think your urge to protect her and give her a good life comes from your loss of the only two people you loved, but that doesn't mean that you love her the same way. The woman was a mother and I was a lover, never before have you had a sister."

"Perhaps you are right. All I want is for Yuki's happiness, along with yours."

He lifted his head and his lips met hers. His hands took hold of her by the waist, pulling her towards him aggressively. With each movement of their trembling lips, something broke into an intense fire. He lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pinned her down on the couch. A soft moan built in her throat, tumbling from her lips as she opened her mouth to let his tongue slip inside her mouth in search for her own. Her fingers lacing into his wild hair, drawing him to her thirstily.

Their tongues tasted, tested, and dove against one another, binding them more deeply than before. She tugged at the bottom of his shirt. He helped her take it off before melting back into her lips. She felt herself become more aroused as she traced his hard toned chest.

"Tell me he hasn't taken you away from me." He mumbled against her lips. He was asking her if she was still a virgin, not daring to ruin the moment with the hunters name.

"I've always been yours."

He lifted her up with ease so she was straddling his lap not once separating his lips from hers. Her soft lips kissing him without restraint as her hands curved gently against his warm face. He held her firmly against him by the small of her back with one hand as the other moved over her every curve before entangling his fingers in her long blonde locks. His tongue traced the contours of her soft lips, and she whimpered when he caught her lower lip between his and pulled gently before swiftly pulling away and lifting her shirt over her head. As soon as it was completely off their lips came crashing together with an intense urgency. She immediately felt a warmth pooling between her legs as he caressed up her thigh.

The sudden need for him became unbearable. All of the hesitance she held before seemed long in the past now that she was this close to him. A wall she felt that had been holding her back before had been broken down and she could finally move forward. Her lips trembled against his, completely allured by his actions, internally begging for more. He pulled back and brought his lips to her ear as his hand traveled farther up her skirt.

"I'm done waiting." He whispered before Kanade jolted underneath him from the sudden sensation she felt as his hand met her arousal, slowly moving in circles causing a heavy feeling begin to build up inside of her.

He smiled and kissed down her neck, traveling down to her shoulder. He met with the thin strap bra strap and proceeded to pull it downward with his teeth. She breathed heavily underneath him as he teased her senselessly. His other hand cupped her neck, pulling her closer to the kisses as he trailed over to the other strap, doing the same as before. She let out a soft moan as she laid her head against his shoulder, trying to catch her breath. He buried a finger inside her slick entrance causing her to jolt against him once again. She lifted her head up and slightly tilted it back as she gasped.

"Kana-" She started, but could not finish her sentence when she suddenly felt his sharp fangs pierce her neck. She took on a sharp breath as her warm blood washed over his taste buds, the taste still as blissful as ever. As he took in her essence he slipped in another finger causing her to stiffen on top of him while simultaneity unhooking her bra and throwing it to the side.

_'Our hunger... perhaps now it will finally be fulfilled.'_

He pulled away and licked her wound as it quickly healed on it's own. He brushed his nose up her neck and his lips hovered over her ear.

"Go on." He whispered, causing her to take in a shaken breath. His smooth voice making the heavy feeling build up even more inside of her.

_'It's just you and me now, this is all that matters.'_

She leaned in and pressed her lips against his neck before bearing her fangs and sinking her teeth into his warm skin.

_'Kaname... his blood... it's different when it's straight from the neck... I feel so much... better.'_

He let out a groan and began to move his fingers more rapidly inside of her, wanting more than anything to pleasure her to the full extent. Her eyes widened and she felt the heavy feeling building up inside of her get to it's peak. She quickly unhinged her jaw and pulled away, taking in a much needed breath as the tremors in her body intensified. Her body rocked against his as the feelings exploded within her and it drowned his fingers fully. The shuddered moans became muffled out as his lips met hers. She felt her cheeks heat up and knew that by now they were a ferocious red. He pulled back and let out a small chuckle as he cupped her warm face and met his passion glazed eyes with hers.

"Even now you still blush. It makes me so happy."

_'I'm... not fulfilled yet...'_

"Kaname." She whispered, her voice a bit cracked.

"Yes, my love?"

"I want... more."

"More what?" He asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Of you." She leaned in and pressed against his as she started to unbutton his pants.

He smiled fully into the kiss and helped her as they unclothed each other, throwing the unneeded pieces of clothing to the ground. Her hands traced his hard toned chest and his hands moved over her every curve as they held each other with every article of cloth on the ground beside them except for the troublesome undergarments. He leaned her down and began to kiss back down to her chest. She then felt as if she was about to slip away into the warm glow of ecstasy when she felt a warm moistness flick over her nipple. Her jaw dropped and loud moan escaped her lips. His lips closed against her and sucked gently causing her to arch her back and pant wildly. He moved on to the next one, making her jolt beneath him as she reached down for her panties and maneuvered them down her legs before discarding them to the floor.

"Kaname" She moaned as he caressed down her hips and kissed down her stomach, only to stop right above her intimate area.

He lifted his head to meet her pleading eyes and in one swift motion his boxers were on the ground and he was positioned between her spread legs. He cupped her warm face with his hands and gazed into her glowing red eyes. His glowed right back, as their wanting for each other was no longer in their control. He took special note of how good her soft skin felt against his. Her legs instinctively curved around his waist, pulling him as close to her as she could. He then penetrated deep inside of her. Kanade whimpered helplessly as Kaname groaned against the crook of her neck. Feeling her respond to him with same heated passion, he buried his head into her sprawled hair, and filled her completely. He stopped momentarily to let the waves of pleasure overcome him before slowly pulling out and entering her again.

Kanade took a deep, shaken breath before biting onto her lip from the pleasure as well as the nagging pain.

"You alright my love?" He asked as he caressed her cheek. She slightly nodded and grabbed hold of his hand, intertwining their fingers, before he went on. Before long he began moving in out of her in a steady pace and the pain quickly faded, completely replaced with full pleasure. He began relentlessly playing with her most responsive areas just above where their bodies became one. Kanade grabbed onto his back harshly, her breathing heavy in his ear, his pace quickened.

They were both quickly consumed by the heat of their lust, it was intoxicating. They were in love, and they showed it with every kiss, every touch, and every adoring gaze. Kanade has never felt so completely and utterly happy... so safe.

Her hands fisted in his long brown hair as she gasped and quivered underneath him. Her fevered moans began to escalate louder... louder... louder, and a sudden explosive release. Her back arched up, rubbing against his chest as she let out a loose scream which he drowned out with another kiss. His pace quickened and soon he was losing control with her. A strong wave of pleasure rippled through him, making him tremble against her. Burying his face against her neck, he pulled Kanade into him firmly. An unutterable pleasure racked his body, as a loud moan escaped his lips.

* * *

As Yuki walked through the doorway and into the house she was born in with Zero close by she stopped and turned towards him.

"About our relationship." Zero glanced back at her as he leaned against the doorway. He then moved so he was standing in front of her. "I can't be with you." She looked over and took a deep breath. "Moreover I belong to Kaname."

"Ah you are the fiancee of Kaname Kuran, the man you set up my family, Kanade and I. You were the benefactor who saved me with those hands when we first met." He grabbed onto her arm. "Say, what do you feel about this then? If everything was a setup from the beginning, then wasn't our encounter manipulated that night as well? Until now what we have thought and what we have felt, how can you say it wasn't orchestrated?"

"Ze-"

He poked her forehead. She stopped, grabbed her head and stared up at him with wide eyes.

"You don't have to worry. I'm coming with you because he has Kanade and she promised that she chose me. I'm going to find her and bring her back home. That is the only reason why I'm here."

* * *

Kanade woke up lying naked on the floor with Kaname's arm flung over her. His sleeping face was really quite a sight.

_'This man... is he really mine?'_

Never in a million years did Kanade think she would end up here when she lived as her ignorant human self. Her life was nothing until Kaname came into the picture. Vampire, hunters, blood, love, sex, adventure, everything she ever hoped for. Sure it may have come in a big slap in the face, but she was hopeful that there would be a time where her and Kaname could live together forever in peace. They could have children and watch them grow up together. They would never die as they lived in bliss in each other's arms. How wonderful it will be.

She gently touched his cheek with her palm and took a deep breath. His eyes then fluttered open and he smiled down at her as he savored her touch.

"Hello." He said as he pulled her in by her waist and kissed her nose. She giggled before kissing his back.

"What shall we do now?" She asked.

"Oh I have a few ideas." He said before crashing his lips against hers and rolling her over.

* * *

More Author's Notes: This chapter really made me blush. I hope you all liked it! Next chapter out soon!


	43. My Destruction

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Authors Note: Really sad chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter 43**

Kanade was standing out on the balcony as she stared out into the nearby forest with a smile plastered on her face.

_'I'm so happy. Being with Kaname like this... it's like a dream.'_

Then something she really did not want to think about flashed in her mind.

His words echoed,_ "You can never let go of me. Never again. I never want you to leave my side ever again. I don't know if I could take it. Losing you... was one of the worst things in my life. I want to make up for the lost years I couldn't spend with you." _

_'No... no don't think about that! He let go first. He probably didn't even notice I was with Hatori as he ran around with Yuki. Even if he did fall for her because of my existence he still thinks of her first before anything else. I don't know what I'd think though if they were together now, completely forgetting about Kaname and I, but I suppose that is what we are doing now... we are being quite selfish, aren't we?'_

"Kanade." A deep voice filled the air. Kanade turned back to see Kaname in the doorway. "It seems that we have received an invite from Isaya to a masquerade ball. Shall we go?"

"Huh? Are you sure about that? Isn't everyone looking for you? It doesn't seem like the best time."

"It's a masquerade party my dear." He said as he walked towards her and pulled her in by her waist. "We will be completely anonymous. Don't you think it would be fun?"

"I suppose."

* * *

The next night Kanade walked out of the bedroom with a long dark blue ball gown on, which covered every bit of her markings that proved who exactly she was.

"You look beautiful." Kaname said as his arms surrounded her waist and he kissed her forehead. "Now for the finishing touch." He took a small black mask, which matched his, from his pocket and lifted it over her face so it covered her eyes but not her mouth.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kanade asked.

"Of course. Don't worry my dear. Everything will turn out fine in the end." He said before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

They arrived at the ball from the back so no one would see them. Everyone wore masks and danced around without a care in the world, not even noticing the pureblood's presence.

"It's quite unnerving don't you think?" Kanade whispered in his ear.

"Why don't we have a dance to try and help calm you?" He asked as he grabbed her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. He lifted her up and onto his feet and off they went. Everyone stopped and watched them as they magnificently spun around.

"I think they are recognizing our dancing." Kanade whispered in his ear.

"Yes... I'll be right back." He set her down mid song and abruptly walked off. Kanade's eyes widened and everyone began to whisper.

"Seems your date ditched you." A deep familiar voice said. She looked over and there was Hatori. He wore the same mask he wore at the last ball so she instantly recognized him.

"Uhhh..." She was afraid that she might reveal her identity to him if she said anything else.

"May I take his place for the duration of the song?" He asked, his hand extended towards her. Everyone was staring so she really had no choice but to take it. He pulled her in and they danced slowly. She concentrated on her feet, afraid she might step on him. "I'm surprised you came." He whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened and she held her breath.

_'How did he know?'_

"I can recognize your sweet scent anywhere." He lightly chuckled. "I'm guessing you remember a bit more now huh? But not entirely I'm afraid or you would do much more than hold your breath in my presence."

"What do you mean?" She quietly asked.

"Nevermind that. It's irrelevant I guess."

"Who exactly are you, Hatori?"

"Now, now. It's simple etiquette to keep a person's identify a secret when they wear a mask, but I do know a few things about this Hatori man you speak of and I suppose I will share a few things." He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I hear that he never died that night 8,000 years ago."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"W-what?"

"It seems the song has ended. Until next time, my lady." He bowed and then disappeared into the crowd. She tried to run after him but no matter where she looked she could not find him.

* * *

Meanwhile Kaname and Isaya were conducting business.

Isaya kneeled down on one knee and held his head down.

"Isn't there only one errand only I can accomplish?" He asked.

"I had thought to, one day, use this life of mine to make Yuki a human." Kaname got down to his level. "However, that is no longer accomplishable... for I will become the new parent."

* * *

Kanade walked out onto the terrace, giving up on finding either Kaname or Hatori only to find a sight she did not want to see. She stared with an emotionless expression as Zero and Yuki kissed before her eyes. They pulled back and Zero glanced over in her direction. His eyes widened and he turned towards her.

"Kanade?" She internally panicked and ran inside."Kanade!" He called out to her as they both broke out into a run.

_'Shoot! What do I do?' _

"My lady." A small girl came up to her. "He's this way."

"Rima?" Kanade asked recognizing those pigtails. The girl nodded and led her upstairs and into an unfamiliar room with Kaname and Isaya inside.

"Kaname!" Kanade exclaimed as she ran up to him and tackled him in a hug. "We need to leave right now! Zero and Yuki have spotted me!"

"Shhh my love." He said as he stroked her hair. "After the darkness has lifted It'll be like nothing ever happened."

Her eyes widened at his words and everything began to click in her mind. The reason he brought her here at a time like this, where they could lose everything with just one slip,... this was their farewell.

"Kaname.. what are you going to do?" She asked.

"For now I will make you forget everything that has to do with me until I can find someone to turn you as well."

"What!? No! Don't leave me, don't leave me alone without you!" She screamed as she hit him on the chest. She then held her head down and took a sharp breath as she clutched onto his jacket. "I will not be anything close to happy, without you my heart will hurt. You don't know how much I love you. I know you at times you may have thought your love was unrequited..." she lifted her head so their eyes met and she felt her throat tighten, "but Kaname I have always loved you and I always will. I will never forget. No matter how many times you erase my memory, I will never forget. You will always be apart of me. Please Kaname, I love you. I love you so much it hurts!" Her tears started to flow furiously.

He pulled her in for a kiss and when he pulled back he said, "And you are the very reason for my existence, but you are also the destruction. I'm so glad that the girl I've been in love with for 10,000 years now was you." His thumbs softly ran over her flushed cheeks, relentlessly wiping away her tear drops. He kissed her forehead before pulling her into a hug, stroking her hair as she sobbed into his chest. "Why is it that in all the lives you've lived this is the first one in which I've ever seen you cry this much?" She tried to catch her breath and say something, but she was in to much despair. He pulled her in for one last kiss as he intertwined his fingers with don't suit you, my love." He whispered into her ear, before biting into her neck and draining her of her memories of him.

**_'No'_**  
_**  
**__"Kanade, I'd like you to meet Kaname; he also refuses to drink."... "I do not understand your feelings of admiration for me. This is the first time I have ever laid eyes on you."  
__**  
**__"Will you do me a favor?"... "Anything."... "Since you've finally found out how…. will you kill me?"  
__**  
**__"Do you not like you're name Kanade?"..."Of course I do. It makes us sound as if we are siblings or maybe lovers." ... "I think that is what she would like for us to be."... "Siblings?" ..."No."  
__**  
**__"Kanade, won't you join me in holy matrimony and become mine forever?" ... "How can you ask such a question when I just requested you to end my life?"_

'No'

_"Kanade, I'd like you to meet Kaname. He will be your new playmate."... "Hello... Wait!"_

_"Kanade?" ... "Hmm?"... "When you're old enough… who are you going to marry?" ... "Kaname of course." ... "Good."_

_"Kaname… I love you."... "I love you too."_

_"What should our daughter's name be?"... "How about… Yuki."... "Yes, Yuki. Such a beautiful name."_

_"Kanade. I will soon join you in death."... "No. Live. Live forever and love someone, but please don't forget me and do not lose that smile of yours I cherish so."... "But you promised." ... "And when I am reincarnated I shall follow through on that promise."... "I will wait for you my love."_  
_  
__**'Don't do this'**_

"Who are you?"… "Uhmm I'm Kanade."… "Are you a new member of the disciplinary committee?"

_"To the rest of the vampire world you are an abomination."… "And to you?"… "Your special…"_

_"I promise you this attraction you have for me is not one sided. Even I am having a hard time controlling myself when I am around you."… "It's not like that." … "Don't deny it. We were originally meant for each other." _

_"I'm an abomination! So why don't you just kill me now? Won't the vampire council be angry otherwise?" …."I could never." _

_"Everyone is watching."… "It's because you're so beautiful."_

_"Kanade. Calm down. You are not eternally vampire, you were changing in your sleep and Senri gave you some more of his blood. Everything is alright."_

_"Although I do enjoy seeing you without that article of clothing, I was much more worried about your well being than your obscenity."... "You were worried about me?"… "Of course I was. I worry about you all the time. You always make things so hard and you seem to enjoy getting yourself into trouble."_

_"I promise. We will be together forever Kanade, even if we aren't lovers." _

_"I love you so much Kaname."… "I love you too."_

**_'Kaname I will remember you again, I swear!'_**

_"This… this isn't real. This has to be a dream." …."It isn't. I waited or you, just like I said I would."_

_"Kanade... I know what you're thinking... don't do this, don't say goodbye. Since when do you break your promises?"... "I don't think I can just sit back idly and watch someone else have you. I'm... I'm to selfish... I'm sorry."_

_"You do not need to hold onto me any longer. __Goodbye."… __"Please... please don't leave me, not again Kanade." _

_**'Wherever you are, you will always be in my heart. Forever.'**_

_"Goodbye, Kanade."… "Goodbye, Lord Kaname." _

When he had taken the very last one he lifted his head up and whispered into her ear as she lay unconscious in his arms. "You will forget I ever came into your life I'll be nothing more than a distant memory of a forgotten past."

With that the door flew open to reveal Zero and Yuki pushing through Rima and Senri. Kaname let go of Kanade and her limp body began to fall to the ground. Zero ran over to her and caught her in his arms.

"Kanade! What have you done to her?!" Zero cried out to Kaname as he stood in the open window sill. Yuki ran towards him and Kaname gave her a small smile.

"She has forgotten me. We're done here, come Shiki, Rima." He said before jumping out of the window with the two vampires close behind.

_'What does he mean forgotten?' _Zero thought as he stared down at the unconscious girl in his arms.

* * *

Kanade woke up in an unfamiliar room. She found herself lying on a couch with Yuki changing in front of her. Kanade brought her hand up to her cheek.

_'Why do I feel as if I have just cried a lifetime worth of tears?'_

Yuki looked back at her and gave her a small smile.

"I'm glad you are awake."

"Where's Zero? What happened?" Kanade asked.

"You don't remember?"

_'Remember? What do I remember?'_

"I was running away because I saw you and... Zero..."

_'Zero? Where is Zero? Yuki and him... they kissed. Does he not feel the way he feels about me after all?'_

"Oh... that wasn't what you think... What about Kaname though?" She asked.

"Kaname? Who is Kaname?"

Kanade felt as if she heard that name somewhere before, but it just wasn't coming to her. Yuki's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

_'Did he erase all of her memory of him? Is this what he meant? She doesn't even know his name...'_

* * *

Yuki knocked on the door of the bathroom.

"Are you done preparing?"

"Just awhile more." Zero's muffled voice came from behind the door. "You're fast."

"Kanade is awake. She is waiting for us in the other room."

"Alright."

"... It's a relief that nothing happened to Isaya and the other guests."

"What Isaya said to Kaname Kuran, aren't you curious?"

"I am. Kanade really doesn't remember a thing about Kaname nor those last few minutes before we came. Recalling what happened tonight... many things... like the fact that I didn't know that you danced."

"What do you mean?"

Yuki put her hand on the door and smiled to herself. "Yes... that's right. That was a fantasy. The Zero I know is supposed to be unable to dance at all after all. I recalled that time the dance festival at the academy. During the decoration of the venue, Zero, you arrived late, blood-stained all over. Girls who wanted to dance with you invited you but you rejected them easily." Little did she know that Zero did actually dance with Kanade that night just before the young girl arrived. "Hey, since the masquerade ball I've been wondering... if you were not a hunter, nor I a vampire, if we met as totally normal human beings how would we turn out to be...? You know. Would I have thought honestly that you were 'so cool' and things like that? Kanade once mentioned that you two were childhood friends though, so nothing would probably happen... but maybe... you wouldn't have stayed back a year so you'd be a year ahead I guess, but you definitely would not get along well with brother Kaname. Perhaps Kanade would though and she would watch him from afar. Maybe one day they would run into each other in the halls, falling in love at first sight and after a few weeks of dating they would want to introduce each other to one another's family. Maybe she'd consider you a brother or maybe she had what she thought was an unrequited love for you. They'd introduce us and we'd briefly remember running into each other after you go into a fight and I patched you up. I wonder if anything would of happened after that though… if we would have watched them grow old together at each other's side, truly happy for them or simply disregard one another's existence."

Zero opened the door, causing her to fall to her knees, and narrowed his eyes down at her.

"You really are an idiot."

"Huh?"

"In the first place if we were born human none of us would have any links."

_'Kanade wouldn't have anything to do with that bastard and I would have never met her…. maybe that would have been the better life.'_

"Stop indulging in decisions that will never happen in reality. Let's get Kanade and go."

Yuki grabbed onto Zero's arm and his eyes widened. She pulled herself up and pinned him against the wall.

"... Zero." She held her head down as she lifted her hand up to the side of his face. "Zero..." She started to pull off his jacket so his neck was revealed. "Zero." She pulled him in so her lips were inches away from his neck. "Zero." She bared her fangs and sunk her teeth into his flesh.

"Yu-"

Zero's memories of Yuki all began to drift away in Zero's mind.

_'It'll vanish. Something will disappear.'_

"Ugh." Zero pushed her back. "What... are you doing..."

Yuki lifted up her sleeve and slammed her wrist holding the bracelet the Chairman gave her against his neck tattoo causing him to fall to the ground, paralyzed.

"Yuki!"

"Do you know that the first thing she asked about when she woke up was where you were?! If I absorb your memories... if I just erase my existence... then maybe, just maybe you two have a chance!"

She got on top of him and bit into his neck.

"Erase?... Stop it! I wont forgive you! STOP IT YUKI!"

She pulled back, his blood dripping down her chin, and whispered, "Sorry... I'm sorry... sorry but if I don't do so I... won't be able to go..." Tears began to form in her eyes and her voice cracked. "The only way to stop Kaname is for me to make him human."

* * *

More Author's Notes: Kanade and Zero both have thier memories erased. What lies ahead for the two?


	44. Weights

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Authors Note: Bit limey, I was going to put a lemon in here but I'm not really sure a lot of you are really rooting for Zero.

**Chapter 44**

_**"Kaname. Kaname, are you asleep? Kaname, wake up. I crave your sweet blood my dear."**__Kaname fluttered his eyes open to meet with those glowing red eyes he so adored.__"Kanade." He breathed, a small smile forming as his eyes grew heavier. She stroked his hair and smiled down at him _

_"Will you read to me Kaname? I want to hear that story again." She said as laid her hands on his chest where he kept the story in the pocket just inside his jacket. She leaned down and just as their lips were about to meet, she disappeared. _

_Kaname opened his eyes completely and felt his heart drop. _

* * *

"Are you alright?" A strange woman asked as she stood over Zero who was actually Yuki. "Is your thirst troubling you? Mr. Hunter."

Suddenly Zero was holding his gun to her head.

"There are no reasons why a vampire I do not know such as yourself would be concerned about my health. Disappear." He growled.

"Okay." She started to turn away. "I'll disappear since I've finished my check up... Mr. Human lover who won't even pull the trigger. Take care." She started to walk out, but she stopped in her tracks and glanced back towards him. "By the way... that dhampire doesn't remember a thing about _him_."

His eyes widened and Yuki closed the door on the infirmary without another word and began to walk off. Kanade ran up to her.

"Is he awake?" Kanade asked.

"Yes. Go on inside."

Kanade quickly ran past her and into the infirmary.

"Zero?"

He looked over and he felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips as she stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Kanade." He breathed.

"I'm so glad you are alright." She said as she stared down at her hands.

"What's the matter?"

_'He doesn't remember Yuki... or their kiss... so does that mean we are alright?'_

"Uhh... It's nothing I am just happy that you are okay." She started to turn towards the door but she stopped when she felt strong arms surround her from behind.

"Kanade." He breathed as he buried his face in her neck.

"Should you be standing?!" Kanade exclaimed.

"Are you leaving me again? You chose me didn't you?" He said, completely ignoring her concern.

"Uhh... yeah I did."

_'What does he mean chose?'_

"So why are you turning away from me?"

_'It doesn't matter I guess.'_

She turned to him still locked in his hold and leaned her forehead against his.

"I'm so glad I'm back in your arms." Kanade said.

"As am I." He then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

Yuki ran into Kaito in the halls.

"... Although you may of have good intentions stealing something important from someone, twisting the way they live, and giving them false happiness ... what you're doing is the epitome of pureblood lewdness. You are no better than_ him_. Since you have a likable face and don't shed a tear in front of anyone."

They walked past each other without another word.

* * *

Kaito walked in on Zero and Kanade lying in bed fast asleep in each others arms. Kaito let out a small chuckle.

"Yagari did say once that you didn't seem to sleep all that well after she left. I wonder if you will finally be at ease despite this mess." He said before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Kaito and Zero were walking down the halls the next day just getting back from a hunt.

"Yuki! Can I have a word?" The Chairman said. Zero stopped in his tracks and glanced back to see him talking to the strange vampire woman from the other day.

"That pureblood girl... I wonder if the association is detaining her here..." Zero said.

"She's an ally for the time being, and a valuable master of Artemis... are you bothered by her?" Kaito asked.

"She's obviously an eye-sore."

"Zero, are you seriously not feeling any hunger?"

"Yeah... I feel the way I was taking tablets before like crazy was all just a lie. Kanade is all I need really."

"And you and her are alright? Even with her memory loss?"

"Yeah... We're a lot better now actually... even if she doesn't remember _him_."

"Well... regarding him," He said, dodging the question, "just wait for him patiently."

* * *

"It's the responsibility of the last remaining member of the founders, so I will succeed her." Kaname said. "We must leave the parent, and with that the power to butcher vampires with the humans. I will use my heart to fuel the furnace."

"You aren't the last though are you?" The Chairman asked. Yuki's eyes widened as she listened in from behind a nearby tree.

"She no longer remembers. She isn't apart of this any longer."

"Kaname stop closing your heart to everyone and stop making desicions on your own!" The Chairman burst out. "Who will benifet from continually contanimating yourself only?!... it only happened yesterday." He said, a bit more calm now. "My followers and the students of the night class entered a specific empty castle while following a target. It's the castle where you put the end to the life of the head of the Hanadagi family and Aido's father. Despite the castle being supposedly empty, my followers and the students discovered a coffin with 'something inside' in the shrine deep underground. Inside, Mr. Aido, who you supposedly killed was alive sleeping soundly."

* * *

Kanade sat in Zero's room, waiting for him.

"Something isn't right..." She whispered to herself.

_'There are holes... why can't I remember where I was? Or what happened after that level E attacked me that one night? What happened to make me leave Zero when Yuki's uncle attacked? How did... how did Yuki become a vampire again? Where did she go when she was turned? I can't... I can't remember...'_

Her head started to pound as she took a sharp breath.

_'What... happened?'_

The door swung open and Kanade shot her head up. A smile spread across her lips when she saw Zero in the door frame.

"You're back!" She said.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Huh? Why would you say that?"

"You're sitting in the corner of the room." He nodded his head towards her and she looked around in confusion.

"So?"

"You only do that when something is bothering you."

_'I do?'_

She then recalled how the entire time she attended the night class she often sat in the corner of her room, depressed.

_'What was I so sad about? Why was my heart hurting so much?' _she thought as she brought her hand to her chest and tried to rack through her mind for some answers.

"Kanade?"

"Huh?" She looked up at him and was now standing over her with his hand extended.

"Don't hold in your anxiety. I'm here for you."

She stared up at him in astonishment before grabbing hold of his hand. He pulled her up and held her firmly against him as he stroked her hair.

_'Zero doesn't remember certain things either... but how? Why?'_

* * *

"It's because you're like this that Yuki went so far as to steal the memories Zero had of her! For Kanade and Zero's sake and also for your sake!" The Chairman cried out. Kaname's eyes widened in surprise. "Kanade couldn't let go of you, no matter how many evil acts you supposedly did, so you made her forget you! What do you think would have happened? You gave Yuki the idea, so that those two could be happy! But it's false happiness and you know it!"

"Cheif Director! You had no need to say tha...!" Yuki cried out as she revealed herself from behind the tree, instantly regretting it when her eyes met Kaname's.

"Kaname take Yuki and go. We will make sure those two stay in the darkness despite the cruelty of it. Having her around isn't any help. I apologize, but the preparations for the furnace are not yet complete." The Chairman said. "I want you to know that I know it's not your true intention. I am relying on Yuki to hold you back." He walked off leaving the two alone.

Yuki held down her head when she felt Kaname grab hold of her and pull her close.

"Yuki... what have you done?"

_'I can't cry... I can't be clingy...' _She thought as her tears began to form._ 'I can't because I...'_ She returned his embrace and buried her crying face in his chest. _'I was trying to help this person become human.'_

* * *

Kanade tears began to form as she buried her face in Zero's chest.

"Zero... there is a large hole in my heart... and I can't figure out why." She whispered as he stroked her hair and tightened his grip around her.

"Shhh I'll sleep with you tonight so your troubles don't keep you awake."

* * *

"You... understand loneliness more than anyone... you're an idiot." Yuki said as she tightened her grip around Kaname. He had taken her to the house she was born in and she desperately did not want to lose him again. "Forget about killing purebloods. You should have just stolen my memories with Zero and Kanade!"

"It hurts Yuki... I won't run away... so, let go."

"Lies."

"I'm not lying." He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not going to runaway anymore." He took a sharp breath. "Before you stole Zero's memories I should have used my life to make you human. I should have entrusted you to Zero sooner."

Her eyes widened and she pulled back from his grip."You're so selfish. You always think that you can get Zero to do whatever you want. What about Kanade? They are in each other's arms now, happy. Can't we just stay this way now? Can't you stop this nonsense and stay by my side Kaname?"

"Yuki, his feelings for you were not apart of the plan."

* * *

"Do you feel better now Kanade?" Zero asked as they laid face to face in his bed and he moved a piece of hair from her face. She slightly nodded.

"Sorry... I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright. Try not to think to much about it." He said before he started to close his eyes. Kanade watched him for a moment and took a sharp breath before sitting up.

"Zero." She said. He opened his eyes and stared up at her.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

He slowly sat up and raised an eyebrow at her sudden boldness, but nevertheless he grabbed behind her head and pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

"Answer me... was it all... was it all my fault?" Yuki asked Kaname. "That night, when Rido wanted you and came to this residence, was the beginning. Why did you give up on the idea of living with me? My love isn't..."

"You don't laugh with your heart." He interrupted her. Her eyes widened.

_'Her laugh... it was so much like Kanade's... how could I not want to protect it?'_ Kaname thought.

"We're blocked on both sides..." Yuki said. "You're even going to try and throw your heart into the furnace and I..." She suddenly crashed her lips against his and his eyes widened at her sudden action.

Kanade's words rang through Kaname's mind, "_I think your love for Yuki isn't romantic like you think it might be." _

Yuki then pulled away and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace once again.

"It hurts... what happened to you... Yuki..." Kaname said. "... I see... Yuki... I've realized something, you are my wonderful sister and I will do anything for you. That is all we ever were, brother and sister." He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair as her tears began to form.

"Brother...?"

"Yes, I am your brother and I always will be."

* * *

Kanade straddled Zero's lap as she pulled on the ends of his shirt which he then helped her take off. She traced his toned chest before leaning in so her lips were inches away from his neck.

_'My hunger... it's gone... what happened to make me feel this way?'_

She bared her fangs before sinking her teeth in his flesh causing him to groan underneath her. His hands traveled up her shirt and worked at her bra as his blood flowed down her throat. Kanade then pulled back and licked his wound before kissing it, making it heal. She pulled off her shirt and slipped off her bra before crashing her lips agains his, her chest rubbing sensually against his. She could feel his arousal beneath her. With every touch of his lips, with every sweet caress on her soft skin, she felt her face flush, and her parted mouth became dryer with each panting breath.

_'I feel like... a weight has been lifted from my shoulders.'_

* * *

The next morning Kanade finished buttoning the last of Zero's shirt and smiled up at him.

"Good luck today." She said. "Come back to me safe alright?"

He nodded before pulling her in for a kiss.

"Try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone alright?" He asked before kissing her forehead and grabbing his jacket.

"Of course." Kanade said. "Who did you say you will be guarding again?" She asked.

"He is the king of the vampires. I'd rather not say his name..."

_'Huh? Why does Zero suddenly feel so sad and angry?'_

"You okay?" Kanade asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing. See you later." He said before walking out the door and closing it behind him.

* * *

Zero and Kaito walked up to the Kuran estate. The door opened by itself to reveal Kaname Kuran leaning against the frame. He gestured for the hunters to come in and they reluctantly did so. Just as Zero passed him Kaname grabbed hold of his arm making the hunter rigid at the simple touch. The silver haired boy narrowed his eyes back at him with his jaw clenched.

"I can smell her on you." He hissed before taking in a deep breath, trying his best to stay calm. "You don't remember why you had to drink my poison... do you?" Kaname asked him. "You probably cannot recall many memories and thoughts though."

"Let go." Zero growled and the pureblood did. Zero began to walk off as he said, "My memory loss is a result of my coma... unlike Kanade's." He said as he stopped and gave him a glare. "I do remember that actually. It was to protect Kanade, as was the reason for many of the things I did. But the loss of my other memories will not hinder me from carrying out my duties, I assure you."

"That's something I hear often... I see... If that's what you say, then I'm counting on you."

* * *

Kanade walked along the campus grounds in a daze, trying to muster some kind of memory from the holes in her past.

_'What is missing? Why... why can't I remember such specific things?'_

She looked up to find herself by the cherry blossom tree she often used to sit at after class.

"I must have wondered here." She whispered to herself.

_'I wonder.'_ She thought as she walked up to the tree and laid her hand on the trunk._ 'Why it is that I feel so attached to this place?'_

* * *

"... He's here." Yuki whispered to herself as she gripped tighter onto the blankets she had surrounded herself in. "Zero..."

"Yuki." Kaname called out for her as he walked into her room and let out a huff when she tried to hid inside her ball of blankets. "How about showing yourself at the very least."

"No... rather than that lets talk."

"Yuki..."

"Preparations are nearly complete aren't they?" Yuki asked him, poking her head up.

"...Yes."

"And how is it that you can behave so normally? She's so close... don't you want to spend your last few moments with her?"

"I could ask you the same question." He walked up to her side and leaned over her. "You're thinking of turning me human aren't you?" He pulled her into a hug, "I won't let you. Really you are always doing such rash things." The next thing she knew he was carrying her off.

"Wait... where are you..."

* * *

Kanade gripped onto the bouquet of flowers she held and took a deep breath before pushing open the gates to the cemetery. Her eyes met the nearby tombstone with the familiar name.

**'Ichiru Kiriyu'**

Step after step she slowly approached the grave and stopped only a few feet away.

"Ichiru." She whispered. "I know... I know you live inside Zero, but... I hope you understand." She took in another sharp breath as she leaned down and placed the bouquet of flowers on top of the stone.

**_'My time with you, Ichiru... although it was short...'_**

_"Hello. Starting this semester I'm going to be a student here." ... "You?!"_

_"How about Class President shows you around!"... "I'd much rather it'd be you."_

_"Oh so early in our relationship?"... "Shut up. We don't have a relationship."... "I thought we were going to get married. I did promise to protect you."_

_"Do not touch me!"... "You're blushing."..."Shut up you annoying pervert!"_

_"You're supposed to be dead." ... "So are you."... "Perfect couple."... "We are not a couple!_

_"Z-zero. He t-tried to hurt me." ... "He would never hurt you, even if it seemed like he wanted to, he didn't. He loves you. He always has."_

_"What do you want!?"... "Be my girlfriend." ... "Are you kidding? No! Stop messing with me!"_

_"What are you doing here?"... "Walk my girlfriend to class of course."_

_"Let go!"... "There is nothing you can do."_

_**'Those words... they were our last. Not even a proper goodbye.'**_

She felt her tears begin to form as she fell to her knees over the grave.

"Ichiru! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed.

She suddenly felt an unfamiliar presence. She looked back to see a strange man with pitch black hair and piercing blue eyes smirking at her.

"Don't cry so easily Kanade. That isn't like you at all." He said.

"Do I know you?" She asked, not liking that she could sense he was a pureblood. She wiped her tears away as she stood up and took a step back and he let out a small chuckle.

"I see... he took the liberty to make you forget me as well, I'm not surprised."

"Forget?"

_'Does he have something to do with the holes in my memory?'_

"You snuck out of the academy." He shook his head. "You're always just begging for trouble aren't you?"

"Who are you?" She asked him, the clouds above them began to darken and the wind picked up. He began to chuckle incessantly.

"I see that even without your memories you still react the same way when you see me... I suppose the heart remembers what the mind forgets... but honestly, I'm not very fond of the ignorant you. It's getting quite boring actually."

"What are you talking about?" She asked him.

"That hunter of yours... I'm not very fond of him either, so I'll give you a few hints." She gritted her teeth at his insult towards Zero as she clutched her hands into fists at her sides and narrowed her eyes. "Cherry blossom trees are quite fascinating aren't they? Each one holds a different story." He smirked. "Tell me, Kanade... what's your embodiment?"

"My... embodiment?"

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you've forgotten the basics of what you are as well?" He crossed his arms before rolling his eyes. "Every pureblood has an embodiment which is like their second form. Some believe that many reincarnate into these forms. Mine is a snake and I hear that little girl you often hang around with is a butterfly. In all of the time I've known you, you've never once shown any signs of knowing your embodiment. Even now you don't know?" She shook her head.

"... do you know?"

A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, "of course I do." And with that... he disappeared.

* * *

"Have some tea! Don't just keep standing there." Takuma said to Zero as he poked his head out of the window of the Kuran estate and gestured inside.

"... I'm sorry, I'm not a guest."

"Let me down! There's no need for me to show my face!" Yuki exclaimed from inside as she squirmed in Kaname's arms. "I said... NO!" He plopped her down on the couch with a thud.

"I'm sorry Kiriyuu. My sister hasn't greeted you although you're our bodyguard."

Yuki calmed down and held her head down.

"There's no need to." Zero said.

"No... it was rude of me." Yuki said as she began to stand up with her head downcast. "Please, take care of my brother." She began to walk off, "lets go Kaname," but he grabbed hold of her arm.

"Since we're here lets have some tea, Kiriyuu too."

* * *

Kanade collapsed down onto the ground. The wind grew quite and the clouds disappeared above.

_'Who was that guy?'_

She glanced back at Ichiru's grave.

"Ichiru... someone... seems to have erased my memories."

* * *

_'Why... did it become like this?' _Yuki thought as she uncomfortably sat on the couch next to Kaname with his arm wrapped around her. She sat awkwardly across from Zero with Takuma sitting beside her as well as they drank tea.

_'It looks as though he is planning to anger me...' _She thought as she stared up at Kaname.

She clenched her hands into fists on her lap as she held her head down.

"Why don't you let her go." Zero said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "It seems as though she's been pretty uncomfortable for awhile now. Don't you like him?... or do you not like me?"

"What I dislike is this weird situation!" Yuki exclaimed.

_'Fine then Kaname... if you want to be like this, then I have no choice.'_

"Mr. Hunter." She said. "Tell me, are you and that dhampire girl doing alright? Is she feeling better?" Kaname tightened his grip around her as a signal for her to stop.

"She's fine." Zero said bluntly.

"Doesn't she have trouble remembering as well?" Yuki asked. Zero narrowed his eyes at Kaname.

"Her situation is different from mine. I'm going back to patrol." He said as he stood up and began to walk off.

"I'd say that her situation isn't all that different." Kaname said. Zero stopped with his back towards him and his hands clenched at his sides.

"What are you implying?" Zero growled.

"Who said I was implying anything? There are holes in her memory as well as yours am I correct?"

Zero ignored him and began to walk off. Kaname pulled Yuki in closer.

"Eh?"

He suddenly bit her neck and Zero went on as Yuki's eyes widened.

"...Kaname..." She groaned. Zero stopped in the doorway and glanced back at them. "Kaname!" She cried out as she pushed him off. "Stop dragging him into our problems!" Kaname wiped the blood from his face and Yuki hooked her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. "Brother... to think you are doing such things to... don't be so hypocritical! It's fine already. Let her be happy. There is no way we can return things to how it was."

Takuma's eyes widened out of surprise and Zero began to walk off again. Yuki quickly got up on her feet.

"Hunter, please head back. You can't stay in a place like this. That girl is just sitting around waiting for you isn't she?"

"I'm working under the association's orders. She understands my obligations... besides, it'd be our loss if something were to happen to the next parent."

* * *

Kanade returned back to the association only to be suddenly engulfed by Yagari's arms.

"Kanade! How dare you sneak out at a time like this!" He said as he tightned his grip around her.

"Huh? What's the matter?" She asked as she tried to pull away. He finally let go when a car drove up and Zero got out, clutching onto Kaito who was weak. Kanade's eyes widened and she started to run up to him and help keep him up. "What happened?!"

The Chairman ran up.

"We would have been surrounded if we had continued to stay there, so we came here instead." Zero said as he glanced back at the car. Kanade looked back to see Yuki, Takuma and an unfamiliar man get out.

* * *

More Author's Notes: I won't have internet for a week so I posted the last chapter as well today. It's so sad that this has all come to an end.  
PS. sorry if it seemed to jump so fast in the end of this chapter. I didn't see a point in showing Kaito getting hurt and the vampires beginning to attack.


	45. Fate's Lovely Curse

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Authors Note: Last chapter!

**Chapter 45**

"Chairman, do we really need a new parent... new weapons?" Yuki asked. "To the extent in which we have to sacrifice someone?"

Zero stood by the doorway as Kanade clutched onto his arm.

"Is something wrong Zero?" She asked him as she reached for the door handle, but stopped when she sensed someone behind.

She took a step back and suddenly the door swung open and Yori came running in with Yagari standing behind. Yori tackled Yuki into a hug and Kanade smiled to herself.

_'Of course she wouldn't notice me.'_

Zero watched them intently for a moment and Kanade stared up at him in curiosity. He let go of Kanade's hand and began to walk out.

"Huh? Where are you going Zero?" Kanade asked him. She started to follow, but Yagari grabbed hold of her arm.

"He's probably just going to speak with the prisoner. I'd leave him if I were you, you aren't allowed down there anyways."

* * *

"You... are you serious about this?" Zero asked.

"To think that I'd be hearing this from you." Kaname said with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Why did you change your mind and decide to ask me? Shall I explain everything in detail from the beginning?"

_'That speaking matter which seems to have lost its passion. That faint smile though he has burnt out.'_

"...No it's fine. I get it already. The fact that you're **no longer living. **You've already made your decision, so don't back out."

"Are you referring to the furnace, or Kanade?"

_'They really irritate me!'_

"Both! You don't understand! What you should really do to...!"

* * *

_'I... what did I want to say?' _Zero thought as he sat on the window sill in his room and Kanade sat on the floor staring up at him_. 'The dungeon that he was staying at... that was the place... It was where Ichiru lost his life... The place where Ichiru risked his remaining life to tell me his last words.'_

"Kanade." He said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" She asked him.

"Do you know what some of Ichiru's last words were to me?" He asked. Kanade's eyes widened. "He told me 'Live on, and fulfill your goal.' He also told me to protect you, but also to make sure that you stay happy at the same time. Are you... are you happy?"

Kanade stared down at her hands for a moment, consuming what he had just said. She then look up with a small smile and said, "Of course I am Zero."

His eyes soften as he got down on his knees and moved a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You are such a bad liar."

Her eyes widened and then she held down her head as she clutched her hands into fits on her lap. There was something tugging on her heart, something heavy and it seemed to hold her back from true happiness, but she wouldn't have it.

She lifted her head and stared back at him with determined eyes, "I'm not lying. I'm happy with you Zero."

He pulled her into an embrace and she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"Please don't lie to yourself Kanade. It hurts just to watch."

"I'm really happy Zero I swear" She clutched onto his shirt. "...being with you... it's all I could ever want. There is just so much going on right now. When it's all over...I swear things will get better." She lifted her head and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

**~The Next Night~**

"So you were in a place like this." Zero said as he lifted the bars that separated him from Kaname and her. Yuki looked up at him. She was wrapped in Kaname's jacket sitting beside him. "Come out, you have a guest."

"Me?"

"That's right."

"...No..."

Isaya came into sight and Yuki's eyes widened. She looked over at Kaname.

"No! I'm not going!" She cried out. Kaname pulled her into a hug.

"My dear sister... return to the world filled with light. Even if you forget about me, I will still continue to remember you. You are more suited to be under the sunlight."

Isaya grabbed hold of her and began to drag her outside. She struggled as she screamed out, "That's something for me to decide Kaname!"

* * *

Kanade sat in the corner Zero's room with her head down and her knees to her chest.

"Happy." She whispered to herself. "I'm happy."

"You sure don't look it." She looked up and her eyes widened when the man from cemetery stood over her.

"What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed.

"Sneaking in was synch. You guys have such poor security." He crossed his arms.

"HEL-" She started to scream out but suddenly she was in his arms and he was behind her with his hand covering her mouth.

"What are you so sad about Kanade?" She struggled in his hold, but it was no use. The room began to shake and the fog from outside began to float in from the open window. "I cannot believe that he got me to do this, his own master." He said as he rolled his eyes.

_'Do what?'_

* * *

_"I never would have guessed that it was Sara who had opened your tomb in which I sealed you in all those years ago. What will you do now that you are free from your shackles?" Kaname asked Hatori. It was just after the party and Hatori had told Kaname the entire truth about his existence._

"I have no purpose anymore, but to atone for my sins. Tell me, what can I do."

"I am going to become the next parent and I think it would be best if Kanade go back to her human life without a trace of me in her mind."

_"Turn her full human? You do know there is a chance that she will remember absolutely nothing, including her human life from before."_

"I understand. I think it is best though." Hatori held his head down as he started to laugh uncontrollably. "What do you feel is so funny about all of this?"

"You're an idiot." He bluntly said as he started to lift his head and smirk. "No matter what seems to happen, she always finds her way back to you. You are so lucky... to be in love... and yet you throw it all away."

"I'm doing this for her." Kaname growled as he narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do what you are asking, not saying I'll like it though."

* * *

"I suppose, turning you human is the best way..."

_'What?!'_ Kanade's eyes widened. _'No!'_

Kanade struggled harder in his arms, but he was too strong. She then bit into his hand, causing him to let go of her mouth. One of her arms became free and she reached up her skirt for her dagger and stabbed him in the stomach. He started to laugh as he fell to his knees.

* * *

Zero pinned Yuki against a tree and cried out, "You're name is Yuki... the woman I want to protect!"

"You... remembered?"

"You seem to be at loss of what to do... I only remembered what I was missing. You were the one, weren't you, the one who took something precious from me."

"For the time being I will postpone turning you into human. We're being attacked." Isaya said before walking off.

"I'll go with you!" Yuki exclaimed as she tried to go after him, but Zero grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back.

"I'm taking them back." He grabbed hold of her head and tilted it back so her neck was revealed. He leaned down and bared his fangs. "My memories."

* * *

_'Someone... someone is trying to turn me human. Is it the person who stole my memories?'_

She stopped in her tracks when she saw someone standing in front of the cherry blossom tree.

"Aren't you the man who claims to be the new parent?" Kanade asked him. He turned towards her, the wind picked up and petals from the cherry blossom danced in the wind as she met eyes with him. "The vampire king."

"Is that what they are calling me around you?" He said before returning his gaze towards the tree. "...You sense them don't you? The many vampires just outside of the gates, ready for a war."

"I do. I plan to go fight quite soon." She said.

_'This doesn't feel like... the first time we've met.'_

"I hear the furnace is ready." She said as she walked up to him.

"Yes... I'm quite aware." He said with a small smile as he very carefully grabbed hold of one strands of her hair that was dancing in the light wind and brushed his fingers through it. "It seems that our first meeting, will be our last." He dropped his hand and walked off; having heard Zero's cry out for him.

_'Strange...' _Kanade thought as she brought her hand up to her chest._ 'I feel as if... my heart just skipped a beat.'_

She glanced up the tree.

_'I wonder... why he came here of all places.'_

She glanced down and to her surprise she saw something just by her feet.

"Huh?" She went to pick it up. It was a small book which must have fallen out of the man's pocket. The title read,

**'Star Crossed Lovers'**

Hatori's words echoed in her mind_, "Cherry blossom trees are quite fascinating aren't they? Each one holds a different story."_

_'Could that man have been...'_

She flipped through the pages and when she reached the back there was a small pocket sewn to the inside cover. She raised an eyebrow and flipped the book upside down. A small engagement ring fell out and onto the grass. Her eyes widened and she went to pick it up. Her fingers met the gold sparkling jewel and her eyes widened.

"Kaname." She said. "That's your name! Your name is Kaname Kuran, the man I love!"

* * *

"The time has come. This is the moment when my unstoppable heart is necessary. To stop other unstoppable hearts." Kaname said as she gripped onto his chest and stared up at the furnace.

"Kaname!" A familiar voice exclaimed. He glanced back at her, Kanade, who stood in the doorway clutching onto the book.

His eyes softened. "I'm sorry."

Kanade's eyes widened and she broke out into a run as Kaname dropped his heart into the furnace.

"No!" He began to fall to his knees and Kanade stood by him, staring into the fiery furnace. "I'll get it back!" Kanade exclaimed as she started to reach in, but Kaname grabbed onto her other wrist. She looked back at him and he stared up at her with pleading eyes.

"It's too late Kanade." He pulled her down, into his arms with the last remains of his strength.

"Kaname..." Kanade and him glanced over to see Yuki and Zero in the doorway with wide eyes and dropped jaws. "Kaname!" Yuki ran up to them and stood over the two as Kanade held her head down against his chest.

"This can't be." Zero said as he kneeled down. "You... this shouldn't be happening."

"No... Kaname..." Kanade whispered into his chest as her tears began to form.

"Shhh this is for the best my love." He cooed as he stroked her hair.

_'Although there are still a few holes in my memory, I think I understand now. You didn't chose her because you loved me any less, it was because for the first time in all the lives I have lived someone else suddenly started to care. I had a family. And although it was hard on you, you still felt this need to let me go. You thought that maybe if I didn't love you I could be happy, but the truth is Kaname...'_

"You're all the family I need." She whispered in a low voice. His eyes widened at her words. "But now... your going to disappear." She lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"That's why I wanted you to forget me." He said as h_e_ wiped the warm drops that flowed down her cheeks with his thumb.

"Even if I forget you, I will still miss you Kaname. You will always be a apart of me." He stroked her hair and stared lovingly into her eyes which were glazed with her relentless tears. "Maybe... If I didn't exist... things would have turned out different."

"Don't say such things Kanade. Our fates were always intertwined, but I do not think of it as a curse, it truly is a blessing."

Kaname leaned in and pressed his lips against hers for one last kiss. Yuki stood over the two with her hands clenched at her sides and her tears flowing furiously.

"Kaname... brother..." Zero came up from behind her and laid his hand on her shoulder, trying his best to comfort her.

"Yuki, my dear sister. You really were a radiant existence to me. When you were born I thought 'this time, I will protect you till the end.' And as my memories of Kanade and everything else came back you kept me going and gave me purpose. I names you after our non-existent daughter without even realizing it."

_'You... didn't know. You... did it without any thought?' _Kanade thought as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"I could have only hoped that our daughter would have been like you." Kaname said. "Kanade, when your existence was revealed I was awe struck. I only had remembered a few things, but I still held that wanting to protect you in my heart. When your father sent your mother off just before he was killed by the council he had taken away her memories. But I knew that even with the hunters you would have not been safe. So I gave them back to her and sent her away to America with you. Later she sent me a letter stating your death and of course I believed her out of despair. I locked away my memories of you then and focused everything on protecting Yuki, but when you suddenly appeared like a ghost in crowd, everything had come back. I should have turned you fully human right away, locking away every last trace of vampires. But I made a mistake, I lost myself in desires. I wanted you to remember on your own, and when you couldn't I wanted to see if perhaps even now you would have fallen in love with me, but then I saw how happy you seemed with the people who had surrounded you and I decided to try and move on. Of course even then... I ended up causing you even more misery."

"Don't talk about it as if it was all a mistake. I wasn't even close to happy before you came into my life." Kanade sobbed.

"The fact that I decided to protect the both of you, they were all my choices. And I regret none of them... but..." He looked back at Zero. "All that I have done this far... all of the sins I have committed... I have to atone for them. You understand don't you? At this very instant too..."

"...Yeah... There's surely someone... someone yet again... who becomes another sacrifice. It may be a situation that you've brought upon."

"That's right. That's why... Yuki, Kanade, don't struggle to stop me anymore." He tightened his grip around Kanade.

"I don't want this... I can't live in a world where you don't exist anymore..."

"Me either..." Yuki said as she fell to her knees. Kanade extended her hand towards the crying girl, her tears also flowing. Yuki looked up to her and took it without hesitance. Kanade pulled her in and they both gripped onto Kaname's chest.

"I'll say it again. You both, gave me nothing but happiness, because there's light at the end of journey."

"Bloody rose is dying... should I be thanking you?" Zero said. "... but I cannot forgive you for giving Yuki and Kanade sorrow or grief."

"That's fine." Kaname and Kanade exchanged a quick glance before they both pulled Zero down to their level.

"I always been squinting my eyes at the radiance and that's why I've come to understand... that you and Yuki should be together."

"We both want you two to be together." Kanade said.

Zero and Yuki's eyes widened. Kanade felt her heart drop as Kaname grew limp in her arms. Her and Yuki laid him down and Kanade lied down next to him, her head rested in his chest as Yuki began to run off.

"Yuki!" Zero exclaimed.

"Kaname..." Kanade sobbed as she felt the daggers strapped to her thighs begin to crumble. "I won't leave you. I'll stay with you till the very last second." Kanade said as she intertwined her fingers with his.

_'I may not remember everything that has happened, but I do remember my love for you. And take comfort in the possibility that it was always you and I, that we were meant for each other since the beginning of time, that I had someone to love and care for all this time who felt the same towards me. I'm happy that I now know that no matter how many lives we live, we will always be able to find each other.'_

* * *

Vines erupted out of the school causing it to begin to crumble.

"Kanade! Kaname!" Aido exclaimed.

* * *

"I thought... we mustn't expose lord Kaname to danger when he is defenseless and Lady Kanade refused to leave his side. So I tried my best to lock them both up in an ice coffin." Aido said as he held his head down.

"No, you did well Aido." Chairman said. "Other than being ancestors, they, more importantly, are the children of my friends. We have to treat the both of them with care.

They all stared up at the two lovers frozen bodies, including Zero and Yuki.

"Should we try to unfreeze Lady Kanade?" Ruka asked.

"No." A deep voice said. Everyone turned back to see Hatori with a blood stained shirt and the usual smirk spread across his face. "Do you see their hands?" He nodded towards the two who had intertwined hands as they laid next to each other. "If you unfroze her there is chance that man may lose his. Besides, she would just beg to be frozen with him again anyways."

* * *

Years passed and people moved on. Hunters and Vampires fought for co-existence, Takuma guarded Kaname and Kanade's tomb along with Hatori, Aido took on Kaname's research in turning vampires into humans, Yuki and Zero after a few years got over their loss and ended up married, and the era changed. Yuki and Zero would visit the two's chamber every once in awhile to pay their respects. Soon it was a thousand years past and Zero had met his death bed and on that same day was the day that the furance's fire would be put out.

Hatori stood in front of the frozen Kanade and took a deep breath. "I understand that you're afraid of me, and you find me disgusting and horrible…. and I know I'm the last person you want to see right now… but I thought that I should at least say this once, even if you're not listening. I'm sorry for what I've done, I'm sorry that I can't seem to control myself. I was the one to open your tomb, but I didn't know what to do so I opened his knowing he'd have some kind of plan. I just wanted someone to care for, someone to love and after I heard of your struggles… I thought that even if I didn't deserve it… you did. I am so sorry for the pain I have caused you and….I know… I know that I may not have fallen in love with you, but I do care for you greatly Kanade and I wanted to be there for you. It was alright if it was unrequited. I just… I just wanted to tell you how I feel. I'm sorry that things ended this way, but I really will make up for my wrongdoings… I swear this to you… even if I wasn't lucky enough to be your lover, I'm glad that I was part of your life..."

"Hatori it's time." Yuki said as she walked in on him.

"Right." He stood up and walked over to Yuki's side as they unfroze Kanade and Kaname. They set them both down on top of the table. Hatori walked up to Kanade's side and stared down at her unconscious body.

"You know how your embodiment is butterfly? Or how Kaname's is a bat and mine is a snake?" He said to Yuki as she stood behind him with her two children. "Well Kanade is special. The thing is she was never meant to be born as a vampire… she was always and completely human at heart. She cared for others and fought often internally with the vampire side of her. She never drank from them because she envied them. That is why she was reborn this way… although not entirely. Kanade will always reincarnate as a human, no matter how many times she dies. She will always be with us, in our hearts, and maybe even a few blocks down the road. Kanade will be endless, she will live on… forever, smiling." He crawled on top of Kanade and leaned down so their lips were inches apart.

_'May you always find happiness.'_

He pressed his lips against hers and then he was gone. Yuki then walked up to Kaname's side and sat down next to him.

"Aido and the others have finally completed the research from a long time ago. Hatori refused to let us use the medicine on Kanade and It'd be good if that medicine worked on you, but if we retrieved your heart from the furnace, neither will it be able to endure the effects, nor will it wake you up... but... with my life I can turn you into human." She said as she started to lean down caress his cheek. Then she was gone, disappeared into dust.

Kaname and Kanade's eyes slowly began to open.

_**'The long and endless journey.'**_

"Ah, sister... they are awake." One of the children said.

Kanade and Kaname sat up to meet eyes with the glowing sun and the glittering forest before them.

_**'You who fought endlessly to be with one you love.'**_

"This message is from our mother and father." One of the children said. "'We want to give to you, whom we both love,"

"'The world we saw when we were human.'" The other child said.

Kanade looked over to meet eyes with Kaname. He smiled down at her out of how beautiful her blue eyes shined and she felt warm drops against her cheeks. She lifted her hand to her face and realized that she was crying.

"Why are you crying?" He asked her.

"I... don't know. Your smile it's just... so wonderful."

They both looked over and out into the magnificent scenery before them.

_**'May you finally be able to smile.'**_

The sun radiated before them and they felt warmed by the simple glance. Kaname outstretched his hand and small butterfly landed on his fingertip.

"What a beautiful light."

**THE END**

* * *

More Author's Notes: Oh my God, I'm crying! It's all over. So in the end it was Kaname and Kanade all along. Her and Zero had a good run, but her and Kaname were meant for each other from the start. Other anime fan fiction stories out soon such as Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Fairy Tail, and Uta No Prince Sama!


End file.
